¿Un Amor No Correspondido?
by Tandr3a29
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Bella encontrara "El Amor De Su Vida "en un campamento de Fork, Pero no fuese correspondido ? Han Pasado 4 años y Bella ingresa en la Universidad, Pensando Que El Amor no existe ... Pero - ¿Edward? ¿Que, Rayos haces aqui?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Te has preguntado alguna vez ¿Por qué no te sale nada bien? O ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí? Pues créeme cuando te digo que esa pregunta me la he hecho muchas veces, no es que mi vida sea tan miserable después de todo, creo que es la vida que toda chica de diecinueve años tendría, pero ¿por qué entonces siento que algo me falta? Como si no estoy haciendo algo que tendría que hacer, "la vida solo se vive una vez" esa frase ¿cuántas veces no la hemos escuchado? Pero ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Qué pasaría cuando la vivimos y nos arrepentimos de lo que hemos hecho? "no te preocupes de los errores aprendes" es la famosa frase que la mayoría de personas que conocen nuestros problemas nos dan pero ¿esta línea no es demasiado común y constante?

Yo siempre les respondo lo mismo ¿qué tal si esos errores te dejan solo una abertura en tu corazón, la cual no la puedes cerrar? ¿De la cual no puedes aprender nada solo dolor, tristeza, amor…? Ok, ok eso sonó un poco trágico, pero esa es la verdad, una vez escuche que "los viajes terminan en encuentro de amantes" que hermoso pensamiento el de Shakespeare, pero ¿y si no terminara en un encuentro más que el de un amor no correspondido?

Bueno por eso les expreso esto, porque esta es mi historia, espero que no les aburra… es decir es solo la primera y peor experiencia en cuestión del amor, creo que por eso no estoy dispuesta a volverme a enamorar, aunque el mundo se ponga en mi contra…


	2. Un Reencuentro No Muy Grato

**Un Reencuentro No Muy Grato.**

- ¡Bella! Vamos levántate apresúrate que ¡vas a llegar tarde a tu vuelo! – decía una voz insistente sacándome de mi profundo sueño.

- ¿Hummm? - Fue lo único que pude decir antes de abrir mis ojos.

- Apresúrate que ya se te hizo tarde, no vas a agarrar el vuelo para la nueva universidad.- Me decía Kate, una niña muy alegre y demasiado juguetona como toda niña de siete años. – ¡Isabella! - Me exigió otra vez mas enojada y solo sentí algo que me golpeo en mi costado.

- ¡Auch! - Exclame mirándola con el arma del crimen. – no me des almohadazos, además todavía es temprano. - Le dije arrebatándole la almohada y colocándola en mi cara.

- Bueno si es temprano, creo que no te importara saber que tienes solo una hora para llegar al aeropuerto. - Dijo mi tía desde la puerta de mi habitación con los brazos cruzados.

Entonces no lo pensé dos veces y salí de mi cama, bueno en realidad me enrede en las sabanas y caí contra el suelo, pero rápidamente como si tuviera un resorte me puse de pie, ignorando las risas de Kate, mi tía e Irina que al parecer también estaba en mi habitación, yo parecía realmente como una loca, dando vueltas sin sentido por toda mi habitación, no podía poner mi cabeza en orden, tenía que llegar a tiempo a mi vuelo, pero…

- ¿Qué rayos estoy buscando? - Dije muy exaltada ya con mis nervios sin controlarse.

- Tranquila, aun tienes tiempo.- intento controlarme mi tía Carmen, pero yo no podía estar en paz como ella deseaba.

- Es que perderé mi vuelo y… - mi tía me detuvo en seco tomando mis hombros, haciendo que me detuviera violentamente.

- Tranquilízate se que este es un gran paso cariño, pero debes focalizarte ¿si?- yo solo asentí como mi cabeza. – ahora ve a ducharte que yo tendré todo listo para cuando termines de alistarte. – en un impulso me limite a abrazarla y corrí al baño.

Definitivamente necesitaba esta ducha de agua fría para despejar mi mente, me aliste de forma rápida, era una suerte que hubiera dejado mi maleta lista una noche antes.

- ¡Tú puedes Bella! - Me anime dándome fuerza.

Salí disparada a mi cuarto y mire si no había nada que dejaba, me dirigí a las escaleras donde vi mis maletas ya al pie de esta. Mi tía Carmen, Kate, Irina y el esposo de mi tía Eleazar me estaban esperando, baje con una gran sonrisa que sabía que no llegaba a mis ojos, pero era lo menos que podía hacer después de todos estos meses de sus cuidados hacia mi.

- ¿Estás lista Bells? - Me pregunto Eleazar mirándome con cierta tristeza en su rostro.

- Si, ya estoy lista.- Le conteste con cierta melancolía.

- Bueno entonces vamos que llegaras tarde a tu vuelo. - Me dijo mi tía Carmen intentando reprimir las lágrimas de sus ojos. La mire por unos instantes y ambas nos abrazamos fuerte, las lagrimas y sollozos hicieron su aparición, los iba a extrañar mucho, ¿las separaciones eran así, siempre dolorosas? – ¡Te quiero mucho Bella! que no se te olvide. - Me susurro al oído.

- No lo hare. - Le dije limpiándome las lagrimas, mire a mis primas y ambas estaban en el mismo estado que yo. Solo me limite a agacharme y ambas me abrazaron. – las quiero mucho chicas, cuídense y pórtense bien.

- No quiero que te vayas. - Me dijo Kate, Apretándome más con sus bracitos.

- Yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero es lo mejor mi amor chiquito. –le anime con el sobrenombre que le solía decir siempre. - además no es como si no nos volvamos a ver ¿cierto? Yo vendré para las fiestas lo prometo. - Les hice saber para que se relajaran un poco.

- Te vamos a extrañar. - Irina no era muy expresiva y yo lo sabía pero poco a poco me había ganado su cariño, así que sentía en mi corazón que esas palabras eran verdaderas.

- Bueno chicas, es hora de llevar a Bella al aeropuerto, es tarde y no queremos que pierda el avión ¿cierto? - Les dijo Eleazar tomando mis maletas.

- Cuídense familia, los voy a extrañar mucho, les escribiré y llamare la mayor parte de mi estancia allí, lo prometo. - Les dije ya un poco mas calmada y con una sonrisa que sabia que no era del todo de felicidad, me estaba despidiendo una vez mas de mi familia.

"vamos Bella todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes" me animaba a mi misma.

Una vez que me despedí de todos Eleazar me llevo al aeropuerto, sentía un gran agujero en mi estomago, dejaba atrás muchas cosas, tantos recuerdos, tantos sentimientos… en fin creo que a todos los que nos proponemos hacer planes para ir a una universidad les sucede esta sensación, mas si esa universidad no queda cerca de tu casa.

Todo fue cuestión de minutos cuando Eleazar me dejo allí y se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y la misma recomendación de siempre "no vengas con novio en navidad, mira que no quiero usar mi escopeta aun" yo solo pude sonreír y decirle "no te preocupes, no tenia planeado hacerlo" le dije con una sonrisa "porque no pienso caer en eso otra vez" termine la frase en mi mente solo para mi. Cuando anunciaron por el alta voz que abordáramos el vuelo, Eleazar me dejo dándome un ultimo beso en la frente como solía hacer mi papá y una punzada de dolor me hizo sentir mis ojos con ganas de volver a derramar lagrimas, pero di un respiro profundo y logre controlarme, tenia que abordar ese avión así que ambos tomamos caminos separados, el hacia la salida para poder regresar con mi familia y yo hacia un asiento de avión donde estaría sola. Bueno hasta mi siguiente parada, porque por suerte mi tía Sue me estaría esperando.

Cuando abordamos el avión, busque el lugar que me correspondía y era uno al lado de la ventana, estaba aterrada, seria mi primera experiencia en viajar en avión, ¡Dios! Sentía un nudo en el estomago y preguntas sin sentido se acomodaron en mi mente ¿y si despegamos mal? ¿Y si nos caemos en pleno vuelo? ¿Y si aterrizamos mal y el avión explota? Se que suena muy exagerado y trágico, pero es completamente cierto, cualquier principiante como yo en vuelos se hace estas pregunta.

Una señora muy guapa de pelo como castaño oscuro, largo, piel blanca como la nieve, una postura muy elegante se sentó a mi lado y me dio una cálida sonrisa, eso hizo que mi corazón se calmara "vamos Bella ¿si ella esta tranquila, porque no has de estarlo tu también?" me dije a mi misma. Saque mi libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen y comencé a leer desde la parte que la noche anterior me había quedado, no tengo idea de cuantas veces lo he leído, no me interesa tampoco saberlo, pero aprecio todo lo que me ha mostrado, eso es lo que mas atesoro en mi corazón

Cuando la aeromoza nos dijo que nos preparáramos para despegar, no lo dude dos veces y tome mi collar, un regalo de mis padres, para darme un poco de paz. Creo que fui muy evidente en cuanto a mi nerviosismo porque ella me sonrió y tomo mi mano derecha con fuerza, se sentía muy cálida.

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. - Me animo, yo solo le sonreí y cerré mis ojos. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando sentí que nos empezábamos a mover y cerré más aun mis ojos, ¡mala idea! Recuerdos de mi pasado se hicieron presentes, y no lo soporte mas y los abrí de golpe con mi respiración entrecortada. Mire a la amable señora que aun tenia sostenida mi mano. – ves no es tan malo. - Me dijo entonces yo mire por la ventana y pude ver ya estábamos en el aire, una sonrisa escapo de mis labios, me sentía mas relajada, era una sensación increíble, no podía explicar cómo me sentía en ese momento, pero escuche una sonrisa mi lado que me saco de mis pensamiento, entonces mire a la señora.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Le pregunte con una sonrisa para que no se escuchara muy pesado.

- O es que me recuerdas la primera vez que me monte en un avión, creo que tuve la misma reacción que tu. - Me dijo dando leves golpecitos a mi mano antes de retirarlas.

- ¿Como sabe que es mi primera vez en avión? - Le pregunte sonrojándome un poco, para disimular tome mi libro y lo guarde en la bolsa de mano que andaba, ya que definitivamente no iba a leer durante este viaje, bueno no por los momentos.

- Bueno estas muy nerviosa querida, además tu cara te delata, esos ojos café dicen que es tu primera vez cuando miraste por esa ventana. - Respondió ella acomodándose en su asiento.

- Creo que tiene toda la razón, es realmente impresionante la belleza que tiene todo desde aquí arriba. - Le dije mirando otra vez por la ventana, todo parecía tan pequeño pero lo que me impresionaba eran las nubes, podía sentirme tan cerca de mis seres queridos, solo sentía paz en ese momento.

- Y dime dulce niña, ¿vas a la universidad? - Me pregunto. Supuse que lo mejor seria entablar una conversación con ella, aunque yo no hacia mucha vida social desde mi ultimo campamento de verano, ella me inspiraba a hablar, la sentía como cuando hablaba con mi madre.

- Si, bueno la empezare este lunes. - Le dije un poquito apenada por el cumplido de mi dulce niña.

- Que bueno y dime como puedo llamarte, porque creo que no quieres que te diga siempre niña ¿verdad? - Me reí cuando me dijo eso, ella era muy amable.

- A mi me puede decir Bella, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero es muy largo así que solo Bella, ¿y puedo saber cual es su nombre?

- Mi nombre es Esme Cullen, mucho gusto. - Me dijo sonriendo, pero yo no le pude devolver esa sonrisa, ¡Diablos! Ella tenia el mismo apellido que Edward, ¿Por qué mi pasado me atormenta? ¿acaso no hay nada que no me haga acordarme de él? "vamos Bella es solo una simple coincidencia, además el no es la única persona con ese apellido, es pura coincidencia, ¡pura coincidencia!" me dije a mi misma para no parecer paranoica, la mire nuevamente y ella me miraba un poco extraño, prácticamente me levanto una ceja, "te quedaste pensando mucho tiempo otra vez Bella" me reprendí a mi misma.

- Mucho gusto, lamento haberme quedado unos momentos sin hablar es solo que… me acordó a alguien. - Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa lo mejor que pude.

- No te preocupes, es normal en tu edad, bueno y cuéntame ¿que estudiaras?

- Pues literatura, me gusta leer y quisiera llegar a ser algún día una gran editora o escritora de libros.- esa era mi prioridad, nada me importaba mas que terminar mi carrera.

- Apuesto que serás la mejor, además lees muy buenos libros, Jane Austen era una mujer con mucho sentimiento, es impresionante todas sus obras. - Wow definitivamente la Sra. Cullen me estaba cayendo de maravilla.

- Si lo era, me encanta cada una de sus obras. - Le dije y pude notar un leve sentimiento que estaba creciendo dentro, era la misma sensación que sentía cuando hablaba por horas con mi madre. "¡Como te extraño!" pensé para mi mirando las nubes.

El viaje fue muy bueno después de todo, Esme me trato muy bien, comentamos de libros y de escritores famosos, ella me dijo que regresaba a Forks después de haber estado fuera por algunas semanas, que extrañaba a su esposo y a sus hijos, aunque no le pregunte cuales eran sus nombres ni ella me hizo algún comentario al respecto, yo le conté donde viviría, y me dijo que conocía la casa, que era pequeña pero muy acogedora, ella misma la había decorado, y yo no lo podía creer, me conto que unos años atrás le habían pedido que la acondicionara para estudiantes que venían de fuera, ese era su trabajo, decoración de interiores, además era una de las casas que estaba dentro del paquete que la universidad me había ofrecido. Y seguimos hablando, por suerte no me pregunto acerca de mis padres, pero si le dije que mi tía me estaría esperando en el aeropuerto de Port Angels, ya que ella me llevaría hasta Forks, bueno aunque mi tía Sue no vivía en Forks, vivía en la Reserva "La Push" con mis primos, Seth y Leah y su esposo Harry Clearwater, pero como era nueva en la ciudad ella seria la que me mostraría el lugar, Solo rogaba a Dios no ser el punto de atracción en este pueblo tan pequeño.

Cuando íbamos descendiendo sentí mucho vértigo así que Esme volvió a tomar mi mano y me tranquilice, solo que esta vez decidí no cerrar los ojos, y no fue tan malo después de todo. Ahora solo me faltaba tirarme de un avión en paracaídas para cumplir una de las "cosas por hacer antes de morir" que tenia en mi lista. Esme se despidió de mí con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que lo mire muy repentino para el poco tiempo de conocernos, pero lo devolví con el mismo afecto que sentí de su parte. Me hizo prometerle que un día iría a su casa a tomar el te con su hija, y yo no tuve mas que aceptar.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de cristal donde salían las personas que habíamos aterrizado, pude ver a mi tía con su esposo y mis primos, todos con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Isabella! - Exclamaron todos abrazándome como si fuera la última vez que lo hacían.

- Bella. - Les dije con un poco de esfuerzo ya que se me estaba haciendo un poco difícil respirar. – oigan no puedo… no puedo… - les dije casi ahogada.

- O si, si, lo siento vamos chicos dejen que Bella respire. - Dijo Mi tía Sue.

Y gracias a Dios me soltaron, porque un poco mas y ya no iba a poder respirar.

- ¡Hola! - Les dije aun con mi respiración un poco forzada.

- ¿Como estas, como te fue en tu vuelo? - Me pregunto Seth muy emocionado y no era para menos, el y yo hacíamos travesuras de pequeños, aunque el ahora tenia 16 años esperaba que esa inocente amistad no se perdiera.

- Bien, todo estuvo muy tranquilo. - Le conteste avanzando con ellos hacia la salida.

Mi mirada se desvió hacia un volvo muy ostentoso que estaba en la entrada y mire a lo lejos a Esme diciéndome adiós con la mano y subiéndose a la parte del copiloto, le devolví el saludo y mire a un Joven con unos lentes oscuros subiéndose rápidamente en el lado del piloto sin siquiera mirarme, era de pelo cobrizo y de piel muy pálida se parecía a…

- Bella ¿estás bien? - Me pregunto Leah sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Si, si estoy bien no te preocupes. - le dije mirándola con una medio sonrisa, y volví a mirar la salida, pero el volvo ya no estaba. "¡Deja de hacerte alucinaciones!·" me reprendí a mi misma.

Nos fuimos en la minivan de Harry, supuse que antes de la cena ya estaría en mi nueva casa, todo el camino hicieron preguntas, de cómo estaban Carmen y Eleazar, que si había conocido a algún chico allí, que si estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado, bueno en fin, demasiadas preguntas para un simple viaje de Port Angels a Forks. Cuando mire el letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Forks" mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, era una sensación inexplicable, ni yo misma la podía describir.

- Bueno Bella, te dejaremos para que te acomodes, no te preocupes la casa esta decorada por la mas famosa decoradora de interiores Esme Cullen, le dimos una rápida revisada para asegurarnos que estaba todo en orden y como ves lo esta, las cajas están arriba en tu habitación, el baño esta a la par y el cuarto de tu acompañante está enfrente del tuyo, como ves aquí esta la cocina y la sala. –iba a decir algo pero no me dejo porque siguió con sus explicaciones - no quiero que te preocupes, llenamos la alacena ayer con las cosas básicas, bueno mi tesoro, tenemos que irnos, no te preocupes te llamaremos cuando estemos de regreso a La Push. – Jamás había visto a una persona hablar tan rápido, pero creo que era una de las "cualidades" de mi tía Sue.

- Tía, no se tienen que ir tan pronto, es decir, ¿de verdad ya se tienen que ir? – no quería quedarme aun sola la casa, además no sabia el nombre de mi acompañante de casa, pero me informaron que hasta mañana se instalaba.

- Bella no te preocupes estarás bien, te aconsejo que descanses, ese viaje tuvo que ser realmente cansado para ti. - Me dijo Leah dándome un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

- Si primita además recuerda que nos veremos pronto. - Me dijo Seth dándome un abrazo.

- Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos. - me dijo Harry dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Creo que por mas que quise detenerlos no lo conseguí, me despedí y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a sentir esa sensación en mi estomago.

- ¿sabes como se llama Bella? Me pregunte mientras subía las escaleras y mire las cajas en mi habitación y entre - Sencillo se llama Soledad. - me dije dejándome caer en la cama.

No supe en que momento me quede dormida, tal vez Leah tenia razón, estaba realmente cansada, cuando me desperté eran las nueve de la noche, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso con agua, tenia que empezar a desempacar cosas antes que llegara mi acompañante, me dirigí al baño, antes necesitaba una ducha, esto definitivamente me tenia que relajar. Cuando salí me vestí con algo más cómodo, unos shorts y camisa de tiritas para la movilidad, además estaba sola, no era la idea que tenia para que mi acompañante me viera vestida así, entonces tuve que aprovechar.

Le di una inspección a la casa mas detallada, definitivamente Esme tenia un gusto fabuloso, la casa estaba decorada de una forma que uno podía sentir la paz dentro de ella, me fije en la sala y me sorprendí, ¿Qué hacia un piano en mi sala? Es decir yo podía cantar, pero no tocar piano, tal vez era parte de la decoración. En fin comencé a desempacar todo lo que tenía en las cajas, acomodando mi ropa, zapatos, accesorios personales, mis libros, bueno casi todo, aun no quería desempacar las cosas de mis padres, era un poco doloroso. Así que decidí que lo haría mañana. Mi celular sonó y no tarde mucho en contestar.

- ¿Diga? – pregunte, pero nadie contesto. – ¿hola? – insistí pero nadie así que solo me limite a mirar la pantalla tal vez conocía el numero pero solo salía "Llamada Privada"

¡Genial! No lo pensé dos veces y cancele la llamada, tal vez era un número equivocado. Me aliste para acostarme.

- Solo espero que amanezca pronto. - Me dije cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Unos ojos verdes esmeralda, una tez pálida y una sonrisa que me hacia temblar todo mi ser, era el protagonista de mis sueños y solo estábamos él y yo, nadie mas. Me desperté cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar al parecer nuevamente.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Bella! Dios, cariño por fin contestas, te he estado marcando toda la mañana ¿estás bien? - La voz de mi tía Carmen sonaba preocupada.

- Si tía, lo lamento es solo que me quede dormida, ¿Cómo estas? - Le pregunte, sentándome en la cama.

- Aquí queriendo saber ¿Cómo vas? ¿Como pasaste la noche? Y la ¿mañana de hoy?

- Bien, bien. – un momento pensé "¿la noche y la mañana?" – tía ¿qué hora es?

- Son las dos de la tarde aquí cariño, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿¡Que! Pero… ¡oh rayos! me quede dormida, lo siento debiste de haber estado muy preocupada. - Le dije parándome, sentía que me dolía todo mi cuerpo.

- Me alegra escuchar que dormiste bien, al parecer todo está en orden, bueno cariño te dejo tengo que terminar unos informes después te llamo y Bells mantén ese celular con un sonido más fuerte.

- Si no te preocupes. - le respondí y colgó.

Necesitaba un baño urgente así que no lo pensé dos veces y aliste mis cosas para entrar en el baño, pero cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto, algo me llamo la atención, la puerta de la habitación de mi acompañante estaba abierta, ayer que la intente abrir estaba con llave, ¿será que ya había llegado? No le di mucha importancia y me metí a la ducha, ya abría momento de conocer a esa persona que me acompañaría en este largo recorrido.

Me cambie apresuradamente y me puse unos vaqueros azules, con una camisa azul mangas ¾ y unas zapatillas, la verdad era domingo, se supone que mañana comienzo la universidad y que tendría planes para hoy, pero no era así, prefería quedarme en casa, algo se me ocurriría. Cuando Salí del baño mire que la habitación de enfrente estaba nuevamente cerrada, no quise prestarle mucha atención, además no era de mi incumbencia.

Entre a la mía y la cerré también con pasador, me dispuse a terminar de leer el libro que había comenzado y terminar de desempacar.

El tiempo se me paso volando y lo pude notar cuando escuche un auto estacionarse en el garaje de la casa y mire que estaba oscuro. Me acerque a la ventana y me quede paralizada, era el mismo volvo que recogió a la Sra. Cullen en Port Angels, pero ¿qué hacía en mi casa? Será que venía a visitarme, bueno recordé que ella la había decorado, así que tal vez una visita rápida eso sería todo. Me dispuse a salir de mi habitación e ir a recibirla, después de todo no podía ser descortés, baje las escaleras y estaba con mi mano en el llavín de la puerta cuando esta se abrió y solo sentí un empujón que me tiro al suelo.

- ¡Auch! - Exclame intentando ponerme de pie.

- Pero ¿que….? Lo lamento no sabía que…. ¿¡Bella! - esa voz, esa voz yo la conocía, era la protagonista de mis pesadillas, entonces lo mire y me encontré con esos ojos, esos ojos que han tenido cautivo a mi corazón por tantos años, mi corazón se detuvo de golpe y por unos momentos me olvide de respirar, pero…. ¿estaba soñando? Si eso tendría que ser, estaba en otra de mis pesadillas, mi mente me había vuelto a hacer esa jugarreta, en cualquier momento despertaría y todo se desvanecería estaba segura, siempre era lo mismo, es cuestión de tiempo para… pero si esto es un sueño ¿Por qué rayos me dolió mi caída? - ¿estás bien? - Me volvió a preguntar pasándose la mano por su cabello cobrizo. ¿Porque esto me tenía que pasar precisamente a mi?

- ¡Edward! - Dije con mi voz un poco acida, pero es que pronunciar su nombre quemaba mi garganta igual que todo mi ser. – ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

* * *

**_Bueno Chicas ¿que les pareció mi primer capítulo? Sé que las deje con la intriga, pero es que de eso se trata, de dejarlas en suspenso… jejejeje bueno les mando un besooote a todas y las espero el próximo jueves, creo recuerden que puede estar sujeto a cambios… LOL_**


	3. Recuerdos y Sorpresas

Se que me quieren asesinar pero de verdad no pude subir antes, pero aquí sta, espero que les guste... :D

* * *

**Recuerdos y Sorpresas**

¿Podría ser esto una simple pesadilla? ¿Mi mente me estaría jugando algún juego sucio? Era él, Edward estaba enfrente de mí, cuatro años desde la última vez que lo vi y aun se miraba como me lo imaginaba en cada uno de mis sueños, con ese cabello cobrizo solo que ahora lo usaba alborotado, con esa piel pálida, que lo hacía verse endemoniadamente sexy y esos ojos, color esmeralda, que hacían que mis piernas flaquearan como en ese momento lo hacían, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, lo presentía, mi respiración era casi entrecortada y Dios ¿cómo podía una persona influir de esta forma en los pensamientos y los sentimientos de otra?

- ¿¡Bella! ¿De verdad eres tú? – me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, su voz aterciopelada era como la de un ángel, lo mire a los ojos y me pude dar cuanta que su rostro mostraba cierta incredulidad y sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno yo te hice esa misma pregunta, así que responde ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – intente sonar lo más segura posible y creo que así sonó, solo que yo misma no podía creerlo.

Edward me miro y entro sin pedirme ni siquiera permiso, lo seguí con la mirada y mire como se acariciaba el cabello.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad eres tú? – acaso no me estaba prestando atención? No, esto no puede seguir así.

- Edward si no tienes nada coherente que decir te voy a pedir que te retires, o yo misma me encargare de sacarte, así que tú decides. – lo fulmine con una mirada y levante la ceja para que se sintiera mas intimidado lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era "por favor que funcione"

- Wow tranquila Bells, además tú no puedes sacarme. - Me dijo dándome una sonrisa de ensueños, este hombre me tenía en sus manos, pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, después de todo el corazón herido de una mujer es un arma mortal para los hombres.

- Soy Isabella para ti Cullen, ¿y podrías por favor parar de decir estupideces y hablar en claro? Porque créeme, no tengo ánimo para seguir aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

- Muy bien _Isabella_. –dijo mi en un tono sarcástico. – no me puedes echar porque casualmente yo vivo aquí.

¿Estoy en el infierno? ¿En qué momento morí que no me di cuenta? Es decir ¿Cómo es que él vivía allí? El no podía ser… ¿o sí? ¡Rayos! Esto iba cada vez mejorando, ¿ahora que se supone que iba a hacer? No podía subir corriendo a mi habitación, no me dejaría vencer tan fácil enfrente de él, no tenia que mostrar seguridad "vamos bella tu puedes, toma el control otra vez" me anime "solo no metas las patas quieres"

- ¿Qué? - le pregunte casi en susurros, para no dejarme ver lo exaltada y molesta que estaba.

- Lo que escuchaste be… Isabella yo vivo aquí, así que supongo que tu eres mi "nueva Compañera de Hogar".

- No, debes de estar bromeando. Es decir tu eres un hombre y yo una mujer….

- Gracias por fijarte en eso. - Me dijo cortándome. – vamos, no me digas que no leíste que podía ser de cualquier sexo, no decía uno en especifico.

Tenía que salir de esa habitación lo más antes posible, él y yo no podíamos permanecer en la misma, mi cuerpo no tardaba en colapsar.

- Ok, como quieras. Estaré en mi habitación, solo llámame si es urgente. - Le dije dándome la vuelta y subiendo por las escaleras.

Pero sentí que algo me detuvo y una corriente recorrió por mi brazo hasta todo mi cuerpo, baje la mirada para ver que era, y me petrifique al ver que Edward me estaba deteniendo, su piel estaba sobre la mía, y sentía que en cualquier momento podría hacer algo imprudente. "BELLA REACCIONA, NO DEJES QUE TE MANIPULEN LAS EMOCIONES" me gritaba entonces entre en sí y lo fulmine con la mirada.

- ¿Pero qué rayos…?

- Isabella tenemos que hablar. - Me dijo con una voz seductora.

- Tú y yo Edward no tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que suéltame. - Le dije intentando zafarme de su agarre.

- Te equivocas tú y yo…

- Cullen, la última vez que lo hicimos creo que todo quedo muy claro entre los dos así que te voy a pedir, de la forma más amablemente posible que me dejes en paz ¿quieres? entiende tu ya no eres parte de mi vida, punto, así que si necesitas algo que sea realmente urgente, sabes dónde buscarme.

No lo pensé dos veces y subí las escaleras, cerré la puerta con seguro y me deslice por la puerta hasta quedar de cuclillas y abrazar mis piernas y pude notar como mis lagrimas empezaban a salir. Este día había sido demasiado, jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza esto, porque se supone que solo ocurren en las películas o en los libros nada mas, lo que mas me molestaba era que él quería hablar del pasado, cuando han pasado días, semanas, meses inclusive hasta años queriendo olvidar todo y el de la noche a la mañana quería tirar todo a la basura, tal vez para él no había sido nada, pero para mí había sido el inicio de la desgracia de mi vida, lo único que intentaba cada día era mantenerme a salvo y esperar que llegara el siguiente nada más.

Me acosté en la cama después de un rato, tenía que pensar ahora ¿Qué me depara con esto mi futuro? ¿Cómo voy a lograr verlo todos los días? "sencillo bella, el sentimiento que tienes tórnalo en odio" me dije a mi misma, ¿pero cómo? Si lo he intentado todo.

Entonces unos sonidos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunte sin siquiera moverme de la cama.

- Bueno déjame pensarlo mmmm. Si ya se ¿saber porque mi mejor amiga de verano no ha dado señales de vida en estos cuatro años?

Esa voz, yo conocía esa voz, no lo dude dos veces y abrí la puerta

- ¡Alice! - Chille y ella al igual que yo nos fundimos en un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Bella que bueno verte, aun no puedo creer que seas tú, es que me parece una mentira. Me dijo con mucha emoción.

Alice había sido mi mejor amiga en cada campamento, ella era muy alegre y tenia siempre unas ideas que a veces me ponían de cabeza, pero al final me divertía mucho, ella era toda una fanática de la moda, aunque su estatura era pequeña siempre le gustaba llamar la atención, así que buscaba o inventaba algo para no pasar nunca desapercibida. Lo malo era cuando le gustaba jugar como toda niña pequeña con muñecas, solo que para mi mala suerte, estas tenían que ser de verdad.

Ella se parecía mucho a Edward, aunque eran primos, tenían varias cosas en común como el color de su piel, el del pelo y por supuesto esos ojos que me derretían.

- ¿Pero como estas? ¿Que has hecho? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Algún amigo que te guste? ¿Es guapo? – las preguntas cayeron en cascada era lo menos que podía esperar.

- Bueno déjame ver, bien, nada en especial, no tengo, tampoco, no lo sé ni me interesa. - Le conteste en el orden de las preguntas.

- No cambias ¿he? Aun no puedo creer que con ese cuerpazo que guardas detrás de esos feos harapos, no tengas novio. – yo fruncí el ceño y la mire con cara de pocos amigos pero no podía lidiar con la "reina de la moda."

- Vamos Alice, tu sabes que no necesito a ningún hombre en mi vida, estoy bien sola. Es decir ¿para que quiero buscar a alguien que tiene que aprender a entenderme, cuando tengo personas que me entienden? - le conteste con mucho sarcasmos en mis palabras.

- Lo siento, se me olvidaba con quien estaba hablando, mmm ha si con la sínica en el amor. – y ambas nos empezamos a reír, algo que no hacía desde hacia tiempo.

- ¡Gracias! - Le dije con sarcasmo.

- Y dime ¿te gusto la casa?

- Si está muy bonita, la Sra. Cullen es una excelente diseñadora. – le conteste, sabia que lo que me diría a continuación solo confirmaría mis sospechas, pero necesitaba oírlo.

- Si, mamá la decoro, sabía que Edward viviría aquí, pero también quería que en el lugar se respirara paz. – ¡Bingo! Alice era la hija de Esme y Edward su sobrino, el mundo es un pañuelo definitivamente.

- Si se respira mucha tranquilidad, Esme es toda una diseñadora. – "Bella acabas de meter las de caminar"

- ¿Tratas de tu a mamá? Pero…

- Alice deduce, ella debe ser la chica del avión. - Dijo la voz aterciopelada saliendo de su cuarto.

- Claro, tú eres la chica nueva.

- Bueno ¿vamos abajo no? El pasillo es muy estrecho para tantas personas y para mantener una linda platica. – propuse me había molestado un poco que el se metiera en nuestra platica, pero eso había sido común hace tanto tiempo que creo que no pensó que eso me irritaría.

- Si es mejor que me siente en el sillón. - Dijo Alice bajando rápidamente ella primero por las escaleras, dejándonos casi atrás a Edward y a mi "enana traidora" pensé, cruce miradas con Edward y él me hizo una señal que bajara primero, y yo solo baje.

- ¿Que quieres saber? - Le pregunte sentándome en el otro extremo del sillón.

- ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¿Qué le diste a mi mamá para que se portara así contigo? Digo generalmente las muchachas que vienen a la casa tardan un buen tiempo en ser aceptadas por ella, pero tu… tú te llevas el premio Bella, mira que ganártela en una horas es todo un record.

- No seas exagerada Alice, fue solo una linda conversación, ella solo me animo a no temerle a los viajes de avión nada más. – le explique sintiendo un rubor en mis mejillas, mire a Edward y el no estaba, lo más seguro es que se haya ido sin decir nada.

- Me alegro que así haya pasado, pero… ¿Bella? – me pregunto algo tímida y mirando al suelo, como si tuviera tristeza en ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – le pregunte intentando averiguar si había hecho algo malo.

- Es que… no sé cómo abordarte en el tema.

- No temas Alice, vamos pregúntame, yo solo me limito a contestarte. – le anime con una sonrisa.

- Mamá, bueno mamá dijo que viniste sola y… que yo recuerde, tus papás siempre eran sobreprotectores y te cuidaban a cada hora del día, entonces me pregunto ¿Cómo es que te dejaron venir sola?

Me retorcí de dolor en mi asiento, vaya esto no iba a ser nada fácil, nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos y yo la mire casi borrosa porque sentí a mis lagrimas traicioneras queriendo salir de mis ojos.

- No Bella, no llores, lo lamento no era mi intensión, ¡demonios! Yo y mi bocota! De verdad lo lamento.- Empezó Alice a consolarme

- No te preocupes Alice, es solo que estaba desprevenida es todo. – intente calmarla, lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien se mostrara o sintiera lastima por mí.

- ¡Edward! - Llamo Alice y yo me tense en el momento, no podía dejar que me viera así, ¿Qué pensaría?

- ¡Un momento! – se escucho desde la cocina. Yo desvié mi mirada a otro lado para que no me viera así.

- Tranquila Bella – me dijo Alice abrazándome.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Edward entrando a la sala, yo aun no lo miraba, solo lo sentí. -¿Alice? - Pregunto Edward con voz un poco molesta.

- Es que yo quería saber y... - Alice no termino de decir cuando él la interrumpió.

- No puedo creerlo, debí suponerlo no podía confiar en ti Isabella, esto es lo que me temía. - Dijo con voz de burla y enojo ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo él? Y entonces recordé esas crudas palabras como si me las hubiera dicho en ese mismo instante "haznos un favor si, mantengamos esto entre nosotros, hagamos cuenta y caso que nunca sucedió"

Me levante indignada y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, las lagrimas salieron a chorros, no iba a aguantar la presión, esto sería demasiado. Edward pensaba que le había gritado a los cuatro vientos lo que sucedió sin saber que yo estaba así por mis padres. Me acosté en la cama y llore a más no poder, me estaba desgarrando el alma. Solo pude escuchar un portazo al final, supuse que Edward se había marchado.

Sentí que alguien entro a la habitación, yo solo cerré mis ojos y no me voltee, Alice tal vez venia a despedirse.

- ¡Lo lamento mucho Bella! - Me dijo la persona que menos esperaba.

Me voltee rápidamente y allí estaba él, parado con cara de… ¿dolor? No, no podía ser eso, el era un muy buen actor eso era todo.

- Yo no sabía y…

- Solo déjame sola ¿sí? - Le dije dándome vuelta una vez más. – y no te preocupes, yo no le diré nada a nadie, no me conviene. – mis palabras eran frías pero era lo menos que él se merecía después de lo que me acababa de hacer.

- Soy un imbécil ¿no es así? Siempre lo termino arruinando todo, te prometo que no te molestare, viviremos aquí, pero será como si no nos viéramos, te lo prometo.

¿Por qué no me sorprende? Claro que el quería estar lo mas lejos posible de mi, me lo había dejado muy claro la ultima vez ¿Por qué todo se remonta siempre ha ese evento?

- Has lo que quieras Cullen, yo no te molestare. – le conteste aun sin voltear.

- Solo puedo decirte que se como te sientes y que todo va a estar bien. – las palabras me sorprendieron, pero tenia que ser realista, Edward jamás seria mi mejor amigo otra vez.

Hay una frase que es tan cierta, se pueden ser amigos y después novios, pero jamás se puede ser novios y después amigos. Aunque prácticamente no era lo mismo, porque él y yo no habíamos sido nada mas que… bueno no se como decirlo, si nos habíamos comportado como una relación se comporta solo que había un pequeño gran detalle él no me amaba como quisiera, como yo lo hacia mejor dicho. Así que lo mejor era aceptar su propuesta de hacer como si no estuviéramos en el mismo lugar, ni viviéramos en la misma casa, como si no existiéramos en el mismo mundo, pero eso seria realmente imposible.

Después que Edward salió de mi habitación, no volví a saber nada de él en toda la tarde, inclusive me había quedado dormida entre los sollozos, y no era por él sino porque Alice me había hecho recordar a mis papás, como los extrañaba, eran lo mejor que me había pasado en toda la vida, Charlie era un gran empresario, asesor y consultor, tenia una muy buena posición económica, y lo que me gustaba de él es que no se desvivía por su trabajo, siempre tuvo tiempo para estar conmigo y mi mamá, créanme, jamás he visto un amor mas puro que el de ellos dos, él la miraba con esos ojos de enamorado y ella no se queda atrás decía que era como si fuera la primera vez. Ambos coinciden en algo, "lo/la amo mas cada día" me parecía hermoso, cuando salían al jardín parecían un par de novios ambos tomados de la mano y abrazándose, de pequeña soñaba que eso algún día me sucedería, que encontraría a mi "príncipe azul" y seria muy feliz.

Cuando encontré a Edward me dije que todo estaba cumplido, que solo faltaría llegar a casarnos, tener una familia, un perro. Bueno, pero no todo sale como lo planificamos, a veces las cosas salen peor, por eso es mi decisión de no volverme a enamorar, de no volver a entregar mi corazón para que sea destruido en mil pedacitos, creo que es por el miedo, pero creo que lo que es realmente es un amor no correspondido, uno en el que solo una de las partes sufre, en el que solo una de las partes se desvive por ese amor, en el que solo una de las partes sueña con la otra persona, los que caemos enamorados solos… si decidiera darle mi corazón a alguien mas, se que no podría porque Edward se llevo una gran parte de mi, y la que aun sigue en mí aun es de él, y no se como tenerla de vuelta, tal vez jamás lo sabré. La única manera de saberlo es preguntándole a alguien, pero a la única que le confesé todo fue a Renné, mamá aunque era un poco atolondrada, era mi pilar de apoyo para sobrellevar el sufrimiento, era la que me entendía completamente, ya que me dijo "te entiendo porque no se que habría hecho yo sin Charlie" además tenia que guardar mi secreto, había sido nuestra promesa, no decirle a nadie, yo pensaba cumplirlo, pero la presión en mi no pudo, no quería solamente dejarlo ir, no podía.

Me levante muy temprano, era mi primer día de clases, tenia que ser positiva, estudiaría algo que me apasiona, leer libros, analizar libros, conocer acerca de cada sentimiento de escritores, me parecía algo realmente emocionante. Por eso mi decisión de conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo en una librería, sabia que había una en Port Angels, así que no dudaría en ir y pedir empleo.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y mire la de Edward, aun estaba cerrada, entre al baño y la cerré con llave, me aliste lo mas rápido que pude y baje a preparar mi desayuno, no había rastro de él, eso me puso un poco intranquila, esta también era su casa y no quería que su estilo de vida cambiara solo porque yo estaba allí.

- Bueno Isabella, ¡bienvenida! – me dijo la rectora de la universidad, sé que esto no es nada acostumbrado ya que estoy en la universidad, pero para mí lo era, había obtenido una beca para estudiar Literatura, así que tenía que entrevistarme con ella el primer día de clases. – esperamos que tu estadía aquí sea de tu completo agrado. – siguió diciéndome, después de haberme dado todo un sermón de todas las reglas y tramites que se debían de tomar dentro de la institución, al igual que el pequeño manual donde todo esto ya estaba escrito. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era "espero que termine pronto"

- No se preocupe creo que estará todo bien, es solo que Bella es un poco tímida. – dijo mi tía Sue, que había decidido ir conmigo en mi primer día.

Ella se me quedo mirando con una mirada de "Di algo Bella" yo me limite a rodar mis ojos, pero para no tener a la Sra. Brown encima de mi todo el tiempo, tenía que dar una "buena primera impresión"

- Yo agradezco la oportunidad de permitirme estar aquí. - Dije lo mejor que pude a lo que mi querida tía Sue, solo respondió con una sonrisa, ya que imagine que noto el sarcasmo de mis palabras.

- Bueno Isabella, sabemos que este es tu primer año, así que esperamos ayudarte en todo lo que puedas, recuerda que esta beca la conseguiste por tu condición, no creo que la perdida de tus…

Oh no, eso no lo iba a permitir, no estaría allí solo por lastima, quiero decir, yo acepte esta beca antes del accidente.

- Con todo el respeto que se merece, solo quiero decirle que no creo conveniente que lo que paso tenga algo que ver con mi futuro desempeño académico. – le conteste un poco molesta. – además yo no quiero la lastima de nadie.

- Lo que bella quiere decir es que con todo respeto, no le recuerde por favor la muerte de su familia no es nada sencillo para ella. – Creo que Sue había notado mis palabras llenas de acido e intento "salvarme" pero una vez mas había recordado la noche anterior y los recuerdos se hicieron más vivos en mi cabeza. Entonces sentí mis mejillas humedecerse por las lagrimas ¿Por qué no podía controlar mis emociones?

- Está bien, no se preocupe no dudamos de su desempeño. – dijo la Sra. Brown levantándose de su silla. – yo iré a conseguirle una última información que ella necesita y las dejare solas unos minutos.

Salió y yo aun estaba en estado de shock.

- No deberías de comportarte de esa forma Bella.

- No quiero la lastima de nadie, ese es solo un dolor que solo me compete a mi, además no quiero que me den cosas solo porque me quede sola. – le conteste defendiéndome, me sentía tan vulnerable en ese instante.

Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio antes que ella comenzara a hablar.

- Cariño, se que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, pero entiende que no es solo tu "dolor" recuerda que Renné fue también mi hermana y me duele que ya no esté aquí. – Sue se levanto y se paro en la puerta. – te dejare unos minutos para que reflexiones y no te sientas tan presionada.

Oí como se cerraba la puerta atrás de mi espalda y de pronto me encontraba otra vez sola. Mis mejillas volvían a humedecerse con el salado lagrimeo de mis ojos. Todo esto era muy difícil, pero tenía que sobreponerme a ellos no le gustaría verme así. Abrí mi cartera para sacar un pañuelo verde olivo que solía llevar para estos momentos de tristeza, pero mire que con el se había enredado una pequeña foto, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al mirarla; habría jurado que la había dejado en casa de mi Tía Carmen, a menos que… claro debí suponerlo, Irina debería de haberla metido dentro, la tome del suelo, donde había caído y me quede mirándola por unos segundos, una parte de mi me decía "Rómpela, él no te merece, es solo un imbécil que jugó contigo." Pero otra me decía "Guárdala, eso es una parte de tu vida, recuerda que no solo por enfocarte en el presente te olvidaras del Futuro y mucho menos del pasado"

Un suspiro me hizo navegar a mi pasado otra vez, y me dolía no solo por la muerte de mis padres sino por lo que me hizo Edward, ¿Cómo se puede amar tanto a una persona que no corresponde a tu amor? La respuesta es muy simple "por la esperanza de algo que simplemente no es real"

Guarde la foto en la que aparecía con él, muy sonriente, bueno creo que eso era de mi parte. Luego vería que hacer con ella, en ese momento, solo tenía que enfocarme en que "mi nuevo viaje comenza" vaya esto parece un Dejá vù la última vez que dije eso nada termino bien.

** Flashback 4 años antes.**

- _Si mamá no te preocupes, ya estoy en la prepa, llegue bien. – le decía a mi madre por el celular. – mamá es solo un campamento tengo que cuidar niños nada más. – le volvía a explicar, aunque la noche anterior habíamos tenido esta plática. _

- _Lo sé Isabella es solo que me preocupo por ti, hazme el favor de cuidarte ¿sí?, cuando sea hora de la cena te marco. _

_Aunque en este momento mi mamá se mirara muy sobreprotectora tengo que admitir que ella me daba la libertad que toda chica de 15 años tendría que tener, claro no fue fácil, tuve que ganarme su confianza de otra forma sería muy difícil._

- _Má, no te preocupes, además recuerda que estaré con personas que tú conoces, por eso no hay ningún problema. _

- _Sí, bueno te dejo porque al parecer Irina esta convenciendo a tu papá de un nuevo celular, y no quiero que vayan a empezar a discutir otra vez. _

_Reí al escuchar decir eso, y podía imaginarme a mi prima discutiendo con papá 101 razones por las cuales ella podía y tenía que tener un celular, Irina definitivamente era todo lo que yo no, era única y vanidosa y me encantaba eso en ella, por eso la adoraba._

- _Está bien. – le dije un poco melancólica. – diles a todos que les mando un beso y que ya los extraño. _

- _Yo les digo, cuídate y te hablo después, bye. – y después colgó. _

_Sabía que este campamento sería diferente, esto implicaba estar todo el verano, es decir dos meses y dos semanas fuera de mi casa, divirtiéndome con otros niños, seria realmente emocionante. _

_Parecía un burrito de carga y no era para menos, llevaba todo lo que consideraba necesario, no solo para mí sino para todos los demás, me encantaban este tipo de actividades extremas, aunque debo admitir que era demasiado descoordinada. _

_El instituto organizaba este tipo de actividades para alumnos, desde el más pequeño hasta el que se graduaba, nos dividían y nos mandaban a diferentes campamentos, pero por suerte este año yo estaba como voluntaria en la parte de Junior, se podía decir que era muy paciente haciendo esto. _

_Empecé a caminar rumbo a mi destino, el gimnasio, ya que allí nos reuniríamos para organizarnos, y me dije "mi nuevo viaje comienza" empecé a leer un pequeño folleto de actividades mientras entraba en el gimnasio y no me fije en un muchacho que estaba en frente mío y choque accidentalmente con él, haciendo que yo me balanceara y tropezara hacia atrás y callera sobre mi maleta, que ya estaba en el suelo._

- _¡Auch!_

- _Lo siento, déjame ayudarte. - Dijo una voz de ensueños, la más hermosa que había escuchado, me quede como tonta mirándolo por unos segundos, pero después rápidamente reaccione, el tipo no podía tener menos de 16 o 17, era demasiado atractivo, jamás un chico me había deslumbrado tanto._

_Bien, estaba segura de cómo era yo, una chica común, pero tímida en el momento de que se trataba de hombres, digo, yo podía ser muy animada en todas estas actividades, inclusive me podía llevar de maravilla con niños, hasta me relacionaba muy bien con las chicas de mi edad, pero en relación con chicos mayores que yo, o de mi edad, mmm creo que mi experiencia es nula, no se si es porque me pongo nerviosa o porque no me consideran atractiva, ya que he escuchado que la mayoría solo me mira como una cerebrito de la biblioteca._

- _¿estás bien? _

- _Si, estoy bien. – susurre. – Gracias.- Dios estaba tartamudeando. "No te pongas nerviosa, solo es un chico mas, es solo eso" me intente animar a mi misma. " Que es todo un Adonis, mira esos ojos verde esmeralda"_

- _¡Isabella! – llamo el Sr. Molina sacándome de mis pensamientos, _

_El Sr. Molina era el Guía General del Campamento y además mi maestro en varias clases._

- _¿Si? - Le pregunte desviando mi mirada de él joven._

- _¿Lista? Espero que de verdad que lo estés, porque la vas a pasar muy divertido. – dijo muy emocionado y miro a la persona que estaba a mi lado. – ¡oh! Veo que ya conoces al nuevo integrante del equipo. _

- _Bueno si te refieres a que choque con él y que me caí encima de mi maleta, si. – le dije en son de broma, pero él se limito a rodar los ojos, me conocía muy bien._

- _No me extraña, por eso llevo un botiquín extra. – el sarcasmo brillo de inmediato en su voz y el joven de al lado comenzó a reírse y como siempre mis rojas mejillas hicieron su entrada triunfal como dos faroles de navidad ardiendo._

- _Recuerda que es la maldición de las descoordinadas. -Le dije intentando ver que el comentario no me había afectado._

- _Bueno, aquí les dejo el programa y la lista de los chicos, tienen 10 minutos para entrar en el bus, salimos en 15. – nos entrego un folleto a cada uno y después se fue con una gran sonrisa. _

- _Bueno Isabella, creo que este campamento será muy interesante. – odiaba mi nombre pero en sus labios se escuchaba tan bonito que solo pude sonreír._

- ¡_Bella!- le dije corrigiendo mi nombre, tampoco dejaría que todo el campamento me llamara asi, pero creo que el no comprendió lo que le dije. – mi nombre es Isabella, pero para mis amigos soy Bella. _

- _Bueno Bella es un gusto conocerte. – dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un beso. Dios ¿acaso intentaba matarme de ternura?_

- _El gusto es mío. – respondí rompiendo el contacto de su mano, ya que retire la mía con delicadeza. – pero ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte? _

- _Es verdad, bueno soy Edward Cullen, pero para mis amigos soy solo Edward, nada de Eddie u otro diminutivo. – dijo guiñando el ojo, yo solo pude bajar la mirada ruborizada nuevamente._

_Solo podía sentir que mi corazón latía a mil, en mi mente rondaba una pregunta ¿Quién era él y de donde venia?_

- _Bueno creo… creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a los buses porque el Sr. Molina no es exactamente el tipo de personas que es paciente con la impuntualidad. – le sugerí levantando mi maleta._

- _Si, pero déjame te ayudo con tu maleta. – se ofreció tomándola._

- _No es necesario._

- _Vamos es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberte lanzado al suelo, además la primera impresión es la que cuenta. – dijo con una sonrisa cruzando por su rostro, y yo asentí, esta debería de ser la persona mas perfecta que haya conocido en mi vida._

**Fin del Flashback**

- ¡Bella! – me dijo mi tía desde la puerta otra vez.

- ¿Si tía? Le pregunte guardando todo y limpiando disimuladamente mi rostro.

- Se que te dije que esperaríamos, ero la rectora tiene prisa y no es bueno hacerla esperar.

- No te preocupes, ya paso. – mentí, no quería mas inconvenientes.

- Bueno entonces vamos.

Camine hacia la puerta y la abrace ella me devolvió el abrazo sobándome también mi cabello.

- ¿Nena estas mejor?

- Si, no te preocupes creo que fue un momento de crisis, recuerda que me ponen sensible los recuerdos. Tiendo a ser un poco bipolar.

- Si lo se. – dijo reuniéndose a mis risas.

Caminamos donde la rectora, era la primera vez que estaba en una universidad tan pequeña así que el trato era como en el colegio es decir "yo era la chica nueva"

- No te preocupes aquí estarás bien, la que sea que necesites no dudes en llamarme a avisarme ¿si? – me pregunto la rectora y eso en la personal me parecía muy extraño.

Después de un rápido tour por el local la rectora se despidió y nos dejo. Buscamos unas bancas que se encontraban cerca de una fuente del campus.

- ¿Como te sientes? – me pregunto Sue después de varios minutos de silencio entre nosotras.

- Bien. – respondí con una sonrisa – tía mira se que no muestro ningún entusiasmo por este inicio, pero créenme que lo estoy, es solo que esto es algo nuevo para mi en todos los sentidos y no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr todo. – le confesé mirando al suelo. Ahora más que nunca me sentía débil.

- Bella, claro que lo lograras ya lo veras, es solo cuestión de tiempo, además recuerda que es muy reciente todo. – yo sabia a lo que se refería a la muerte de mis padres, pero sabia también que era algo mas lo que me tenia en parte así y tenia nombre y apellido "Edward Cullen"

- Si creo que es eso. - Mentí.

- Bueno, ahora debo irme, Harry se fue de pesca y yo tengo que preparar algo por si no le fue muy bien. – me dijo haciendo una mueca como "no va a pescar nada"

- Esta bien tía y gracias has sido muy amable al tomar parte de tu tiempo y venir hasta aquí.

- Nada que agradecer eres mi sobrina y es lo menos que puedo hacer, por cierto, habrá una fiesta dentro de dos fines de semanas seria bueno que fueras, a Leah y a Seth les encantaría verte.

- ¿Una fiesta? – la mire un poco incrédula. – lo pensare, mañana te doy mi respuesta ¿si?

- Claro, Bella una cosa mas ¿Qué tal tu acompañante? - ¡Genial! Ahora tendría que decirle que viviría con nada mas y nada menos que con Edward Cullen aunque ella no sabia nada de mi pasado con él solo lo sabían ciertas personas y a la fuerza "recuerda mejor no digas que es un hombre aun"

- Bueno es muy… muy- respire profundo – recuerda que no soy muy sociable que digamos aso que aun no lo conozco muy bien.

- Oh! – bueno solo espero que te lo pases bien cariño, disfrútalo.

- ¡Gracias! Que tengas un muy buen viaje llámame cuando llegues. – le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Lo hare, bueno nos vemos y Bella avísame ¿si? Lo de la fiesta.

- No te preocupes como te dije lo pensare y te avisare pronto.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue, mire mi horario para ver cual era mi primera clase, y fui hasta el aula donde me tocaba literatura, era increíble empezar todo, me encantaba la idea de escribir aunque solo escribía cosas que eran muy parecidas a mi situación, "amor no correspondido" esto seria algo realmente interesante.

* * *

Bueno y que piensan de este cap? se que esta un tantito confuso pero no se preocupen ya las aclarare... espero de verdad que les haya gustado...

PS. les prometo que publicare pronto pero no les prometo nada para la otra semana pero aqui les dejo un adelantito del prox cap.

**Malos Entendidos Empeorados.**

_- Isabella, por favor no te hagas la desentendida y sube en el auto. - Insistio yo me limite a voltear y mirarlo a la cara._

_- Estoy empapada Edward no querras arruinar tu tapiceria. _

_- tonta Bella, claro que eso no me interesa, por favor solo sube..._

_- Esta Bien! _

_- ¿que diablos Fue eso Edward? le pregunte molesta._

_- la verdad yo te..._

hay que emoción de veras que si... bueno no las aburro mas me voy nos seguimos leyendo.


	4. Malos Entendidos Empeorados

_Hola chicas! se que no he podido subir a tiempo pero el trabajo me tiene hasta el cuello, pero ya esta aqui... _

_Espero que les guste... _

* * *

**Malos Entendidos Empeorados**

Mire a la mayoría de los alumnos que aun no entraban al salón y se quedaron en la parte de afuera esperando al maestro.

Entre y mire que la parte de en medio estaba vacía, si me sentaba mas atrás estoy segura que no escucharía nada. Tenía entendido algo y creo que por eso me sentía algo extraña, en el colegio uno pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus amigos que serán los mismos por bastante tiempo, pero en la universidad estas amistades eran muy pasajeras.

Bueno hasta que vi a al despampanante Alice con una sonrisa entrando en el salón de clases, pero un momento "un chico" esto si que era una sorpresa, yo la conocí y pensé que aun pertenecía al grupo "no me casare, ni enamorare jamás" se miraba con una cara de embobada por el tipo que llevaba de la mano y este no se quedaba atrás, llevaba una risita de tonto en la cara ¿Qué tuvo que hacer para ganarse el corazón de Alice? Me pregunte y sonreí para mi.

- ¡Bella! – dijo sorprendida y algo emocionada, me pareció extraño es raro que se sorprenda de lo obvio.

- Hola Alice. – la salude.

- ¿Como amaneciste? – me pregunto con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

- Bien dentro de lo que cabe – mentí – ¿y tu?

- Bien, Bella te quiero presentar a mi prometido Jasper Hale. – un momento ¿su prometido? No eran solo novios o algo como amigos con derecho, no se algo mas "normal" para los jóvenes de ahora. – Jasper ella es Isabella Swan, la chica verano que tanto te he hablado, una de mis mejores amigas. – yo aun tenia mi cara con los ojos abiertos como platos y tratando de procesar demasiada información.

Me sorprendió que ella aun como una de sus mejores amigas, han pasado tanto tiempo, que tienen que haber más.

- Es un placer Isabella. – me dijo Jasper sacándome de todas mis cavilaciones.

- Igual, pero llámame Bella por favor. – le dije tomando la mano que me había extendido, Jasper era alto, blanco, ojos azules y rubio, realmente era todo un modelo de televisión.

- ¡Está bien! – me dijo sonriéndome. – señorita, creo que mejor buscamos donde sentarnos. – le dijo a Alice mirando a la puerta. – ya entro el Sr. Bennet. – el trato hacia Alice era tan tierno, que se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, se les notaba como desprendían miel el uno por el otro.

- Nos vemos luego Bella. – dijo Alice buscando donde sentarse.

Varios alumnos comenzaron a entrar, y fue entonces cuando vi quien atravesaba también esa puerta. Era Edward Cullen, con su vista clavada en un libro el cual yo conocía de memoria esa portada.

- Orgullo y prejuicio. – dije dándome cuenta que había pensado en voz alta. ¡rayos!

La mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía y se tenso al mirarme, se quedo unos momentos vacilante y mire el salón y para mi buena suerte todos los asientos estaban ocupados excepto el mío.

- Chicos, chicos por favor háganme el favor de sentarse, joven Cullen, por favor.

- Lo lamento Sr. Bennet. – y no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme.

Mi corazón se detuvo, como de costumbre, "concéntrate Isabella, es solo Edward, es solo Edward, Es solo él, Claro, es que exactamente ese es el problema". La clase comenzó y ninguno de los dos nos miramos nuevamente, de mi parte ese fue uno de los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que hice, porque tengo que admitir que Edward era muy atractivo, y que tal vez por eso había tenido a todo el campamento echando babas por el (incluyéndome) pero sabía que era un egocéntrico, engreído y vividor de mujeres, me constaba, así que no podía solo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, simplemente eso no estaba a discusión.

Pero aun así su solo presencia me alteraba, lo único que podía limitarme hacer era pretender que no estaba allí, como si eso fuera sencillo, pero tenía que controlarme por más que me pareciera él será más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. "basta" me reprendí moviendo mi cabeza, para borrar toda imagen de él.

- Bueno creo que la joven quiere comentar algo. – dijo el Sr. Bennet, yo lo mire y me fije que me hablaba a mí, ¡genial! – bien Señorita díganos que opina sobre "El Amor es Ciego" – Bella esto va como anillo al dedo, pensé para mí.

Todo el salón dirigió su mirada para mí y yo me sentí algo insegura, entonces vi que Edward tenía puesta su mirada en mí, esperando una respuesta.

- Creo que Shakespeare lo dijo porque hay personas que al amar a alguien no ven nada de negativismo o error en ese ser, creen que es la persona más perfecta del mundo y que es incapaz de dañarte, pero cierran los ojos a la realidad, no queriendo ver que en algún momento toda la confianza, toda la fe, todo el… todo el amor, esta construido sobre nada, teniendo como resultado dolor y desilusión. El amor es ciego simplemente porque las personas tienen su confianza en algo que no existe como el amor verdadero. – cuando termine estas palabras me di cuenta que había respondido sin haber apartado mi mirada de Edward.

- Perfecto Srita…? Me pregunto el Sr. Bennet.

- Bella, Bella Swan. – conteste rápidamente recuperando la postura, y quitando mi vista de él u mirando a Alice un poco triste, ¿Qué le habrá afectado?

- Bien ya vimos ese punto pero Shakespeare se contradice, cuando dice "los viajes terminan en encuentros de amantes" no es así Sr. Cullen?

- Pienso que el tenia toda la razón. – respondió y yo abrí mis ojos como platos para verlo, ¿Cómo podía decir algo que tenía razón? Cuando mi viaje había terminado en desgracia por su culpa, sé que es en sentido figurado, pero el mío no había terminado así, había terminado en un amor de una sola de las partes nada mas, y se lo comprobaría, no, no tenía nada que demostrar, después de todo era un dolor que solo yo llevaba, nadie más, ni siquiera él. - la vida es una gran aventura que tiene solo un propósito, encontrar la felicidad, así que cada vez que te propones algo es un viaje que empiezas a organizar, y cuando él dijo esto creo que es porque en algún momento, conoces a la persona indicada, la cual te comprende, te hace reír, te muestra su afecto y te hace sentir completo, pensando ¿Por qué razón no puedes vivir sin ella? Es como si controlara todo, entonces te das cuenta que ya no es solo un simple aprecio de amistad, sino que es algo mas y… y solo deseas que jamás termine. Esperando que el viaje que emprendiste, ahora lo compartas con esa persona, porque ya no estarás solo, tienes una parte que te complementa, la parte que sin ella no puedes vivir porque es vital para ti, en la cual te hace ver cual es el verdadero significado de la palabra "amor". – no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando, había descrito esas palabras, como si la hubiera hecho yo misma en el pasado.

- Esto es increíble, al parecer esta clase será muy interesante.

- "ni que lo dude" pensé, porque miraba que en un futuro no muy lejano ese tipo de preguntas estarían en esta clase casi todo el tiempo.

Después que termino esta hora, avisaron a todos los alumnos que las clases por hoy se suspendían porque tenían que terminar de organizar algunos asuntos pendientes los catedráticos*, así que decidí irme a mi casa. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, aun no comprendía algo que me tenia realmente inquieta ¿Por qué Edward no vivía con su familia? Pero creo que la única persona que podría darme esa respuesta seria Alice, Edward dijo que sería como si no viviéramos en la misma casa, ni que existiéramos en el mismo mundo. Así que supuse que me ignoraría la mayoría de tiempo.

Otro asunto pendiente era encontrar un trabajo a medio tiempo, tenía que buscar en que mantener mi cabeza pensando y ocupada, para que esta no pudiera hacer estragos en mi pasado.

No conocía mucho la ciudad y por lo que podía notar empezaría a llover, era tan normal en Forks que creo que la gente que aquí vivía ya estaba acostumbrada, pero yo le tenía un pánico a las tormentas y además no me gustaba nada que fuera helado o mojado, que ironía verdad. Así que empecé a caminar rápido, pero la tormenta me alcanzo primero, estaba empapada, solo me puse a pensar en todas las cosas de mi cartera, no es que fuera materialista, pero tenía libros, que de verdad no me gustaría que se estropearan. "que buen resfriado el que te ganaste Bella" me reprendí, sabía que esto era en parte mi culpa, tenía que ir por mi auto a Port Angels, y no había querido ir, porque era demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto, fue un regalo de mi papa a los 16, a esa edad aun me gustaban las cosas así, pero con el tiempo me empecé a volver más sencilla.

Aun faltaban varias cuadras para llegar a mi casa, estaba realmente frustrada y enojada cuando escuche la bocina de un automóvil, me voltee y me fije en el flamante volvo negro. Se estaciono un poco enfrente y Edward salió del auto.

- Bella. – me sentía realmente avergonzada que me viera así, entonces me hice la disimulada y pase por su lado y seguí caminando pero él me sostuvo del brazo. – Isabella no te hagas la desentendida y sube al auto. – sabia que una de las cosas que a el le molestaba era que uno, le ignorara.

- Estoy empapada Cullen, no querrás manchar la tapicería de tu carro.

- No seas tonta Bella! Claro que eso no me interesa. – me dijo volteando sus hermosos ojos. – además ya estoy igual de empapado que tu. – me mordí el labio cuando dijo eso, se veía tan tierno, parado allí en la lluvia mojándose conmigo.

- ¡Está bien! – le conteste, caminamos hacia el volvo y abrí la puerta trasera del auto, pero el la cerro y me impidió abrirla, lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Pero que…?

- No soy tu chofer. – me dijo con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy. – anda sube. – me ofreció abriendo la puerta del pasajero como todo un caballero.

Yo me limite a obedecer y a subirme en el auto, para no seguirme mojando, entre y el cerro mi puerta, se apresuro a entrar rápidamente y a poner en marcha el auto.

- Gracias! – susurre, esto iba en contra a nuestro disque acuerdo, pero creo que seria realmente maduro, actuar cortésmente.

- De nada. – me dijo mirándome solo un instante. – sabes empezaba a creer que íbamos caballerosidad 1 y amabilidad 0, pero ya estamos a mano, yo me limite a rodar los ojos y morderme el labio.

No dirigimos ninguna palabra después de eso, llegamos a la casa y el amablemente abrió la puerta de la casa y dejarme entrar primero, me encerré en mi habitación y el no sé que se quedo haciendo, tal vez hizo lo mismo que yo, no lo se. No tenia labores pendiente, así que encendí mi laptop y empecé a escribir,

- ¿Isabella? – llamo esa voz que me tenia algo inspirada.

- ¿Si? – le pregunte abriendo la puerta. Se miraba algo pensativo y dudoso a la vez.

- Voy a salir, necesito ir a Port Angels, así que me preguntaba… bueno tal vez tu necesitabas algo ya que aquí no se encuentra nada, así que me dije que seria bueno preguntarte si… - Edward solo tartamudeaba o decía cosas incoherentes, como en este momento cuando estaba nervioso, un momento dijo Port Angels.

- ¿Port Angels? – le pregunte tranquila, tal vez así bajábamos esa tensión.

- Si, necesito comprar unas cosas.

¡Bingo! Mi auto lo podía conseguir, así no pasaría penurias nuevamente.

- Mmm Edward se que esto te sonara realmente raro, pero… - me tome como dos segundos para suspirar y soltarlo. – puedo ir contigo. – le mostré una de las mas falsas sonrisas de tranquilidad que haya hecho ene toda mi vida. El solo me miro sorprendido, muy sorprendido.

- ¿De veras? – vaya hasta parecía incrédulo.

- Si, es que mi auto esta allí, y tengo que traerlo para que no me pase lo de hoy. – era verdad, esa era mi excusa, pero al parecer a el no le gusto, su cara no se, mostraba mucha decepción.

- Oh… bueno salgo en 15 ¿está bien? – me pregunto algo ¿molesto?

- Si, no hay problema, Edward no estás molesto ¿verdad? Porque si es así yo puedo…

- Isabella, no me molesta, es solo que no quiero que manejes tan de noche. - ¿se estaba preocupando por mi? No, tenía que dejarme de hacer ilusiones, podía ser cualquier cosa menos preocupación.

Entre al cuarto y me arregle, me puse una camisa azul tres cuartos y unos vaqueros, amarre mi cabello en una coleta, busque una chaqueta mi bolso y Salí disparada para la sala donde me estaba esperando sentado.

- Ya estoy lista – le avise algo temerosa, no me había puesto a pensar que estaría tiempo con el. Por eso me dije a mi misma que había perdido los estribos, debí de haber caído de la cama en la noche y pegado con mi cabeza, porque empezaba a estar loca, porque pensé que la única forma de conseguir mi carro era irme con Edward.

- Bien, te vez… vámonos. – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y dejando la frase a medio terminar, lo cual me dejo en ascuas, el salió de la casa primero, dejándome a mi cerrar.

Eso realmente me sorprendió pero que esperaba ¿Qué me trajera flores? Cuando lo vi al lado del copiloto sosteniendo la puerta ¿Qué pretendía?

- Sabes se que te debes estar preguntando porque hago esto? Pero tranquila es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado. – me dijo deslumbrándome con su sonrisa.

- Que, dejas que extraños manejen tu flamante volvo? Pregunte demostrándole que no solo el podía ser "gracioso" – de veras me alagas. – le dije mas divertida.

- Bella, solo súbete aquí quieres… - dijo señalando el asiento del pasajero y yo note que ya me había vuelto a decir Bella otra vez, pero no era algo de lo que me pondría a discutir con el.

Subí al lado del copiloto como el me había dicho y el cerro la puerta.

- Bien Señorita, abróchate el cinturón. – quería decirle en ese momento tantas cosas, que me molestaban en sentido que el se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado años antes, pero no tenia el valor suficiente, además no tenia el valor para hablar sobre eso, íbamos en un auto encerrados así que no tendría escapatoria en un momento que entrara en crisis.

Nuestro viaje fue casi la mayoría de tiempo en silencio, me pregunto el nombre de la compañía que había traído el auto, que si necesitaba comprar algo mas, que si estaba bien, que si no me sentía mareada. En fin preguntas que no tenían nada del otro mundo, pero yo tenia que dejarle claro unas cuantas cosas.

- Ya casi llegamos. – me dijo secamente sin mirarme sabia que el había intentado ser amable, pero ¿Cómo podía comportarme como si nada hubiera pasado?

No conteste, cuando llegamos se estaciono cerca de un restaurante "La Bella Italia" era un lugar muy elegante y se miraba que solo gente con dinero entraba allí.

- Vamos a comer, después iremos a hacer todo lo que corresponde. – me dijo sin dejarme siquiera protestar ya que se bajo del auto.

- Edward! – le llame bajándome del auto – Edward detente, espera ¡por favor! – le pedí amablemente. – yo no puedo comer aquí, es demasiado caro y no quiero…

- Bella, yo invito. – me dijo de lo mas tranquilo. – además aquí conocerás a mi primo, el es el dueño.

- Tengo que ser sincera, la idea que el pagara no me hacia mucha gracia, pero tenia hambre.

- ¡Esta bien! Pero cada quien paga su comida Edward. – le dije, después de todo no es que estaba quebrada era solo que no quería gastar el dinero en lugares tan caros.

Edward sonrió y rodo los ojos, ambos caminamos a la entrada y me fije que el lugar era más elegante de lo que había pensado y yo no andaba con nada apropiado para entrar en este lugar.

- De verdad quieres matarme. - Le murmure. El solo sonrió de oreja a oreja, no sé si es que disfrutaba verme en esta situación, o por lo que había mencionado.

Un joven nos abrió la puerta y nos saludo, después miramos en el recibidor del restaurante a una joven que se me hacia familiar, era rubia y con ojos azules, me parecía haberla visto en alguna parte, pero no lo recuerdo.

- Buenas Tardes! Bienvenidos, ¿mesa para cuantos? – nos dijo mirando un libro de notas, sin levantar la mirada, no tenía mucha experiencia pero para mi criterio era una falta de respeto.

- Dos Lauren, la misma de siempre por favor. – dijo Edward colocando su mano en mi hombro, haciendo que mi cuerpo sintiera mas cerca de el.

- Edward! – exclamo. – no te había visto, lo siento. – se disculpo la chica, acercándose a Edward y haciendo que yo me hiciera a un lado para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios, me sentía tan… tan dolida, con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza agarrándola de las greñas oxigenadas que tenia. Un momento no podía permitirme sentir celos, no era correcto, no sabía si él estaba empezando una relación sentimental o algo así.

- No hay problema Lauren.

- Bueno entonces pasa y no te preocupes tu mesa esta libre.

"¡Hola! Yo no estoy pintada, vamos que esta tipa no haga como si no estoy aquí" dije para mi rodando los ojos.

- ¿Lauren, conoces a Bella? – pregunto Edward, colocando ahora su mano en mi cintura y obligándome a acercarme a él, yo me sentí… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo se activo en mi otra vez y eso realmente me asusto.

- Tu eres la chica nueva, claro, la que vive con Edward. – la última parte pude notar todo su acido en las palabras, se miraba algo enojada al respeto.

- Sí, creo que sí. –conteste intentando alejarme un poco de Edward, pero hizo un poco de fuerza en su agarre, así que decidí no tratar de zafarme.

- Bueno, síganme. – dijo dándose la vuelta y volteando a verme para darme una mirada que me fulmino. Y me puse a pensar "si esos ojos mataran" – aquí esta tu mesa Edward, te mandare a una camarera, ¿quieres algo mas Eddie?

Vaya esto si era una sorpresa, tenia entendido que ese era uno de los sobrenombres que el detestaba, tal vez ya le gustaba que las chicas como Lauren le dijeran así.

- Llama a Emmett. – dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido

- Enseguida. – dijo ella seductoramente y guiñándole el ojo.

¿Por qué rayos a las mujeres como Lauren les gusta ser unas busconas y cuaimas*? Que no entienden que a los hombres les encantan esos tratos, les aumenta el ego y la lista de "chicas a las que le gusto" porque eso es lo que te ganas al comportarte así, un lugar en su lista gratuito.

- Te gusta el lugar Isabella? – me pregunto, y yo me quede un poco sorprendida por el Isabella.

- Es muy bonito, veo que tu primo tiene un increíble gusto por Italia. – le dije mirando la decoración del restaurante.

- Bueno el lugar fue decorado por mamá y Alice, pero lo que realmente le atrajo de Italia fue haber conocido a su prometida, Rosalie, llevan tres años juntos. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, ¿y Rosalie vive aquí? – le pregunte con cierta curiosidad.

- Si ella vive con Emmett en la casa de Carlisle y Esme, pero aun el muy tarado no le pide matrimonio. – dijo con una sonrisa y moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

Y me di cuenta que este en parte no era el Edward que había conocido, porque el que yo conocí no creía en el matrimonio, no creía en el amor tampoco y estaba seguro que el atarse a una mujer de esa forma era la peor estupidez para perder toda su libertad.

Eso es porque no he encontrado el momento y la ocasión para hacerlo.

Dijo un hombre como de 23 años, grande, musculoso, de cabello negro, intimidaba verlo, porque créanme que yo tan solo verlo, causo ese efecto en mi.

- Pues ya se te va a pasar el tren. – le dijo Edward levantándose de su asiento y dándole un abrazo de oso, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

- No cambias. – le dijo Emmett y yo solo pude ponerme a pensar " tienes razón"

- Emmett quisiera presentarte a Isabella Swan, Bella el es Emmett, hermano de Alice. – nos presento.

- Mucho gusto. – conteste un poco tímida, lo cual no me explicaba, sabia que era callada pero al momento de ser amable, créanme que podía serlo.

Pero lo que me llamo la atención fue ver la expresión de Emmett, que era algo como sorprendido.

- Tu… pero… como…? Vaya es todo un placer. – me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo, entre sus palabras entrecortadas, con miradas que viajaban de Edward a mi.

- Y Rosalie? – pregunto Edward.

Mi bombón mecánico esta arreglando el jeep, como sabes es la mejor en esas cosas. Me dijo con una mirada que destilaba amor.

- Y lo soy! – dijo una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, tez pálida, muy hermosa, subiendo las escaleras y acercándose a nosotros.

- Hola Rose!

- Hola Edward ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunto ella y me quede impresionada de la voz tan dulce que tenia y con ese traje que usaba lleno de grasa, pero se ajustaba su cuerpo haciendo resaltar su figura.

- De maravilla!

- Como esta el bebe amor? – pregunto Emmett con pucheritos.

Ya esta bien, solo necesita unas cuantas cosas.

- Rose, ella es Isabella Swan, Bells ella es Rosalie Hale, la hermana de Jasper.

Todos tenían tanto en común, hermanos emparejados con hermanos, nunca había visto algo así, tal vez leído pero nada mas.

- Mucho gusto Isabella. – dijo ella extendiéndome la mano.

- El gusto es mío, pero dime Bella. – le conteste con una sonrisa, no quería tanta formalidad.

- Bella, que bonito nombre, ¿sabias que Bella en italiano significa hermosa? – me pregunto, pero eso hizo recordar algo de mi pasado.

_**Inicio del Flash Back.**_

_- Me encanta como se ve la luna, es muy bella. _

_Edward y yo estábamos sentados en lo que hacia unos minutos había sido la fogata, todos ya se estaban preparando para dormir, pero nosotros nos quedamos un rato más. _

_- No tan bella como tu Bells. – en el instante que me dijo eso, yo me sonroje._

_Con Edward habíamos empezado una bonita amistad, desde nuestro incidente primer encuentro, me presento a Alice y todo iba de maravilla, nos decían el trió dinámico, Edward era alguien muy tierno y dulce, divertido y simpático, caía bien, era sociable y eso me gustaba._

_- ¿Que? – le pregunte haciéndome la desentendida por unos momentos. _

_- ¿sabias que Bella en italianos significa "hermoso" verdad? – me pregunto mirándome de reojo, con una sonrisa._

_- Si, eso creo que lo había escuchado en alguna parte. _

_- Bueno ves no hay perdida, el nombre te sienta muy bien. – yo no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando porque la verdad me parecía que algo irreal._

_- Edward, ¿estas bien? Porque empiezas a decir esas cosas? _

_- Porque es la verdad Bella, me gustas. – soltó así no mas con unas sonrisa y mirándome._

_- ¿Te gusto? – le pregunte con mis ojos abiertos como platos y mirando como el se iba acercando lentamente a mi rostro, podía sentir su aliento cálido._

_- Mucho. – me dijo ya con sus labios sobre los míos y allí donde recibí el mas y dulce tierno beso, se sentía tan bien, el empezó con un beso suave pero después pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar, la cual fue concedida sin ninguna objeción._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- Bella! - escuche una voz sacándome de mis cavilaciones - Isabella! – insistió la misma voz.

- Lo lamento es que me quede pensando. – les dije moviendo mi cabeza a los lados.

- No hay problema Bella, ya estamos acostumbrados a Edward le pasa todo el tiempo. – Dijo Emmett jugueteando tontamente.

- Bueno ya no abrumen con esas cosas a Isabella. – les dijo un poco incomodo.

- Esta bien, Bella y que haces en forks? – me pregunto Rosalie, abrazando a Emmett por la cintura, vaya esta era otra parejita de enamorados que se les notaba como destilaban amor.

- Bueno… recibi una beca de mi antiguo colegio y pues me pareció una buena idea al principio. – dije con la mirada en ellos pero triste.

- Que te ha hecho el bruto de mi hermano para que te arrepientas de la decisión que tomaste? – Dijo Emmett un poco molesto y mire el rostro de Edward el cual estaba sorprendido.

- No Emmett, el no tiene la culpa. – "si la tiene en parte "me dije a mi misma. – es solo que mis padres murieron y bueno no me parecía conveniente a mi ni a mi tia quedarme yo sola en esa casa que me traia tantos recuerdos y bueno por eso de la decisión de venir a estudiar aquí, pero extraño varias cosas de allí, por eso fue mi expresión. – dije era un 50% cierto y el otro no pero por lo menos me safaria de ellos con ese interrogatorio.

- Lo siento. – dijo Rosalie con una voz muy triste – bueno , pero ya que estas aquí, creo que te la pasaras genial, Edward nos ha contado tantas cosas de ti que wow, creo que eres la persona mas dinámica que he conocido.

¿Edward hablaba de mi con ellos? Pero ¿Por qué? esto iba cada vez mas extraño pero tenía que aclararles algo.

- Bueno no creo que esa Bella exista más. – les dije un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – pregunto Emmett en son de broma.

- Yo no soy la misma estos cuatro años he cambiado mucho.

- No lo creo, aun te ruborizas como lo estas haciendo ahora. – me dijo Edward, haciendo que mis mejillas se incendiaran mas.

- Bueno los dejaremos comer tranquilos, cualquier cosa nos avisan. – dijo Rosalie muy amable.

- Gracias! – respondimos al unísono

- Son tal para cual! – dijo Emmett mirándonos con una cara de "que bonitos se ven juntos" pero Rosalie golpeo su costado con el codo. – Aw! – se quejo Emmett sobándose, era algo poco creíble ya que Rosalie se miraba algo indefensa al lado de el enorme oso de Emmett.

- Los dejamos. – dijo jalando a Emmett.

Cuando ya no estuvieron a nuestra vista, Edward y yo no podíamos decir una tan sola palabra, tenia claro tez cosas, la primera Edward había estado hablando de mi con un miembro de su familia, la segunda era que había algo diferente en el que aun no podía detectar y la tercera y mas dura era que aun tenia sentimientos de amor hacia Edward.

- Disculpa a Emmett, el es un poco boca floja. – dijo Edward un poco avergonzado.

- No te preocupes. – le dije sin decirle nada sobre la promesa que habíamos hecho.

- Se que no era lo correcto decirle lo que paso pero…

- Edward no te preocupes. – le corte de una no quería sacar ese tema a flote – no pasa nada, a mi no me afecta y a ti tampoco te tiene que afectar. – le dije mirando como Edward intentaba alcanzar mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa, pero yo la aparte.

- Lo siento tanto Bella. – me dijo, yo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no quería volver a escuchar un "Lo siento" de su parte, no me hacia nada bien, porque solo me recordaban esas palabras que eran hiel en mi corazón "lo siento, es que solo fue una revoltura de sentimientos, que se convirtió en un error"

Me levante ya no podía con esto, fui una estúpida al aceptar venir con el todo esto era un error.

- ¿Bella? – me pregunto Edward poniéndose el también de pie.

- Edward debo de irme, no me siento bien. – le dije tomando mi bolso y dándome la vuelta para salir lo mas rápido posible de allí.

- ¡Bella espera! – me dijo deteniéndome como de costumbre con su mano.

- Suéltame Edward por favor. – le pedí con la voz entrecortada y con la amenaza de las lagrimas salir.

- No, Bella, por favor, quédate. – me pidió con una mirada totalmente sincera y tierna.

- Ahora soy yo la que no se puede quedar Edward. – le dije logrando zafarme de su agarre y saliendo lo mas rápido de allí.

Empecé a caminar rápido y a limpiarme las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a salir. Amaba demasiado a Edward lo sabia, lo tenia que admitir, pero también tenia que ser realista, el no era mío y mi amor no era correspondido. Logre llegar a un centro comercial y entre al baño para no verme tan miserable, tenia que ir por mi auto para poder regresar y no quería que fuera tan de noche.

Pregunte a varias personas la dirección de la agencia, y ellas amablemente me indicaron donde era, cuando llegue mi corazón palpitaba, tenia un presentimiento. Entre en el local y me dirigí hacia donde estaba una señorita.

- Buenas tardes. – salude.

- Muy buenas tarde ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

- Bueno, vengo por mi automóvil. A nombre de Isabella Swan.

- Un momento por favor – me dijo, yo me senté en una de las sillas de la agencia. – ¿Isabella Swan? – llamo de nuevo la señorita. Yo me levante y regrese hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- ¡Soy yo! – le dije con una sonrisa tan fingida.

- ¡Bien necesito ver sus papeles por favor! – me dijo aun con una sonrisa en sus labios se miraba que era una buena chica.

- Aquí tienes. – le dije entregándole toda mi identificación.

- Bien tu auto esta esperando por ti, solo tienes que firmar estos papeles para que puedas llevártelo contigo. – me dijo entregándome un montón de papeles.

- Gracias! – le dije agarrándolos todos y llevándomelos a donde estaba sentada.

Empecé a esparcir mis autógrafos por todos ellos, en ese momento gire mi cabeza a la puerta y mire entrar a un joven alto con su piel color canela, su cuerpo estaba muy bien esculpido inclusive con la camisa negra que andaba se le miraba el six pack de su abdomen, tenia el pelo corto y café, se parecía mucho a un amigo que tuve de pequeña cuando mi tía Sue llego a la casa un verano con mis primos y un amigo de la reserva aun recuerdo su nombre Jacob Black, aun recuerdo que el era piel morena algo delgado y usaba el pelo largo, ¿Qué habrá sido de el? Me pregunte.

- Jacob que bueno verte. – le saludo la muchacha que me había atendido

- Hola Ángela ¿que tal todo? – saludo el con una sonrisa.

Esto si que era una coincidencia se llamaba igual que Jacob, no, no puede ser el.

- Vengo por unas herramientas que me mandaron desde Phoenix, ya sabes a nombre de quien buscarlo. – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- Oye no coquetees con mi novia. – dijo un joven que estaba a la par con una sonrisa.

- Eric que tal estas? – le saludo apretando su mano.

- Bien gracias.

Mire al joven que se llamaba Eric y sabia que lo conocía de alguna parte, asistía a la universidad de Forks igual que Ángela. Me levante de mi asiento, no pensaba decirles que ya los reconocía porque era posible que ellos ya no me determinaran.

- Termine, ¿puedo llevarme mi auto? – le pregunte un poco tímida, me sentía así porque desde que me había puesto a su lado no dejaba de mirarme el joven de piel canela.

- Un momento señorita Swan, en unos minutos solo déjeme le llevo esto a mi supervisor. – me dijo tomando todos los papeles.

- Esta bien, seguiré esperando. – le dije dándome la vuelta, pero sentí que una mano tomaba mi brazo y me hacia voltear a verlo.

- ¿Bella? – me pregunto Jacob, ahora sabia que no era casualidad, el era Jacob Black, - ¿Bella Swan? – y yo no pude decir ni una tan sola palabra mas que asentir. – te acuerdas de mi?

- ¡Jake! – exclame no pensándolo dos veces y abrazándolo, no sabia porque había sido ese impulso, es decir si lo sabia solo que tenia tanto tiempo de no verlo y lo quería mucho, el se había comportado como un buen amigo.

- No puedo creerlo. – me dijo suspendiéndome en sus brazos y dándome vueltas.

No sabia porque estaba tan feliz, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía bien.

- ¿Pero que haces aquí? – me pregunto colocándome otra vez en el suelo.

- Yo estudio en Forks. – le dije casi en susurros.

- No me habían dicho que vendrías a vivir aquí, ¿lo saben Leah y Seth? – me pregunto con el ceño un poco fruncido.

- Si, ellos vinieron por mí al aeropuerto y después me llevaron a Forks. – le explique no tímida, jamás había sido tímida con Jake.

- Bueno tendré que vérmelas con ellos después. – y ambos reventamos en risas, tenia tanto tiempo de no reírme así.

- Me alegro tanto de verte Jake.

- No sabes lo feliz que me siento de volver a verte yo a ti. – me dijo colocando una mano en mi mejilla, lo cual me hizo sentirme un poco incomoda.

- Srita Swan, aquí están las llaves de su automóvil. – me dijo extendiéndomelas.

- ¡Gracias! – le dije tomándolas.

- Y aquí están tus herramientas Black. Dijo Eric entregándole una maleta algo grande.

- Te lo agradezco viejo. – dijo Jake con una sonrisa pero después volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre mi.

Quería seguir hablando con Jake pero sabia que aun me faltaba ir a la casa, se estaba haciendo realmente tarde. No sentí como paso el tiempo.

- Bueno gracias por todo, mmm ¿donde esta el auto? Es que debo de irme. – le dije a Ángela.

- Esta ya allí enfrente. – me dijo señalando la puerta Jake y yo nos volteamos y allí estaba mi Volkswagen-w12 en rojo, yo suspire y Jake, pues Jake tenia que traerle una grúa para cerrarle la boca.

- Wow! Esa preciosura es tuya? – me pregunto como si no creyera que fuera posible.

- Si, es mía. – le conteste rodando mis ojos.

- Vaya es una belleza. – exclamo con una gran sonrisa no sabia que un auto le emocionara tanto.

- Bueno, tengo que irme, es tarde. – le dije algo triste.

- ¿Vas a manejar tu sola hasta Forks? – me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, no tengo a ningún acompañante. – le conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

- No se diga mas, yo te acompaño! – me dijo tomando mi mano.

- No, Jake tu debes tener otras cosas que hacer, no me mal entiendas es solo que no quiero ser una molestia para ti.

- ¡Tonta Bells! No es ninguna molestia, si quieres que nos vayamos será mejor que nos apresuremos. Eric pasare por tu casa mas tarde para recoger mi moto ¿te parece? – le dijo Jake lanzándole las llaves.

- ¡Claro viejo! – dijo Eric despidiéndose de nosotros.

¡Hasta luego! – se despidió Ángela.

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos al auto, Jake era un chavo súper divertido, siempre tenia esa cabeza llena de ideas locas. Le concedí el privilegio como decía el de llevarme a mi casa. Y fue muy divertido, le conté varias cosas que habían pasado durante todo este tiempo, pero omití toda parte que tuviera que ver con Edward y mis sentimientos hacia el. Jake me conto que su mamá al igual que la mía había muerto hace pocos años, y que entendía lo que me pasaba, pero el aun tenia a Billy, yo no tenia a ninguno. Me conto sobre la fiesta en la playa y me hizo casi jurar que iría pasara lo que pasara.

Llegamos a Forks y le mostré por donde era mi casa. No le pareció la idea que estuviera viviendo en la misma casa de Edward y me dijo que a ninguna de mis tías le parecería, pero yo le dije que no se preocupara, yo estaría bien. Pero creo que eso no lo convenció. Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi corazón se detuvo, por unos instantes me había olvidado del percance entre Edward y yo esta tarde. Mire que el auto de Edward estaba allí, todo mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente temblando, ¿Cuál seria la actitud que tomaría Edward después de todo lo ocurrido? Dios esto era demasiado.

- Bells ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Jake tomando mi mano tranquilizándola un poco, pero yo la quite rápidamente.

- Si, es solo que tengo frio. – mentí, tal vez eso haría que mi nerviosismo tuviera una explicación.

- ¿Quieres que te abrace para que se te quite? – me pregunto levantando la ceja y con una voz seductora a la que no pude reventar en risa y el tampoco.

- No cambias, - le dije bajándome del auto. – entremos a la casa.

Jake dejo el auto estacionado detrás del de Edward y me alcanzo, yo no había entrado a la casa aun no quería encontrarme con Edward aun.

- ¿Entramos? – me pregunto alcanzándome rápidamente.

- Claro solo espera que ando buscando mis llaves. – le dije buscándolas en mi bolso.

Pero alguien abrió la puerta antes, era Edward, quien se miraba enfadado.

- ¡Gracias! – dije entrando y pasando de largo, Jake se quedo en la puerta. – vamos Jake, entra. – le anime y Edward me fulmino con la mirada.

- No Bells, es mejor que me vaya no quiero que Billy se preocupe. – dijo mirando a Edward con una mirada retadora. Se podía sentir la tensión en el lugar.

- Llámalo de aquí, hace unos instantes me pediste que entráramos. – le recordé, la verdad era que no quería quedarme sola.

- No, tengo que hacer otras cosas Bells, no te preocupes, te llamo cuando llegue, para que no te preocupes.

- Bueno esta bien. – le dije dándome por vencida.

- Adiós hermosa y acuérdate de lo que me prometiste.

- Claro Jacob, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir. – le reitere, sabia que esa promesa de ir a la fiesta no se le olvidaría.

- ¡Buenas noches! – se despidió y Edward le contesto.

¡Buenas noches!

No lo pensé dos veces y subí las escaleras. Quería esquivarlo se que suena tonto y que no tendría que comportarme así, pero no podía verlo, sin las ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo y de estar cerca de el con su olor que era como una droga para mi.

- Bella! Bella no te vayas, tenemos que hablar. – me dijo adelantándose y colocándose enfrente de mi entre la puerta y yo.

- Edward creo que quedo claro que tu y yo no tenemos nada…

- Te equivocas, tenemos mucho que aclarar, así que por favor hazme el favor de escucharme si.

- No Edward yo no quiero seguir en esto y si sigues así me vas a obligar a irme de esta casa. – lo amenace.

- De verdad es eso lo que quieres Bella? Quieres irte de mi lado otra vez? – Edward acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me acorralo entre la pared y el, su aliento estaba sobre mi rostro, mis piernas flaqueaban y no podía respirar.

- Edward. – dije entre susurros.

- Dímelo Bella Swan, dime que quieres que me vaya. Que no quieres verme más. – me dijo haciendo que nuestro contacto se acortara colocando su frente con la mía.

- No quiero que te vayas de esta casa. – le dije y el sonrió de oreja a oreja. – pero si sigues insistiendo con eso me vas a obligar a irme. – le volví a decir.

- ¿Porque te resistes a remover el pasado? – me pregunto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, sabia que estaría en cualquier momento a punto de besarme.

- Porque me lastima, Edward, me lastima demasiado. – sentía mis lagrimas amenazar con salir.

- Perdóname por favor por ser tan tonto, perdóname Bella por favor!

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso Edward? Le pregunte molesta.

- Es la verdad yo te quiero y no quiero perderte de nuevo, eres mi mejor amiga Bella, por favor.

Su AMIGA nada mas, no quería perderme como amiga. Como pude ser tan tonta de por un momento pensar que ese te quiero era mas que amistad.

- Edward, aquí estoy no voy a ningún lado. – le tranquilice para que se empezara a alejar.

- ¿Entonces me perdonas? – me pregunto alejándose lo suficiente.

- Eso tomara tiempo, solo te pido mi espacio. – le dije dándome la vuelta.

- Esta bien solo me alegro que, las cosas entre nosotros empiecen a arreglar.

- Bueno, tengo que ir a dormirme. – le dije dándome vuelta para el cuarto.

- ¿Te divertiste hoy? – me pregunto alfo sarcástico.

- Si Jake es un buen amigo. – le dije recordando a Jacob. - nos conocemos desde que eramos unos niños. - le dije sonriendo.

- asi que te llevas muy bien con el. - me dijo un poco con sarcasmos.

- no lo se, apenas nos acabamos de reencontrar. - le dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Vaya, bueno solo espero que no venga muy seguido. – lo escuche murmurar.

- ¿Que dijiste? – le pregunte haciéndome como si no había escuchado.

- No que… que me alegro que te haya ido bien. – me dijo tartamudeando.

- Ah – le dije volteando los ojos. – bueno hasta mañana Edward. – le dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

- Hasta mañana Bella que descanses.

Tenia que acostarme para poder olvidarme de todo, de volver a comenzar otra vez, tenía que limpiar mi mente y tener otra vez que reconocer que mi amor era un amor no correspondido.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Cap._

_dejen Rws si les gusto plis!_

_nos seguimos leyendo... Muaks Chikas_


	5. El Comienzo del Cambio

_**El Comienzo del Cambio**_

Me levante muy temprano para poder preparar mi desayuno antes de irme para la universidad. Mire por la ventana y mire el cielo gris dejando miles de gotas caer, algunas se escurrían por mi ventana, que irónico pensar que en ese momento así me sentía otra vez, se supone que todo mejoraría no, que las cosas irían bien que después de todo ese tiempo estando lejos de el me ayudaría a olvidarlo, pero solo sentía que con la noche anterior, todo dentro de mi cambio, es que el tan solo haber pensado que estaba a unos pocos milímetros de besarme, me hicieron volver a encender esa flama que estaba en mi, consumiéndome en vida, no siendo alimentada con amor sino con bombas de dolor y angustia, con esas palabras te quiero pero solo como amiga, Dios se sentían como que a mi pequeña hoguera le hubieran lanzado un tanque con agua y toda esperanza se desvaneciera.

Baje las escaleras y pude sentir un aroma delicioso provenir de la cocina y no era Edward que siempre olía a dulce, como vainilla y limpio, no era un olor de comida, y con el hambre con el que me había despertado. Me asome para ver que era y me quede helada, ¿Edward cocinando? ¿Dónde estaba el extintor? Me dije recordando una vez en el campamento que El intento hacer una pequeña cena y se le quemo el agua.

- ¡Buenos días! - Salude entrando con mis brazos cruzados.

- ¡Buenos días Bells! – saludo el mirándome con una gran sonrisa. - ¿tienes hambre? – me pregunto revolviendo unos huevos. "SI demasiada" me conteste a mi misma.

- Mmm… si, vengo a preparar mi desayuno.

- Ya lo hice, bueno solo falta esto. – me dijo levantando la ollita de los huevos ambos reímos.

No pude evitar fijarme que el ya estaba listo, se había puesto una camisa azul marino y unos vaqueros que se adaptaban bien a su cuerpo al igual que la camisa, se miraba realmente sexy, mientras que yo me sentía ridícula con mi pijama.

- ¿te ayudo en algo? – me ofrecí amablemente.

- Si me ayudas a poner los platos en la mesa me serviría de mucho. – asentí y me dirigí a una de las alacenas.

Abrí una de las alacenas y me fije que había mas comida de la que recordaba la noche anterior, así que me recordé las compras que Edward había hecho, pero también me fije que esta no era la alacena de los platos.

- ¡Están al otro lado! – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Claro!- me limite a decirle rodando mis ojos

Puse la mesa en silencio, intentando no mirarlo, Edward sirvió la comida y no es por nada pero realmente se miraba delicioso.

- No sabía que cocinaras. – le dije sirviendo el jugo.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Bella.

- ¿En serio? – le pregunte incrédula y levantando una ceja, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho al instante.

- Respondiendo tu pregunta, aprendí a cocinar desde que me mude solo, créeme no podía estar a punta de cereales los 3 tiempos de comida. – ambos reímos ante el comentario.

- Bueno, de verdad cocinas muy bien pero mañana me tocara cocinar a mí. – le dije señalándolo con el tenedor.

- Me parece bien – me dijo empezando a comer.

El menú eran tostadas, con huevo, jugo de naranja y rodajas de guayaba. _**(Este fue mi desayuno hoy LOL)**_

- Te quedo realmente delicioso. – le dije levantándome de la mesa con mi plato y dirigiéndome al lavaplatos.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo a mi lado y tomándome algo de sorpresa.

-Bueno me voy a alistar, no quiero llegar tarde.

- Si no hay problema.

Salí disparada de la cocina, la primera porque se me hacia un poco tarde para la universidad y la segunda porque Edward estaba endemoniadamente sexy por las mañanas y después de lo que había pasado ayer no podía estar tan cerca.

Entre lo más rápido que pude al baño y cuando entre a la ducha vi que había una Enorme, Fea y asquerosa cucaracha no tengo que decir como reaccione.

- ¡AAAAAH! – bueno creo que esta palabra lo resume todo, porque de veras es que le tengo un miedo y pavor a estos Insectos que no se porque diablos existen.

Lo único que les puedo asegurar es Odio y Odiare siempre a estos repulsivos animales de la naturaleza.

- Bella ¿Qué…? – ¡Oh rayos! Se me olvido ponerle el seguro a la puerta, y cuando voltee quería que la tierra me tragara, en todo el sentido de la palabra, me gustaría ser la mujer invisible en este momento, porque allí estaba Edward mirándome ¡DESNUDA! ¿puede haber algo más vergonzoso?

- ¡Sal! – le grite, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, creo que parecía un tomate.

El solo se limito a darse la vuelta aun con los ojos como platos, rápidamente busque una toalla y me la coloque.

- Lo siento Bella… yo... yo solo quería saber que te había pasado porque empezaste a gritar. – dijo Edward, tartamudeando y avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, es que hay una enorme cucaracha allí dentro y yo… yo le tengo un pavor, así que ¿serias tan amable de matarlo y sacarlo? – Quería sonar por mas ridículo que fuera lo mas tranquilamente posible, pero era algo realmente difícil.

- ¿una cucaracha?- me pregunto dándose la vuelta y mirándome a los ojos, yo estudie su mirada y era algo divertida, porque estaba levantando una ceja. - ¿todo esto es por una cucaracha? – ¡Diablos! Me sentía tan avergonzada otra vez.

Yo no pude hacer mas que asentir con la cabeza y abrazarme a mi misma mirando hacia abajo, entonces fue cuando recordé, "Bella salte porque estas desnuda y esa toalla solo te cubre lo necesario, recuerda tampoco debes dejar que su imaginación vuele tanto" me dije a mi misma.

- Bella, salte un momento y prometo deshacerme de ella. – me dijo Edward quitándome las palabras de mi boca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo hice, ahora si que estaba más roja que un tomate. Es que el tan solo hecho de pensar que Edward me había visto como Dios me trajo al mundo, era algo preocupante y todo por una horrible cucaracha.

Entre a mi cuarto y no me iba a poner a llorar, era completamente inmaduro e irracional, pero por dentro me sentía tan extraña, nadie me había visto así antes.

- ¡Bella! – llamo a la puerta Edward. – Bells abre ¡por favor! – yo estaba como estatua sin moverme, tenia una especie de miedo con emoción. – Isabella Swan si no me abres en este momento, te juro que iré por las llaves de tu habitación.

Un momento ¿Edward tiene una copia de las llaves de mi cuarto? Entonces el podía entrar cuando quisiera y yo tenia cosas que…

- ¿Como es eso que tienes copia de las llaves? – le pregunte algo molesta y abriendo la puerta.

- ¡No te enojes! Te lo dije solo para que abrieras la puerta. – me dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro. – el baño esta listo por si quieres darte un baño.

- ¡Gracias! – creo que lo único que mi mente podía pedir en ese momento era "que no diga nada de lo que acaba de pasar"

- Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde, te espero en la sala. – me dijo dándose la vuelta pero yo lo detuve en seco.

- No es necesario, digo yo tengo el auto y puedes irte sin mi.

- ¡Oh! – dijo el algo molesto y triste definitivamente el era muy bipolar. – pero pueda que prefieras irte conmigo.- ¿Qué? Digo claro que una parte de mi quería irse con el, pero sabia que no era lo correcto ¿Cómo se llama esta sensación?

- Edward de verdad, no creo que sea necesario digo ¿para que voy a querer irme contigo si tengo mi auto? – auch, eso si que le ha de haber dolido.

- Bueno entonces creo que me voy. – mire la mirada de Edward y podía ver que estaba realmente dolido ante mis palabras frías y algo de enojo, creo que lastime su ego. Pero no podía permitirme caer otra vez no me lo podía permitir.

Me estaba terminando de alistar para salir del baño, cuando escuche el auto de Edward encenderse, y supuse que se había ido, una parte de mi me odiaba a mi misma pero la otra me decía que había sido lo correcto, ahora quería hacer algo para mi misma, sentía una gran necesidad de verme algo mas arreglada, se que no soy fanática de eso de hecho todos mis vestidos habían sido reemplazados por poleras y vaqueros, pero aun así hoy tenía que verme diferente. Así que busque la maleta que mi tía había preparado con ropa que yo nunca en mi vida me había puesto y que sabía que me quedaba bien.

Después de tanto pensar y ver la ropa, escogí unos Vaqueros bien ajustados, con una camisa negra que me quedaba algo holgada, pero sexy, creo que esta de moda y unos zapatos altos que por un momento pensé que me iba a caer, se que tenia mucho tiempo de no usar algo así, pero por allí dicen que lo que uno aprende no se olvida.

Para el cabello, decidí dejármelo suelto y olvidarme de mi coleta, pero también lo arregle de manera que se miraran algunos rulos en el con mi pinza. Se miraba bien y me gustaba, y aun se me miraba largo, me coloque un poco de maquillaje que no se me notaba mucho, ya estaba lista, solo me faltaba mi bolso y estaría lista.

Salí de mi habitación y mire la de Edward, di varios suspiros mi corazón estaba latiendo casi desembocado.

- Bella cálmate, recuerda que entre ustedes no va a pasar nada. – me dije a mi misma bajando las gradas.

- ¿No va a pasar nada entre tu y quien?

¿Dios? No esa voz era demasiado perfecta para ser el además, tenia a la persona que poseía esa vos al pie de las gradas.

- ¡Edward! – fue lo único que pude decir entre suspiros y jadeos.

- Respóndeme Bella ¿entre tu y quien?

Edward acorto la distancia entre nosotros y su aliento me estaba embriagando, no intoxicando, algo en su mirada me estaba cautivando y me tenia prendida, sin poder contestarle nada.

- Yo… tú… ¿No te habías ido? – las palabras salieron de mis labios sin sentido alguno me sentía tan estúpida e idiota por esta situación. Sencillamente no podía decir nada coherente. – yo estaba hablando de… - en ese momento empezó a sonar y vibrar mi celular, lo saque y mire que era un mensaje. – Jake. – murmure.

Edward estaba mirándome algo confundido al principio pero después me miro con el ceño fruncido, y sin previo aviso me quito el celular, yo reaccione muy molesta.

- ¡Hey eso es algo privado! – le dije intentándoselo quitar, pero el me esquivaba de aquí para allá, haciéndome imposible alcanzarlo.

- "Querida Bella, solo te escribo para recordarte de la promesa para este sábado, no acepto un no por respuesta." – leyó Edward en forma un poco sarcastica.

- ¿Feliz? Ahora devuélveme el teléfono por favor.

- ¿Así que, es Jacob? Pero por lo que veo el si esta muy dispuesto. – No tonto no estoy hablando de El y yo estoy hablando de Tu y yo.

- Edward que haces aquí, yo vi que te fuiste. – le dije intentando cambiar el tema un poco.

- Bueno yo… - se corto de una y me estudio de los pies a la cabeza, algo me recorrió por mi cuerpo como un escalofrió con pensar que el me estaba recorriendo con la mirada.

- ¿Que, que tengo? – le pregunte cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Bella? – me pregunto algo incrédulo. ¿Que acaso no me veía?

- Vaya, ¿no te fuiste de rumba ayer que me dormí verdad? – le pregunte un poco sarcástica – Porque si soy yo, además no se porque actúas así, si hace unos minutos me tenias frente a frente estreme… - cállate Bells, estas a punto de meterlas, sino es que ya lo hiciste

- ¿Estremeciéndote? – me pregunto volviéndose a acercar. Mis piernas empezaron a flaquear nuevamente, porque sentía una sensación de estremecimiento.

- Pues si, Edward, te acercas demasiado y yo…

- ¿Tu que? – me dijo pasando su nariz por mi cuello, realmente estaba cerca y me estaba dando una caricia que me estaba empezando a…

-Yo necesito mi espacio. – le dije alejándome rápidamente de el y recogiendo mi mochila.

- ¡Esta bien!, lo siento. Además el motivo por el que me regrese es porque se me olvido un trabajo, e iba a mi habitación. – me dijo subiendo las escaleras.

- ¡Oh! –le dije algo decepcionada ¿Por qué seguía pensando que había regresado por mi?

- Bueno, yo ya me voy es muy tarde y no quiero ser impuntual.

- Esta bien, mmm Bella. – me llamo el bajando de las escaleras y acercándose otra vez.

- ¿Si? – le pregunte sintiendo mi corazón latiendo mas fuerte, creo que se me saldrá del corazón.

- Te vez realmente hermosa hoy. – Se acerco y beso mi frente, sentí miles de cosas pasar en mi interior y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Hola Chicas! de verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado, pero es que mi abue esta muy enfermita. _

_¿que les parecio? ¿Merezco Rsv?_


	6. Verdades Que Duelen

_Bueno chicas aqui esta el Cap. listo! espero que les guste aunque les sere sincera me costo mucho terminarlo porq no me convencia _

_en fin termine y este es el resultado!_

* * *

_**Verdades Que Duelen**_

- ¡¿Bella? Isabella abre tus enormes ojos, ¡por favor! – me decía una voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

- ¿Hum? – fue lo único que pude decir mientras sentía como si me hubieran dado un enorme golpe en la cabeza.

- Bella, por favor abre tus ojos ¿Quieres?

- ¡Edward! – dije con mi voz quebrada y abriendo mis ojos dándome cuenta que estaba acostada en uno de los sillones de la sala y que Edward tenia sostenida mi mano con la suya y aprisionándola contra su mejilla.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamo cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunte, aun confundida por lo que estaba pasando, mi cabeza me estaba martillando.

- Te desmayaste, lo cual es bastante extraño ya que desayunaste Bella, ¿te sientes mejor? ¿te duele algo? – me pregunto preocupado, entonces pude recordar el porque de mi desmayo.

- Si no te preocupes. – le mentí intentando calmarlo.

- Bueno en ese caso, no se diga mas, te quedas descansando. – me dijo levantándose y soltando mi mano, yo lo mire con cara de horror, no iba a faltar a la universidad solo porque no se controlar mis sentimientos.

- ¿Que? No, tengo que ir a la universidad, Edward es mi semana de inicio. – le dije para que entrar un poco en razón, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaria, me sentía un poco extraña de tratarlo con tanta naturalidad después de tanto tiempo.

- Bueno, pero yo te llevo ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo extendiéndome su mano, lo mire un poco confusa, yo no quería irme con el, me pasaría algo como lo que me acababa de pasar y eso era lo menos que necesitaba.

- Pero…

- Tú eliges Isabella, o nos quedamos aquí para que descanses o yo te llevo porque no puedes irte en tu carro sabiendo lo que te acaba de pasar. – el tenia su punto de vista y lo respetaba, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, pero tenia que reconocer que era posible que me volviera a ocurrir un desmayo.

- ¡Esta bien! – le dije a regañadientes tome su mano para no ser "Mal educada" pero me sentía un poco mareada, creo que fue por haberme levantado tan rápido y eso hizo tambalearme, Edward me acerco a su cuerpo en señal de protección, pero eso causo miles de cosas dentro de mi estomago.

- Hum hum. –

- ¿nos vamos? – dijo tomando mis cosas, yo pensé que se iba a oponer en seguir con mis planes para ir a la universidad, tal vez después de todo no me tomaba tanta importancia.

- ¡Claro! – susurre con un suspiro sin animo.

Como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, Edward se puso al lado de la puerta y la abrió para que yo entrara en el auto. "vamos bella solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos para no ser mal educada" me anime a mi misma, no quería cometer una estupidez.

- ¡muy amable! – le dije subiéndome, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, no quería encontrarme con esos ojos verde.

- ¡No hay de que!

Cerró la puerta y se subió al lado del piloto, aunque fue demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

- al parecer tu precioso auto tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. – me decía con una sonrisa embriagadora.

Creo que lo que Edward estaba intentando era que nuestra relación de convivencia no fuera tan incomoda, me alegraba en cierta parte que no me tratara como las ultimas semana en el campamento, cuando Edward me consideraba un cero a la izquierda.

- Si, creo que si, hum Edward ¿Dónde puedo tomar un transporte no se bus o taxis que me traigan de regreso por si llueve? Es que la verdad no quiero enfermarme. – le dije esperando una respuesta, ya que sabia que el me podía llevar a la universidad entonces mis dos teorías eran la primera no esperaba que el me trajera de regreso porque me imagino que el tiene vida social y la segunda tenia que conseguir como venirme de regreso porque no me quería mojar se supone que para eso era el auto.

- Isabella ¿de que hablas? Yo te traje yo te llevo solo tienes que buscarme cerca de la cafetería cuando salgas allí te estaré esperando.

Edward se estaba portando de maravilla conmigo quiero decir ¿Qué pasa cuando las cosas no salen como tu las esperas? Porque yo realmente esperaba que esto fuera un infierno, Edward había roto mi corazón y ahora estaba comportándose como si intentara remediarlo y como si nunca nos hubiéramos alejado. No sabía como comportarme en esta situación, con los años había perdido el tacto, si se puede decir así, de tratar a las personas.

- ¿Bella puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me dijo mirándome con ojos algo confusos.

- Hummm... ¿ya no estas haciéndome una? – le pregunte algo sarcástica y levantando una ceja.

- Si creo que si, pero me preguntaba, ¿Por qué te vestiste así hoy? Quiero decir no me malentiendas, pero te ves… te ves endemoniadamente sexy. – OK eso no lo vi venir. Me estremecí en mi asiento, recordaba que me había arreglado, que Edward lo había notado, pero vamos no era para tanto ¿o si? Es que usar endemoniadamente sexy en mi persona era algo que jamás había pasado.

- Vamos Edward no es para tanto, además debes estar exagerando. – le dije como si yo estaba siguiéndole la corriente pero se pueden imaginar como estaba por dentro, quería empezar a hiperventilar y sentía mi caja torácica muy pequeña para mi corazón.

- Bella, de veras te ves realmente bien, es solo que no lo entiendo ¿Por qué ese cambio tan drástico? me impresiona saber que lo hiciste tu sola y sin ayuda de Alice, pero espera cuando te mire te aseguro que le dará un infarto, pobre de mi primita. – ¡Diablos! Alice, es verdad creo que no solo a ella le daría un infarto por no pedirle su ayuda.

- ¿Crees que se enoje? – le pregunte empezando a hacerme la idea, no ni siquiera eso podía hacerme.

- Bueno, creo que se pondrá furiosa, pero descuida unas dos semanas como su Barbie Bella no creo que sea nada que no pueda hacer cambiar de opinión a Alice.- genial ahora solo esto me faltaba.

- Deja de burlarte, no es gracioso cuando la furia de la enana se desata. – le dije dándole un empujón para que dejara de burlarse de mi desgracia, pero ambos nos reímos, además yo tuve que haber hecho una suposición.

- Bueno señorita llegamos. – me dijo mientras se estacionaba.

- Has sido muy amable de traerme, pero no estoy muy segura de querer salir. – le dije aun sin moverme, creo que el pánico me recorrió porque ya tenia miedo de cómo me vería la gente.

Edward se bajo del auto y yo solo pude dar un suspiro, ¿será que el me dejaría allí por todo el resto de la jornada?, pero cuando menos lo pensé Edward abrió la puerta de mi lado y se inclino teniéndolo solo a unos centímetros de mi cara.

- Bella te ves genial, créeme no tienes porque temer, se que esto debe de ser nuevo para ti, para mi lo es y me gusta, vamos no tengas miedo, solo confía en mi. – Era como si Edward hubiera leído mi mente, porque describió como me sentía en este momento.

- ¿de verdad piensas eso de mí? – le pregunte encontrándome con su mirada, me sentí mejor y volví a tomar mi confianza.

- Nunca dudes de lo hermosa que eres. – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente, pero esta vez sentí la misma sensación que antes, con el único detalle que no me desmaye y se sintió realmente bien.

Edward me ayudo a bajarme y cerró el auto, yo empecé a avanzar con mucha seguridad en cada paso que daba, no quería estropear nada de mi nueva imagen. Edward me alcanzo en poco tiempo y paso su brazo por mi cintura. Este hombre quería matarme, creo que era eso, porque sentía una gran explosión de sentimientos dentro de mí pero lo que mas me aterraba era que uno de ellos ya había surgido cuatro años atrás.

Mientras caminaba me percate que tenía muchas miradas sobre mí y eso no me gustaba para nada.

- creo que todos nos están mirando. – le susurre disimulada.

- ¿Tú crees? – me pregunto con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa. – te ves, como ya te lo dije hermosa.

- Gracias, pero creo que a quien miran es a ti no a mi, vamos Edward, tu llevas años viviendo aquí, creo y por lo que puedo ver ellos fijan su mirada en ti nada mas. – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Isabella, Estas loca? – me pregunto colocándose enfrente de mi y tomando mis hombros. – escucha eres la chava mas… - hizo una pausa exhalando como desilusionado - ¿porque no puedes ver lo hermosa que eres? Siempre lo has sido, cualquier idiota cae rendido ante ti, siempre ha sido así. – me dijo tomando mi barbilla con una de se sus manos delicadamente, estaba acercándose Dios ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward? Estaba a punto de… si me besa, creo que voy a… Edward estaba a centímetros de mi boca y yo me dejaba llevar.

- ¡Bella! – gritaron mi nombre y me separe de golpe de el, había estado a punto de permitir que nos besáramos, mi corazón latía a mil, lo mire y sus ojos mostraban deseo y enojo, entonces yo no sabia que hacer hasta que mire que quien había gritado mi nombre era Alice, genial, mas problemas, se miraba realmente molesta y traía al pobre de Jasper a rastras. – ¡OH MANGOS! ¿Que diablos te hiciste? Quiero decir te ves genial, pero… Sin mi ayuda ¿estas loca?- me separe lo mas que pude de Edward y quede frente a frente a ella.

- ¡Hola Alice! – la salude algo confusa, aun no podía poner mis ideas en orden.

- Bella estoy realmente enojada contigo y tú vienes y me dices hola ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? – ella puso una cara de mártir que me destrozo con esos ojos amenazando lanzar grandes lagrimas y con una cara que lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue

- No te pongas así, es mas estaba pensando que tal vez quisieras ayudarme en mi guardarropa, creo que este fin de semana será fin de Shopping. – las miradas de las tres personas que estaban a mi alrededor pusieron sus ojos como platos yo sabia que esto era el anticipo a mi funeral.

- Bella, ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Alice algo preocupada, - Edward no la drogaste verdad? - le acuso fulminándolo con la mirada y tocando mi frente como para ver si tenia fiebre.

- No, nada que ver. – dijo dándome una sonrisa, creo que el enojo ya se le había pasado.

- ¿Estas hablando enserio Isabella Marie Swan? – me pregunto aun sin creerme

- Alice, bueno creo que entonces tendré que ir yo sola- le dije asiéndome la ofendida pero estaba segura que Alice no rechazaría una oportunidad como esta, es mas seria la primera en irme a sacar de la casa aunque fuera a la fuerza para ir al centro comercial.

- ¡No! Yo te acompaño, es mas creo que los milagros existen, eres una nueva Isabella y eso me gusta, bueno creo que lo primero será…

- Un momento, creo que eso lo decidimos el sábado, porque no quiero hablar de eso ahora. – le dije mirando a Edward y a Jasper en señal de ayuda, pero estos en ves de compadecerse de mi lo que hicieron fue dar pequeñas sonrisas escondidas y el colmo fue cuando ambos se encogieron de hombros, pero me las pagarían bueno tal vez Edward porque Jasper no lo conocía mucho aunque me estaba cayendo súper bien.

- No, nada de eso, bueno yo lo tendré planeado todo, además no solo vamos a ir de compras, necesitas ir al estilista, no te preocupes Bella yo tendré todo listo para todo el día, es mas llamare a Rosalie para que nos acompañe ¿te parece?. – esto seria demasiado para mi pero creo que seria una emocionante nueva experiencia, pasaría tiempo con Alice aunque yo fuera por un día su muñeca Barbie con Rosalie.

- Si esta bien, llámala y así pasamos un día de chicas. – le dije de lo mas emocionada, creo que era el solo hecho de pensar pasar tiempo con ellas.

- Mmm… Bella, creo que tienes un compromiso el sábado en la noche ¿recuerdas? – me dijo Edward un poco molesto pero sereno, esto era raro no me acordaba de la fiesta en la playa.

- Es cierto, tengo que ir a La Push, es la fiesta, si no voy alguien me matara. – les dije tocando con mi mano la cabeza, no me acordaba para nada, pero le prometí a mi tía y a mis primos que iría.

- ¿A una fiesta? ¿Te refieres a la de la playa La Push, este sábado? Pero que casualidad, nosotros también vamos, Seth nos invito, aunque no le pareció mucho a Leah. – dijo Alice emocionada.

- Entonces me di cuenta que ellos conocían a mis primos.

- ¿Te llevas bien con Seth? – pregunte súper contenta que por lo menos ella se llevara bien con mi familia.

- Si, pero ¿como lo conoces? Se supone que no has ido allá ¿o si? – me pregunto mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el edificio, total teníamos los cuatro la siguiente hora.

- Bueno, Seth es el mejor primo que conozco, mi tía Sue era hermana de mi madre, es mas ella me recomendó venir a estudiar a este lugar, Alice Seth es mi Niño consentido y creo que yo soy su Nena, porque siempre nos hemos llamado así, jamás le he dicho a nadie de esa forma solo a el. – le dije recordando viejos tiempos. – oye ¿recuerdas cuando en el campamento tu pensabas que por eso tenia novio Alice? Esas llamadas de Seth al principio me causaron tantos problemas contigo. – les dije mientras encogía mis hombros y me adelantaba ellos se detuvieron y me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando me voltee, ellos parecían confundidos, no creo que no era eso era mas sorprendidos. – Hey chicos, ¿Qué les pasa? Solo les dije que tenía un primo y abren los ojos así, por favor no es gran cosa. – les dije con una sonrisa, pero ellos parecían aun como piedra y mi comentario se lo llevo el viento.

- No es nada Bella, solo que me sorprendió que tu fueras familia de Seth. – me dijo Alice sin mirarme a los ojos, algo no andaba bien, porque sentía que me estaba mintiendo y eso era algo realmente raro, porque a Alice no se le escapa nada pero al parecer conmigo si.

- Bueno es mejor que entremos, creo que será lo mejor. – dijo Jasper algo nervioso, Edward era el único que no decía nada y cuando Alice y Jasper entraron.

Edward me jalo del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Edward! ¿Que pasa? Suéltame, tenemos que entrar a clases. – le decía mientras, intentaba soltarme de su agarre, pero al parecer el no entraba en razón porque no me hizo caso.

- Necesitamos hablar ahora, quieras o no lo vamos a hacer. – me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una seriedad y determinación.

Lo único que pude hacer fue seguir caminando e ir tragando en seco, para saber lo que Edward quería hablar conmigo, esto no me daba buena espina, aunque necesitaba escucharlo.

Llegamos a las mismas bancas en donde me había sentado con mi tía Sue y Edward se miraba raro, no se como explicarlo, me senté y el se quedo parado, empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro, tapándose la boca de ves en cuando y tocándose el pelo, creo que no sabia por donde comenzar.

- Edward, creo que será mejor que empieces a decirme lo que tengas que decir. – le dije cruzando mis manos alrededor de mi.

- Bella, el día del campamento que te dije eso yo de veras lo siento. – Edward se miraba realmente afligido y lo peor era que yo no quería recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado y el eso era lo que estaba haciendo. – sabes jamás había conocido a nadie como tu, fue un encuentro muy inesperado y perfecto para mi gusto, tu te veías tan emocionada por todo lo que iba a pasar y yo pues estaba contento de verte porque la verdad era que no quería ir a ese campamento – Edward se miraba muy concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo pero ¿Cómo creerlo? Porque esas no eran las palabras que el me había dicho - se que pensaras que estoy mintiendo en cierta forma pero no es así, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que me gustaste desde ese momento, tenia muchas cosas en la mente cuando te bese, fue el mejor beso que hubiera dado en toda mi vida, te emocionaste mucho y desde allí supe que lo único que quería era que fueras algo mas que una simple amiga, te llevabas bien con Alice y yo estaba empezando a sentir cosas que jamás había pensado que pudieran pasarme. – Edward se sentó a mi lado y me tomo las manos, pero yo estaba en shock esto no estaría pasando.

- Edward, de verdad esto no me hace nada bien, es que de verdad me lastima y no quiero seguir sufriendo. – las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, no sabia que estaba llorando.

- No llores Bella, por favor no derrames lagrimas por mi culpa, porque no lo puedo soportar es solo que… - me dijo Edward secando mis lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, las cuales quemaban mi cara, porque quería pensar aunque fuera por un momento que el me quería y no solo como una amiga, Sino como algo mas.

- Edward, por favor no sigas, nada de esto viene al caso y créeme yo… yo te quiero mucho eres, bueno eso espero mi mejor amigo aquí en Forks y no quisiera que eso cambiase. – le dije, se que estaba intentando esquivarlo, pero de verdad no quería que el siguiera y que llegara a la parte de se que fue un error.

- OK lo acepto fui un idiota, ya lo dije cuando te escuche hablando por teléfono, no pensé que lo hacías con tu primo Seth en la cabaña, pues no sabia que era tu primo y yo… enloquecí, te escuche decirle "Mi Niño" que lo querías demasiado y que no cambiarias nada por pasar el ultimo fin de semana con el y para colmo cuando lo escuche decirte nena, explote por dentro, Bella la verdad no sabia que hacer, estaba dispuesto a pedirte en ese momento que fuéramos algo mas que amigos pero creí que ya tenias una relación y que yo para ti era un simple juguete. - ¿Qué diablos estaba Pasando? Edward… ¿Qué era lo que estaba escuchando?.

-Edward deja de decir estupideces y justificaciones por favor, ese día tu lo dejaste bien en claro sin mal lo recuerdo. – le dije gritándole de la cólera, esto ya no podía pasar.

_**Inicio Flash Back**_

_- Bella tienes que prometer que vendrás aunque sea el último fin de semana de este verano, has sido realmente desconsiderada de dejarme a mi con Leah. – me decía Seth mientras yo los escuchaba por el teléfono en alta voz, pero la verdad es que en ese momento no cambiaria nada de mi verano._

_- Vamos Bella promételo, mira que te quiero demasiado y no puedo pensar no verte pronto. – dijo Seth con una vos tan fingida._

_- Esta bien te prometo que iré el ultimo fin de semana para verte, ya te extraño, yo igual te quiero demasiado, solo espero que estos mimitos no solo sean por teléfono. – le dije con una sonrisa en mi boca._

_- Cuando te pones así, créeme que te quiero comer, bueno nena te dejo tengo que terminar algunas cosas, espero que la pases bomba en lo que queda de esta semana, pero créeme estaré contando los días que nos quedan para estar juntos. – me dijo, Seth era mi primo que aunque era menor que yo, lograba comprenderme ya que era el único primo hombre que tenia, y a mi no me atraían tantas cosas como las chicas de mi edad._

_- Lo hare mi niño, así que cuídate y te mando muchos besos, créeme no cambiaria por nadie nuestro fin de semana. _

_- ¡Bye Bells! – me dijo y colgó, adoraba a mi primo, no podía por esperar en contarle a Edward de mi llamada._

_Estaba terminando de alistar unas cosas, cuando mire que Edward entro muy enojado a la cabaña donde yo me encontraba._

_ -Isabella tenemos que hablar. – dijo en un tono muy molesto, de todo este tiempo jamás lo había visto así, algo le ha de haber pasado, porque no me decía Isabella sino solo Bella._

_- Edward, no te esperaba, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte mientras me acercaba a su lado, pero el me esquivo. _

_- Esto es un error. – soltó sin mas que decir pero yo no entendía nada aunque mi corazón creo que ya sabia que era lo que me iba a decir._

_ -¿De que hablas? No entiendo Edward. – le dije casi en susurros._

_- Que esto no puede ser Bella, esto es un error, yo no te quiero de la forma que pensé que lo hacia, no se creo que mis sentimientos se mezclaron y por eso actúe como actúe, pero yo no te veo como algo mas en mi vida. – mi vida literalmente se estaba desmoronando Edward me estaba dejando sin yo ser su novia y se sentía, se sentía tan mal._

_- Edward, tu… tu no me puedes hacer esto, quiero decir estábamos empezando algo, ¿Qué hice? ¿hice algo malo? – le pregunte en mar de llanto, porque jamás me había enamorado y me di cuenta que lo estaba, que yo amaba a Edward a mi corta edad y que el no me amaba y se sentía tan feo ser rechazado, sentir que no significaba lo mismo para el, pero peor aun querer saber que fue lo que hiciste mal para que esto terminara. _

_- Isabella, dejémoslo así mejor, porque la verdad no quiero seguir con esto, lo que si te voy a pedir es que no digas nada a nadie, porque total nunca fuimos ni seremos nada en la vida y espero que esto te quede muy en claro. - ¿ pero que era lo que le pasaba a Edward? Porque se comportaba de esta manera conmigo, si yo lo único que quería era que el y yo fuéramos mas felices nada mas._

_- Sabes que, será mejor que te vayas créeme que me quedo clarísimo todo esto, además creo que ahora se el tipo de persona que eres. – le dije dándome la vuelta y metiéndome el baño a llorar amargamente._

_El resto de la semana me sentí como una muerta viviente, mi calidad de desempeño dentro del campamento no fue el mejor, estaba distraída, triste, lloraba como magdalena en cualquier rincón cuando me encontraba sola, fingía que no quería participara porque me sentía enferma, en fin tantas cosas que sentía dentro de corazón que no podía explicar por mi misma, ya que no sabia como poder solventar esto, y cuando miraba a Edward, pues este me hacia ni caso y pasaba como si no me conociera, al principio creí que Alice se daría cuenta, pero ella fue otra que no lo hizo es mas, platicaba conmigo pero no me preguntaba nada de cómo me sentía o algo, comencé a creer que no estaba siendo buena amiga como ella decía, pero Alice tenia sus propios conceptos de vida, que por lo menos creo que ayudaban a distraerme un poco. Cuando termino el verano, rompí mi promesa de ir a La Push con mi primo Seth, pero es que desde ese momento mi vida comenzó a dar cambios inesperados._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Los recuerdos en mi cabeza empezaron a desempolvarse de nuevo, los que ya tenía enterrados empezaron a salir como muertos vivientes, el dolor se volvió a colocar en mi pecho y lo peor, las dudas hicieron nueva casa en mi mente.

- no son estupideces, bueno si lo son por la forma en que actúe y dije en el pasado, pero es que entiéndeme, jamás había tenido una novia y la que tengo estaba hablando con su primo de lo mas tranquila como si se tratara de una relación seria, Bella no pensé que era tu primo, creí que era alguien mas. – me dijo y entonces me sentí la mujer mas indignada posible.

- Porque diablos no me dijiste nada, te quedaste con el pensamiento que yo era una cualquiera Edward, no puedo creerlo, sabes que esto me duele mas que lo que me dijiste hace cuatro años, hubiera preferido mil veces quedarme con el recuerdo que no me amabas, a que me dijeras que era una cualquiera. – esto era el colmo, yo no podía creerlo, mi corazón se oprimió en mi pecho, me sentía tan mal que solo lo mire y me di la vuelta, tenia que salir lo mas rápido posible de el instituto, de la casa, tenia que alejarme de Edward.

- Es que ese es el problema Isabella, que yo… yo aun _Te Amo_. –me detuve en seco y voltee para mirarlo, y mi sorpresa fue que su mirada era triste con los ojos amenazantes de salir con lagrimas. – _¡Te amo!_ – volvió a insistir.

- No lo digas Edward tu no me amas, lo que sientes es algo que se llama compasión. – le dije y entonces Edward se acerco acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

- Espero que esto te demuestre que te amo y que jamás he dejado de hacerlo.

Me dijo estampando sus labios contra los míos, yo estaba perpleja y atónita, Edward me estaba besando, sentí miles de corrientes en mi cuerpo, volvía a sentir que estaba regresando mi vida, mi interior era un campo de batalla, por una parte mi mente me decía que tenia que alejarme, pero la otra me decía que era lo que yo quería desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me entro el miedo, intente alejarme pero el se percato y me tomo de la cintura acercándome lo mas que pudo hacia el, y profundizando el beso, cuando lo hizo yo no pude contenerme y lo bese, ambos lo hicimos como si fuera una droga, porque por momentos el beso era desesperado, como si nuestros labios se hubieran extrañado durante tanto tiempo. Nos separamos cuando necesitábamos respirar y nos miramos a los ojos, entonces antes de poder decir algo mas, nos fundimos en un nuevo beso.

- ¡Te amo Bella! – me dijo mientras empezaba dar pequeños besos en mis labios.

Yo no sabia que contestarle, eran demasiadas cosas, en cierta forma el me había engañado, porque no me había dicho la verdad y eso me marco durante cuatro años, pero ¿y si en estos cuatro años el había sufrido de la misma forma que yo? Lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarlo, no quería que este momento terminara, no quería pensar, estaba cansada de hacerlo, y solo me quede allí, sintiendo como el hundía su barbilla en mi cabeza, y aspiraba el olor de mi cabello.

- Bella ¿Qué piensas? – me pregunto Edward tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y haciéndome que lo mirase a los ojos, ¿Qué le iba a contestar?

* * *

_Chicas ¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado._

_Besos! muaks_


	7. Bésame

_**Hola Chicas, bueno como prometi aqui esta el siguiente cap. espero que les guste porque a mi me encanto. **_

_**les confensare que lo tenia desde hace 2 semanas pero como tenia el nuevo proyecto del Blog **(que espero que se den una pasada por alli)_

_**no podia subirlo. **_

_**no las aburro mas y qui esta :D**_

* * *

**Bésame**

_- Bella ¿Qué piensas? – me pregunto Edward tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y haciéndome que lo mirase a los ojos, ¿Qué le iba a contestar?_

Mi corazón latía a mil y Edward me miraba con cara muy tierna.

- Edward yo… - no me salían las palabras por una parte quería decirle que lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero por otra parte quería mandarlo al carajo por haber pensado de mi que era una vil zorra. Solo que aunque lo quisiera no podía. ¡Dios has algo para ayudarme! Pedí al cielo.

- ¡Bella! – llamo una voz conocida a lo lejos. Mire el ceño de Edward fruncido y sus ojos se apartaron de mi rostro mirando a mis espaldas, yo lo seguí con la mirada y me fije que era mi ángel guardián, bueno ¿habría otra respuesta?

- ¡Jacob! – le dije mientras me alejaba de Edward, puedo jurar que escuche un gruñido proveniente detrás mío, pero no me gire, no tenia aun el valor.

- ¡Hola hermosa! – me dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y me daba un abrazo. – Wow bella te vez realmente sexy. – me dijo mientras me daba una vuelta en mi eje tomando mi mano.

- No exageres. – le dije mientras mire a Edward acercándose. – Jake ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte nerviosa, lo único que esperaba era que ambos se comportaran.

- Bueno, vine a dejarte unas cosas que te mando tu tía, fui a tu casa pero como no estabas, vine a buscarte aquí, pero tampoco estabas en el aula señorita la pregunta es ¿Por qué no estas en clases? – mis mejillas ardieron al instante, entonces Edward respondió.

- Ella no tiene porque darte explicaciones. – Dios esto iba a ser un caos.

- Nadie te ha preguntado o pedido tu opinión. – le dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño

- Mira mejor te callas, porque sino te sacare a patadas de aquí Jacob.

- Jajaja, inténtalo imbécil, a ver si puedes.

Hola! ¿Acaso se olvidaban que yo estaba aquí? Esto realmente me enojo.

- Bien ya basta, esto no puede seguir así, estoy hartándome de ver como se tratan, Dios solo dos veces que los miro interactuar y se tratan como un par de Idiotas. – musite enojada. – Jacob llegas en la tarde a la casa, porque tengo que entrar a clases, espero que aprendan a comportarse cuando estén frente a mi porque créanme que no voy a aguantar otra de estas escenitas. – les dije mientras caminaba alejándome de ellos, esto era lo peor que me había pasado, no era que dos chicos se estuvieran peleando por mi ¿o si?

- Bella, espera lo siento si, es solo que también venia para ver si te acordabas de lo del sábado. – me recordó Jacob, dándome la vuelta y sujetando mis manos.

- Claro, te dije que tenia pensado ir Jake no te preocupes. – le dije dándole una sonrisa.

- Bueno no te atraso mas. – me dijo soltando mi mano y dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios, eso me tomo realmente de sorpresa. – nos vemos después. – dijo separándose de mi y alejándose, automáticamente lleve mi mano al lugar de ese beso, se sentía algo extraño, porque nunca otro chico que no haya sido Edward me había besado tan cerca.

Entonces me acorde que Edward también había estado allí, pero cuando voltee a buscarlo, el ya no estaba.

Un agujero se hizo en mi estomago, "Se arrepintió de lo que paso" me dije a mi misma, la angustia y el dolor me inundaron nuevamente, esto no estaba marchando bien.

"Vamos Bella tu puedes" me anime a mi misma, esto se me estaba haciendo costumbre, no se de donde tome valor y me dirigí a la siguiente clase, impresionantemente el tiempo vuela. En esta Edward no era mi compañero, eso me dejo un tanto triste, tenia que aprender a controlar mis sentimientos pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando estoy en una situación como esta?

Las horas pasaron muy lentamente, hasta que tuve una hora libre, por lo menos sabia que la clase que me tocaba después era una electiva* y para mi suerte elegí arte y música, esto iba a ser interesante. Alice y Jasper se sentaron a mi lado cuando nos toco la comida, ella aun me seguía atacando con preguntas sobre estos cuatro años, pero yo le contestaba lo básico y eso en momentos le molesto, así que cambiaba los temas a unos mas modernos.

- Bueno chicos ¿Cuál es su siguiente clase? – les pregunte levantándome de la mesa.

- Oh, pues es Arte y Música. – me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa igual que la mía.

- Eso es una verdadera suerte, yo también tengo esa clase. – les dije por lo menos no estaría sola.

- ¿de veras? Vaya al parecer los cuatro nos pusimos de acuerdo. – dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos, un momento dijo cuatro, nos conté y solo éramos 3

- ¿cuatro? – le pregunte algo confusa, - ¿Quién mas esta en nuestra clase?- algo en mi me decía que yo ya sabia la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de los labios de Alice.

- Edward tontita, el debe de estar ya en el salón. – mi corazón palpito a mil, después de varias horas por fin lo vería, solo estaba algo asustada por su reacción ¿Cómo me miraría?

Nos dirigimos al salón y cuando entre, mire que era todo un mini auditorio, se miraba que había tiempo invertido en este lugar, en el centro del escenario tenia un piano muy hermoso debo decir, equipos e instrumentos modernos, esto iba a ser emocionante.

Alice nos ubico lugares juntos, pero Jasper no estaba sentado a su lado eso me pareció extraño, inclusive no se miraba por ningún lado, al igual que Edward.

- Alice ¿Dónde esta Jasper? – le pregunte en susurros.

- Tranquila Bells ya lo veras. – me dijo tomando mi mano y apretándola suavemente, pero sabia que ese gesto era de pura emoción.

- Clase guarden silencio. – nos dijo desde el escenario un Señor, bueno ni tanto, era alto algo robusto y con barba, pero se miraba muy atractivo, además que con su sonrisa no podía dudarse que era activo, como que le encantaba esto, se podía ver en su rostro. – bien, como saben esta es una clase de arte y música, para empezar les quiero dar la bienvenida a todos y ténganlo por seguro que no se van a arrepentir, Me pueden decir Sr. Bierbs – el tipo estaba emocionadísimo, esto me estaba dando buena espina, volví a buscar a Edward, pero no lo pude encontrar, lo que si me pareció extraño es ver que todo el salón estaba repleto de personas, esto no era común ¿o si? Es que ni siquiera estaban sentados, estaban parados, creo que varios no eran de la clase.

- Alice ¿Por qué todos están…? –empecé a preguntar. Pero el Sr. Bierbs me lo impidió porque siguió hablando.

- Bueno y para empezar con el pie derecho este año, quiero que recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a unos chicos que ustedes conocen muy bien, aquí están Edward, Jasper en compañía de Emmett disfrútenlo.

Un momento escuche bien, eran los chicos, sabia que Edward y Jasper estaban en nuestra clase, pero Emmett tenia su restaurante, estaba confundida, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada, ver a Edward arriba del escenario me hizo… ay no se como explicarlo. Todos empezaron a silbar y a gritar como locos y eufóricos, al parecer eran buenos. Pero la personita de mi lado no se quedaba atrás, la pequeña Alice estaba hasta parada de su asiento.

- ¡Vamos chicos ustedes pueden! – gritaba ella de la emoción.

Los chicos se acomodaron, Emmett en la batería, Jasper en la guitarra y Edward en el piano.

- Buenas tardes, mmm esta canción quisiera dedicarla a una persona muy especial en mi vida, solo quiero decirte que "Espero que no te arrepientas, porque yo no lo hice" – la mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía, estaba oficialmente declarado me iba a dar un paro cardiaco o había escuchado o interpretado mal, Edward me estaba dedicando una canción. Y solo pude dar un jadeo.

- ¿Estas bien, Bella? – me pregunto Alice mirándome preocupada.

- Si, no te preocupes. – le dije mientras los chicos se preparaban para tocar,

Las notas del piano empezaron a escucharse, era una hermosa melodía, que se notaba que salía cada nota del corazón, seguida del punteo de la guitarra de Jasper.

_**- Edward: **__Bésame... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio_

Si el mundo pudiera guardar este momento, tan solo deteniendo el tiempo unos segundos, creo que me perdería en la mirada de Edward para siempre, su voz era tan angelical y esta canción, hizo que mi interior se llenara de una extraña sensación, porque podía sentir otra vez los labios de Edward sobre los míos aunque no estuviera cerca.

_**- Jasper:**__B__ésame frena el tiempo has... que sea lo que siento_

_**- Los 2:**__Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_

_ Bésame y besos a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_ Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón_

_**- Jasper :**__Bésame..._

Todos en el salón de clases se volvieron locos literalmente, empezaron a gritar y ovacionar con aplausos a los chicos, a pesar de todo esto, Edward no apartaba su mirada de mi, y yo no quería apartar la mirada de el

_**- Edward:**__Siénteme en el viento_

_ Mientras yo muero lento_

_**- Jasper: **__bésame sin motivo_

_ Y esta vez siempre contigo_

_**- Los 2: **__Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_

_ Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_ Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón_

_ Bésame..._

Los chicos, inclusive hasta Alice empezaron a cantar al unisonó la canción, Emmett se miraba realmente emocionado en la batería, esto parecía mas un concierto, en lugar de una clase de música normal, pero si así iban a ser todas, pues bienvenidas, podría pasar horas escuchando la voz de Edward.

_**- Los 2:**__Bésame, bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_

_ Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_ Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón_

_**- Edward:**__ Bésame..._

Mi mirada se empezó a ver apañada por gotas saliendo de mis ojos, sentía muchas cosas en mi interior, esto tenia que ser un sueño, eran demasiadas cosas en un día y lo único que me pude dar cuenta era que amaba a Edward con toda mi alma, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, lo seguía amando y por lo que podía ver el también.

_**- Los 2: **__B__ésame así sin compasión_

_ Quédame en mi sin condición_

_ Dame tan solo un motivo_

_**- Edward:**__ y me quedo yo _

_**- Jasper:**__ (y me quedo yo)_

_**- Edward:**__ y me quedo yo_

_**- Jasper;**__ (y me quedo yo)._

Pero no pude mas y me levante, saliendo del salón lo mas rápido que pude, no era lo suficientemente madura para este tipo de cosas, estaba realmente aterrada, porque los malditos nervios me estaban traicionando, yo lo amaba, pero me daba miedo que los pocos pedazos de mi corazón, los volviera a entregar y me quedara sin nada, solo con cenizas si las cosas salían mal otra vez.

Aunque también sentía que yo solita me estaba martirizando, Edward me dijo que me amaba y yo solo tenía miedo, genial.

Me senté en una de las bancas que estaban cerca del aula, ¿y si nos damos una segunda oportunidad? ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y yo lo volviéramos a intentar? ¿Las cosas serian mejor para ambos? Cerré mis ojos, tenia que enfrentarlo y poner las cosas en claro. Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro, di una bocanada de aire y abrí lentamente mis ojos.

- ¿Estas bien Isabella? – me pregunto la pequeña duende.

- ¡Alice! – exclame limpiándome las lagrimas, - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte mientras ella se acomodaba a mi lado.

- Lo mismo te pregunto Bella, ¿te sientes mejor? – me pregunto acariciando mi cabello con sus delicadas manos.

- Si, si enana no te preocupes. – le dije algo graciosa par animar el ambiente.

- A mi no me engañas Bella, yo se lo que paso hace cuatro años. – me dijo Alice de una, y con una cara un poco con el ceño fruncido, ¿pero como se había dado cuenta? Yo podía jurar que ella no tenia ni idea de nada.

- ¿Alice… tu sabias? – le pregunte aun sin salir de mi asombro.

- Si, yo lo sabía desde el primer día, pero sabes que es lo más impresionante de todo esto, es que ambos se miran con los mismos ojos, son como dos magnetos que se atraen, ahora la pregunta Bella es ¿Qué harás? – me pregunto entonces yo la mire a los ojos y no pude mas y me derrumbe abrazándola, lloraba en su hombro, hacia tanto tiempo que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

- Ay Alice ya no se que hacer, ¡estoy confundida! – le dije entre sollozos, Alice solo me consolaba en su suave y tierno abrazo,

- Tranquila Bella, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. – me decía ella abrazándome mas fuerte.

Pasaron varios minutos y descargue las lagrimas que traía desde hacia tanto tiempo, hasta que sentí que me estaba tranquilizando allí fue cuando me aleje de Alice y enjuague mis lagrimas con mis manos.

- ¿te sientes mejor? – me pregunto medio arreglando mi cabello, mire mis manos y mire que lo tenia llenos de delineador y rímel, lo mas seguro era que estaba hecha un desastre con mi maquillaje.

- Si, solo que creo que eche a perder mi maquillaje, tendré que volverme a maquillar. – le dije entre risas.

- ¡OH MANGOS! Jamás pensé escuchar eso de ti, me siento tan orgullosa. – Alice me siguió la corriente asiéndose pasar por una dramática, como limpiando sus "lagrimas" de los ojos por orgullo y el comentario nos causo risa a ambas.

- No creas que quiero verme ridícula tampoco. – le dije buscando un espejo en mi bolso.

- No te preocupes aquí tienes. – me dijo extendiéndome uno.

Cuando lo abrí mi reflejo estaba allí y me miraba demacrada, los ojos hinchados y el maquillaje evidentemente muy corrido.

- Parezco una magdalena.-le dije mientras intentaba limpiar mi rostro.

- Quieres que vayamos al baño para que te arregle, porque tampoco te voy a dejar andar así por toda la Universidad Bella y menos con Edward rondando por ella, mi primito tiene que tener una buena impresión tuya. – me dijo Alice y al instante mis mejillas empezaron a arder, era tan raro empezar a hablar con Alice de esto.

- Bueno, vamos y ¡Gracias Alice! – le dije mientras le daba otra vez un abrazo el cual ella me lo devolvió con un poco mas de fuerza de lo que aparentaba.

- De nada, Bella sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. – yo sentía un gran cariño hacia Alice, como el de una hermana.

Alice y yo nos dirigimos hacia el baño, ella saco de su bolso todo un estuche de maquillaje, creo que eso era lo que le abarcaba la mayor parte del bolso, lo abrió me analizo y empezó a buscar colores.

- Alice, no creo que esa sea una buena idea, no quiero verme demasiado maquillada. – le dije mientras retrocedía, pero ella me acorralo en una pared apuntándome con la brocha de ojos.

- Escúchame bien Isabella Marie Swan, no voy a dejar que andes con un color o de forma inapropiada por aquí, mas viéndote salir del baño conmigo, tengo una imagen que cuidar así que no insistas. – me dijo mientras ella ponía esos ojitos de borrego comprado, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan débil?

- Esta bien, pero no quiero parecer tampoco un payaso, así que no exageres. – le dije mientras me daba por vencida.

Alice empezó a maquillarme, esto estaba siendo una tortura, pero mientras lo hacia le pregunte acerca de que había sido de ella estos cuatro años, y después de eso no volví a pronunciar ninguna palabra, porque ella me dio todos y cada uno de los detalles de su vida. Me conto que volvió del campamento, siempre emocionada por las compras, le encantaba inventarse cada diseño y todo eso, pero algo le faltaba, paso todo un año sin sentir que las compras le satisfacían o que crear cosas nuevas era algo que le motivara a sentir a delante, supo que su hermano Emmett regresaba de Italia, y que venia con su novia y el hermano de esta, ella dijo que organizaría toda una fiesta de Bienvenida, y así lo hizo.

- mira Bells no es por nada pero créeme fue la mejor fiesta de todo este pueblo, pero aun así sentía que me faltaba algo. Mi mamá me decía "Alice la compradicta", y era tan cierto, todos los días tenia que comprar algo, por tan insignificante que fuera, pero siempre a la moda. – ambas reímos al comentario. – entonces el día que llego Emmett con Rosalie, ese día sentí una envidia tan grande, porque el se miraba feliz y creo que ya los conociste esos desprenden miel a mas no poder.

Recordé la imagen de Rosalie con Emmett y era completamente cierta, esos dos no podían estar separados.

- como sea, la fiesta fue como ya dije la mejor todos se divirtieron excepto yo, así que decidí salir a tomar algo, me fui al Bar Delirios, Pedí una copa y mire a mi alrededor, sabia que la bebida no iba a solucionar nada y quede viéndola por un largo tiempo, quería que algo pasara, sol que no sabia que era, entonces fue cuando lo vi. – dijo Alice en un gran suspiro y dejando de maquillarme, como si se hubiera remontado a ese momento. – sabes jamás vi a nadie tan perfecto como el, yo no tenia nada de experiencia en esta, recuerdas "Jamás me casare, Jamás me enamorare" pero por alguna extraña razón, no pude apartar mi mirada de el. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio la sonrisa angelical que tiene, yo me limite a apartar mi mirada de el y a ponerme rígida en mi postura, te juro que me entro el pánico.

_**Inicio del Flash Back Alice Pov.**_

"¡Alice contrólate, tu puedes!" – me reprendía - "vamos puedes concentrarte, vamos repite Gucci, Prada, Dior, Benetton, Channel… esto no esta funcionando" me Decía a mi misma, estaba tan nerviosa y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en el chico que esta a mi lado.

- ¡hola! – me saludo, tenia una voz de ensueños, yo no podía decirle nada. - ¿estas esperando a alguien o Esperando que pase algo? – me pregunto, yo me quede mirándolo y entendí que era lo que había estado esperando.

- Yo… - tenia que contestarle algo coherente y dije lo único que se me vino a la cabeza – Tardaste demasiado. – no sabia porque pero no me arrepentía de haberle dicho esas palabras.

- Lamento haberla hecho esperar Señorita. – me contesto Jasper tomando mi mano y dándole un beso como todo un caballero.

- Alice Cullen. – le dije mientras apretaba su mano en señal de saludo. El me quedo mirando con cara una cara rara pero luego se relajo y me devolvió el saludo.

- Jasper Hale, Hermano de la Novia de Emmett Cullen. – me dijo sonriente y ambos reímos.

_**F****in del Flash Back.**_

- sabes desde ese día no nos hemos separado, pasaron los meses y jamás he dejado de amarlo, creo que cuando llega la persona correcta no importa lo que pase, cada día lo amaras mas. – me dijo mientras yo quede pensando esas palabras y en eso tenia razón, porque a pesar de lo que paso entre Edward y yo, aun lo sigo amando y no como la primera vez sino que este sentimiento se esta volviendo cada vez mas fuerte.

- Pero Alice te comprometiste, ¿te vas a casar pronto? – le pregunte después de todo ese tiempo de la historia.

- Si, nos casamos en cuatro meses cuando termine el primer periodo de la universidad, yo se que pensaras que estoy algo loca pero es que nuestra atracción es demasiada, no se como explicarla, no quiero estar separada de el, y creo que el tampoco porque el fue el que tomo la decisión de pedirme que me casara con el, fue muy hermoso, uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, créeme la mayoría de ellos los he pasado al lado de Jasper, aunque te voy a ser sincera no se la puse nada fácil, por eso quiero que mi boda sea perfecta y que nada vaya a estropearlo, porque el se lo merece, por todo lo que ha hecho conmigo.

Alice se miraba realmente emocionada su cara, parecía todo un ángel. Ella y yo salimos del baño, tenia que volver a clases aun me faltaba una. Caminamos por los pasillos, aun no era hora de cambio de hora, por eso la universidad no tenia tantos alumnos fuera.

- Bella, debes prometerme que serás mi dama de honor. – me dijo de repente y yo solo pude atorarme al intentar tragar saliva por la noticia que me estaba dando sin ninguna como decirlo "precaución" claro tenia que ser tan Alice.

- No. – dije de primas a primeras entonces ella me fulmino con la mirada. – no me mal entiendas, pero ese puesto no me corresponde, es que no he pasado tanto tiempo contigo desde hace cuatro años, y Rosalie apuesto que quiere tomar ese lugar, créeme. – le dije para que cambiara de idea de todas formas, no me parecía justo, era su boda de ensueños y a mi el puesto me quedaba muy grande.

- Bella, no te preocupes, yo ya hable con ella y este es un acuerdo entre ella y yo, además ella me ha negado por primera vez en todo este tiempo algo. – me dijo tristemente, creo que ella se sentía algo desilusionada, quería arreglarlo porque significaba que yo también le estaba dando la espalda.

- Alice yo… - comencé a decirle, ya la tenia regada, ahora era tiempo de limpiar el desastre.

- No mal entiendas a Rosalie, ella tiene sus motivos. – me dijo mientras me miraba un tanto pensativa. – mira Bella yo no soy la santurrona y Rosalie con Emmett tampoco, nos hemos comido la torta antes del recreo ¿me entiendes? – me pregunto ella, yo no era tan inocente en ese aspecto tampoco, aunque era virgen, había leído mucho y sabia que era eso. Entonces solo pude asentir con la cabeza y rodar mis ojos, para demostrarle que no era nada cohibida. – bueno como te lo explico… - Alice vacilo unos momentos antes de que le salieran las palabras. – Bella Rosalie esta Embarazada. – me dijo de una y me quedo mirando para ver como tomaba la noticia, en realidad no me pareció tan malo después de todo, un hijo es según dicen el fruto del amor entre dos personas, aunque yo tenia mis propios argumentos, pero no la podía juzgar no era quien.

- Entonces Rosalie va a ser mamá. – le dije algo calmada para poder poner mis ideas en claro.

- Si voy a ser tía. – me dijo muy emocionada, pero no comprendía ¿Por qué si se miraba tan emocionada, mostraba ciertas dudas? Aunque en ese momento tenia una imagen perfecta en mi cabeza de cómo se mirarían Rosalie y Emmett como padres.

- Vaya me imagino que debe estar que no cabe de la alegría al igual que Emmett. – le dije mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, algo desolados, mire una de las ventanas de allí y se veía como caía la lluvia.

- Si ella esta muy feliz pero… pero Emmett no lo sabe. – me dijo muy triste.

OH, OH, esto si que no me lo esperaba, ¿pero si Emmett es el papá porque no lo sabe?, generalmente son los primeros en darse cuenta.

- ¿Emmett no lo sabe? – le pregunte algo incrédula.

- No Bells, Rosalie se dio cuenta hace dos días, y tiene miedo. – me dijo dando un suspiro cargado de nostalgia, jamás había visto a Alice en este estado. ¿pero es un bebe no? Se supone que todo es alegría, paz, armonía. Pero ella tenía miedo, no tenia mucho tiempo de conocer a Emmett, pero no me parecía un mal tipo.

Creo que Alice me leyó la mente porque me miro a los ojos y creo que vio mi incomprensión.

- Bella Emmett no es un mal tipo, es solo que el se comporta como un niño, con el único detalle que esta atrapado dentro de ese cuerpo. – dijo para amenizar el ambiente tan sombrío que se sentía, pero después volvió a suspirar. – ella cree que cuando le cuente a Emmett este se comporte como un completo inmaduro, o que le vaya a reclamar pensando que se embarazo para atarlo, o cosas así, pero yo le digo que esas son sandeces, Emmett puede comportarse como un bruto a veces, pero creo que el seria muy responsable en este aspecto.

Hablar de su hermano tan orgullosa como lo hacia en ese momento me hacia pensar mucho en ¿Cómo me sentiría si tuviera uno?

- yo con el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, te voy a ser sincera, no creo que sea un mal tipo, sabes que pienso, ¿no crees que este seria el detonante para que el madurara? – Alice se paro en seco y me miro a los ojos con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Bella eso es genial, recuerda que… Bueno es que eso seria un milagro. – me dijo mientras daba saltitos – creo que debes hablar con ella este fin de semana, solo espero que Emmett no se de cuenta. – dijo mientras cruzábamos la esquina de uno de los pasillos y entonces la persona que menos esperábamos se cruzo en nuestro camino.

- ¿De que no me debo de dar cuenta? – nos pregunto, un hombre musculoso, cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa de ensueños, pero puedo jurar que el color de mi cuerpo se escabullo por algún lugar.

- Emmett, - exclamo Alice - ¿Qué haces aquí hermanito? – le pregunto Alice alegremente y disimulando de maravilla, parecía toda una actriz, yo esperaba no darme mucho a color.

- ¿Alice?- le pregunto Emmett levantando una ceja. – no intentes cambiar el tema. – le advirtió señalándola con el dedo.

- Me descubriste, es que este fin de semana pues hay una fiesta en La Push y quería que tu y Rosalie fueran. – dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos. – mira Seth nos invito y dice que tu le puedes ayudar con la barra ¿Qué dices? – le pregunto Alice levantando las cejas y haciendo su mirada convencedora, Emmett la miro y dio una gran sonrisa, creo que ni el mas musculoso pudo decirle que no.

- Esta bien, con la única condición que Rosalie este conmigo, creo que la pasaremos genial, después creo que ella y yo tendremos una noche llena de se...

- Emmett cállate. – le corto Alice de una, pero yo tenia mis mejillas rojas. – tan solo imaginarte me produce un Waka Waka, en el estomago. – dijo Alice, yo la mire algo interrogante, aunque me encontraba un poco apartada de ellos, no quería interrumpir su platica.

- ¿Waka Waka? – pregunto Emmett levantando una ceja.

- Si ya sabes Waka Waka Wakala Emmett.- dijo Alice haciendo una cara de asco y como queriendo Vomitar.

- Bueno, ¿y chicas que les pareció? Les gusto? – nos pregunto Emmett mirándome un poco raro. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

- Si a mi me encanto tu sabes que son los mejores, a Bella creo que también le encanto. – dijo Alice y yo lo único que quería hacer era ahorcarla.

- Por cierto, ¿no la han visto?, quiero ver su cara, se le nota que ambos destilan amor solo con verse. – entonces mis mejillas ardieron y di un pequeño jadeo, Emmett no me reconocía, ¿tanto me había maquillado Alice?

- Emmett si que eres bruto, no la ves aquí esta. – dijo Alice señalándome con las dos manos.

Emmett se quedo viendo y creo que me miraba como si no daba crédito a lo que veía, inclusive me estudio de arriba a bajo, vamos no creo que este tan cambiada.

- ¿Bella?... Wow, ¿de verdad eres tu?... – me pregunto entrecortado, creo que las palabras no le salían.

- Hola Emmett, lo salude algo tímida. – entonces Emmett dio una tremenda carcajada.

- Oye con razón mi primo esta que hecha babas por ti, estas Wow. – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me daba una vuelta.

Algo no me quedaba claro, ¿Por qué Emmett sabia lo de nosotros? De Alice lo entendía ya me lo había dicho, pero Emmett.

- Eso mismo le dije yo, que se miraba hermosa. – me decía Alice.

- Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto. – les dije mientras les daba una sonrisa tímida.

- Bella, creo que tenemos que ir a clases, por que si no estaremos en problema. – me dijo Alice mientras tomaba mi brazo.

- Si esta bien.

- Bueno hermosas, las dejo iré a ver a mi Bombón, creo que no se ha sentido bien estos días, ¿sabes algo Alice? – le pregunto algo preocupado.

Creo que palidecí de nuevo, era pésima actriz.

- no Emmett yo no se nada, debe ser cosas de chicas.- le dijo Alice de lo mas tranquila "enana mentirosa" pensé en mis adentros.

- Bueno aun así, creo que la llevare con papá. – dijo Emmett entonces Alice palideció, creo que esto ya era demasiado.

- Como quieras Emmett, solo que creo que Rosalie no va a querer. – le dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- Como sea, veré que puedo hacer hasta luego chicas. – nos dijo dándonos un abrazo a cada una.

- Adiós Emmett. – contestamos a la vez.

Cuando Emmett se alejo, Alice me jalo hacia un lugar más alejado verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca para escucharnos.

- Alice, cálmate. – le decía mientras ambas reíamos.

- Si, viste eso somos unas excelentes actrices, estuvo realmente cerca. – decía mientras ambas estallábamos de la risa, pero es que Emmett estuvo a punto de saber sobre su sorpresita.

- Si estuvo cerca, pero creo que lo de actriz te lo dejo a ti, creo que por poco delato el secreto, hasta yo sentí que palideci. – le dije mientras intentaba poner mis pensamientos en claro.

- Bells ¿para que crees que esta el maquillaje?

- Claro, como tu digas Alice. – le dije rodando los ojos.

Alice y yo nos dirigimos cada una al aula que nos correspondía, mi mente solo podía pensar en una cosa, por lo que no pude prestar mucha atención a lo que el Sra. Whitman decía. Edward, solo ese nombre era lo que abarcaba mi mente, sabia que algunos chicos estaban murmurando y que recuerdo que cuando entre al aula varios silbidos y cuchicheos se escucharon, pero eso no me importaba mucho, Edward estaba esperando una respuesta y lo mas seguro era que la quería después de clases. ¿Qué le iba a contestar? "que lo amo" decía una parte dentro de mi, pero ¿y si todo era un juego? ¿Qué pasaría si Edward solo estuviera comprobando que yo seguía enamorada de el y después se alejara? "Alice y Emmett no piensan eso" me dije y así pase el resto de la clase, escribiendo el nombre de Edward en una hoja de papel, se que se escucha muy cursi, pero es que no lo podía evitar.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Mi corazón, ya no cabía en mi caja torácica y por una extraña razón estaba feliz.

"Búscame cerca de la cafetería" recordé las palabras de Edward y fui caminando hasta allí, ¿Qué seria lo que diría? No sabia de lo único que podía estar segura era que no dejaría que Edward se alejara otra vez de mí.

Cuando llegue lo empecé a buscar con la mirada, pero los cuadernos que llevaba en la mano, se me cayeron, mi boca se abrió, mis ojos empezaron a desbordar lagrimas, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Edward estaba allí apoyado en una baranda y una joven, cabello rubio, cuerpo escultural y tez pálida estaba besándolo, enredando sus manos en su cabello cobrizo. Mi corazón literalmente se partió.

Edward me miro y aparto a la chica bruscamente, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, no lo pensé dos veces y empecé a caminar del lado contrario, dejando mis libros en el suelo.

No quería volver a verlo, era un farsante engañador, solo me había besado porque eso es lo que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

- ¡Bella! No es… - empezó a decir mientras sentía que se acercaba, tenia que dejarle claro muchas cosas. – Bella, no, es un error ella solo…

- ¡Cállate Edward! Esto es lo que me temía, por eso no quería enamorarme de ti. Eres la peor persona que conozco en mi vida, solo te pido que me dejes en paz ¿quieres?

- Bella no, yo te…

- No Edward, ya basta de esta farsa quieres, tu lo que quieres es jugar conmigo, ¿piensas que con decirme cosas bonitas y con dedicarme una canción me vas a conquistar? Pues no Edward, no lo has logrado, quédate con tus palabras y con tu rubia glamorosa, si eso es lo que tanto quieres, total, yo solo fui una mas. – le grite en plena cafetería, sabia que la gente nos miraba pero yo ya estaba cansada de ser la misma de siempre la débil, la que todo el mundo se burla de ella.

- No Isabella y me vas a Escuchar, una vez por un error te perdí, no voy a permitir perderte de nuevo. – me decía Edward con lagrimas en los ojos, me empezaron a conmover pero ¿Cómo perdonarle esto?

- Ya lo hiciste Edward, ¿acaso no lo ves? Te estabas besando con esa… esa tipa. – le dije señalando a la chica que estaba dándome una sonrisa mordaz.

- Tanya no tiene nada que ver en esto Bella, yo no tengo nada con ella. – me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

- ¿De veras? ¿son lo mismo que fuimos hace cuatro años tú y yo? ¿Son nada? – le pregunte muy irónica.

- Bella, ella me beso, yo no se lo pedí. – me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. – por favor créeme ella y yo no tenemos nada. – entonces escuche un carraspeo detrás de Edward.

- Edward, querido ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la chica de ojos azules, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Tanya suéltame, no se de donde sacas ese querido, tu sabes que no somos nada. – le dije Edward dándose la vuelta y encarándola, me puso detrás de su cuerpo como protegiéndome.

- Oye, lo fuimos hace mucho Edward, yo pensé que esa canción…

- Tanya, eso no te da derecho a besarme, y la canción no era para ti. – le dijo Edward, entonces mi corazón dio un salto de felicidad, solo que no podía demostrarlo aun, tal vez Edward decía la verdad.

- ¿Es ella verdad? ¿por esta zorra me has dejado? – le pregunto Tanya llorando y gritando, sentía un poco de culpa por ella, se lo que se siente ser rechazado, pero no tenia porque llamarme así.

- Ya esta bueno si, arreglen sus diferencias ustedes, pero a mi no me metan en esto, total, no somos nada Edward y tu deja de llamarme así que ni siquiera te conozco. – le dije a Tanya lanzándola una mirada mordaz.

- Edward, por favor no me dejes por ella, yo te puedo complacer mejor que ella, te aseguro que ella no es buena en la cama. – le dijo Tanya a Edward y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me estaba diciendo que era su amante o que era igual o peor que ella.

Entonces mire que Alice mi miraba con los ojos abiertos, Edward estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero yo no podía mas estaba por saltarle y arrancarle esas greñas oxigenadas de la cabeza, se que no es el comportamiento de alguien como yo, pero no iba a permitir que ella me dijera algo así.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – le pregunte mientras me acercaba para lanzármele en cima.

Pero entonces sentí dos brazos que me detuvieron, y sentí como intentaban calmarme.

- Bella, cálmate no seas como ella, no te rebajes. – me dijo Jasper jalándome al lado contrario.

- Eres una salvaje. – me decía Tanya. – sabes que creo que la falta de padres te hizo ser así una cualquiera. – y sus palabras me mataron al instante, estaba declarado mataría a Tanya.

- Eres una… - no me salían las palabras, mis ojos se apañaron al instante. – no metas a mis padres en esto. – le grite entonces mire que Tanya estaba sosteniéndose la mejilla, pero yo no había sido la del golpe.

- Eres una resbalosa, cualquiera y zorra Tanya. Jamás vuelvas a decirle nada a Bella, porque te juro que te las veras conmigo. – le dijo Alice amenazándola.

- ¡Alice! – dijo Edward sosteniéndola del brazo. – llévate a Bella de aquí, yo ya te alcanzo, nos vemos en casa. – le dijo Edward con cara de dolor en su rostro.

Edward se acerco y sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

- Bella, lo lamento. - entonces me dio un tierno beso en la frente. - ve con Alice, yo te vere en casa. - me dijo acaricieando mi mejilla quitando una de las lagrimas traicioneras de mi rostro.

Yo estaba mas calmada, Alice se acerco a mi lado y me dio un abrazo, el cual se lo devolví ambos me jalaron para que nos alejáramos del lugar, entonces mire atrás y mire la mirada de Edward, era profunda y muy enojada, estaba segura que le diría algo a Tanya solo que no me daría cuenta de que. Estaba tan avergonzada, estaba empezando a pensar si venir a este lugar había sido la mejor elección.

* * *

**_¿que les parecio? muchas sorpresas verdad, en el siguiente cap prometo que habra una sorpresa, nos leemos hasta el proximo Martes! _**

**_¿Merezco Commets?_**

**_8)_**


	8. ¿Correspondido o No?

_**Chicas de verdad mis disculpas por no poder haber subido antes, pero es que me quede sin Inter y cuando ya regreso tuve una de examenes hoy que me dejaron el cerebro sin mas pero aqui esta el capi, espero que sean comprensivas conmigo. **_

_**Bueno espero que tambien les guste porque a mi si! **_

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer, la loca idea de esta historia es mia! **

* * *

**¿Correspondido o No?**

- ¡Mamá ya llegamos! – anuncio Alice, entrando a la Mansión de los Cullen.

La casa era enorme, me sorprendió mucho cuando llegamos de nuestro silencioso pequeño viaje, no me sentía con ánimos de decir algo, iba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había percatado que íbamos a la casa de ellos, hasta Alice me anuncio que me bajara del auto, no me dejo decir ni una tan sola palabra, solo me sonrió y me guio hasta la casa.

- Niñas, que bueno que llegaron. – nos dijo Esme recibiéndonos con una gran sonrisa y con un caluroso abrazo. – Bella, que bueno verte, creo que este mundo es un pañuelo ¿no crees? – me pregunto mientras terminaba de darme el abrazo.

- Es bueno verla otra vez, Sra. Cullen. – le dije algo apenada.

- Oh cariño, dime Esme por favor. – me decía mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los sofás de la sala.

- Está bien. – le conteste bajando la mirada.

- Edward llamo, dijo que ya venían y también dijo que iban a venir, por eso espero Bella que nos acompañes para la comida ¿de acuerdo? – me pregunto tomándome de improviso, primero porque Edward sabía que yo vendría aquí a la Mansión de los Cullen, y segundo porque me moría de la vergüenza si Esme se enterara del comportamiento que tuve en la universidad.

Mire que Alice y Esme me miraban algo confusas, entonces recordé que les debía una respuesta.

- Oh.- exclame. – claro será un placer. – le dije mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban, podía sentir caliente mi cara.

- Bueno, entonces chicas, solo espero que Jasper y Edward no vengan con las mismas ganas de comer que tiene Emmett, ire a ver que esta haciendo en mi cocina, ya regreso. – nos dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la cocina, dejándonos a Alice y a mi solas. Ella me miro con unos ojos y sabia lo que quería.

- Vamos Alice no te resistas, has tu pregunta. – le dije mientras su expresión cambiaba a emocionada.

- Bella antes que todo ¿te encuentras bien?, mira que no es por nada, pero creo que el comentario de Tanya te tiene mal. - Me dijo algo triste.

- Estoy mejor Alice, es solo que hoy han pasado tantas cosas, primero lo de Edward y ahora pues esto. – suspire casi derrotada.- es que creo que no tengo mas fuerzas para afrontarlo.

- Animo, Bells el mundo no se acaba por esto, quizá es solo pequeñas pruebas que te están pasando nada mas, no te preocupes, además me tienes a mi que estoy para defenderte de cualquier artimaña de esa zorra. – dijo con acido en su boca, a lo cual ella y yo nos reímos.

- Hey por cierto Gracias por lo de la cafetería, créeme que yo la hubiera dejado en el piso arrastrándose por meterse con mis padres. – le dije mientras imaginaba como hubiera sido.

- Wow, Bella bájale que creo que estas como Rosalie cuando ve a la arrastrada de Irina merodeando a Emmett. – me dijo Alice levantando una ceja.- además no tienes que dar gracias, es mas fue un placer, solo espero que mi Jasper no se haya asustado. – me dijo asiendo una cara como de estar en problemas.

- Crees que se enoje?

- No, Jasper es muy comprensivo en muchas cosas, como esta, aunque nunca creo que me haya visto así. – confeso tocándose la barbilla y mirando al cielo como intentando recordar algo.

- De todas formas, gracias Alice, aunque creo que esto me traerá problemas yo no quería la atención de nadie en la universidad, y creo que por querer arrancarle las greñas oxigenadas a la Tanya esa, pues la tendré. – le dije dejándome caer completamente hacia atrás en el sillón.

- No es para tanto Bells, míralo de esta forma, muchas personas te ven como la heroína por enfrentarte a ella. – me decía mientras ella daba saltitos sentada.

- Bueno técnicamente tu lo hiciste Alice, esa cachetada no se la di yo. – le dije mientras recuperaba mi compostura y le levantaba una ceja.

- Si, bueno, mitad y mitad ¿va?- me pregunto mientras se ponía de pie. La mire un poco confundida.

- ¿Donde vas? – le pregunte mientras yo también me ponía de pie.

- Tranquila Bells es que ya vinieron los chicos están afuera. – me dijo mientras de saltitos se acercaba a la puerta.

Un momento no había escuchado el timbre, ni siquiera el sonido de un auto, ¿Cómo es que Alice se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado? Bueno creo que eso es algo natural en ella.

Alice abrió y entro Jasper enrollándola con los brazos en un profundo abrazo terminado con un tierno beso, yo quite la mirada para darles un poco de privacidad, pero eso me hizo recordar, que alguien venia acompañándolo.

- Por favor Jasper, si quieres comerte a mi prima, alquila la habitación de un Hotel. –decía la voz aterciopelada de mi ángel.

Al parecer ya se miraba un poco más tranquilo, eso hizo que yo también me tranquilizara, solo que ahora no me sentía con el suficiente valor como para afrontar lo que se me venía encima.

- Edward, lo que tienes es envidia porque tu no puedes hacer lo que nosotros hacemos. – dijo la enana traidora dándome un guiño, es que me purgaba cuando daba una indirecta tan directa, y que esta me incluyera.

- Sin comentarios. – les respondió Edward dándoles una sonrisa y acercándose donde yo estaba, mirándome a los ojos, me sentí un poco acorralada por esa mirada pero no quería apártame de ella tampoco.

- Bueno, veo que ya llegaron chicos. – dijo Esme, trayendo a Emmett y a Rosalie detrás.

- Uff que bueno, estoy muriendo de hambre y ustedes no se apuraban. – exclamo Emmett mientras se tocaba su estomago en circulitos. –Bellita que bueno que te tenemos por aquí. – exclamo Emmett acercándose a darme un abrazo.

- Hola Bella, es un gusto tenerte en nuestra casa. – me saludo Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla y después acercándose a Emmett para abrazarlo por la cintura.

- Gracias a ustedes por invitarme a comer. – les conteste como un gesto de amabilidad.

- Bueno no se diga mas, vamos a comer, mamá querida, preciosa, dale de comer a tu hijo que tiene un hoyo enorme en el estomago. – mimo Emmett a Esme, al parecer cuando se tenia un cuerpo como el de Emmett este tenia que ser alimentado demasiadas veces.

- Bueno grandulón, ya no hay que esperar mas, vamos a servir la comida. – dijo Esme dando un aplauso. – Rosalie, Alice me ayudan por favor. – les pidió Esme y sentí mis mejillas arder estaba rodeadas de puros hombres, genial. Al menos no estaba sola con Edward.

- Claro mamá ya vamos. – dijo Alice con una voz melódica, se llevo a Rosalie a rastras.

- Bueno mientras ellas sirven. – dijo Jasper mirando a Emmett. – puedes ayudarme con unas cosas que deje en el auto, es que son las compras de Alice. – le dijo mientras señalaba la puerta, Emmett lo miro interrogante primero, después me miro a mi y yo le mande un ¡AUXILIO! Con la mirada, pero el solo me sonrió, al parecer después de todo si estaría sola.

- Claro viejo, vamos a ver que ropa compro nuestra Alice. – le dijo Emmett saliendo de la casa con Jasper.

Solo el cielo, sabía lo que en este momento pasaría. Edward me miro y me dio una sonrisa, yo estaba como estatua, además que estaba pegada al suelo, como si tuviera cemento en los pies. Edward se acerco al piano que también había en la sala de la Mansión Cullen.

- ¿Siempre tengo que arruinar todo verdad? - dijo mientras empezaba a tocar una melodía muy triste en el piano.

No sé cómo pero automáticamente me fui acercando a el aunque dudaba de cada paso que daba.

- No tienes que ser tan pesimista Edward. – le dije para que se animara un poco, no quería que se sintiera tan miserable tampoco. El esbozo una risa escondida.

- Bella, lo eche a perder, no debí besarte, no sin antes tener tu consentimiento, no sin antes saber que estabas decidida a formar una relación con alguien más. – Edward se estaba arrepintiendo de nuestro beso, aun cuando dijo que no lo había hecho, iba a decir algo cuando el paro la música se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos. – aunque no sé porque pero no me arrepiento, se que estuvo mal, pero…

- Edward, no tienes porque sentirte culpable de nada, ambos nos dejamos llevar. – le dije mientras miraba al suelo y ruborizándome, estaba pensando en ese beso otra vez y mi corazón latió mas.

- Dime que hago para sacarme esto del pecho, Isabella dime ¿Cómo olvidarte? Por favor. – me decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, pero yo no me movía.

Me quede perdida en mis pensamientos, sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo, de volver a probar sus labios, de empezar todo de nuevo, de sentir que nada importaba más que él y yo, que no me haría daño, que todo volvería a ser como debía de ser, que sentiría todo su amor, que Edward seria solo mío y de nadie más, pero podría soportar que Edward me dejara otra vez, porque se suponía que esto era una amor no correspondido, todos estos cuatro años creí eso, y era casi imposible que en menos de una semana que llevaba en Forks, esto se arreglara.

- Edward yo soy la menos indicada de decirte esto. – le conteste dándome la vuelta, si iba a hablar no podía mirarlo porque su mirada era mi perdición. – no sé qué hacer yo tampoco Edward, son demasiadas cosas para un solo día. – esa era una excusa barata, pero no se me ocurría nada mas-

- Bella, intenta responderme, yo no puedo estar mas así, es que lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte, yo te… - me di la vuelta y lo mire a los ojos el debía saber que esto no solo era difícil para el

- Edward y tú crees que esto para mi es lo más fácil del mundo, que después de todos estos años hago como que nada paso, ¿crees que es sencillo?, que después de todo este tiempo que pensé que no volvería a verte pues aquí estas, que después de repetirme varias veces, cientos de veces que no siento por ti yo aun… - me detuve en seco creo que hable de mas, me di la vuelta, mis piernas temblaban mi corazón estaba saltando de una extraña mezcla de felicidad y terror.

- Bella, termina por favor, ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por mi? Por favor. – me dijo mientras se acerco a mi espalda y susurro esas palabras a mi oído, lo cual me estremeció.

- Edward… yo siento que aun siento algo por…

- ¡Chicos la comida esta servida! – anuncio Alice entrando a la sala dando saltitos y matando mi momento de inspiración, creo que ya no tendría fuerzas para volver a decirlo, Edward se puso muy tenso, podía sentirlo, y no era para menos, creo que el estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte, pero tendría que echarle la culpa a la pequeña enana.

Así fue como rápido me separe de Edward y Alice me jalo del brazo, los chicos entraron y no traían nada en las manos. Entonces yo los mire levantando una ceja y cruzando mis brazos.

- ¿Dónde están las compras de Alice? – les pregunte un poco con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cuáles compras? – me pregunto Alice mirándome confundida y después a los chicos.

- Amor, tus compras las que hiciste esta mañana. – le dijo Jasper, haciéndole unos ojos como para que captara la idea, pero yo ya la había agarrado.

- No te hagas Jasper y mucho menos tu Emmett se que solo lo hicieron para dejarme sola con Edward. – espete y me sentí mal de haberlo hecho.

- ¿y funciono? – nos pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa y dándole un golpe en la espalda a Edward.

- Si serás bruto. – le dijo Alice rodando los ojos igual que yo.

- Vamos a comer mejor que tengo hambre. – dijo Emmett haciendo pucheritos a lo que yo sonreí con los demás.

Fuimos hasta el comedor y nos sentamos, Edward se sentó enfrente mío, tenia a Rosalie y a Alice a cada costado, y los chicos enfrente de ellas, Esme estaba a la cabecera de la mesa, pero mire un lugar vacio, seguramente ese era el lugar del Sr. Cullen.

- Espero que te guste. – me dijo Esme mientras colocaba una servilleta entre sus piernas.

- Se que será así. – le dije haciendo lo mismo, intentaba ocultar mi mirada de la de Edward, pero podía sentir la suya taladrándome y haciendo gestos ocultos.

La comida paso muy tranquila, Esme me conto acerca de su nuevo proyecto y como Alice le estaba ayudando en eso, Emmett no paraba de comer parecía un barril sin fondo. Jasper estaba súper tranquilo, se notaba que a Esme le caía muy bien igual que Rosalie la cual se miraba algo triste, yo sabía el porqué, era un secreto que tendría que guardar.

- Cuéntame Bella ¿Cómo se porta Edward? – me pregunto Emmett entre bocado, yo lo fulmine con una mirada igual que Edward.

- Pues… bien, lo bueno es que cocina. – le dije y todos sonrieron, hasta Edward tampoco tenia que parecer tan aguafiestas.

- Eso si, ¿te comento que a punta de cereales vivía al principio?. – me dijo Alice muerta de risa.

- Si, creo que comento algo sobre eso. –le conteste intentando no atragantarme con la comida.

- ¿cocinas Bella? – me pregunto Jasper.

- Si, bueno no tan bien como lo hace Esme, pero se defenderme en ese punto, recuerdo que en el campamento Alice y yo cocinamos unos… - me quede pensando el nombre pero no me acordaba.

- Ay si ya me acuerdo, las crepas de crema, delicioso, recuerdo que Bella llevaba una receta, pero yo la perfeccione. – dijo Alice orgullos y haciendo una mímica como que ella era la suprema en la cocina.

- Claro, sin olvidar el desastre que hiciste en la cocina con la harina. – le recordé mirando como Edward y Emmett estaban atorados de la risa.

- Bueno, eso es de menos. – decía Alice intentando arreglarla. – pero lo que de verdad me acuerdo es que nadie quería probarlos porque pensaban que estaban envenenados así que pusimos a Edward como el probador de crepas. – y entonces mire como Edward movía su cabeza hacia los lados, creo que lo que estaba haciendo era recordando.

- Debo de admitir. – dijo Edward.- que estaban deliciosas – dijo haciendo un ademan de exquisito.

- Deberíamos de hacer unas Bella, te apuesto que a todos les van a encantar.

- Si yo creo que si sería una buena idea, creo que tengo unas ganas de comer eso ahora mismo. – exclamo Rosalie, Alice y yo nos reímos, sabíamos que esto podrían ser los antojos de Rosalie.

- Amor de veras tienes hambre después de todo lo que te acabas de comer? – pregunto Emmett haciendo son de burla, pero creo que el comentario no le agrado a Rosalie.

- ¿Qué piensas que me voy a volver gorda? – le pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

Mire como Alice se tenso en el asiento, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue apretar la mano de Rosalie quien instintivamente me miro, di un respiro profundo y después ella lo hizo, para calmarse, sabía que los demás estaban mirando pero no me importaba, creo que lo importante era que Rosalie se calmara antes que el secreto saliera.

- Amor, no quise decir eso, es solo que me sorprendió nada mas, no te enojes conmigo please.- le dijo Emmett levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella, colocando un tierno besos en sus labios.

- Lo siento amor es solo que estoy un poco sensible. – dijo tocándose un poco la cabeza y aun apretando mi mano.

Pero en eso al parecer Esme se atoro, y empezó a toser. Todos dirigieron su atención a ella menos yo que mire fijamente a Rosalie, cuando a Esme le pasaron los pequeños espasmos de tos se me ocurrió algo.

- Alice que te parece si horneamos crepas hoy, bueno si están de acuerdo. – propuse, Rosalie me miro y me susurro bajito gracias.

- Es una excelente idea. – exclamo Alice.

- Bueno entonces creo que será mejor ir a la casa y después volver con los materiales. – le dije a Alice.

- Esta bien Bella, Edward puede acompañarte. – me dijo, yo lo mire y quedo esperando una respuesta como si quería saber si yo estaba de acuerdo o no.

- Seguro. – le dije dándole una sonrisa, quería que se relajara.

Cuando terminamos la comida, todos nos dirigimos a la sala. Al parecer a Rosalie se le había pasado el mal humor y Emmett la estaba consintiendo solo esperaba ver su reacción cuando ella le dijera que estaba embarazada.

- Edward, si quieres nos podemos ir, creo que tendremos que volver pronto. – le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

- Como quieras Bella. – me dijo mientras buscaba un abrigo.

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos al coche, aun estábamos en silencio, pero a Edward no se le quito lo caballeroso y me abrió la puerta del pasajero.

- ¡Gracias! – le dije mientras entraba en el interior del vehículo.

- No hay de que Señorita. – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Cuando entro me miro por unos instantes, dio un suspiro y se pucho en marcha para llegar a la casa, entonces recordé algo.

- ¡Demonios! – exclame ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera olvidado?

- Bella ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto Edward con cara un poco asustada.

- Olvide que Jacob estaba en casa. – le dije tocando mi frente.

- Oh.- exclamo Edward pero vi como se tenso en su asiento porque apretó el timón con fuerza.

Entonces en un impulso tome una de sus manos y le entrelace con las mías. Edward me miro al principio extrañado pero después me dio una sonrisa, el se aparco a una orilla de la carretera y después puso su mirada sobre la mía.

- Edward, escucha esto no es nada fácil para mi, ni tampoco para ti creo, así que lo mejor será que llevemos esto tranquilos, para ver como se dan las cosas, no puedo dar el siguiente paso aun y espero que lo entiendas, cuatro años no se pueden resumir en unos cuantos días, por favor solo démonos tiempo, después veremos como se van desarrollando las cosas ¿si? – le propuse, creo que eso era lo que necesitaba decir, aunque yo sintiera la necesidad de decirle que lo amaba, no podía darme el lujo de tomar las cosas de primas a primeras, tenía que tranquilizarme y hacer las cosas correctamente.

- Mi Bella. – me dijo colocando su otra mano en mi mejilla, yo me sorprendí un poco por el nombre posesivo que uso conmigo, pero se miraba muy sincero. – yo te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites. – me dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la frente.

Me sentía tan bien, eso quería decir que las cosas iban sin presiones, por ninguno de los dos lados.

- Gracias por entenderme. – solté la mano de Edward, el me miro levantando una ceja. -¿Qué? tenemos que llegar a la casa, el pobre Jacob debe de estar muy desesperado. – le dije mientras Edward ponía el carro en marcha.

- Solo espero que no deje su apestoso olor a perro. – musito Edward bajito pero yo lo escuche lo suficientemente bien.

- Oye, no seas grosero. – le reprendí mientras le daba un leve empujón. – Jacob es una buena persona. – le dije defendiendo a Jacob, aun no sabia porque Edward no le agradaba Jacob y el sentimiento era igual de Jacob para Edward.

- Si tu lo dices Bella. – dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos., pero tocando mis manos nerviosamente.

- Sabes que lo que quieras lo tienes. – me dijo Edward en un tono muy seductor que quede mirando su rostro como boba.

Sonreí avergonzada y baje mi mirada porque sabía que mi rostro ardía de la vergüenza, pero respire profundo y lo mire otra vez.

- No seas duro con Jacob, por favor, solo intenta ser amable ¿quieres? Solo por esta vez. – le dije al principio el arrugo el ceño, pero después se tranquilizo.

- Te prometo que me porto bien, si tu me prometes algo a cambio. – me dijo mientras, el me daba una sonrisa muy cálida. Algo se traía entre manos y quería saber que era.

- ¿ahora pones condiciones Cullen? – le pregunte levantándole una ceja.

- Tu decides Bella, o aceptas o créeme que el perr… Jacob, se queda fuera de la casa. – me contesto, me di cuenta que solo quedaban dos casas para llegar a la nuestra y allí estaba estacionado el carro de Jacob.

- De acuerdo, trato hecho, te prometo que hare algo a cambio. – le dije y creo que me arrepentí al instante, pero ya no había marcha atrás. – ¿me dirás que es lo que tengo que hacer? – le pregunte, quería saber a que atenerme.

Edward solo sonrió y aparco el carro en su respectivo lugar y no me dijo nada.

- Edward, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer. – le pedí con una voz medio mandona, pero es que me estaba preocupando lo desconocido, mas bien me asustaba.

- No seas curiosa Bells, es una sorpresa. – me dijo mientras se acercaba y tiernamente me daba un beso en la frente y después se bajaba del carro.

Demonios esto creo que había sido una mala idea, pero tal vez Edward me pediría algo sencillo, o tal vez no, lo que sea que fuera, podía esperar, por los momentos el debía de cumplir su promesa, sino no había trato, solo esperaba que aun se mantuviera el tratado entre el y yo.

* * *

**_:O esto se va a poner bueno, ¿que sera lo que le pedira Edward? _**

**_espero que les haya gustado esta idea de una simple servidora de ustedes_**

**_Gracias por leer y dejen sus comments plis porque ¿los merezco?_**


	9. Paquetes Inesperados

**_Hola Chicas lamento no haber publicado ayer pero es que tuve examen final en la U y no tuve tiempo_**

**_pero aqui esta espero que les guste._**

**_quiero agradecer a las personas que leen este fic y que dejan sus commentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, porque esa es mi pasion._**

**_ bueno n o las atraso so mas y esper o que les guste.  
_**

**_

* * *

Paquetes Inesperados _**

Me baje del carro de Edward, el se acercaba con mucho porte y presencia a la puerta de "nuestra casa" vaya nuestra casa, bueno pero eso no estaba en discusión en ese momento lo que tenia que tener presente era si Edward mantendría su palabra con respecto a Jacob, el cual estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta principal, Edward se volteo a verme y me guiño el ojo, no se si lo hizo para decirme si todo iría bien o era un gesto de no se afecto tal vez, miren el caso es que lo he visto en varias películas así que no sabia como interpretarlo.

Me acerque para poder ver que pasaría y en caso que las cosas no estuvieran del todo bien, pues me tocaría intervenir.

- ¡Jacob, buenas tardes! – saludo Edward, Jacob lo miro de reojo y sorprendido, pude notarlo en su rostro, bufo una pequeña risa, creo que noto el sarcasmo en las palabras de Edward.

- ¡Cullen! – respondió Jacob quitando la mirada de el y acortando la distancia entre nosotros y me miro con el ceño fruncido. – Bella Marie Swan llevo horas esperándote ¿no crees que una llamada hubiera sido algo cortes? – me pregunto tomando mis manos y mirándome con una mirada profunda, pero no enojada.

- Lo siento Jake, es que tuve varias cosas que hacer antes de llegar y no tengo tu teléfono. – me justifique. - ¿me perdonas? – le pregunte mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y ladeando la cabeza.

- Esta me la debes Bells, pero no estoy molesto creo que es imposible enojarme contigo. – si antes estaba avergonzada ahora era el doble y esto no porque sintiera por Jacob lo que sentía por Edward, no, era simplemente que hacia mucho tiempo no tenia un amigo y sabia que en el podía depositar mi confianza, Jacob se había convertido en mi puerto seguro.

- ¿quieres entrar? – pregunte el me miro como analizando sus opciones y me dijo.

- ¿estas seguro que el muerto ese no le va a importar? – me pregunto, pero yo fruncí el ceño.

- Oye no le digas así, Edward es tranquilo, no pasara nada lo prometo. – le asegure dándole un leve empujón.

Jacob empezó a bajar varias cajas del coche.

- Jake ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunte algo sorprendida, no me imaginaba que fueran tantas y tan grandes.

- No lo se, solo se que te las mandaron- empezó a explicarme y con la voz casi forzada por el peso de cada caja. – sabes creo que te cobrare por el acarreo. – ambos empezamos a reírnos y le ayude a meter las cajas, al principio decia que el podía solo, pero yo le dije que era con mi ayuda o las tendría que dejar allí y llamaría a Edward para que me ayudara, por lo que accedió sin ningún reproche.

Me sentía ansiosa por saber que había dentro, aunque me empezaba a hartar de las sorpresas. Cuando terminamos de meter las cajas me senté en el sofá de la sala, y Jacob se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿no las vas a abrir? – me pregunto mientras ambos las mirábamos, no podía creer eran 5 cajas grandes y no sabia que contenían dentro,

- No lo se, es que no tengo idea que será lo que me mandaron, ¿de verdad no sabes de que va todo esto? – le pregunte mirándolo acusatoriamente, pero el negó la cabeza.

Escuche como alguien bajaba las escaleras, sabía que era Edward, se había metido a la casa desde que Jacob saludo a Jacob y creo que estaba en su habitación. Por lo menos di un respiro por verlo aunque cuando bajo con una sonrisa, esta se desapareció cuando vio las cajas en la sala.

- Wow.- exclamo con sorpresa. - ¿Bella que es esto? – pregunto, pero su ceño se frunció y yo creí que se había enojado.

- No lo se Edward me lo enviaron. – le intente explicar mientras me acercaba a su lado. - espero que no te moleste, yo los llevo a mi cuarto por si te incomoda verlos aquí en la sala, de todos modos esta casa es de los dos no. – lo que menos quería era que Edward se enojara conmigo aunque me parecía ridículo que se pudiera enojar por unas cuantas cajas.

- Bella cálmate, no te preocupes. – me dijo mientras se acercaba y colocaba sus manos en mi hombro, pero se acerco mas de lo que espere para poder susurrarme algo al oído. – es que por un momento casi te digo que el perro duerme afuera, porque pensé que ese se venia a vivir aquí. – me explico lo mas bajito que pudo para que Jake no escuchara el comentario, pero no pude evitar reírme y rodar mis ojos.

- ¡Oh! – exclame liberándome de su agarre y acercándome a una de las cajas. – pero aun así no quiero este desorden, en la sala así que de todas formas las llevare a mi habitación. – les dije y Jacob se puso de pie.

- Bueno, como quieras, recuerda que esta es tu casa. – me dijo Edward. – solo necesito los ingredientes para tenerlos listos. – claro las crepas de Rosalie.

- Espérame aquí voy por la lista, Jake siéntete en tu casa. – le dije mientras subía la escalera pero podría jurar que Edward me siguió con su mirada mientras subía y pude sentirla, cuando estaba en el último escalón me gire y el efectivamente me miraba, lo apunte con un dedo y le hice un gesto de amenaza, el solo me dio una sonrisa y me dio la espalda.

Tome una hoja que estaba suelta en la mesa y empece a escribir los ingredientes lo mas rápido posible, solo Dios sabia que era lo que estaba pasando allí abajo. Cuando termine Salí a toda prisa bajando las escaleras y tropezando pero, creo que el barandal me ayudo a no rodar cuatro escalones abajo, aunque pensé que ellos habían escuchado algo del pequeño relajo que me tenia pero me sorprendió verlos a dos cara a cara amenazantes el uno con el otros. OH, OH.

- ¿esta todo bien? – les pregunte y ellos aun con el ceño fruncido y mirándose con una cara de poco amigos, se voltearon.

- Si, Bella necesito la lista, creo que necesito aire limpio, así que saldré un rato. – me dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mi.

Mire el rostro de Edward y sabia que algo había pasado, mi vista viajaba de Edward a Jacob, tal vez en sus ojos podía encontrar algo. Me acerque a Edward un poco y automáticamente sin pensarlo coloque mi mano en su rostro.

- Edward, ¿Qué paso? – le pregunte en susurros, el me miro y me dio una calida sonrisa.

- No te preocupes Mi Bella, solo fue un desacuerdo de opiniones. – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y le daba un suave beso en la palma, miles de corrientes atravesaron mi espalda y se dirigieron en todo mi cuerpo, entonces escuche un carraspeo de vos detrás y me acorde que no estábamos solos.

- Edward, esto es lo que necesito, no se si los iras a comprar o me esperaras. – esperaba que me dijera que lo acompañara, pero miro a Jacob y después a mi.

- Me encantaría que me acompañaras, pero tienes visitas y no quiero ser grosero. – me dijo mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa a Jacob, quien al mirarlo rodo los ojos. Edward me volvió a mirar y me dio un cálido beso en mi frente. – además no quiero romper un trato. – me dijo mientras tomaba mi lista, yo sabia a lo que se refería.

Edward se despidió y salió por la puerta, escuche como rechinaban las ruedas de su auto, y después como se alejaba.

- Adulador. – exclamo Jacob acortando la distancia entre el y yo.

- Jacob, ¿Qué paso? Quiero que seas sincera conmigo. – le dije mientras el tomaba mis manos entre las suyas. Me sentí algo incomoda y entonces preferí soltarme de su agarre y dirigirme al sofá para sentarme.

Pero Jacob me miro y levanto una ceja.

- ¿Qué? –le pregunte esperando una respuesta. – Jacob Black, ¿me contestaras? – entonces la sonrisa de Jacob se hizo mas grande.

- ¿te gusta Cullen? – me pregunto mientras se acercaba y quedaba de cuclillas frente a mi. Yo lo mire sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿Cómo lo sabía- ?

- ¿¡Que! – exclame haciéndome la loca. – Jacob ¿de dónde sacas eso? – le pregunte mientras me colocaba de pie y me dirigía a la cocina.-

Entonces sentí que el me seguía también. Y cuando voltee allí estaba mirándome y volviéndome a levantar una ceja.

- Vamos Bells, puedes confiar en mi, dime ¿te gusta Cullen? – me pregunto otra vez, yo estaba realmente nerviosa, no podía contestar, es que no podía ni negarlo ni afirmarlo, no ahora.

- Jacob, primero dime de donde sacaste eso y después te contesto. – le dije mientras me ponía a buscar cualquier cosa como excusa.

- Isabella, deja de buscar cosas que no estas buscando solo para distraerme. – me amenazo riendo. Entonces yo me voltee y lo mire fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Jacob? – le pregunte dándome por vencida.

- Solo quiero que me respondas, ¿te gusta Edward Cullen si o no? – me dijo mirándome sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos.

- Yo… yo… bueno Edward y yo… - por mas que intentaba las palabras no salían de mi boca, entonces respire profundamente cerré mis ojos y solté. – Edward y yo tuvimos una relación hace cuatro años. – y mi corazón latió aceleradamente, sabía que no le tuve que haber dicho eso, pero Jacob no me iba a dejar tranquila, entonces cuando abri mis ojos la expresión de este era todo un poema.

- Entonces el muy baboso no mentía. – me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y colocaba sus dos manos en su rostro.

- Jacob, pero eso fue hace muchos años, recuerda que yo estuve en otro lugar y hasta ahora nos vemos y… - no me dejo terminar cuando me corto y dijo.

- Bella, no hace falta que me lo expliques si te gusta admítelo, es solo que esperaba que el estuviera mintiendo. Entonces algo se encendió en mi interior. Edward le había comentado algo a Jake, pero ¿Qué? y el que haya hecho eso, me tenía profundamente emocionada.

- ¿Edward te dijo algo? – le pregunte ahora yo haciendo la de detective para averiguar.

- Cuando subiste, me dijo ¿Qué propósitos tienes con Bella. – me explico remedando muy mal su voz. – entonces yo, le hice la misma pregunta, y una capciosa Bells le pregunte ¿si es así que? Entones el se puso como muy enojado y me miro retadoramente, yo no me iba a dejar.

_**Jacob POV Flash Back.**_

- ¿Qué propósitos tienes con Bella? – me pregunto Edward Cullen, mientras me miraba algo tranquilo, pero yo sabia que no era así, desde que se vino a vivir aquí, siempre a intentado ser algo muy pantalla. Por culpa de Edward Tanya no había puesto sus ojos en mi. Ella se merece lo mejor que este mequetrefe. Pero ahora lo que me molestaba es que quería tener también a Bella, pero eso no se lo iba a permitir.

- No crees que la pregunta es para ti Cullen? – la mirada de Edward se iba poniendo cada vez mas seria, no quería armar una escena enfrente de Bella, pero si Edward se atrevía a comenzar yo no le iba a permitir creerse mas que yo. – pero Edward si mis propósitos con Bella sin diferentes a amistad ¿a ti que? – me molestaba que se creyera dueño y señor de cada chica de Forks.

- Mira Black, es mejor que te alejes de ella, por tu propio bien, Bella es mia y no voy a permitir que…

- Un momento. – lo ataje, esto ya era el colmo.- Bella no es tuya, que yo sepa ella no tiene novio, es mas ella jamás ha tenido novio así que deja de pensar que ella es de tu propiedad. – Edward y yo estábamos cara a cara, Bella era mi amiga de hace años y no iba a permitir que solo porque a Cullen se le ocurría apartarme de ella.

- Pues te informo Jacob, que Bella y yo tuvimos hace años una relación así que actualízate y que te quede claro, no la pienso dejar ir otra vez. – mi cara debió parecer todo un poema, Bells no me había comentado nada, lo mas seguro que Edward estaba mintiendo. Nos miramos un buen rato desafiante, pero ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando Bella bajo, su voz fue la que nos saco de nuestra pequeña discusión.

- ¿esta todo bien? – nos pregunto con sus ojitos chocolate algo asustados, entonces relaje mi postura, para que no sospechara nada, pero ella y yo tendríamos esta conversación hoy mismo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- ¿se enojaron muy feo? – le pregunte algo triste, no me pareció que se hayan peleado por así decirlo por mi.

- Bells no te preocupes, como dijo el solo fue una diferencia de ideas nada mas. – me animo Jacob dándome una sonrisa, yo intente devolvérsela pero creo que noto que era fingida. – bueno señorita que le parece si abrimos las cajas para saber que le mandaron. – me propuso, entonces yo asentí y nos dirigimos a la sala.

Conseguí un cuchillo, Jacob y yo nos inclinamos para saber que había dentro y abrí la primera caja y me mire que estaba envuelta con un papel. Y tenia una nota adentro.

La tome y reconocí la letra de mi madre en ella, mi corazón dio un salto de felicidad, pero también sintió una punzada de dolor, la empecé a leer mentalmente.

"_Mi Querida Bella:_

_Amorcito, si estás leyendo esto hija es porque nosotros no estamos contigo, lamento no estarlo de veras mi niña, me hubiera encantado verte realizar tu sueño como una gran escritora y editora, se que lo lograras yo y tu padre te estaremos viendo bien de cerca. Quiero que me prometas que serás muy feliz, porque eso es lo que quiero, amor no te dejes cerrar tu corazón al amor, se que este llegara otra vez y que serás la mujer más feliz del mundo. _

_Bueno creo que te has sorprendido por todas estas cajas y se que es así porque ni yo misma podía creer que todo esto te lo mandaríamos algún día. _

_Estas cajas contienen pasado, tanto de tu padre como el mío, aquí están mis libros favoritos, algunos álbumes, cartas de amor entre tu padre y yo, se que suena cursi pero me encantaría que las guardaras, algunas joyas de tus bisabuelas que pertenecieron a la familia, mapas de lugares que recorrimos juntos, bueno mira lo que creas que tiene valor sentimental para ti y te pido que las guardes, no me gustaría que se perdiesen, hay dos cajas que solo es ropa vieja que teníamos, creo que es mejor que te deshagas de ella amor, se que le tienes un valor sentimental, pero hija no creo que sea de tu talla y la de Charlie no creo que sea de ti agrado (creo que en este momento tienes una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro) quisiéramos que la donaras algún asilo de ancianos, o a gente pobre, creo que le servirá mucho, por lo demás, pues queda a tu disposición._

_Hija los papeles de la casa y todo lo que poseíamos de propiedades, aunque sabemos que tu no eres materialista, pero esto te pertenece por Herencia ya que tu padre y yo trabajamos mucho para que tuvieras una vida independiente, nuestro abogado creo que ya te ha adelantado algo pero tiene instrucciones de ir a hablar contigo para firmar algunas cosas, es por eso que te pido que le digas a tu tía Carmen que se ponga en contacto con el. _

_Hija te deseo lo mejor del mundo y espero que nos lleves siempre en tu corazón, que no pienses que te abandonamos o que te dejamos sola, sino que pienses en nosotros como que nos fuimos a un lugar mas seguro para cuidarte Cielo. _

_Te quiero mucho mi niña y tu padre igual, ambos te Amamos con toda el alma y eres nuestro orgullo, no estarás sola, se que alguien llegara y te amara mas que a nadie en este mundo, no te cierres a que esto suceda, porque te prometo que no te arrepentirás._

_ Con amor…. _

_ Mamá y Papá" _

Mis lagrimas rodaron, no era solamente de tristeza sino también de felicidad, me alegraba saber que mi madre había escrito esta carta para mi, era muy emotiva y no podía dejar de llorara, no se porque razón, pero saber de sus pertenencias, sus consejos, saber que yo era su orgullo y lo que esperara que fuera, me empezaron a motivar para seguir adelante. Jacob me abrazo por la espalada y yo me voltee y lo abrace también y me desahogue en su pecho.

- Tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien. – me animaba mientras me consolaba pasando sus manos por mi cabello.

- Es que los extraño tanto Jacob. – le decía entre sollozos.

- Ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ti como lo estoy yo. – me dijo mientras yo que quede mirándolo a los ojos.

- Gracias Jacob, eres un buen amigo. – le dije mientras yo secaba mis lagrimas.

- ¿te sientes mejor? – me pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y me ayudaba a levantarme.

- Si, es solo que creo que soy una joven adolescente hormonal y sentimental. – le dije y ambos estallamos en una carcajada limpia.

- Bueno creo que estas dos cajas me las llevo de regreso al auto. – me dijo mientras señalaba las cajas de ropa que eran las mas grandes.

- Si ¿sabes de algún lugar de asilos o cosas así? – le pregunte mientras empezaba a mirar los libros de mi madre, habían algunos que ya había leído y otros que no conocía y que me emocionaba empezar a leer.

- No te preocupes Bells, yo me encargo de la donación, cuando soliciten tu permiso yo te aviso. – me dijo mientras se acerco a las cajas y yo deje de hacer lo que hacia y me dirigí también a ayudar.

Dejamos las cajas en su coche y las demás las subimos a mi recamara, ordene un poco la sala, para que esta luciera igual como había estado antes.

- Uff, estoy cansado. – exclamo Jacob dejándose caer en el sillón.

- Si, creo que hoy ha sido un día de locos. – le dije mientras empecé a recordar todo lo que había pasado, primero el desmayo, después la declaración, el beso, la canción, la desilusión, la explicación, la carta, si esto había sido en un solo día, no quería imaginar lo que me deparaba Forks, me asustaba, estaba enfrente de lo desconocido.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jacob cuando mire que pasaba que su mano enfrente de mi rostro. Como diciendo despierta.

- Oye ¿estas allí? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Si, disculpa me hundí en mis recuerdos. – le dije mientras me levantaba y tocaba con mis manos la frente.

- Y Cullen era el protagonista. – me pregunto y yo lo fulmine con la mirada y levante una ceja cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho. – vale, lo siento.- se disculpo.

- Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará? Ya debería de estar aquí. – le dije mientras miraba la ventana.

- Tranquila, no tardara en venir, créeme no me dejara estar aquí por mucho tiempo. – dijo mientras apretaba sus dientes y hacia cara de estar en problemas-

- ¿te vas? – le pregunte haciendo un pucherito, con Jacob no me aburría.

- Si ya se hace tarde, además yo no tengo la culpa que quien me hubiera dejado plantado. – me recordó y me hizo sentir culpable.

- Eres malvado, me estas haciendo sentir mal. – le dije mientras el reía ampliamente.

- Eso es bueno espero que esa conciencia te coma el cerebro. – me dijo mientras entrelazaba mis manos con las de el.

- Gracias por venir Jacob. Has sido de gran ayuda hoy, eres mi mejor amigo. – le dije mientras le daba un abrazo, el me lo devolvió envolviéndome también.

- Sabes que me tienes para lo que sea Bells. – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿te veré pronto? – le pregunte mientras Jacob salía por la puerta.

- Bueno te recuerdo que me prometiste ir a la playa este sábado. – me recordó.

- Entonces te veré allí Jake, salúdame a mi familia por favor. – le pedí y el asintió, se subió a su auto y mire como se alejaba.

Subí a mi habitación y me senté en la cama, mire la nota que estaba en el buro y la cogí para leerla otra vez, mire la caligrafía de mi madre tan detenidamente, cada detalle y cada vuelta de las letras, la leí unas tres veces quería aprendérmela de memoria y entonces las ultimas palabras taladraron mi alma profundamente "_se que alguien llegara y te amara mas que a nadie en este mundo, no te cierres a que esto suceda, porque te prometo que no te arrepentirás"_ ¿y si mi mamá tenia razón? Tal vez esta era la señal que estaba esperando para mi relación con Edward. Entonces escuche la puerta principal abrirse lentamente salte de mi cama y corrí hacia las escaleras para poder ver si era Edward. Pero con lo que me encontré era algo que no me esperaba.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunte sorprendida, no sabia como había entrado pero era alguien completamente extraño.

* * *

**_¿QUE LES PARECIO?_**

**_espero que les haya gustado porque este es su regalo de Navidad_**

**_asi que chicas Feliz Navidad! _**

**_Merzco Coments? _**

**_Espero que la pasen super bien!_**

**_PS. para las que leen La Perla Negra Publico Mañana, no crean que las voy a dejar sin capi!1 _**

**_Besos y chau! _**


	10. Un Duque Malcriado

**_Hola! Lo siento, lo siento lo siento..._**

**_principalmente a Yasmin Cullen por haberle dicho que entrara para que viera el fic pero se que no encontro nada, chica lo siento de veras._**

**_y a todas las demas, pero la verdad es que tengo una muy buena excusa y no es broma,_**

**_lastimosamente mi Nani (abuela) se cayo y se quebro el tobillo desasiendoselo, tuvieron que ponerle clavos para reconstruirlo. _**

**_por eso no tuve tiempo para subirlo, porque me tomo como imprevisto, pero tuve un chancesito ahorita para actualizar ambas historias y espero que les guste..._**

**_Besos y este capi ta dedicado para todas ustedes!_**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer lo unico que me pertenece es la historia. **

* * *

**Un Duque Malcriado.**

- ¿Quién eres tú? – no sabía cómo había entrado pero era un completo extraño.

El se quedo mirándome con esos ojos cafés oscuros, tenía el cabello algo largo, estaba amarrado con una coleta, su piel era blanca tenia garantizado en un cien por ciento que no lo conocía.

- ¿tú vives aquí? – me pregunto algo extrañado y mis nervios se pusieron a flor de piel.

- Te hice una pregunta, ¿Cómo entraste y quien eres tú? – le volví a preguntar, retrocediendo y acercándome a una de las mesitas que tenía un florero, si este tipo me pensaba hacer algo pues no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

- Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, soy un amigo de Edward ¿está el en casa? – me pregunto desplomándose en el sillón, mire una pequeña maleta y una guitarra, era músico por lo que se veía.

- No el no está. – le conteste, era amigo de Edward. – sabes no quiero ser nada descortés pero me sentiría mejor que lo esperaras afuera, es que no te conozco y de veras que no quiero tener problemas con Edward. – el me miro enarcando una ceja y con una mirada algo divertida creo que se ofendió por mi comentario.

- ¿eres la mujercita de Edward? – me pregunto algo ofensivo y yo me sentí obviamente ofendida por el comentario si me decía que era su mujer, era porque este hombre pensaba que yo me estaba metiendo en las sabanas de el, algo que no era así.

- No, no soy la mujer de Edward, disculpe pero ha sido muy irrespetuoso, creo que mejor se va de mi casa. – le dije abriéndole la puerta y con un tono retador, me sentía valiente, pero al mismo miedo temía que él me fuera a hacer algo malo.

- Tu no me puedes echar de la casa, así que vete acostumbrando porque Edward tendrá que hospedarme aquí por algún tiempo. – me dijo colocándose enfrente mío.

Yo estaba muda y sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra, tenía el rotulo de AUXILIO y PELIGRO tallados en mi frente, ¿Dónde estaba Edward cuando lo necesitaba?

- Pues en ese caso, eso lo deciden el y tu, no yo así que si me haces el favor, recoge sus cosas y se va de la casa, hay una silla allí en el porche por si se quiere sentar. – le dije intentando que mi voz sonara algo autoritaria.

- Mira niñita tu no eres quien para sacarme así que te aguantas. – esto era el colmo, era un testarudo y arrogante y si se pensaba quedar aquí pues no lo iba a soportar porque no creo que podríamos habitar en el mismo techo.

Entonces hice algo que jamás que haría en mi vida, le di una bofetada por haberme subido el tono, aunque me dolió la mano, pero no había tiempo y agarre su maleta y la tire a la entrada fuera de la casa. El me miro con una mirada fulminante, se había molestado bastante y se miraba que quería devolverme el golpe, en sus ojos lo podía ver, pero yo le lance una mirada retadora.

- Eres una igualada, ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? ¿a caso no sabes quién soy? – me pregunto gritándome y acorralándome en la puerta.

- Pues no, o déjame ver a si eres un Don Nadie que se vino a meter a Mi casa sin autorización de nadie. – le conteste, nuestras miradas no paraban.

- Cállate. – me grito dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

- ¡Aro! – grito la voz angelical, algo enojada y furiosa. Pero era lo que yo esperaba oir, porque ya sentía que mis fuerzas no podía.

Logre zafarme de Aro y me acerque corriendo a Edward quien se miraba demasiado enojado y me recibió entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Cómo le gritas así a Isabella? – le pregunto aun tenso y se escuchaba el enojo en su voz.

- Edward, por fin llegas, dile a esa que no se meta conmigo, porque si me busca me va a encontrar. – me amenazo el muy irrespetuoso.

- Me vas bajando el tono que no te permito que me hables así, además estoy en todo mi derecho, esta es nuestra casa y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana ¿me entendiste? – le conteste algo más valiente ya tenía a alguien que me defendería en caso que el tipo este me quisiera hacer algo, pero me percate que había dicho Nuestra casa, "Bella ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?" me interrogue a mí misma.

- Bueno, a ver ¿Qué está pasando aquí Bella? Además ¿Dónde está Jacob? – me pregunto Edward algo confundido y buscando a Jacob con la mirada pero obviamente no lo localizo.

- Es muy simple Edward, ella me quería sacar de la casa, ¿Cómo la vez? ¿a caso no sabe que a la realeza no se le trata así? – ok un momento retrocedan el casete y vuelvan por favor ¿había dicho realeza? Mi respiración se agito.

- No seas alucinado, por favor Aro y cállate, Bella no te conoce, así que es obvio que no te reconociera e intentara sacarte de la casa. – le explico Edward, yo estaba con mi cara que debería de estar dando miles de expresiones, ¿a caso mi vida no podía ser más complicada?

- Edward, creo que mejor me voy arriba, por cierto, Jake ya se fue, así que no te preocupes y creo que llamare a Alice, las crepas quedan para otro día, se me quitaron las ganas de… como sea- le dije encogiendo mis hombros. – me retiro, solo te pido que si cierta persona se queda, te repito las palabras que le dijiste a Jake – le recordé "el perro duerme afuera" - antes que tomes una decisión, házmela saber para que atenerme. – le dije alejándome de el y acercándome a la puerta el muy estúpido de Aro me esbozo una sonrisa triunfante y yo me sentía dolida.

- En seguida subo. – me grito,

Mientras yo subía las escaleras iba pensando que esto era genial, espero que de donde quiera que su "Alteza" proviniera seguramente me caería cadena perpetua por gritarle y por darle una cachetada. "Bella por tratar de hacerte la fuertecita saliste perdiendo" me decía a mi misma, y pensar que antes que llegara el tal Aro, yo pensaba que era Edward, pero también recordé que había saltado a sus brazos al verlo, me sentí muy segura y eso me motivo a seguirle gritando cosas al tonto ese.

- ARRRRRRR- grite sobre mi almohada, el ahogado grito para que no se escuchara tanto, esto podría seguir mejorando mi ajetreado día.

- ¡Bella! – dijo Edward mientras daba pequeños toques en la puerta y la abría. - ¿estas bien? – me pregunto acercándose a la cama donde me encontraba yo y se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¿quieres la verdad o que te mienta? – le pregunte algo capciosa, lo que menos quería era mas tragedia para ese día.

- Por lo que veo nada bien, ¿Qué paso con Aro? – me pregunto mientras el acerco una mano a mi cara y aparto algunos mechones que caían por mi cara y los colocaba atrás de mis orejas, tome un respiro, y lo mire a los ojos.

- Mira Edward, cuando baje pensé que eras tu, pero el era un completo extraño ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien que tu no conoces pues entra así como así? – le pregunte y el me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, como diciéndome que lo entendía. – bueno, entonces ya me dijo quien era y me pregunto por ti, pero le explique amablemente que no estabas, pero tu sabes que yo soy muy desconfiada entonces le dije que te esperara afuera, por mientras llegabas porque yo no le conocía. – entonces Edward me miraba algo divertido como si se estuviera imaginando nuestra situación. – Edward no es divertido. – le dije mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cara, esto era realmente vergonzoso.

- Tranquila Bells, tu sigue y prometo no reírme. – me dijo tomando mis manos suavemente para que me tranquilizara y funciono aunque yo sabia que esto era pasarse un poco.

- El me dijo que no, que quien me creía que era, entonces yo le abrí la puerta exigiéndole que saliera pero es realmente testarudo. – le dije con la voz algo frustrada. – pero el siguió diciéndome que no y tenia miedo que me fuera a hacer algo, entiende, yo fui criada así, entonces me levanto la voz y lo único que se me ocurrió fue… fue… pues yo… ah le di una bofetada y le tire la maleta, y eso que no le tire la guitarra porque lo considero innecesario. – le conté y Edward me miro con su rostro que parecía tan impresionado pero a la vez no daba crédito de lo que oía. – el resto tu lo sabes. – le dije suponiendo que había escuchado como me había gritado. Entonces Edward estallo en una carcajada, yo lo miraba algo enojada y solo esperaba que terminara de reírse.

- Bella eres mi Heroína, no puedo creer lo que hiciste. –me decía mientras empezaba a jugar con mis manos. – mira Aro no es tan malo como piensas, es solo que es un Duque y creo que se siente un poco superior, pero tranquila, ya lo reprendí por eso, hace tiempo que quería darle una buena tunda para que se le bajara, pero usted señorita ya lo ha hecho. – me decía mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo y me abrazaba.

Yo no me sentí nada incomoda y aunque en parte quería apartarme de el, no podía hacerlo, si antes había estado dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad, tenia que arriesgarme aunque fuera un poquito.

- ¿te sientes mejor? – me susurraba en mi cabello, extrañaba sentir a Edward tan cerca. Solo que yo no quería que las cosas fueran tan rápido. Entonces me aleje para mirarlo.

- Solo si me dices que no me meterán presa por defenderme. – le dije esperando una respuesta.

- El esta arrepentido en cierta forma, jura que jamás había tratado a una mujer así, pero también me dijo que jamás una mujer lo había sacado de sus casillas. –entonces recordé también que el había hecho un mal comentario.

- Pero es que Edward, ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila? El pensaba que yo era tu mujer. – le conteste cruzándome los brazos entre mi pecho, estaba molesta por eso y mire como Edward me miro sorprendido.

- ¿de verdad dijo eso? – me pregunto y yo simplemente asentí avergonzada – lo siento Bella eso si no estuvo nada bien. – me dijo intentando acercarse, pero yo me levante de la cama y me dirigi a la ventana.

- Edward, ¿Qué tal si no solo el me ve como eso? Sino que también los demás. – le pregunte, esa pregunta me llevaba rondando la cabeza en el día, porque después del comentario de Tanya, pues Aro también lo había hecho.

Pero entonces Edward se acerco por la espalda y me giro suavemente para que lo mira a los ojos.

- Bella, no debes de pensar así, tu sabes que no ha pasado nada de eso que tu lo llamas, entre tu y yo. – me dijo mientras mire que su mano iba a mi mejilla y limpiaba una lagrima traicionera. – no hare nada que te lastime Bella, ni hare nada que tu no quieras. – me aseguro, sentí como su aliento rozo mi rostro.

- Lo siento, debes de pensar que soy una tonta por hacer una tormenta en un vaso con agua. – le dije dando pequeñas sonrisas.

- No eres ninguna tonta para mi Bella, jamás lo has sido. – me contesto, entonces yo me sonroje inmediatamente.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es tu veredicto? – le pregunte, cambiando de tema y volviendo al tema del Duque malcriado.

- Aro promete que se disculpara, pero quiero que entiendas que el ha sido un amigo para mi, desde hace mucho aunque tiene millones de defectos, te prometo que no pasara nada, solo permítele quedarse esta noche y te prometo también que mañana solucionare este problema. – me aseguro Edward yo lo mire por un rato y después de meditarlo, solo me limite a asentir la cabeza.

Entonces Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acerco pensé que me daría un Beso como el de la mañana pero solo me dio una sonrisita y me dio el beso en la frente.

- ¡Gracias! – me dijo apartándose de mi.

- Sabes, espero que sea amable, porque de verdad que no me gusto para nada lo que me dijo Edward. – le aclare, si el se iba a quedar, tenia que dejar bien especificado que no quería insultos a mi persona.

- No te preocupes, si llega a decirte algo, pues por muy amigo que sea, primero estas tu Bells. – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y saliendo del cuarto.

Yo llame a Alice para decirle que no íbamos a poder ir, que le dijera a Rosalie que lo sentía, entonces creo que ella noto algo en mi tono de voz y empezó a preguntarme que había pasado, yo no tuve mas remedio que contarle que había pasado. Cuando le dije que había sido Aro Vulturi se sorprendió mucho que me haya tratado así, pero me dijo que no le hiciera caso y que siguiera el consejo de Edward. Yo no quise salir de mi cuarto, me sentía algo cansada y sin ánimos de platicar con alguien, amaba mucho los tiempos que tenia conmigo misma eso era algo sagrado por así decirlo para mi, ya que en estos momentos eran los que podía pensar, sin interrupciones o criticas de mis ideas, decidí que empezaría a ver las cosas que mi mama me había dejado, creo que seria algo interesante ya que tendría que empezar a leer los libros, abri la caja donde había venido la nota de ella, eran un montón de libros y habían varias cartas que se habían escrito entre ellos.

Empecé a leerlas quería ver que cosas se habían dicho, seguramente así podría entender mas esa atracción que ellos habían profesado todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Abrí la primera y era algo simplemente hermoso, las palabras de mi padre en ese momento, no tenían precio, porque abría su corazón, dejaba ver sus puntos débiles en cada palabra, eso me emociono realmente y empecé a llorar, me conmovía mi interior de una forma inexplicable.

Escuche como se abra la puerta de mi habitación y apareció Edward con una bandeja de alimentos.

- Bella te traje la cena. – me dijo colocando la bandeja en la mesa y acercándose a mi. - ¿te encuentras bien? – me pregunto limpiando mis lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué se fueron Edward? ¿Por qué me dejaron sola? – le pregunte entre sollozos. Edward entendió a lo que me refería y me abrazo.

- No Bella, no estas sola aquí estoy yo contigo. – me dijo mientras me consolaba, llore y llore, tenia la necesidad de desahogarme con el. – se como te sientes Bella. – me dijo y me aparte lentamente, mire que había estropeado si camisa con las lagrimas y el delineador.

- Lo siento, parezco magdalena llorando, de veras lo siento mira te he manchado. – le dije señalando su camisa y después limpiando mis lagrimas, me levante y me acerque al espejo, para no verme ridícula con el maquillaje corrido.

- Vamos Bella, no te preocupes yo estoy bien, oye y… ¿Qué estas haciendo? – me pregunto mirando y evaluando por así decirlo mi pequeño desastre.

- Mamá y Papá me enviaron estas cosas, mira. – le dije extendiéndole la nota, no estaba arrepentida de habérsela entregado, Edward se estaba comportando como un verdadero amigo, no como el patán que pensé que se comportaría, y si quería contar plenamente con el, pues tenia que confiar.

La leyó y su cara no tenia precio, esbozo una pequeña sonrisita.

- Tu mamá es muy sabia. – me dijo arqueando una ceja. - ¿tu mamá… - mire como vacilo pero después me dijo. - ¿tu mamá sabia lo de nosotros? – cerrando a la mitad sus ojos y mirándome atentamente entonces tome un profundo respiro y asentí. – vaya debe haberme odiado. – dijo agachando la cabeza y haciendo una negativa.

- No, no te odiaba. – le dije entonces el me miro extrañad y levantando una ceja de incredulidad. – no eras completamente de su agrado, pero no te conocía así que, no te preocupes. – le dije. – sabes yo no era lo suficiente madura para superar mi primera ruptura a mis 14 años, así que tuve que hablar con ella. – le seguía explicando.

- Me siento tan culpable de esto. – dijo casi en susurros, yo me volvi a acercar y sentarme a su lado..

- No deberías, no te pongas así, además no todo lo que le contaba era malo acerca de ti. – le dije mientras me sonrojaba.

- ¿de veras? – me pregunto con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Ella decía que te mencionaba en sueños, aunque la verdad, eso no te lo podría confirmar. – no sabia porque mi lengua estaba hablando de mas, mi mente me martillaba diciendo "te vas a arrepentir" " que no vez que le estas dando demasiada información que puede usar en tu contra"

- Así que soñabas conmigo. – dijo mirándome totalmente emocionado y sonriente como un niño en navidad.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte mirándole interrogante, no quería aceptar la realidad de sus palabras.

- ¿aun sueñas conmigo? – me pregunto de primas a primeras y una risita irónica en mi mente me dijo "te lo dije" lo mire por unos instantes.

- Edward… te voy a ser sincera. – le dije tartamudeando, creo que estaba empezando a usar una buena excusa. – mis padres han tomado ese puesto algunas veces. – le dije no negándolo pero tampoco confirmándolo. – pero sabes me da miedo dormir y soñar, porque las pesadillas hacen casa en mi cabeza y me despierto a media noche alterada, gritando o cosas así. – le dije mirando a un punto indeterminado.

- Tranquila, creo que se a lo que te refieres. – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvimos arreglando un poco las cosas, cuando llegamos a los libros me miro algo interrogante, pero me di cuenta que a el también le gustaba leer, eso era algo realmente extraño, porque generalmente a los hombres esas cosas no les llama mucho la atención. Pero recordé que el llevaba lo que era el libro de orgullo y prejuicio. Estuvimos hablando acerca de varias cosas triviales, como algunas pasadas de Alice, las bromas de Emmett, y recordando algunas cosas de aquel campamento. Cenamos juntos, ya que el no había comido, y a mi me estaban empezando a gruñir el estomago. Había preparado unos huevos con tocino. Y traído unos deliciosos jugos de naranja.

- Oye estuvo delicioso la cena, pero no he escuchado a nuestro invitado. – le remarque señalándole la puerta.

- Es que Aro tuvo que salir, pero regresara mas tarde. – entonces recogimos los platos y los llevamos abajo, aunque se enojo por mi insistiera de lavar los platos, pero al final no se pudo resistir a mis ojitos como lo remarco con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en la sala y nos pusimos a ver una película, de las tantas que el tenia, pero una que a mi me encantaba mucho The Holiday, me encantaba la trama, el reparto y la música de Hanz Zimmer era realmente maravillosa haciendo que el ambiente de la pelicular fuera espectacular.

No se en que momento me quede dormida entre sus brazos, ni siquiera sabia como había llegado hasta allí, lo mire que el estaba dormido también se miraba tan lindo, lentamente mire el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las 3 de la mañana, no lo quería despertar, pero tenia que hacerlo, porque no quería que mas tarde se levantara con tortícolis.

- ¡Edward! – le susurre y dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el costado para que se despertara. – Edward despierta. – le seguía diciendo entonces lo mire removerse en su lugar, pero en vez de soltar mi agarre me abrazo mas a su lado. Yo me sonroje cuando lo escuche.

- No, no quiero levantarme aun, es muy temprano. – me dijo, entonces yo intente soltarme de su agarre, pero no lo conseguí. – no te vayas, solo duérmete si. – no se como pero en el sillón nos acomodamos en posición de dormir aunque prácticamente yo estaba encima de el, me sentía realmente algo incomoda, pero milagrosamente me logre dormir. No se si ya era un sueño o producto de mi imaginación o simplemente la realidad, pero pude escuchar un "Duerme amor mío" de los labios de Edward, pero creo que solo fue una alucinación.

* * *

**_¿que les parecio? ¿un buen regalo de año nuevo?_**

**_espero que dejen Rws plis! _**

**_las quiero y les mando un Beso y un Abrazo a la distancia._**

**_Que pasen un Feliz Año Nuevo y hasta el Proximo Año_**


	11. Propuestas Aceptable y Rechazables

_**Hola Chicas ¿como estan? saben no me agradan mucho los hospitales y menos en estos dias.**_

_**pero el 31 tenia que cuidar a mi Abue y aunque no lo crean esta historia la escribi alli, aunque deteste el olor a alcohol y medicinas, wakala,**_

_**por suerte no tuvimos ninguna otra persona en la sala donde nos encontrabamos por lo que el silencio me ayudo mucho para concentrarme**_

_**espero que hayan pasado un Feliz año y tambien que les guste esta historia.**_

_**un Beso y Abrazo.**_

_**Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen ya que estos son de Stephanie Mayer solo la historia me pertenece :P  
**_

* * *

_**Propuestas Aceptables y Rechazables.**_

- Hum, Hum. –escuche a lo lejos esa fastidiosa voz, sentí como los rayos del sol me estaban dando directamente en la cara, me removí, pero sentí algo pesado a mi lado, me asuste y me separe de golpe, cayendo sobre mi trasero.

- Au. – exclame del dolor levantando la mirada y mirando que Edward había sido el que estaba acostado a mi lado, no había sido un simple sueño o algún producto de mi imaginación, esto había sido de verdad, había pasado la noche con Edward.

Mire que Edward se estaba removiendo también y se restregaba los ojos.

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? – me pregunto, pero no había sido yo quien nos había despertado.

- Bueno, yo creo que tienen que ir a la universidad ¿no? – entonces yo me voltee y mire de donde provenía esa voz, y rápidamente no pude evitar sonrojarme, mas que todo por la situación en las que nos encontró.

Aro nos miraba de una forma algo divertida, pero mas divertida se miraba como andaba vestido, ya que llevaba puesto un delantal y un sombrero muy chistoso de Chef, intente reprimir a roda costa la risa, pero no pude evitarlo, así que para disimularlo me gire hacia donde Edward.

- ¡Buenos días Bella! – me saludo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Se miraba tan hermoso en las mañanas, su cabello estaba mas revuelto de lo normal.

- ¡Buenos días! – le dije restregando mis ojos para desperezarme.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – me pregunto sentándose en el sofá pero no me dejo contestar cuando me dijo - ¿dormiste bien? – esa pregunta hizo que mis mejillas ardieran, ya que su tono se escucho de una forma maliciosa.

- Amanecí igual que tu Edward. – le conteste girando mis ojos.

- Pues eso quiere decir que amaneciste perfectamente. – dijo Edward con un tono triunfante y acercándose donde me encontraba, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y después me dio un beso en la frente.

- Bueno ya déjense de apapaches románticos, que me pegara diabetes de tanto dulce. – bufo Aro, a lo que yo me voltee y lo mire fulminante aunque a la vez avergonzada.

- Aro, Bella y yo solo somos… - Edward suspiro antes de pronunciar esa frase. – solo somos amigos, nada mas. – le contesto y a mi siendo sinceros no me gusto para nada la frase, pero era nada mas que la verdad.

- Si, si, y no te preocupes, me case con la reina Elizabeth la semana pasada. – dijo Aro mofándose, pero después de ocultar su sonrisa su mirada se coloco en mi. – Bella lamento mucho lo de ayer, se que me comporte como un completo imbécil y que tu no tienes la culpa de nada, como Duque te ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas y como Aro mi amistad. –no puedo decir que me convenció del todo su tono de voz, pero era un comienzo para la paz.

- Yo también te ofrezco una disculpa, creo que sacaste lo peor de mi ayer. – le dije mientras Edward esbozaba una sonrisa.

Bueno en ese caso el desayuno esta listo, espero que les gusten los buñuelos que he horneado, prepare algo de café y corte también fruta.

Yo estaba realmente sorprendida, Edward y yo nos miramos y el estaba igual que impresionado que yo porque ¿no se suponen que los duques no hacen nada de eso? Para eso tienen sirvientes a diestra y siniestra.

- Aro ¿Dónde… desde cuando tu…?

- ¿Cocinas? – termino aro la frase de Edward, ambos asentimos con la cabeza. – es muy sencillo, Clases de Arte Culinario. – dijo desapareciendo de nuestra vista lo mas seguro es que se dirigía a la cocina porque una alarma había sonado, por lo que nos dejo a Edward y a mi solos.

- Vaya, jamás se me cruzo por la mente. – le confesé a Edward.

- Si lo se, pero vez no fui el primero que aprendió a cocinar. – me dijo recordándome ese pequeño detalle, yo me limite a rodar mis ojos.

- ¿seguro que no tiene veneno? – le susurre para que nuestro Chef estrella no nos escuchara.

- Vamos Bella, déjate de decir tonterías, además tenemos clases y no creo que quieras perdértelas. – me recordó Edward y yo me limite a asentir.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, creo que las diferencias empezaban a quedar en el pasado, por lo menos de mi parte.

Acomode como pude el pequeño desorden que aun había quedado en mi habitación, al final solo quedo una caja, Edward y yo habíamos ordenado los libros en los estantes por orden y edición. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se volvieron a revivir en mi mente, y me emocione la habíamos pasado tan bien desde el incidente con Aro.

Me dispuse a salir del cuarto para bañarme entonces mire que Edward iba saliendo de el, ya cambiado y con una toalla secándose el cabello, pero aun pude notar algunas gotas que estaban cayendo de su cabello y eso hacia que se mirara completamente sexy, por lo que mi corazón latía emocionado y vivaz .

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto atento a mi respuesta.

- Si no te preocupes es solo que… - lo pensé por un instante que le diría, "es solo que me encantas como te miras, eres realmente sexy" – sabes que olvidalo ¿si? – le dije y entre rápidamente en el baño cerrando la puerta.

Me aliste lo mas rápido que pude con una camisa manga corta color morada, que se ajustaba realmente bien a mi cuerpo y unos vaqueros ajustados. Se me estaba haciendo realmente tarde para mi primera hora. Busque mis cosas en mi cuarto las tome y me decidi a bajar para tenerlas listas.

Me encontré con varios buñuelos horneados sobre la mesa y mire que Aro y Edward estaban sentados en ella, pero no habían tocado sus comidas.

- ¿no has desayunado? – le pregunte a Edward interrogante y sentándome a su lado.

- Estaba esperándote. – me dijo sonriendo.

- No era necesario. – le dije mientras miraba la sonrisa maliciosa de Aro.

- Bueno, ¿Qué harán hoy? – nos pregunto Aro sirviéndose algo de fruta y colocando un buñuelo en su plato.

- Pues tenemos que ir a la universidad. – le señale.

- Después nada. – termino de explicarle Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

- Edward ¿puedes prestarme tu coche? – le pregunto Aro mirándolo expectante.

- ¿Mi coche? – le pregunto Edward algo incrédulo.

- Si, tu coche se lo iba a pedir a la princesita, pero mejor no llamar la atención con un auto tan ostentoso.- dijo de lo más tranquilo, entonces aro nos miro a Edward y a mi que aun no sabíamos porque lo necesitaba, y menos el carro de Edward. – No pretenderás que me quede aquí encerrado verdad, he quedado con Emmett y con mi prima Rosalie, para salir. – Dijo entonces yo me atragante con un pedazo de banana, era demasiada información.

- ¿Bella? – me pregunto Edward.

- Tranquilo es solo que no sabia que tu eras primo de Rose y de Jasper. – le confese lipriandome con una de las servilletas la boca.

- Pues si, es por parte de mamá así que soy parte de esta loca familia.

- Eso es cierto. – recalco Edward. Y no era para menos, no era una loca familia solamente, sino que también llena de sorpresas de infarto.

- Bueno entonces ¿que dices? – le volvió a preguntar Aro.

- No lo se, ¿Qué dices Bella? – me pregunto, entonces yo lo mire interrogante, pero el se miraba tranquilo y con una sonrisa, no entendía.

- ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto? – le pregunte.

- Bella, si le presto el auto a el. – dijo señalando a Aro. - ¿Quién me llevara a la universidad? – pregunto como si era la cosa mas lógica del mundo.

- Oh. – le conteste volviendo mi atecion al plato.

- ¿entonces me puedo ir contigo? – me pregunto

- Claro, pero tu conduces, prefiero que digan que el auto es tuyo y no mío, además tu conoces mejor las calles que yo. – le dije encogiéndome de hombros, levante mi vista y mire a Aro quien me miraba algo raro.

- Vaya. – exclamo. - ¿de que planeta eres? – me dijo de un solo, creo que no creía que a mi no me interesaba andar alucinando.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte fruciendo el ceño.

- No te enfades, pero eres la chica mas rara que he conocido. – me señalo, iba a replicar cuando Edward se me adelanto a contestarle.

- No es rara Aro, para mi es demasiado interesante. – Edward me miro con una sonrisa, la cual yo se la devolví, aun con mis mejillas ardiendo.

Estuvimos en un momento de silencio y ni Edward ni yo apartamos la vista, pero en eso escuchamos una gran risa, era Aro que se retorcía en su asiento.

- Jajaja, chica ¿Qué le diste? – me pregunto incrédulo y volviendo a estallar en risa.

Decidí no hacerle caso a su comentario y me uní a las risas de Edward y Aro, creo que pretendíamos hacernos pasar por inocentes, por mi parte no quería aceptar la realidad y por parte de el creo que tampoco.

Cuando terminamos Edward y yo fuimos al instituto, cuando llegamos las miradas no se hicieron de esperar, mi auto para ellos era todo un lujo, para mi seguía siendo un auto con cuatro ruedas, que sirve para trasportarte de un lado al otro.

Edward me ayudo a bajar como siempre, y mire como Alice se acerco corriendo a abrazarme, me miro sonriente, pero esa sonrisa era mas picara y cómplice, cuando estuvimos las dos solas en el baño no pudo reprimir un gritito, yo me asuste por que no entendía de que iba todo esto, hasta que me explico que Aro le conto donde y como nos habíamos dormido. Me sonroje al instante y me costo un mundo convencer a Alice, tuve que decirle y recalcarle que entre Edward y yo no había absolutamente nada concreto, pero cuando a Alice se le mete algo en la cabeza sabe Dios cuando pararla.

Fuimos a nuestra primera hora de clases y esta paso de los mas tranquila, el Sr Bennet nos seguía ovacionando por nuestro trabajo, esta vez era un ensayo sobre las tragedias griegas, decidimos guiarnos por Shakespeare y elegimos Macbeth, por suerte Edward también la había leído por lo que no nos dio ningún problema.

Al cambio de hora Edward y yo nos separamos, hasta la hora de almuerzo, donde nos unimos a Alice y a Jasper, quien nos conto como se había puesto Rose, la noche anterior al saber que no llegaríamos, de tan solo imaginármela me sentí culpable, lo mas seguro era que todas sus hormonas estaban revueltas y esto implicaría que me quisiera matar.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la clase del Sr. Bierbs, donde nos puso en parejas al azar y para mi suerte me toco con una persona conocida, Jasper seria mi pareja, la de Edward seria una tal Zafrina y la de Alice le había tocado con Mike Newton. Un chico que no paraba de verme y cuando lo miraba me levantaba la ceja, en señal de insinuaciones, eso hacia que me sintiera realmente incomoda.

Las canciones se tendrían que presentar el lunes, así que aun me quedaba el fin de semana para practicar.

Estuvimos viendo un poco acerca del arte, me di cuenta que el hecho de escribir era uno verdadero, ya que expresar una idea con un poco de papel y tinta, tiene que llenar un sentido lógico, sabia que este seria mi lugar profesional en la vida.

Cuando terminamos la clase, nos dirigimos a nuestra ultima clase, esto era un alivio estaba realmente agotada y solo esperaba llegar a la casa, pase por un muro de anuncios y me llamo la atención uno que decía "Se Busca Empleada" me acerque ilusionada, para ver de que se trataría, pero me desanime cando leí que el trabajo era de cuidador de perros, pero eso no era lo peor sino que el empleo era que tendría que viajar a Seattle, eso ya era demasiado sacrificado por el hecho que todo mi sueldo se iría en transporte.

Camine algo triste por los pasillos, la verdad es que necesitaba encontrar un empleo, no quería tocar los fondos de mis padres, a menos que fuera en caso de urgencia.

- ¡Isabella! – escuche que me llamaba una voz de hombre que no conocía, me gire para ver quien era, y Mike Newton hacia su aparición. Acercándose a mi a toda prisa. – Isabella ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto algo agitado.

- Bien gracias, pero dime solo Bella. – le conteste algo nerviosa, jamás había hablado con un chavo aquí que no haya sido parte de los Cullen en algún sentido.

- Disculpa que sea algo entrometido, pero te mire que mirabas un cartel de empleo. – me dijo miestras seguíamos caminando, yo mire al suelo algo avergonzada.

- Si, es que pensé que me llamaría la atención. – le conteste pausadamente ¿Por qué me habría dicho eso? ¿a que nos llevaría?

- Bueno si te interesa, mi papa es dueño de la librería de Port Angels y al parecer necesitan una nueva empleada, no se si te gustaría trabajar allí. – e detuve en seco, esto tendría que ser una broma, o la mejor noticia de todas, una Librería eso seria Fantástico.

- ¿de veras? – le pregunte empezándome hacer la idea, mi voz denoto la emoción cargada.

- Claro que si, bueno si quieres puedes pasarte este sábado. – me dijo entregándome una tarjeta de presentación del local, en la parte de atrás había un mini mapa, y los teléfonos para localizarme con ellos.

Pero entonces me clavo un recordatorio en mi mente, el sábado era mañana de chicas y en la tarde era la fiesta en La Push, mi día estaba comprometido.

- Mike, ¿tiene que ser forzosamente el sábado? Es que yo podría ir el viernes. – le propuse esperaba que aceptara.

- ¿el viernes? – me pregunto analizándome. - ¿tienes planes con Cullen? – me pregunto indagan te.

- ¿Con Alice? – le pregunte sabiendo que no era a ella quien se refería, pero aun así no quería que fuese con Edward. Ya que después pensaría que el y yo teníamos algo concreto. – es que la duende tiene un día muy organizado para mi. – le confesé rodando los ojos.

- Claro Bella, no creo que haya ningún problema que sea el viernes. – entonces mi corazón latió fervientemente y emocionado.

- Gracias Mike, de verdad eso seria grandioso. – le dije mientras no lo podía creer, podría tener un empleo y eso seria en la librería.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos el viernes Bella y de verdad espero que te quedes con el puesto.

- Yo también lo espero, me encantan los libros y de verdad estaba esperando una oportunidad como esta. – le dije ilusionada.

- Creo que nos vemos después porque nos dejaran fuera de clases. – m e dijo mientras se alejaba y yo le sonreí entre al aula antes que la Sra. Miles cerrara la puerta, pero logre entrar a tiempo.

Estaba realmente emocionada, ya tendría mi nuevo empleo y seria excelente.

No podía esperar para contárselo a mi tía Carmen, tenia que hablar con ella y con mi Amor Chiquito, no quería que se resintiese conmigo, ella era una niña adorable, le tenia mucho aprecio desde el día que nació, tal vez Edward pudiera conocerla, seguro se llevarían muy bien.

Cuando terminaron las clases, me dirigi al estacionamiento, mire la mirada mortífera que me lanzo Tanya pero no le tome importancia, total nadie me podía quitar mi felicidad.

- Vaya Bella, ceo que estas de los mas contenta. – exclamo Alice cuando me acerque a ellos.

- Pues si, estoy feliz me acaban de dar un notición. – le dije muy emocionada.

- Seguramente debe de ser algo importante para que te pongas así. – señalo Jasper ocn una sonrisa y envolviendo a Alice en sus brazos.

- Si que lo es, creo que comenzare a trabajar en una librería de Port Angels. – les dije dando unos saltitos como niña pequeña.

- ¿de veras? Eso es genial, me alegro por ti, pero ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – me pregunto Alice igual de emocionada que yo, pero a la vez interrogante.

- La verdad Mike Newton me ofreció el puesto. – les dije pero no era la reacción que esperaba ya que sus semblantes cambiaron inmediatamente.

- Bella ¿Newton? – me preguntaron los dos algo incrédulos.

- Si el mismo, se acerco y me pidió que fuera a la entrevista este viernes.

- Solo ten cuidado ¿si? El muy estúpido es un vividor de mujeres.- me confeso Alice escupiendo acido en sus palabras.

- ¿Quién es un vividor de mujeres? – pregunto Edward apareciendo detrás de mi, yo me voltee y le sonreí.

- Mike Newton. – entonces Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido cambiando también su semblante.

- Bella ¿Qué te ha hecho Mike? Porque te juro que si te ha faltado el respeto no vivirá pa… -

- Edward cálmate, todo lo contrario. – lo tranquilice, antes que fuera a pensar algo que no era. – le estaba contando a los chicos que me ha ofrecido un trabajo en la librería de sus padres. – le dije emocionada.

- Dime que no lo has aceptado. – me dijo algo afligido, yo pensé que se alegraría de la noticia.

- Yo… quiero trabajar y tu lo sabes, además no todos los días me ofrecen un empleo y menos de algo que a mi me gusta. – le conteste con un tono algo cortante.

- Lo se, pero Bella, es Mike Newton – me dijo algo frustrado. – por favor te pido que no aceptes. – me dijo rogándome tomando mis manos.

- Edward. – le conteste como un reproche ¿Cómo era posible que me pidiera eso?

- Por favor. – me volvió a insistir, me miro un instante como evaluando algo.

- No Edward, yo tengo que trabajar además mi trato con Mike es meramente profesional. – le conteste firmemente.

Alice y Jasper nos miraban atentos y expectantes a lo que estaba pasando.

- Mira Bella no es por defender a Edward, pero yo tampoco creo que sea muy sensato, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz. – me aconsejo Alice.

- Pero ¿Por qué? es que no lo entiendo, además ¿Dónde hay otra librería aquí cerca? – les pregunte a todos al parecer dos personas me dieron la razón, pero Edward aun no estaba de acuerdo.

- Déjame averiguo. – me propuso Edward muy decidido. – solo no aceptes ¿si? – al parecer no le caía nada bien la idea.

- Tienes hasta el viernes por la mañana, sino lo siento mucho, pero tendré que ir a la entrevista. – le dije y Edward me ofreció una sonrisa de alivio al parecer se miraba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. – lo digo enserio Edward. – le advertí, entonces Edward solo se limito a rodar los ojos.

- Ella es mas terca que tu. – le dijo Jasper a lo que todos reímos ante el comentario.

- Bueno, estoy realmente cansada yo creo que lo mejor será irnos - le dije a Edward el cual asintió.

Nos despedimos de Alice y Jasper y nos subimos al auto, Edward siempre de caballeroso me abrió la puerta de pasajero y yo entre, el había accedido a conducir nuevamente a casa sin ningún reclamo. El camino fue silencioso y tranquilo o volvimos a tocar el tema.

Al llegar a la casa decidí encerrarme en el cuarto, quería terminar las labores y terminar de organizar las cajas ya que no quería mas verlas en el cuarto, ya que aunque era grande este abarcaba mucho espacio. Al final mire que quedaban unas cuantas retrateras y adornos para la casa, que Edward me dijo que podría poner por la casa, al principio me resistí un poco ya que la casa había sido decorada con el gusto de Esme y no quería que se enojara, pero me dijo que los gustos de mi mamá mas los de ella serian espectaculares juntos, lo único que le dije era que lo pensaría.

En las tantas mire que una la abarcaba mas una colcha que estaba cortada con varias playeras de los vijes de papá y mamá habían hecho, de jóvenes a varios lugares del país y del mundo, de los cuales yo había participado en algunos, la colchita se miraba calentita y suavecita, cambie la que tenia por esta, eso me hizo pensar que al menos tenía un pedacito de ellos conmigo.

Una vez que termine, me acoste a descansar, estaba agotada y además tenia la cabeza dándome vueltas con la decisión que tenia que tomar, si esas propuestas serian aceptables o rechazables, porque no quería entrar en conflicto con nadie y menos con Edward. Después de estar pensando en todo eso me quede profundamente dormida, pero sabia que extrañaba algo y no sabia que era, no entendía porque la noche anterior había dormido tan bien y esta sentía que algo me faltaba.

* * *

_**Chicas ¿que les parecio? **_

_**espero que de verdad les haya gustado. **_

_**Besos!**_

_**¿y merezco RWS?  
**_


	12. Llegaste Tu

_**Hola chicas! ¿como estan?**_

_**ANtes quiero agradecer a las chicas que han dejado RWS y me han agregado**_

_**de veraz que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo**_

_**un Beso a todas**_

_**bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente Cap. de esta historia**_

_**Espero que les guste porque a mi en lo personal me encanta mucho**_

_**por la relacion que se esta desarrollando con Bella y Edward**_

_**bueno no las aburro mas y aqui esta...**_

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de SM yo solo soy una fiel seguidora que creo esta historia. **

* * *

_**Llegaste Tu**_

Hoy era el gran día, tendría que ir a la librería de los Newton, para mi entrevista de trabajo, estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía como me iba a ir en ella, yo generalmente me ponía muy sonrojada con estas cosas y temía que no fuera a conseguir el empleo, pero al mismo tiempo me animaba internamente para que no fuera a cometer ninguna imprudencia.

Recuerdo como fueron los días anteriores, como Edward me había pedido toda la noche anterior que no fuera a la entrevista, pero yo le respondía lo mismo, es que no quería seguir sin hacer nada en la casa y la verdad demasiado tenia con la salida de chicas que me esperaba mañana.

Me aliste para ir a la universidad pero con ropa semi formal, que consistía de una camisa Negra larga de Botones con una faja a la cintura, y unos Jeans ajustados con unos zapatos altos de aguja, sabia que no era buena idea pero quería ocasionar buena impresión aunque esta esperaba que no fuera opacada por mi torpeza, el cabello lo había vuelto a ondular y lo amarre con unos tirabuzones, me miraba bien.

Cuando salí me encontré con Aro, quien cuando me vio dio un silbido medio raro. Yo me ruborice al instante, estos días creo que habíamos arreglado en cierta formas nuestras diferencias y llevábamos la fiesta en paz, era igual de ocurrente que Emmett el cual le toco compartir otra cena con nosotros y lo acompaño Rosalie, que se miraba mas calmada de lo que me imagina, cuando estuvimos a solas, yo le explique el por qué no había podido hacerle sus famosas crepas, me dijo que no me preocupara que ya se lo había explicado Alice, por lo que le hice las crepas ese día y las cuales le encantaron, la habíamos pasado muy bien y descubrí que Edward había cambiado mas de lo que pensé pero aun así seguía siendo el Edward del que me había enamorado muchos años atrás.

Habían veces que Edward se quedaba mirándome por largo rato, lo cual me hacia poner realmente mis nervios de punta, pero ya me iba acostumbrando poco a poco.

- Vaya Bella, ¿vas a enamorar a alguien? – me pregunto aro, sentado en la mesa del comedor con su desayuno.

- No, voy a una Entrevista de Trabajo. – le explique sentándome a su lado, el había vuelto a preparar el desayuno, habíamos acordado que el hacia el desayuno y yo la cena, el decía que era lo menos que podía hacer por estarse quedando con nosotros. Aunque me parecía algo ridículo que un Duque se quedara a dormir en el sofá de la sala.

- Pues, creeme que los vas a impresionar, si no consigues el trabajo es porque son unos verdaderos idiotas, aunque... ¿no es el empleo que Edward te ha estado pidiendo que no aceptes? - me pregunto levantándome una ceja.

- Pues, es que a Edward no le cae muy bien Mike Newton, eso es todo. – le explique, entonces Aro escupió todo el jugo que estaba tomando sobre toda la comida, lo que me pareció Asqueroso y divertido al mismo tiempo, entonces deje de comer.

- Diablos, chica con razón esta así, ¿Cómo puedes pensar trabajar para el? No vez que es un maldito. – espeto aro cuando empezó a limpiar todo.

- Vaya, al parecer a ti tampoco te cae nada bien. – le dije agachando la cabeza, era increíble que Aro también conociera a Newton y que pensara lo mismo que los demás, pero ¿Qué era tan malo?

- Ni lo menciones, es decir, ¿tomaste tus medicinas de lucidez esta mañana verdad? – dijo con sarcasmo, sabia que se estaba burlando.

- Pero es que no lo entiendo, el trato con Mike Newton es meramente PROFESIONAL, nada mas, créeme jamás…

- Acabarías en su cama? – me pregunto entonces yo me sonroje porque no lo venia venir.

- ¿Qué?... No.. yo… NO… - le dije tartamudeando.

- Mira Bella, yo que tu rechazaría esa oferta por mucho que sea con sus padres que trabajaras, tendrás un contacto de una u otra forma con el, lo cual no es bueno, conozco a Mike y créeme querrá seducirte como lo hizo con Alice. – cuando menciono eso yo no lo podía creer, Mike intento seducir a Alice, ahora entendía porque ni a Jasper ni a Ella le parecía la idea.

- ¿La sedujo? – le pregunte incrédula, pero en el fondo presentia que era así, esas miradas que me hacia tenían que significar algo ¿no?

- No te imaginas como se puso Edward, creo que cometeria el primera asesinato de su vida. – eso me dejo fría. – así que mi consejo es que no aceptes, o consideralo muy bien, al fin y al cabo, tu eres la que va a tener que lidiar con tus decisiones y sus consecuencias, solo te advierto que Edward no lo va a permitir. – me advirtió recogiendo los platos y llevándoselos al lavaplatos.

- A todo esto ¿Dónde esta? no quiero llegar tarde. – le dije mientras miraba arriba de las escaleras, me parecía raro que Edward no hubiera bajado a desayunar, el generalmente se despertaba y alistaba antes que yo.

- Salio muy temprano, dijo que te dijera que no te preocuparas que te miraba en el instituto. – me anuncio Aro mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

- Mmmm…. ¿vas a Salir?

- Si, así que creo que nos vemos mas tarde Bella. – me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el, entonces antes de salir lo vi conduciendo el Volvo de Edward.

"Edward se fue caminando" – me dije a mi misma, pero ¿Por qué no me habría esperado?

Rayos, ahora a mi me tocaria conducir el coche para llegar al instituto, ese Edward, me tendría que decir ¿de que iba todo esto?

Me puse en camino para el instituto, se estaba haciendo tarde, pero yo preferí ir despacio, ya que no quería ningún accidente, mi velocidad comprada con la de Edward era de un inmenso abismo.

Cuando llegue habían varias miradas sobre mi y sobre mi auto, no lo esperaba ya que pensé que las clases ya habían comenzado.

- ¡Bella! – dijo Mike mientras se acercaba a mi.

- ¡Hola! – lo salude tímidamente, las palabras de Aro aparecieron en mi mente "Acabarías en su Cama".

- Wow, te ves estupenda, ¿lista para hoy? – me pregunto dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras yo me sonrojaba.

- Pues… Mike yo… bueno… - estaba tartamudeando, ¿Cómo rayos le explicaba que quería trabajar en una librería, pero no quería tener nada que ver con el?

- ¿si? – me pregunto con una sonrisa, tenia que admitir que en cierta forma Mike tenia su encanto, por alguna razón, las chicas de aquí, no solo querían con Edward, sino también con el.

- Pues yo… Mike es que yo… - Diablos porque no podían salir mis palabras.

- Tu que Isabella, a ya se estas nerviosa verdad, no te preocupes estoy seguro que te quedaras con el puesto.

- Bueno no es exactamente la palabra que estaba buscando, veraz… - comencé a hablara pero entonces mire que el ceño de Mike se frunció y sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Me asuste, pero no se porque pude reconocerlos a la perfección.

- ¡Hola hermosa, Buenos días! – me saludo Edward colocando un tierno beso en mi cuello, lo cual hizo que una corriente se expandiera a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

- ¡Hola! – conteste casi en un jadeo. – Mmm… No me esperaste. – le dije zafándome de su abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales tenían una pequeña lucecita encendida, y estos estaban acompañados de una esplendorosa sonrisa.

- Creo que tengo mi excusa, pero primero tenemos que hablar. – me anuncio tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Yo lo miraba interrogante, esto no era normal en el, y menos en publico, además solo éramos… aunque me costaba decirlo, pero era la realidad simples amigos

- Claro, pero es tarde tenemos que ir a clases- le recordé, entonces el asintió, me voltee para ver a Mike, quien me miraba algo molesto.

- Bueno, entonces… ¿te espero al terminar las clases? – me pregunto yo voltee a ver a Edward y negó la cabeza pero yo respondí.

- Seguro. – Edward bufo pero no le tome importancia. – Mmmm… te veo después Mike. – le dije jalando a Edward de la mano hacia la clase.

Una vez que lo perdimos de vista, mire a Edward quien se miraba realmente feliz, sentí varios pares de ojos encima de nosotros, entonces recordé que el y yo íbamos agarrados de la mano. En ese momento pasamos enfrente de una mirada que me taladro, Tanya estaba con su grupo de amigas, bueno eso creo. Iba a soltarme cuando sentí que Edward apretó mas su agarre, yo lo mire y el se acerco lentamente a mi oído, mi corazón creo que se detuvo en ese instante.

- Tranquila, ella no te hará nada, yo estoy aquí para protegerte. – eso me hizo esbozar una sonrisa, con Edward, empezaba a sentirme tranquila y segura, es difícil explicar como las inseguridades y desconfianzas iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

- Lo se. – le conteste ruborizándome, no tenia planeado decir lo que pensaba en voz alta pero lo hice y ya no daba marcha a tras.

- Sabes, no se porque le dijiste a Newton que te esperara, si no vas a ir a esa entrevista. – me dijo mientras seguíamos nuestro camino, pero entonces me detuve de golpe, tenia que dejarle bien claras las cosas.

- No, Edward ya lo pensé mejor y si iré, de todos modos, necesito el empleo y ese es perfecto. – Edward me miro con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Lo se, pero como te dije no es necesario que sea allí. – me recordó, pero es que era ahora o nunca, tenia que aceptar ese empleo.

- Pero no puedo esperar mas tiempo, además ya no quiero estar encerrada en la casa mucho tiempo. – le confesé agachando la mirada.

- Bella, me diste un tiempo y lo conseguí, mira no tienes que trabajar para los Newton. – lo mire confundida, ¿Qué había conseguido?

- Edward ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunte levantando una ceja.

- Yo… mira me vine sin ti, porque tenia que hablar con la rectora de La Universidad y ha aceptado que tu te hagas cargo de la biblioteca de aquí, me explico que la Sra. Powers se ira de Licencia por Maternidad, entonces necesitaban una vacante, iban a poner el rotulo el lunes, pero la convencí, para que te dieran el puesto. – me explico, entonces mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, Edward lo había conseguido, me había encontrado un empleo y seria aquí, era increíble, no tendría que manejar una hora a Port Angels.

Entonces no aguante y me lance a sus brazos abrazándolo de la emoción.

- ¡Edward eso es fantástico! – exclame emocionada. – ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – le agradecía de todo corazón.

- Cualquier cosa por ti Mi Bella. – me dijo, entonces yo me fui separando lentamente de el cuando recordé que estábamos en un lugar publico.

- ¡De verdad, Gracias! – le volví a decir.

- Vaya veo que ya me olvidaste. – dijo esa voz mordaz que conocía a la perfección.

- Tanya, en este momento no tengo ganas de discutir y tu sabes que nunca ha habido nada entre tu y yo. – le dijo Edward, entonces sentí su mirada llena de enojo y resentimiento sobre mi.

- Como digas, lo único que se es que se van a arrepentir, eso lo prometo. – dijo de manera mordaz y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

- Lo siento, pero es que ella nunca sabe darse su lugar. – me dijo Edward, mientras me acercaba a su pecho y me abrazaba.

- No te preocupes, creo que es el despecho de una ex novia, es posible que todas actúen así. –le dije mientras tomaba mi mano de nuevo y seguíamos caminando, Edward dio una gran risa.

- Bella, jamás tuve otra novia después que te conocí a ti. – me dijo, mis mejillas ardieron, mi corazón saltaba de felicidad. – no te voy a negar que hubo un tiempo en el que Tanya fue alguien importante para mi, pero no paso de ser una buena amiga. – me dijo encogiendo los hombros, pero saber que estuvo cerca de ella me daba coraje.

- Bueno, eso explícaselo a ella, que creo que no entiende, porque nos acaba de amenazar, a los dos, así que...¿tu crees que nos hará algo? – le pregunte algo asustada debo de admitir, generalmente no me gustaba meterme en problemas.

- No dejare que nadie te haga daño, te protegeré siempre no importa que. – me dijo mientras abria la puerta del salón, por suerte el Sr. Bennet no había llegad aun.

Las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros y Alice y Jasper nos miraron con cara sorprendida y alegre. Entonces me recordé "quita tu mano de Edward Bella" y así lo hice, lo mire y me miro interrogadoramente pero yo me limite a bajar la mirada y dirigirme a mi asiento.

- ¡Bella! – me saludo Alice abrazándome.

- Buenas Alice, ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba en mi asiento.

- Emocionada y feliz, no puedo esperar, para mañana ¿estas contenta? – me pregunto dando saltitos.

- Seguro. - le dije rodando mis ojos.

- ¿Por qué tan formal y linda Bella? – me pregunto dándome un codazo de cómplice.

- Se suponía que tenia una entrevista hoy. – le explique sonrojándome, mire a Edward que me daba una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Qué paso? Mike ¿te dijo que no? – me pregunto Jasper recargándose en la orilla de la mesa de Edward, ya que estaba a mi lado.

- No, es que Edward me consiguió un mejor empleo. – les explique muy contenta, estaba tan emocionada.

- ¿De verdad? – me pregunto Alice abriendo los ojos como platos. – Wow primito, al parecer no eres un bruto. – le dijo Alice mientras le abrazaba.

- ¡Gracias Alice! – le agradeció de manera irónica.

Entonces el Sr. Bennett entro en el salón y los chicos se fueron a sus lugares, agradecí infinitamente que no hubieran hecho ningún comentario de nuestra llegada con Edward, debía de hablar con el, sabia que no estaba preparada aun para una relación pero tenia que admitir que me encantaba estar así con el.

Las horas de clases, pasaron de lo mejor, a la hora del almuerzo fuimos a la oficina de la Rectora, agradecía que los zapatos aun no me habían jugado una mala pasada, Edward y yo no volvimos a tomarnos de la mano, pero el se mantenía siempre cerca.

Cuando terminamos de hablar con la rectora, le agradecí infinitamente esta oportunidad y me dijo que no me preocupara. Que sabia que yo iba a hacer un buen trabajo.

Se nos hizo tarde para la siguiente hora y cuando entramos el Sr. Bierbs nos miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Jóvenes que bueno que nos honran con su presencia, verán estábamos hablando acerca de quien iba a cantar hoy, como les dije el primer día, los viernes eran viernes sorpresa y adivinen que ¿ustedes han ganado? – Nos dijo extendiendo las manos, yo estaba que me caía con mis rodillas, estaba muerta de miedo, es decir yo cantaba si, pero generalmente en fistas de disfraces donde nadie miraba mi rostro y aunque me encantaba cantar, pues no estaba lista.

- Sr. Bierbs ya llegue. – dijo Emmett entrando por la puerta de la mano con Rosalie.

- Perfecto Emmett, tu y Jasper acompañaran a Edward y a Bella en su canción. Tienen 10 minutos para alistarse. – nos anuncio, entonces yo aun estaba en shock y creo que hiperventilando.

Sentí como Edward me jalo, para que nos fuéramos tras bambalinas, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett y Alice llegaron hasta nosotros.

- Vaya… que sorpresa y Bella ¿cantas? – me pregunto Emmett en son de risa para empeorar las cosas.

- Yo… pues si… pero… - estaba tartamudeando y sintiendo mis manos sudar a mas de poder.

- Bella tranquila saldrá bien. – me dijo Edward tomando mi rostro y mirándome fijamente para infundirme valor. - ¿Qué canción quieres cantar? – me pregunto entonces yo lo mire algo confusa.

- No puedo pensar… - le confesé, entonces Alice se acerco y me miro fijamente.

- Bella, ¿Por qué no cantas Llegaste Tu? se que te saldrá bien, te escuche cantarla antier en la noche. – me dijo tomando mis manos, yo me sonroje, recordé que la cante mientras limpiaba mi cuarto.

- Puede ser… no lo se estoy muerta de miedo… - le confesé.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudare con Rosalie con los coros, puedes hacerlo. – me dijo animándome.

- ¿esta bien esa canción? – les pregunte y todos asintieron. - ¿Qué haras tu? – le pregunte a Edward.

- Estare contigo en el piano. – eso no era justo tendría que cantarla yo sola, pero no se me ocurria nada, para cantar los dos juntos, porque se supone que los duos son los Lunes.

- Prométeme que saldrá bien. – le pedi mientras me abrazo. – prométeme que no se reiran de mi. – le dije mientras escondia mi rostro en su cuello, los chicos nos habían dado espacio para dejarnos solos e ir a organizar todo.

- No te puedo prometer nada Bella, lo único que se es que lo haras genial y que a mi me gustara mucho, has como si solo yo estoy allí y canta solo para mi. – me dijo depositando un Beso en mi cabello

- No lo pones sencillo. – le confesé entre risas.

- Todo saldrá bien. – me dijo, sabia que el no estaba muy seguro al igual que yo tenia sus dudas, Edward no me había escuchado cantar desde hacia tiempo.

Una vez repuesta, el Sr. Bierbs anuncio nuestro numero, entonces me asome por el telon y mire que estaba igual de lleno que el primer día de clases, ¡Rayos! Creo que iba a mojar mis bragas.

- Mi Bella, calmate y recuerda solo estamos tu y yo. – me recordó. Edward y yo salimos y hubieron algunos gritos, pero no como el primer día, me acerque al micrófono que estaba en el centro del escenario con un pedestal, estaba muerta de miedo y para colmo tropecé con el cable de la guitarra y tuve que sostenerme de el pedestal, las risas de las personas no se hicieron de esperar, mire a Edward pidiendo ayuda y me dio una calida mirada, agradecía que tuviera ese tipo de influencia en mi para no alterarme mas, en este momento.

El salón estaba en silencio Emmett estaba en la batería, Jasper en la guitarra y Alice y Rosalie con un micrófono cada una situadas cerca de Jazz.

Respire profundo, y busque un punto para concentrarme pero no funciono por lo que me dispuse a cerrar mis ojos. Le hice la señal a Jasper y Emmett conto.

- Un, dos, tres, un dos, tres. – y allí empezó todo.

**Bella:** Hundida yo estaba  
Ahogada en soledad  
Mi corazón lloraba  
Veo un vacio total  
Todo lo intente  
Por donde quiera te busque  
Eras tu mi necesidad

Jasper fue el que me acompaño primero con la guitarra, pero después Emmett y Edward se me unieron con el piano, pude sentir como corría en mis venas una adrenalina inmensa, empecé a recordar los sentimientos de mi pasado, como había estado sin Edward y creo que eso era lo que me impulsaba a seguir con la canción sin que esta se me quebrara.

**Bella:** Tan triste y desolada  
Ya no pude soportar  
Mas desesperada  
Era imposible de estar  
Todo lo intente  
Por donde quiera te busque  
Eras tu mi necesidad

Me deje llevar por la canción y decidí abrir mis ojos, los cuales al abrirse, empezaron a ver a los alumnos del lugar empezando a levantarse y gritar, pero sentí un impulso de guiar mi mirada a Edward, cuando me voltee, este tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente esta canción se la estaba cantando a el.

Alice había cumplido su palabra y me ayudaban en los coros y me sentía mas confiada de lo normal.

**Bella:** Tras de mi rostro y…  
Llegaste tu, Y todo cambio  
Llegaste tu, La esperanza triunfo.  
Llegaste tu, Volví a nacer

Los gritos de los alumnos no se hicieron de esperar, quite el micrófono del pedestal, empecé a usar mis manos que se dejaban llevar por mis emociones mientras cantaba. Mire que Edward, me miraba como alucinado igual que yo lo miraba a el, mire de reojo a Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper y estos también estaban igual de emocionados.

**Bella:** Por tanto tiempo quise  
Encontrar la solución  
A ese gran vacio  
Que llevaba en mi interior

Tome el suficiente valor y me fui acercando al piano de Edward, que me miraba sin apartar la mirada de mi igual que yo, Emmett estaba gritando emocionado en la batería y me sentía de una forma tan natural, que no pude dejar de sonreír.

**Bella:** Ohh todo lo intente  
Por donde quiera te busque  
Eras tu mi necesidad.

Cuando llegue hasta donde estaba Edward, ambos estábamos perdidos en nuestro mundo porque me puse a pensar en esas palabras "Canta Solo Para Mi" Edward tocaba de una forma maravillosa el piano que hacia que yo me emocionara aun mas.

**Bella:** Tras de mi rostro y…  
Llegaste tu, Y todo cambio  
Llegaste tu, La esperanza triunfo  
Llegaste tu, Volví a nacer.

Me senté al lado de la banquita donde se encontraba Edward, el cual estaba tocando muy inspirado y me lanzaba miradas sonriente, entonces Edward se acerco a mi y deposito un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios, lo mire y el me sonrió, los alumnos empezaron a silbar y se escucharon varios UUUyyyyyyy y no solo de ellos sino que Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett también estaban emocionados.

**Bella:** Llegaste tu, Y todo cambio  
Llegaste tu, La esperanza triunfo  
Llegaste tu, Volví a nacer

Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y termine la canción, después de eso Edward me abrazo con fuerza y me levanto del asiento y empezó a darme vueltas.

- Estuviste Grandiosa. – me dijo mientras ambos no podíamos creer lo que había pasado, porque ni yo lo creía.

- ¡Bella! – Chillo Alice llegando a mi y dándome un abrazo.

- Mis Felicitaciones. - me dijo Rosalie uniéndose a nuestro abrazo.

- ¡Eso Bella! ¡Eres fantástica! – me dijo Emmett arrollándonos en los brazos a las tres.

- Emmett… no.. puedo respirar… - le dije intentando hacer que nos soltara.

- Suéltalas Emmett. – le dijo Jasper acercándose y abrazándome el también. – felicidades chica, me encanta tu voz.

- ¡Gracias a todos! – les agradecí.

El Sr. Bierbs se acerco a nosotros y nos felicito, tomo el micrófono y dijo.

- Un fuerte aplauso a la Srta. Swan y al Sr. Cullen, han hecho un excelente trabajo y presentación. – dijo mientras los alumnos aplaudían.

Edward se acerco a tomarme por la cintura y miramos embelesados la escena, entonces me fije que allí estaba también Tanya, quien estaba mirándome con cara de odio como de costumbre, pero no quise calentarme la cabeza y decidí mejor olvidarme de eso.

Pero pude diferenciar a cuatro personajes que reconocía muy bien, al lado de la rectora. Me solté del agarre de Edward y corrí a bajar por las escaleras, entonces mire que una personita corría hacia mi y yo hacia lo mismo, la extrañaba mucho.

- ¡Bella! – grito, mientras yo la tomaba en brazos y le empezaba a dar vueltas.

- ¡Mi amor chiquito! – le dije derramando lagrimas. Era increíble que estuvieran allí.

- ¡Estuviste Genial! Me a gustado muchísimo, es como cuando cantábamos enfrente de la tele pero ¡mejor!. – me decía emocionada.

Carmen, Eleazar e Irina se acercaron y me abrazaron.

- ¡Sorpresa! – dijeron ellos abrazándome.

- Si que lo es. – les confesé, no me importaba que hubieran personas mirando, los extrañaba mucho. - ¿Por qué no avisaron? – les pregunte mientras bajaba a Kate.

- Bueno era una sorpresa, pero Sue insistió tanto que viniéramos a la fiesta de mañana que decidimos darnos una semana de vacaciones familiares. – me confeso.

- Eso es increíble… no puedo creer que estén aquí. – le dije abrazando a mi tía Carmen.

- Lo se, pero no nos habías contado nada, es que lo has hecho espectacular mi niña! – me dijo mientras sobaba mi cabello.

- Gracias, bueno es que fue algo inesperado, la verdad, no tenia planeado cantar, pero es viernes de sorpresa del Sr. Bierbs, por lo que nos toco cantar, a Edward y a mi. – le explique dejando de lado que llegamos tarde porque sino sabia que se molestarían un poco.

- Bella, el es el chavo de… - mire que irina miraba a Edward sabia que lo habia reconocido, voltee para mirarlos bajar del escenario pera rápidamente mande una miradita para que se cayara y lo hizo gracias al cielo.

- ¿Qué chico? – pregunto Eleazar tomando su lugar de padre protecto, recordé sus palabras en el aeropuerto.

- El… el del piano. – dijo irina, tratando de arreglarla.

El cambio de clase llego en ese momento y los Cullen se acercaron con mas rapidez. Miraba a Edward algo tenso y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

- Bueno familia, ellos son los Cullen, Alice, Emmett y Edward. – dije presentándolos por orden. – y ellos son los Hale es Jasper Hale el Prometido de Alice y ella es Rosalie Hale Hermana de Jasper y Prometida de Emmett. – les explique – chicos ellos son mis tios Carmen y Eleazar, ella es Irina y este Diablillo de aquí es Mi Amor Chiquito Kate.

- Mucho gusto. - respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, lo que me sorprendió.

Mi familia sonrió y también respondieron, pero todos descoordinados como "igual" "¿Qué tal?" "un placer" y un "¿eres el novio de Bella?" lo que me dejo con los ojos como platos cuando Kate estaba enfrente de Edward y jalándole la camisa, lo miraba muy seria, pero era porque quería una respuesta.

- ¿perdón? – pregunto Edward algo nervioso, sabia que los colores de mi cuerpo habían desaparecido y que uno prevalecía en mi mejilla intensamente.

- ¿Qué si tu eres el novio de Bella? – le volvió a preguntar seria.

Edward se agacho para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Por qué piensas que lo soy? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, Bella estaba cerca de ti y mucho y ella no se comporta así con nadie, por lo que te pregunto otra vez ¿eres el…

- Kate creo que eso lo hablamos después. – le dije mientras miraba a Edward suplicante.

- Pero Bella, yo quiero saber. – me dijo haciendo un pucherito.

- Si Bella dinos ¿Qué se tienen Edward y tu? – me pregunto Emmett mirándonos muerto de risa igual que Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, por lo que les lance una mirada fulminante a los cuatro.

- No… escuchen, Edward es… - Diablos tendría que decir que el era mi compañero de habitación. – El es mi compañero de casa. – les dije muy bajito pero ellos habían escuchado y cuando los mire estos estaban muy sorprendidos con sus caras que parecían poemas de los grandes escritores antiguos.

- Tu… tu… Compañero. – dijo mi tía Carmen tartamudeando.

- Bueno… creo que eso lo discutiremos después, por lo pronto, Bella ¿te gustaría ir a Comer con nosotros? Tenemos que ir a La Push, Jacob nos ha contado casi toda tu estancia aquí, pero creo que ha dejado algunas cosas escondidas. – dijo Irina sonriendo.

- Seguro… mmm ¿te llevas el carro? – le pregunte a Edward, el cual asintió y me dio una sonrisa.

- ¿Conduce tu coche? – pregunto incrédulo Eleazar.

- Bueno…

- Las explicaciones para después, creo que necesito algo de comer para esto, ¿nos vamos? – me pregunto muy dramática mi tía Carmen como siempre.

- Esta bien… espérenme afuera yo voy a despedirme. – les dije señalando a los chicos.

- ¡Seguro! – canturreo Irina con complicidad.

- Mmmm…. ¿Irina? – pregunto Alice acercándose a ella. - ¿te gustaría ir con nosotras de compras mañana? – le pregunto dando saltos.

- ¿de verdad? – le pregunto Irina ilusionada, sabia que ella le encantaban las compras, era como tener a Alice en miniatura.

- Claro, bueno si tus papás te dan permiso. – le dijo mirando a mis tios.

- ¿iras tu Bella? – me pregunto Eleazar y yo asentí.

- De hecho por Bella es que vamos a salir, tiene que renovar el closet – dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- Dios Bella, creo que venir aquí te ha hecho bien. – Me dijo Irina riéndose igual que mi tía Carmen.

- Bueno esta bien, pueden ir, pero y ¿la fiesta? – pregunto mi tía Carmen.

- No se preocupe estarán listas para esa hora. – les aseguro Alice y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, seria un día muy largo mañana.

- Bueno Bella, te esperamos afuera. – me dijeron y después se fueron. mire que Kate iba caminando y se tropezó un par de veces entonces no solo yo lo note.

- Wow, Bella ella es como tu mini tu. – dijo Emmett riéndose.

- No, no lo es ella es muy segura de si, ¿no lo notaste? – le pregunte con ironía, como queriendo que recordara que yo jamás de los jamases hubiera preguntado algo así, como le pregunto a Edward.

- En eso tienes razón, digamos entonces una Mini Bella Mejorada. – concluyo, me despedí de los chicos, porque ya los había entretenido bastante con la siguiente hora de clases.

Edward se rehusó y dijo que me iría a dejar con mis tíos al estacionamiento, yo solo pude asentir.

- Vaya día ¿no? – me pregunto mientras me abría la puerta.

- Lo se. – le conteste aun con la mirada baja. – oye yo lamento lo de Kate. – comencé pero Edward se paro enfrente de mi y me levanto la barbilla.

- No lo tienes que lamentar. – me aseguro mi corazón palpito a mil por hora. – ademas es una niña adorable. – ambos reimos al comentario.

- Te pusiste muy nervioso. – le recordé entonces el me miro con una ceja levantada.

- ¿y que me dices de tus mejillas? – me pregunte entonces baje la mirada y me sonroje. – no bajes la mirada que mirarte a los ojos me encanta. – me confeso, entonces mire como Edward me miraba y después bajama su mirada a mis labios, sabia que el quería besarme tanto como yo a el en ese momento. Estaba a punto de lanzarme yo a sus labios al sentir como su mano gentilmente tomaba mi rostro.

- ¡Bella! – grito una fastidiosa voz. Edward y yo nos separamos y vi como Mike se acercaba corriendo.

- ¡Genial! Que oportuno – murmuro Edward bajito, me di la vuelta pero Edward aun así no se aparto, creo que no se iba a marchar y tomo con sus manos mis caderas, para que me acercara a el, yo no me negué, pero sabia que la situación era mas que la que un amigo tiene con una amiga.

- Oye felicidades, lo has hecho genial – me dijo emocionado y con una expresión medio rara con la mano.

- Si… bueno, no creo que fue para tanto. – le confese, tenia que admitir que eso me costaría mucho en aceptarlo.

- Bueno, ¿a que horas sales de tu clase? Recuerda que no queremos llegar tarde. – me dijo Mike, pero yo me moria de la vergüenza por tener que rechazar su oferta, Edward me apretó suavemente para darme confianza.

- Mike, mis tíos han venido desde Phoenix, y voy a comer con ellos, ademas… - respire profundamente y lo mire. – la rectora me ha ofrecido un puesto para que trabaje aquí en la universidad en el area de biblioteca y ya firme contrato. Lo siento. – le dije bajando la mirada apenada.

- Wow eso no me lo esperaba, pero me lo hubieras dicho.- me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Si… lo se y lo lamento. – le volví a pedir disculpas, es que yo sabia que una oferta de trabajo era una oferta de trabajo.

- Bueno, creo que entonces… ¿quieres ir mañana a la playa conmigo? Habrá un fiesta y …

- Mike, Bella ira conmigo. – le dijo Edward cortándolo, se le notaba la voz muy adueñado de mi.

- ¡Oh! Bueno esta bien, bueno yo me retiro entonces. – dijo Mike mas serio que anteriormente.

- Nos vemos Mike y gracias por todo y disculpa la molestia. – le volví a decir.

- No te preocupes Bella. – y se fue yo di un respiro de satisfacción.

- Gracias a Dios que se fue, no fue tan malo después de todo. – le confesé a Edward dándome al vuelta y mirando que aun estábamos muy cerca.

- Bueno, creo que fue algo razonable. – me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

- Oye… no sabia que irías a la fiesta. – le dije soltándome gentilmente de su agarre tenia que ir con mis tíos.

- Bueno, eso si tu vas conmigo. – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para entrecruzar mis dedos con los de el.

- Bueno… Jake me había invitado primero. – le dije algo triste, si Edward me hubiera dicho primero pues creo que si hubiera aceptado.

- Oh. Bueno en ese caso entonces que te diviertas. – me dijo algo sarcástico.

- Oye no es mi culpa que Jacob haya sido mas rápido que tu. – le dije algo irónica también.

- ¿A si? ¿El ha hecho esto ya? – me dijo haciendo que yo quedara de espaldas contra la pared y estaba entre esa pared y el acorralada.

- Edward… - dije casi en un jadeo.

- Yo creo que no. – me dijo colocando sus labios otra vez encima de los míos, pude sentir toda la dulzura de ellos hacia mi. Dios estaba muriendo en vida, pero si así seria cada vez que me besara pues aceptaría. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos, éramos como dos piezas que tenían que estar juntas, entrelace mis dedos en su cabello y lo atraje hacia mi, no quería que eso acabara, ya no me quedaban dudas que Edward era el indicado para mi, que era la persona que había estado esperando.

- ¡Te amo Bella! – me dijo cuando nos separamos para poder tomar un respiro, pero volvió a atacar mis labios y yo caí rendida a sus encantos, Dios yo también lo amaba. Y necesitaba decírselo, pero tenia miedo.

- Edward yo… - le dije entre sus labios.

- ¡Bella! – dijo una voz y me sorprendí apartando bruscamente a Edward de mi, estaba muerta de vergüenza porque la personita que menos esperaba estaba mirándonos atónita y con los ojos abiertos como platos, ahora ¿Qué le iba a decir?

* * *

**Les gusto ¿Merezco RWS? **

**espero que les haya gustado**

**la cancion es Llegaste tu de Jesse y Joe**


	13. Amenazas y Sustos

**_Hola! se que tarde mucho y creanme no iba a publicar hoy..._**

**_pero una promesa es una promesa y aqui esta el cap_**

**_espero que les guste_**

**_¡besos y abrazos y a las personas que me agregaron y me dejaron comments gracias!_**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de SM solo la trama es mia.**

* * *

**Amenazas y Sustos**

- ¡Kate! – susurre aun con mi respiración entrecortada.

- Bella ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que el es tu novio? – me pregunto enojada y triste señalando a Edward, su ceñito fruncidito era toda una ternura.

- Amor Chiquito mira yo…

- Nada de amor chiquito ni nada, me dices ahorita la verdad o dejamos de ser amigas. – dijo gritando un poco y cruzando los brazos.

- Kate, no te pongas así, mira yo… el… nosotros… - ¿Por qué no me salían las palabras?

"sencillo Bella no le puedes mentir a una niña que es tu adoración, por favor, como le vas a decir que si, si ni siquiera el te ha pedido que seas la novia" me taladro mi conciencia

- Lo que Bella quiere decir Kate, es que nos estamos conociendo, nada mas. – le intento explicar Edward acercándose a ella y quedando nuevamente a su altura.

- Mmm… entonces ¿no son nada? – le pregunto Kate con el ceñito fruncido aun.

- No lo pondría de esa forma, yo quiero mucho a Bella, solo estamos… - Edward trato de pensar muy bien su respuesta. – estamos conociéndonos y dándonos tiempo para ver como se desarrollan las cosas. – sabia que Kate era una niña pero no era tonta, ella era muy inteligente y a veces mas madura que una persona adulta.

- Bella ¿Qué tienes que decir? ¿te imaginas que hubiera sido mi mamá o mi papá la que los hubiera encontrado así? – me pregunto colocando sus manitos en la cintura, diablos esta niña parecía abuelita cuando se enojaba o intentaba regañar a las personas, Edward esbozo una sonrisa mirándola con ternura.

- Kate yo… Lo siento. – le dijo entonces mire que Edward me miro algo triste y desilusionado, ¿creía que me había arrepentido?

- Lo sientes… ¿estas loca verdad? – ahora me recrimino. - ¿Cómo la aguantas eh? – le pregunto a Edward.

- Kate. – la sentencie, no tenia porque tratarme así tampoco.

- Bueno, vámonos Bella mamá esta desesperada, Bueno Edward es un placer conocerte, Mmm me caes bien. – le dijo y se fue dando saltitos por el final del pasillo.

- Definitivamente, no eres tu en miniatura. – dijo tratando de sonreír pero no le llego a los ojos.

- Lo se, es muy mandona. – le dije rodando los ojos y acercándome lentamente a el.

- Bella yo… bueno creo que tu… - ¡Bingo! Sabia que pensaba que me había arrepentido.

- No Edward, si dije lo que dije fue porque no quería mentirle a Kate, no podía decirle que éramos novios o que no por eso fueron mis disculpas. – los ojos de Edward volvieron a brillar y me dio una sonrisa.

- Mmm… así que la señorita no miente, interesante. – me dijo tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a el.

- Edward, no creo que… - le dije nerviosa y es que no quería que otra persona entrara y nos mirara en la situación que precisamente Kate nos encontró.

- Esta bien… lo se, necesitas tu espacio. – me dijo soltándome lentamente pero tomando otra vez mi mano. – no te preocupes, no hay prisa. – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡No hay porque Bella! – me dijo y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, Edward y yo aun íbamos agarrados de la mano, por lo que deje una nota mental " soltar la mano de Edward frente a conocidos"

- Bella, deja ya a Edward, que tiene que ir a clases. – me dijo Kate, dándonos una sonrisa malévola, esta niña me sacaría canas algún día, pero yo la quería mucho.

- No te preocupes, yo solo acompañaba a Bella. – le dijo Edward, mientras teníamos la vistas de todos en nuestras manos.

- Si… Edward ya se va. – les explique, soltando la mano de Edward.

- Mmm… Disculpen mi intromisión, pero ¿a que hora llegara Bella? – les pregunto Edward con respeto a mis tíos.

- No lo sabemos, pero no será tarde, no te preocupes muchacho, ella esta en muy buenas manos. – dijo Eleazar en tono muy autoritario de padre sobreprotector.

- Lo se, de eso estoy seguro, solo era simple curiosidad, una cosa mas si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría Irina y Kate quedarse hoy en la casa? Se que ha Bella le hace mucha ilusión que lo hiciesen. – les pregunto Edward y yo me quede sorprendida, eso si seria algo genial.

- ¡Si! – gritamos las tres a la vez.

- Vamos mamá, por favor si anda di que si. – decía Irina rogándole a Carmen.

- No lo se, lo pensaremos. – dijo Eleazar mirando a Carmen levantándole una ceja.

- Pero no te preocupes, sabrás nuestra respuesta cuando lleguemos a dejar a Bella en la noche, pero eres muy amable Edward ¡Gracias! – le dijo mi tía Carmen extendiéndole la mano, y entonces Edward la apretó levemente.

- Bueno, me despido. – les dijo Edward, pero antes de irse me miro y me dijo. – te veré mas tarde Bella, Mmm… si no estoy en casa, estaré con Carlisle, tiene algo que decirme, así que llámame ¿de acuerdo? – yo simplemente asentí y deposito un beso en la frente y se fue.

Diablos ahora caerían las preguntas como un torrencial de agua. "preparate Bella" me dije a mi misma.

- Así que, ¿empiezas a contarnos tu, o empezamos a preguntarte nosotros? – nos pregunto Irina ya sentada en el asiento del auto con los demás.

- No creo que haya mucho que contar. – les confesé avergonzada.

- Si claro. – contesto Kate un poco molesta aun, sabia lo que había visto, y eso no lo podía ignorar.

- Entonces Bella ¿Quién es ese Edward Cullen? – me pregunto Eleazar que me miraba por el retrovisor.

- Bueno Edward y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. – les explique iba a omitir partes claro, pero quería que supieran que esto no era de primas a primeras.

- ¿Hace cuanto? – me pregunto Carmen

- Bueno, nos conocimos hace cuatro años en un campamento de verano. – les dije tranquilamente mi historia iba por muy buen camino.

- Es el chico de la fotografía ¿verdad? – me pregunto Irina en susurros y en ese momento quise que me tragara la tierra, pero me limite a asentir.

- ¿Tu mamá lo supo? – me pregunto Carmen.

- Si, mamá lo supo, fuimos muy buenos amigos con el y con Alice su hermana.

- Ya veo y ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de el? ¿no siguieron en contacto? – "si supieras todo lo que paso" le respondí en mi cabeza.

- Bueno la verdad no, es que el, perdió a sus padres igual que yo no hace mucho y se tuvo que venir a vivir a Forks. – les explique, recordando parte de lo que me dijo. – saben fue muy divertido cuando nos reencontramos aquí. – les dije haciendo memoria de cómo el había entrado por esa puerta.

- Ya veo, y que tal con eso que es ¿tu compañero de casa? – me pregunto Eleazar con el ceño fruncido.

- Si Bella, pensé que seria una Chica, no un adonis como lo es el. – confeso Carmen, entonces Eleazar la miro de reojo, haciéndose el enojado y celoso, pero yo sabia que solo estaba fingiendo.

- Bueno verán, la casa fue diseñada por su tía Esme Cullen, ella es una famosa diseñadora de Interiores, inclusive fue tanta nuestra casualidad que ella se vino al lado de mi asiento todo el vuelo.

- Ya veo, ¿por eso el vive allí? – me pregunto Carmen, supuse que si por lo que asentí.

- Pero no quiero que se preocupen, miren Edward y yo, bueno no somos nada, creo que solo tenemos una linda amistad y nos estamos pues conociendo y dando tiempo. – les explique por lo que Kate me dio una sonrisa.

- Pero Bella no puedes negar que ustedes… bueno no se, llevo dos horas aquí y los miro y es como si no pudieran pues vivir el uno sin el otro. – me seguía diciendo mi tía Carmen. "si supieras que así me siento ahorita tía"

- Bueno, no es para tanto. – mentí. – el y yo generalmente pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo con los chicos, debo admitir que Edward se ha comportado muy bien conmigo, inclusive, con todo esto no les he contado, pero empezare a trabajar en la biblioteca de la universidad. – les dije emocionada.

- Mi vida, lo sabíamos, bueno me alegro mucho por ti de veraz, pero si te contara todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para que la Rectora nos dejara ir a buscarte al salón de clase para darte la sorpresa, pero al saber que eras tu, pues ella se ofreció a acompañarnos y mira con la otra sorpresa que nos encontramos nosotros, tu cantando en publico y derramando miel por ese chico en el escenario. – decía mi tía Carmen emocionada.

- Bueno la sorpresa fue mía. – le confesé.

- Y entonces ¿no son novios? ¿Por qué? – me pregunto Irina algo confundida.

- Bueno, ustedes saben que no quiero pues forzar nada, yo tenia un estilo de pensar y de pronto…

- Llega la persona correcta y hace que tu mundo se ponga de cabeza, los se cariño. – dijo Carmen mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Eleazar.

Sabia que lo que describía mi tía Carmen era cierto, pero no podría aceptarlo y menos enfrente de ellos.

- No lo pondría de esa forma, es solo que estoy dejando que las cosas pasen, de la forma que tengan que pasar, pero por los momentos, solo estamos siendo muy buenos amigos. – les conteste emocionada.

- ¡Seguro! Yo diría que demasiados. – susurro Kate con una cantadito en su voz de ironía.

- Bueno, pero me alegro que estén aquí, la verdad, no los esperaba. – les confesé.

- Bella, hemos hablado también con Jacob, dice que iras mañana a la playa. – me dijo Carmen emocionada.

- Bueno si, la verdad es que varias personas ya vienen diciéndome lo mismo y bueno, no quería ser descortés. – les dije un poco avergonzada aun no me creía que había aceptado ir a esa fiesta.

- Pero según Jacob, el ira contigo a la fiesta, ¿en donde queda Edward? – me pregunto Irina.

Esto estaba empezando a molestarme, generalmente no soy de las personas que le gusta ser atacadas con preguntas.

- Eso ya esta arreglado. – les dije, esperaba que no me hicieran mas preguntas.

- Oye y al fin ¿podemos quedarnos con Bella mamá? – le pregunto Irina colocándose cerca del asiento de Carmen.

- Bueno la verdad no se, es que hay un hombre allí en tu casa Bella y tu bueno sabes que… - rayos, si supieran que no solo uno sino que aro también estaba viviendo con nosotros.

- Pero mamá, por favor, mira que no podremos venir tan temprano de La Push hasta aquí para ir de compras mañana, Por favor di que si. – le seguía insistiendo Irina siempre sacando su lado lógico para las compras.

- Tía, no te preocupes la casa es lo suficientemente grande para que ellas se puedan quedar, además mi cuarto y el de Edward están divididos, no creo que haya ningún problema con eso. – le explique, la verdad es que gustaba la idea que ellas se quedaran allí.

- Bueno, si es así no creo que haya ningún problema. – dijo Eleazar por fin.

- Siiiiiii… - gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo, con mi familia era imposible que yo fingiera.

- Bueno, Bella ¿Dónde crees que podremos comer allí en Port Angeles? – me pregunto mi tía Carmen. Entonces no lo dude dos veces.

- Tengo el lugar perfecto para ir. – les dije con unas sonrisa, sabia que les gustaría que fuéramos a La Bella Italia.

- Esta bien, tu solo nos indicas donde es.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos muy divertido, a Kate ya se le había pasado el percance que tuvimos con Edward y ahora no paraba de contarme todo lo que había hecho este tiempo sin mi, yo la escuchaba alucinada. Irina también me conto varias cosas, aunque ella y yo no teníamos muchas cosas en común, al parecer el tiempo alejadas nos hizo darnos cuenta que hay veces en la vida que cuando estas con una persona y crees que no tienen muchas cosas en común cuando vuelven a encontrarse, no paran de contar lo que han hecho, aunque esto haya sido menos de una semana.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles les indique donde era y ellos me miraron extrañados.

- Bella, tu jamás vienes a estos lugares, ¿Cómo es que ahora nos traes aquí para desangrarnos? – bromeo Carmen intentando arreglarse.

- Bueno, aquí fue donde Edward me trajo la vez pasada y no se preocupen tengo un amigo aca que espero que nos de un buen descuento. – les dije en broma. – no se preocupen yo invito. – les aclare, pero Eleazar y Carmen no les pareció.

- Se suponía que nosotros te invitábamos Bella. – me recordaron.

- Si… bueno, pero yo no he podido invitarlos a ustedes nunca y se supone que ustedes vienen a verme así que yo pago. – les insistí, avanzamos a la puerta de entrada y otra vez Jessica Stanley estaba parada allí, al principio tenia una sonrisa en el rostro pero cuando me miro esta se desapareció.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenidos a La Bella Italia, ¿mesa para cuantos? – pregunto casi sin ganas y sin ánimos.

- Mmm… Hola. – la salude cortésmente con una mini sonrisa, pero ella no inmuto. – para cinco por favor. – le pedí, entonces ella se dio la vuelta y nos dirigió adentro, aunque se le notaba que llevaba una pereza y lo estaba haciendo de mala gana.

- Aquí esta su mesa, ya les envió el mesero para que les atienda. – nos dijo, entonces yo recordé que tenia que ver a Emmett, Jessica se dio la vuelta y yo la alcance.

- Mmm… Jessica, podrías llamar a Emmett por favor. – entonces los ojos de ella se desencajaron y me fulminaron.

- ¿Isabella Verdad? Bueno te voy a decir como son las cosas aquí, el dueño solo esta disponible para los familiares que lo buscan y que yo sepa tu no tienes ningún vinculo ¿o me equivoco? – me corto irónicamente, una acida sonrisa rodeaba sus labios como triunfante, y yo solo asentí y agache la cabeza.

- ¡Srta. Stanley! – escuche esa voz enojada. – Por favor discúlpese con la señorita Swan y hágame el favor de volver a su sitio y de ahora en adelante cada vez que Bella venga aquí, usted la trata con el mismo respeto que cualquiera de las personas de nuestra familia ¿entendido? – le pregunto Rosalie muy enojada.

- Si… si… como usted diga Srta. Hale. – le contesto Jessica nerviosa y casi tartamudeando. – lo lamento Srta. Swan, con permiso. – dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose lo mas rápido posible.

- Discúlpala Bella, ella es un poco pedante, esta empezando a cansarme su actitud. – me dijo Rosalie abrazándome en forma de saludo y disculpa.

- No, te preocupes, ella tiene razón. – mentí, sabia que ella había sido muy grosera. – es solo que quería que mi familia conociera el lugar. – le explique señalándolos, ellos me miraron con Rosalie y saludaron de lejos.

- Si no hay problema, gracias por hacerle propaganda a nuestro humilde restaurante. – dijo entonces yo rodé los ojos, porque de humilde no tenia nada.

- Si claro, bien entonces creo que regreso a la mesa. – le dije señalándolos otra vez.

- Claro y no te preocupes, mandare a James para que los atienda, y no te preocupes por pagar, tengo el platillo perfecto para darles, les parece una parrillada, se que no es algo meramente italiano, pero que a ustedes le gustara. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- No de veraz, acepto tu propuesta de la parrillada, pero yo pago. – le dije algo asombrada por la sorpresa, pero ella me hizo cara de pocos amigos.

- No, Bella por favor, la casa invita, es mas ¿les importaría que Emmett y yo los acompañáramos?

- No, claro que no. – le conteste avergonzada y alegre a la vez.

- Esta bien, entonces ire a ver como están las cosas por alla y de aquí a un ratito ya llegamos. – me dijo abrazándome y empezándose a alejar.

Regrese a la mesa y les explique de quien era el lugar y todo, también les dije que ellos nos acompañarían a comer.

- ¡Bellita! – dije Emmett cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi que me apretaban contra la silla.

- Emmett no puedo… - le dije casi sin aire.

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamo Emmett soltándome.

- Buenas tardes. – saludo Rosalie amablemente. – espero que no les moleste que nos sentemos con ustedes. – nos dijo mientras Emmett le acomodaba la silla.

- El honor es todo nuestro, es increíblemente satisfactorio ver como dos jóvenes como ustedes, tienen este gran restaurante. – dijo Eleazar, dando elogios.

- La verdad es que ha sido con mucho esfuerzo y amor. – confeso Emmett tomando la mano de Rosalie.

- Pero eres como un oso. – le dijo Kate, mientras tomaba un sorbito de su fresco.

- ¿Cómo así Mini Bella? – le pregunto Emmett diciéndole el mini nombre que se había inventado, Kate frunció su ceñito.

- Mire Sr. Oso, yo me llamo Kate y no creo que sea tan… tan… tan Bella. – dijo Kate creo que no encontraba la palabra correcta para describirme, la mesa estallo a risas y yo me sonroje.

- Bueno Mini Bella alias Kate, yo me llamo Emmett y me dicen Em o Emmi o Emmettcito pero jamás me habían llamado Sr. Oso. – le dijo Emmett levantando una ceja.

- Pero es que eso pareces, mira esos músculos, apuesto a que no te separas de las pesas, si mi papá usara las de el y no las dejara debajo de las escaleras de la casa tal vez se parecería a ti. – le dijo Kate, haciendo que Eleazar se atragantara y la mesa volviera a las risas.

- Gracias cariñito. – le dijo Eleazar, Kate no entendía que acababa de decir, pero supuso que lo había avergonzado.

- Lo siento. – dijo ella encogiéndose de brazos y dando una risita, estuvimos así, platicando un buen rato, las risas no paraban y Kate y Emmett al parecer eran ocurrentes con cada comentario.

- Mi amor chiquito es muy ocurrente. – le dije a Rosalie, que estaba a mi lado.

- Sabes, me encanta ver como interactúa Emmett con los niños, espero que no se sorprenda mucho cuando…

- Tranquila. – le dije mientras le tomaba la mano.

- Bueno ¿Emmett y cuando piensas tener hijos? – pregunto mi tía Carmen interesada, yo me asuste al instante y Rosalie también. "el premio te lo llevas Carmen" me dije a mi misma.

- Bueno… - comenzó a hablar Emmett. – la verdad creo que estamos muy jóvenes ahorita, será mejor esperar algún tiempo. –siguió diciendo Emmett, sabia que esas palabras habían afectado a Rosalie en cierto modo, porque algún tiempo ya no podría esperar.

- Mmm… pues yo pensé que ya pues estaban en esos planes. – confeso mi tía, deseando con todo mi interior que parase, pero sabia que ella no tenia la culpa.

- La verdad, es que mi Rose, es la mujer perfecta para mi, pero creo que un hijo ahorita, pues no lo se… solo se que será una estupenda madre. – dijo Emmett mirándola con todo el amor del mundo, pero sabia que ese no lo se, aun tal vez el no estaba preparado.

- De eso no te quepa la menor duda. – le dijo Kate con una sonrisa a Rosalie, quien me fije que llevo su mano instintivamente a su pequeño vientre, aun su bultito no se le notaba, pero dentro llevaba una personita llena de vida ¿me pregunto que se sentirá, tener a alguien dentro de ti? – lo único que no se que tan buen papá serás tu Sr. Oso, porque la verdad no tienes cara de serlo.

- ¡Kate! – la reprendimos los casi todos excepto Rosalie y Emmett.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella haciéndose la inocente.

- No te preocupes Bella, solo se que cuando tenga una mini rose, pues no voy a dejar que ningún Jote se le acerque. – yo mire de reojo a Rosalie quien amenazaba con sus ojos de tirar algunas lagrimas.

- Bueno, creo que se esta haciendo tarde y pues ustedes tienen que ir a la casa de Bella para quedarse, Sue insiste en que lleguemos temprano. – nos recordó Carmen, la verdad agradecía mucho que empezáramos hacer maletas para irnos de allí.

- Si es verdad, bueno si quieren entonces nos vamos. – les dije mientras miraba de reojo a Rosalie que se miraba con cara de que un camión le hubiera pasado en cima. – estas bien? – le pregunte tomando una de sus manos.

- Si, solo que creo que las nauseas empiezan a surgir. – me susurro, se miraba realmente mal, ¿Qué podría hacer?

- Emmett, tu crees que seria posible que les mostraras a mis tíos tu cocina. – le pregutne como opción para que rose no fuera a ser descubierta.

- Claro Bellie. – me dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa, pero que no le llegaba a los ojos, eso me pareció raro, generalmente Emmett siempre era muy expresivo y siempre sonreía y contagiaba a los demás pero algo había cambiado, ¿sera que empieza a sospechar?

Se levantaron de la mesa y los dirigió a la cocina, solo me quede con Rosalie y cuando ellos ya no estaban a la vista esta salió disparada para el baño disponible para las personas y yo la segui.

Entre en el baño y asegure la puerta con llave aunque sabia que el baño era publico y que eso no se hacia pero era eso preferible.

Me acerque a Rosalie la cual estaba al lado del escusado vomitando todo lo que había comido hacia minutos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunte acomodando su cabello.

- Mejor, solo que esto me esta matando. – me dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero no pudo y me abrazo. – Bella tengo tanto miedo que Emmett se enoje porque quede embarazada. – me dijo empezando a llorar lo cual me partió el alma.

- No pienses eso Rosalie, no creo que Emmett se enoje, no lo viste cuando dijo que cuando tuviera una Mini Rose pues la iba a cuidar. – le recordé.

- Lo se, pero el también dijo que aun no esta preparado. – seguía diciendo Rosalie en un mar de llanto.

- Rosalie, no te pongas así, mira estoy mas que segura que esto va a ser bueno para su relación tanto de pareja como de familia, puedo asegurarte que los unira mas.

- Pero es que tengo miedo que piense que soy una… pues cualquiera que se pone a tener hijos para atarlo a mi. – sentía como Rosalie se estaba recriminando, pero la verdad yo sabia que ella seria una excelente madre.

- Rosalie, Emmett no pensara eso, se que el te ama, se les nota a los dos, porque a veces creo que me dara diabetes de lo acalamerados que se ponen ambos, pero se mas que nada que el será un buen padre, ¿no lo viste como estaba con Kate? Imaginate ahora como será con su hija o hijo. – intentaba amenizar el ambiente que la verdad se había hecho un poco triste y oscuro.

- Lo se, me hizo tanta ilusión que estuviera hablando así amenamente con ella, es una niña adorable. – me dijo con una sonrisa, que me confirmo que ya la crisis hormonal que pone sensibles a las embarazadas había pasado.

- Ella no es una Mini Bella como dice Emmett, es mas es super inteligente y muy atenta, apuesto que sabe las cosas que pasan alrededor con tanta facilidad. – le dije mientras la ayudaba a que se pusiera de pie otra vez.

- Si los niños parecieran que viniera ya con el micro chip incluido, solo espero que mi bebe, no me salga tan ocurrente como su papá – dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre.

- Si no queremos dos Emmett en la familia créeme. – le dije entonces recordé que me había incluido en la familia de los Cullen.

- Si, pero Bella ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward? – me pregunto mientras se miraba en el espejo y se arreglaba su esplendorosa melena rubia.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas de que? – le pregunte haciéndome la inocente, pero ella me miro levantándome una ceja como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.

- ¿Me vas a decir que lo que paso en la clase de música no fue nada? – me pregunto con un tono de yo se bien lo que pasa.

Al instante baje la mirada, realmente estaba avergonzada, porque aunque yo intentara decir que el y yo éramos simples amigos, pues la verdad lo nuestro iba avanzando.

- Rosalie, Edward y yo… pues el y yo nos estamos conociendo nada mas. – "vamos Bella tienes que comenzar a dar una mejor excusa" me dije a mi misma

- Si, sabes Bella aquí entre nosotras, yo se que tu y Edward tuvieron algo hace mucho. – cuando me dijo eso, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, porque no podía creer que Edward hubiera faltado a nuestra promesa.

- Rosalie yo…

- Déjame terminar, lo supe cuando se emborracho un día y llego ebrio a la casa, yo estaba recién llegada de Italia y sabia que Edward armaría un escándalo y no digamos si Esme lo encontraba en ese estado, por lo que con Emmett optamos para que se quedara afuera con nosotros en el patio. – mi corazón se contrajo no podía imaginarme a Edward ebrio y en ese estado. - Emmett fue más radical y dijo que lo mejor para pasarse la goma, era una ducha de agua bien helada, como no teníamos regadera pues no quedo otro remedio que la piscina. – ella dio una sonrisita, creo que estaba recordando la escena, pero a mi no me hacia otro efecto que el mismo de siempre ya que mi corazón se contrajo de tan solo pensarlo.

- Y ¿Qué paso después? – le pregunte algo curiosa, la verdad me llamaba la atención saber ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

- Sabes iba hablando cosas incoherentes, como "la vida no vale nada" "Bella no me quería, no me quiere ni me querrá" "¿Por qué Bella ama a otro?" – decía todo relacionado con tu nombre, lo gracioso era que ni Emmett ni yo entendíamos que pasaba, por lo que Emmett lanzo a Edward a la piscina y se le paso el momento de elucides que tuvo.

- Bueno, Edward y yo nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo, paso lo que tenia que pasar en su momento, nada mas. – le conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

- Lo mismo que esta pasando ahorita. – me dijo Rosalie saliendo del Baño y yo la segui, sabia que en parte era cierto, porque el beso de esta tarde debía explicar algo ¿no?

Cuando salimos Emmett y mi familia ya estaban allí, pero la mirada de Emmett era hacia Rosalie, se miraba como preocupado.

- ¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto acercándose a rose y atrayéndola hacia el por la cintura.

- Si, no te preocupes. – le logre contestar de lo mas tranquila, cosa que me sorprendió. – bueno familia ¿nos vamos? – les pregunte y ellos asintieron con la cabeza y nos despedimos de nuestros anfitriones.

Cuando íbamos por la salida, recordé que había dejado mi bolso en la silla donde me sente. Me regrese cuando Jessica se me planto enfrente de mi.

- Así que te crees muy lista para llevarte bien con los Cullen no, pues déjame informarte que tu "reino de fama" se te va a acabar pronto. – me dijo con una voz chillona pero cargada de resentimiento.

- Mira Jessica, no he hecho nada para que me trates así, por lo que te voy a pedir que te hagas a un lado. – le dije intentando esquivarla pero me sujeto del brazo.

- Aléjate de Edward, porque el es de Tanya ¿entendiste? – me amenazo la muy descarada, ella no tenia vela en este entierro y no deberia de estar sudando calenturas ajenas.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema no el tuyo, por lo que te pediré de la forma mas amable que NO TE METAS ¿esta claro? – le dije en tono amenazante.

- Vaya. – me dijo con una voz cantadita. – así que la gatita saca las garras, veremos quien vence en este juego. – me dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando como una zorra.

Me sentí tan impotente en ese momento, no quería que nadie me apartara de Edward, pero el tampoco era mío, bueno aunque eso no era del todo verdad "¿pero que estas diciendo Isabella?" me pregunte a mi misma, pero lo único que sabia era que tenia que hablar otra vez con el, porque no iba a dejar que las cosas fueran como la ultima vez.

* * *

**_¿que les parecio?_**

**_¡espero que hoy me hagas muy feliz si me dejas un RWS por favor!_**

**_ creo que eso me animaria a publicar pronto_**

**_PS. Pasen por mi Blog la direccion esta en mi perfil y si quieren pueden contactarme en Facebook busquenme por Tandrea Darkmidnight _**


	14. Un Sábado de Locos

_**Chicas creo que esta vex no se pueden quejar**_

_**son 30 pag y toy con mis ojos chinitos pero llenos de emocion**_

_**espero que les guste porque el prox cap sera mas emoxionante!**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de SM, la historia es originalmente de mi cabecita LOL n_n**_

* * *

**Un Sábado de Locos.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward no estaba, Eleazar inspecciono dos veces la casa y después de eso nos dieron las buenas noches y se fueron, mi corazón palpitaba a mil, tenia que saber que era lo que le diría a Edward, la verdad ya había preparado uno en mi cabeza pero tan solo vi que Edward entro por la puerta principal dije…

- Edward tenemos que hablar. – lo mire igual de bello como siempre, que hacia que mi corazón se acelerara y que todo mi mundo se detuviera. Pero en ese momento lo que tenia que hacer era concentrarme.

- ¡Hola! – me saludo acercándose y con una bella sonrisa, hizo que me acordara de mis modales.

- ¡Hola! – le conteste perdiéndome en sus ojos. Era increíble la profundidad de su mirada, mire que Edward esbozo una sonrisita y yo aparte la vista, no quería que tampoco se diera cuenta de lo que causaba en mi.

- ¿te gusta lo que vez? – me pregunto dándome un beso muy tierno en la frente, me quede como piedra, por lo que había mencionado, pero entonces cuando iba a replicar algo, alguien me interrumpió.

- ¡Edward! – escuche como chillo Kate de emoción bajando las escaleras a toda prisa y saltando a sus brazos y tomándome a mi y creo que también el de sorpresa.

- ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Cómo la has pasado? – le pregunto Edward de una forma que era una ternura ver como interactuaban los dos, al parecer mi intuición no había fallado porque estaba segura que estos dos se llevarían de maravilla.

- Bien, mamá dijo que nos podíamos quedar con ustedes esta noche. – le dijo con una sonrisita.

- Eso es fabuloso. – le contesto Edward dándole una mirada muy emocionada y después cruzando su mirada con la mía.

- Y… ¿desde cuando Tu y mi amor chiquito son tan amigos? – les pregunte como enfadada y cruzada de brazos. Ellos se miraron como cómplices y se rieron.

- ¿celosa Bella? – me pregunto la enana traidora. Me sonroje y le conteste.

- Pues claro que si. – ambos me miraron asombrados, pero no les iba a dar el gusto. – se supone que vienes para estar conmigo Kate no para dejarme por alguien mas. – le dije haciendo un pucherito que estoy segura que me hizo ver como una niña caprichosa.

- ¡Ahhh! – contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo y yo rodé los ojos.

Edward coloco a Kate en el suelo y esta se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

- Yo te quiero mucho Bella, eres como mi hermana mayor, mayor, porque recuerda que esta Irina. – dijo Kate señalando arriba. – Te quiero Belluchis. – y con esas palabras que hicieron que mi corazón se convirtiera en un panal por derramar tanta miel, deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

- Yo también te quiero Amor Chiquito. – le dije abrazándola. – creo que puedo compartir. – dije señalando a Edward y ambos se rieron.

- Bella, tengo hambre. – me dijo llevándose un dedo a la boca, que pésima costumbre pero ya había intentado de todo para que se le quitara esa maña pero sin ningún éxito.

- ¿quieres que te prepare algo? – le pregunte dejándola otra vez en el suelo.

- Mmmm…. Hamburguesas y Papas al estilo Bella. – dijo con una sonrisa que ilumino su cara.

- ¿Qué dices Edward? Eso seria una buena cena. – le pregunte esperando su respuesta, sabia que no solo a Kate tendría que prepararle la comida sino que a todos lo demás.

- Me parece excelente. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno entonces manos a la obra. – le dije a Kate con una expresión divertida.

I- ré a decirle a Irina si nos quiere ayudar. – aviso y se fue corriendo arriba a toda prisa.

Me gire y mire a Edward que otra vez estaba muy cerca mío, pero decidí que lo mejor era guardar un poco de distancia por lo que me dirigí a la cocina, pero sabia que el me seguiría.

- ¿me vas a decir que sucede? – me pregunto por fin, me gire a verlo y lo mire recostado en el marco de la puerta. Yo me limite a apoyarme en el borde de cerámica del lavaplatos, no sabia por donde comenzar.

- Hoy fuimos a comer con mi familia donde Rosalie y Emmett. – le dije empezando por las ramas, aun no quería llegar a la parte de Jessica.

- ¿paso algo con ellos? – me pregunto frunciendo el ceño, por lo que me di cuenta que lo mejor era aclararlo antes que empezara a sacar deducciones erróneas.

- No, ellos fueron muy amables, pero me encontré con… - suspire antes de decirlo, porque la verdad no era nada fácil. – Jessica Stanley ¿te suena ese nombre? – le pregunte "Bella habla -con claridad" me dije a mi misma.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – me pregunto tomando una posición muy tensa.

- Escucha Edward, yo… yo no quiero que nadie me ataque diciendo que tu le perteneces a otras personas y que yo estoy allí de ¿zorra? – pregunte algo exasperada. – la verdad no se -porque tenia que meterse si defiende a Tanya pero…

- ¡Bella! – exclamo Edward casi ahogado y ahora cerca mío y sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos. – tu no le estas robando o quitando nada a nadie porque ya es tuyo . – me dijo y eso hizo que mi corazón latiera exageradamente fuerte en mi pecho como queriendo salir, mi respiración se agito aun mas, "Que no me vaya a dar ningún ataque". – no eres ninguna zorra, jamás lo serás y lo se, lo que diga o no Tanya o Jessica o quien sea, no importa, lo único que importa es lo que tu y yo sentimos nada mas y créeme nadie podrá contra eso. – sentía mis ojos al borde del llanto, jamás me habían dicho algo así antes y eso me llenaba de ilusión.

No sabia que decir y temía arruinar el momento, por lo que me limite a abrazarlo y esconder mi rostro en su rostro, me devolvió el abrazo pasando sus dedos por mi espalda y haciendo círculos, eso me hizo temblar en sus brazos, pero no de miedo sino de una corriente que me hacia sentir deseada "Bella recuerda los limites" me dije a mi misma pero recordándome los sabios consejos de mi mamá.

- ¿interrumpo? – pregunto una voz que desde la mañana no escuchaba, pero esta estaba cargada de estallar en cualquier momento en risas.

Yo me aparte rápidamente de Edward y me compuse como pude mi camisa.

- ¡Aro! – exclame algo tranquila - ¿Vienes a cenar? – le pregunte sacando un poco de carne molida del frigorico. – son Hamburguesas y papas ¿te apuntas? – le pregunte colocando la carne en el microondas y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se que es de mala educación interrumpir los planes románticos de las personas, pero lo hare con gusto. – dijo un poco irónico.

- Excelente. –le dije haciendo que el comentario no me afectara. Edward sonrió y empezó a sacar las cosas para ponerse a cocinar conmigo.

Aro me pregunto porque no compraba las hamburguesas ya hechas pero yo le conteste que no me gustaban la cantidad de persevantes que tenia. Que prefería hacerlas yo misma. Además eran mucho mejor. Edward le conto a Aro lo de la cantada, yo me sonroje y Aro no paro de hacer bromas.

- De verdad Bella, es que no te imagino cantando, eres tan penosa que apuesto lo que quieras a que…

- ¿tu quien eres? – pregunto una voz conocida que apareció al lado de Aro sentándose en el desayunador.

- Pero… pero… ¿tienes una hija? – me pregunto casi ahogado y mirando perplejo a Kate, yo me gire y vote el cuchillo, jamás nadie habia pensado eso de Kate, siempre salian con que éramos hermanas pero nunca con esos extremos.

- ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Edward acercándose y recogiendo el cuchillo.

- Si, no te preocupes. – le conteste mirando nuevamente a Aro y a Kate.

- No, yo soy la prima de Bella, Me llamo Kate ¿tu quien eres? – le volvió a preguntar Kate con la mano extendida. Aro nos miro a los dos levantando una ceja.

- Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, mucho gusto Mini Bella. – le dijo apretándole la mano pero Kate frunció el ceño y dijo

- No… ¿tu también? Primero el Sr. Oso me dijo que era mini Bella y ahora tu. No puedo parecer tan… tan… tan Bella. – dijo levantando los bracitos al cielo y después tapando su carita de frustración.

Los tres no pudimos evitar reírnos, ver a Kate así, no me produjo enojo, pues yo sabia muy bien que ni a ella ni a mi nos gustaba que nos comparasen, pero si me dio risa verla frustrada y que cuando se refería a mi buscaba una palabra adecuada pero siempre era mi nombre con el que terminaba.

- Bueno… y ¿Quién es el Sr. Oso? – le pregunto Edward tomándola en brazos y volviéndola a cargar, al parecer se estaban llevando de maravilla y eso me alegraba mucho.

- El Sr. Oso es… es… ¿Bella como se llama el Sr. Oso? – me pregunto Kate sin poder recordar el nombre de Emmett.

- Emmett, mi amor chiquito, se llama Emmett. – le recordé empezando a picar los ingredientes y ponerlos en el procesador.

- A si, y tiene una novia muy bonita, parece una de mis barbies. – le susurro a Edward, pero claramente pudimos escucharla todos.

- Si eso es muy cierto. – le contesto Edward con una sonrisa.

- Y tu Aro ¿tienes novia? – le pregunto Kate mirándolo cambiar su semblante.

- Mmm… no pequeña no tengo novia, es que no ha llegado la indicada, creo que tiene que ser una mujer que me atrape completamente y no creo que exista alguien así por lo que… - Aro se quedo callado un rato y me di la vuelta para mirarlo extrañada ¿Qué había pasado? Edward también lo noto y se dio la vuelta siguiendo la mirada de Aro que iba a las escaleras, yo también lo segui y me tense al ver a Irina bajando de las gradas con la pijama puesta, era un short que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y una camisa de tiritas que bueno resaltaba su busto, aunque sabia que tenia solo 15 años, bueno aunque estuviera próxima a cumplir los 16 el mes que venia. El cabello lo traia mojado seguramente acababa de tomar una ducha.

- Bella ¿ya esta la cena? ¡muero de hambre! – exclamo pasando a un lado de Aro como que si no había visto a nadie.

- Si no te preocupes, aunque no me haría nada mal una ayuda con las papas. – le dije mientras miraba a Aro que aun no había reaccionado y yo no sabia porque. – Mmm… Irina, te quiero presentar a Aro, Aro ella es mi otra prima Irina. – le dije mientras ella lo miro y se sonrojo al instante, aro intento levantarse de la silla pero tropezó y casi se cae, yo abri mis ojos mirando lo que acababa de pasar.

- Lo siento. – se disculpo, dejando ver un pequeño sonrojo que jamás pensé ver en mi vida, rápidamente mi mirada fue para Edward, quien me miraba de la misma forma desconcertada que yo.

- No hay problema, mucho gusto Aro. – le dijo Irina apretando su mano.

- El placer es mío Irina. – dijo mirándola a los ojos y no soltando su mano.

- Pasaron algunos minutos y tuve que aclararme la garganta para que reaccionaran.

- ¿me van a ayudar con la cena o van desalojando la cocina? – les pregunte levantando las papas, para que las pelaran.

Todos empezaron a hacer algo, excepto Kate quien solo nos miraba sentada en la silla del desayunador, dijo que nos ayudaría con los platos pero que ella necesitaba que Edward la ayudara. Algo me decía que a mi amor chiquito le gustaba Edward, pero me dije que no a mi misma.

Aro se ofreció a preparar las papas con Irina y Edward se encargo de ayudarme con las cosas de las hamburguesas.

Cuando terminamos de cocinar entre risas y anécdotas de Aro y Kate, nos sentamos a la mesa, y empezamos a comer, Kate se emociono mucho con solo probar las hamburguesas y volvió a decir que eran "las mejores hamburguesas del mundo" aunque yo no le creía pero sabia que eran mas saludables.

Aun así no me quede tranquila con las miradas que se daban Irina y Aro estos dos parecían un par enamorados, lo que mas me daba pánico era que si entre ellos pasaba algo mis tios empezaran a hacer cálculos de donde se habían conocidos y yo saliera como la provocadora de todo esto.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Aro se ofreció a lavar los platos e Irina dijo que le ayudaría, Edward me miraba y supo que estaba algo tensa por lo que coloco sus manos en mis hombros y se acerco a mi oído diciéndome

- No te preocupes, no harán nada malo. – creo que el lo miraba todo muy fácil.

- ¿tu crees que pase algo entre ellos? – le pregunte en susurros dándome vuelta y quedando frente a frente.

- No lo se, pueda ser, Irina esta en una edad que empieza a descubrir muchas cosas. – me dijo, entonces yo me volvi a dar vuelta para mirarlos reírse y lavar los platos.

- Pero… esta muy joven, no quiero que sufra. – le dije mientras el coloco su cabeza en mi hombro y me envolvió en sus brazos, me sentía muy cómoda, aunque sabia que no era correcto.

- No lo hará, Bella Aro puede parecer muy inmaduro, pero jamás de los jamases lo vi comportarse así, es mas, míralo, ¿ha mencionado algo de nosotros? ¿preguntado algo mas de nosotros? Ahora todo gira en torno a Irina. – me dijo con un tono de voz que pude identificar, aseguraría que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Mis tios me mataran Edward, no es gracioso. – le dije mientras caminábamos aun abrazados a la sala aunque yo iba pensando mas como mártir.

- No, no lo es, te aseguro que es mas que eso. Miralo de esta forma cuando Irina y Kate se vayan tendremos una razón para molestar a Aro.

Nos sentamos a ver televisión con Kate quien al principio se quedo sentada en medio de Edward y yo, pero después quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos de Edward y yo le sostenía los pies me había acercado hasta el y creo que el cansansio nos pudo mas a las dos, pero aun así no me dormi solo estaba recostada en su hombro y el pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi.

Edward empezó a tararear una canción que yo conocía desde hace años cuando me la enseño en el campamento, cuando me la compuso, sentía como con sus dedos parecía que presionaba las teclas encima de mi brazo derecho.

- ¿en que piensas? – le pregunte mirando la carita de Kate dormir. Pero después levante la vista y mire a Edward, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

- Nada, solo tonterías. – me contesto moviendo su cabeza como para quitar algún pensamiento.

- No creo que haya sido una tontería, estabas muy inmerso en tus pensamientos. – le dije intentando hacer que dijera algo que me diera alguna pista de porque se había puesto a cantar esa canción.

- Te lo diré si prometes no enojarte ni asustarte ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo levantando una ceja y regalándome una sonrisita cómplice.

- Edward si no me dices me asustare y me enojare. – le advertí entonces el apoyo una mejilla un mi cabello.

- Bella desearía que mi pensamiento fuera real. – el me apretó mas contra el y en el fondo empecé a sentir como si supiera algo de su pensamiento, por lo que tenia la necesidad que me lo dijera, "Bella, no lo hagas, esto no esta bien" me dije a mi misma, quitándome el impulso de hacer que hablara. "pero yo aun… aun siento algo por Edward, no puedo negarlo" me dijo mi otra parte de la conciencia.

- Entonces me dices cuando estés cerca de esa realidad. – le dije sin saber que esas palabras las había formulado, pero no me importo, prefería que fuera así, por lo que aun me quede en sus brazos y volvió a tararear la canción.

Se que soy yo la que no quiere dar el paso pero aun tenia miedo tenia que volver a confiar no solo en el, también en mi misma, tenia que estar totalmente segura si algo salía mal, podría soportarlo.

Estuvimos un rato mas abrazados, en realidad creo que si Kate no se hubiera removido algo inquieta en los brazos de Edward, nos hubiéramos quedado los tres en el sillón dormidos. Pero decidimos que lo mejor era subirla a la habitación, porque si no amanecería con un dolor de cuello insoportable, aunque lo dudaba, porque dormir en los brazos de Edward era… "Bella concéntrate" me dije a mi misma.

Edward había conseguido una cama inflable, por lo que cabía a la perfección en mi recamara, se que el espacio se miraba algo reducido pero no importaba tenerlas allí era lo importante. Cuando Edward coloco a Kate en la cama yo me encargue de arroparla con una mantita.

- ¿Bella? – susurro, supe que se había despertado, pero aun se le miraba la carita de somnolienta.

- Duerme Kate, que tengas lindos sueños. – le dije depositando un besito en su frente.

- Buenas noches Belluchis. – casi en susurros ya que regreso a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Buenas noches amor chiquito. – le dije cerrando la puerta y dejando una lámpara encendida ya que aun le temía a la oscuridad.

Edward y yo aun estábamos en el pasillo mirando las escaleras, pero me sentía culpable de bajar, tal vez Edward tuviera razón y no haría nada malo, pero si bajaba me sentiría con un gran cargo de conciencia de ser una de las violinistas de esta historia.

- ¡ven! – me dijo Edward jalándome a su habitación.

- ¿Qué? NO… - le conteste algo alterada jamás había entrado allí. – Edward no creo que… - empecé a decir la verdad es que no quería que tampoco pasara algo entre nosotros de lo que -nos podíamos arrepentir. "Bella pero que dices, el no te pondría un dedo encima si tu no quieres" me dije a mi misma.

- Te prometo que me portare bien, no voy a hacer nada que tu no… - Dios, este hombre leía los pensamientos o que.

- Pero… Irina y Aro están abajo y… - absurda escusa, no se por que la decía si ni siquiera tenia pensado bajar.

- Solo quiero mostrarte algo. – me dijo jalándome de nuevo pero esta vez no puse resistencia, cuando entramos, me sorprendí, ¿un cuarto de hombres arreglado? Esto si que era sorpresa.

Su olor rápidamente me embriago, era increíble todo lo que tenia allí adentro, una colección de música que me dejo boquiabierta, recorrí la habitación con la mirada cuando, un momento… ¿un balcón? ¿Qué hacia un Balcón aquí? No tenia ni idea que existirá uno, bueno será porque queda para el lado atrás de la casa al que no había ido aun.

- Apuesto a que no lo sabías. - me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿no sabia el que? – le pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

- Lo del balcón, vamos Bella di la verdad esos ojos lo dicen todo. – Edward tomo mis manos entre las de el y salimos al balcón, era increíble ver ese montón de estrellas arriba en el cielo.

- No, no lo sabia. – le confesé después de un tiempo con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Me alegra saberlo, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. – me dijo mirando al cielo.

- Esto es grandioso. – le dije aun no podía creer que en Forks, un lugar de constante lluvia, hubiera un espectáculo como el que estaba viendo.

- Lo se, pero no es tan asombroso como tu. – me dijo tocando suavemente mis mejillas con sus manos, nos miramos el uno al otro un rato, pero después voltee para mirar los alrededores, donde se miraba que se abría un bosque frondoso.

- ¡Vaya día no! – le dije intentando cambiar el tema.

- Si ha sido realmente emocionante y perfecto. – sabia que significaban todas esas palabras, pero no todo fue perfecto, el incidente de Jessica aun seguía presente con "Edward no es tuyo, es de Tanya así que aléjate" o algo así dijo.

- Mañana será un día diferente. – le recordé, creo que fue mas una nota de recordatorio para mi misma, porque Alice, Rosalie, Irina y Kate, me harían tener un sábado inimaginable, con todas las compras de tienda en tienda, aun no me hago la idea.

- ¿aun sigues dispuesta de ir con Jacob a la fiesta? – me pregunto con la mirada triste y el ceño fruncido, sabia que esa idea no le gustaba para nada. Sentí como me dio una mirada para que desistiera de esa idea, pero no le daría el placer, Jacob era mi amigo y no lo iba a dejar tirado.

- Edward, no se de que va todo esto pero si iré con Jake, tienes que entender que es mi amigo y eso no va a cambiar. – mi vos salió un poco molesta y no era para mas, le puse en claro las reglas del juego, si el las aceptaba o no, pues no era mi problema, yo tenia mis amigos y el no podía venir de la noche a la mañana como un novio con arranque de celos a decirme con quien debía ir y con quien no. Porque de todas formas NO ERA SU NOVIA.

- ¿Por qué con el y no conmigo Bella? – me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, esto es increíble, sabes Edward ¡Buenas Noches! – le dije realmente molesta ¿es que no entendió el mensaje que le di? Además no iba a contestarle que yo lo quería solo a el que siempre seria el, pero también me tenia que comportar como una buena amiga.

- No, Bella no te vayas ¿si? – me dijo deteniéndome del brazo, me voltee para verlo. – solo te estoy pidiendo que veas la posibilidad que me elijas a mi en lugar de el.

- Edward no me hagas esto si… - tome un respiro, "Idiota, no sabes que sos todo para mi" – pero ya te di mi respuesta, mañana en la noche iré con Jacob, lo siento. – le dije soltándome de su agarre, y dándome la vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

Me había sentido en medio de una línea, de la cual en una mitad estaba Jacob y en la otra Edward ¿Qué voy hacer?

- ¡Irina! – llame mientras bajaba las escaleras, la verdad no tenia ánimos de encontrarme con alguna sorpresa.

- Aquí estoy Bella. – dijo tranquila entonces pensé "no tartamudeo, no beso; no respiración agitada, Todo el mundo feliz"

- Chicos, creo que mañana será un día muy agitado, por lo que será mejor ir a la cama, además Aro tiene que descansar. – les dije mirándolos a los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si, estoy cansada, creo que será lo mejor. – dijo Irina, de lo mas tranquila, ¿pero como estaba tan así? Se supone que yo me pongo un mar de nervios cuando estoy con Edward "Bella deja de imaginar cosas, Irina no es como tu"

- Bueno, entonces sube, yo termino aquí abajo y enseguida voy. – le dije y ella asintió, se despidió con un "¡buenas noches!" una rápida mirada a Aro, y subió las escaleras, cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse. Me gire a Aro.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿quieres que me cuelguen del árbol mas alto de Forks? – le pregunte algo sarcástica, pero lo mas tranquila posible, para no mostrar mi enfado.

- No se de lo que hablas. – me dijo, algo ¿nervioso? –pero tal vez colgarte del árbol mas alto de Forks sea divertido. – y allí estaba otra vez el aro de siempre.

- ¿Puedo pedirte solo una cosa? – le pregunte suspirando derrotada.

- Espero que no sea dinero. – este era un Emmett clonado.

- Mañana en la fiesta, estarán los padres de Irina, mis tíos. – jur que escuche como la trago gordo, al mencionarlo. - compórtate por favor, y no menciones que vives aquí ¿sabes lo que pensaran de mi si lo saben? – no quiero imaginar el tremendo sermón.

- No creo que haya problema, tu prima me ha caído muy bien. – me dijo con una sonrisa algo tonta.

- ¿solo eso? – le pregunte levantando una ceja y llevando unos vasos que seguramente ellos dejaron allí en la sala.

- No voy a responder a eso. – me dijo con una sonrisa retadora y señalándome. Ambos reímos y cuando ya estaba por subir Aro me dijo. – Peleaste con Edward. – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

- No voy a responder a eso. – le conteste citando sus propias palabras, el solo encogió los brazos y me dio una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¡buenas noches Bella!

- ¡que descanses Aro!

Y con eso me fui a la habitación, mira hacia la de Edward que aun estaba cerrada y me limite a dar un suspiro, no se si era de nostalgia o desilusión, pero eso lo vería después.

Entre en la habitación y me encontré con una Irina pegada en el ordenador, escribiendo y con una sonrisa algo tonta.

- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunte en susurros, para no despertar a Kate.

- Oh Bella ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenias otro huésped aquí en la casa? – me pregunto emocionada.

- Bueno, no lo hice y espero que tu tampoco se lo digas a mis tíos, ¿te imaginas el ataque que le dará a Carmen y lo histérico que se pondrá Eleazar al saber que tengo otro hombre metido aquí? –le advertí, no quería problemas.

- Claro que no Bella, además a mi no me conviene. – me dijo levantándome la ceja pícaramente.

- No lo puedo creer, el tipo te ha gustado ¿me equivoco? – le pregunte apoyándome en la pared.

- Si, te equivocas. – yo le levante una ceja, en señal de desacuerdo. – es que me ha encantado, jamás había hablado tan bien con un chico mayor tantos años que yo, pensé que eran todos unos aburridos, pero me equivoque. – la luz que tenia Irina en los ojos no se comparaba con nada.

- Iri, ¿no crees que te estas encariñando muy rápido? – sabia que esa pregunta la iba a molestar un poco así que intente ser lo mas sutil.

- ¿Qué me queres decir Bella? – me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- No me lo tomes a mal, que vos sabes que por mi no hay problema, pero Irina, te vas en dos días, es posible que no lo volvas a ver, ademas, llevas menos de 12 horas que lo conoces y ya es la luz de tus ojos, no te voy a negar que al baboso, se le nota también, pero cálmate, mira si esto es del destino, te prometo que los va a reunir nuevamente, créeme, pero si esto solo es algo de una noche, te va a doler y muy feo, te lo digo por experiencia, no porque te quiero molestar ni nada de eso. – juro que intente ser lo mas sutil en mi tono de voz, lo que menos quería era que ella se molestara por algo.

- No lo había puesto desde esa perspectiva, ¿vos crees que esta mal? – me pregunto algo confundida, yo se que ha esta edad todo es así, lleno de ilusiones, querer jugar a ser grande y todo eso, per la verdad es que no es así, si cometes un error este te acarrea por toda tu vida.

- No, no creo que sea del todo mal. – le conteste. – solo hay que saber que es lo mejor, para después dar el siguiente paso.

- Vos que lo conoces ¿Cómo es? – creo que hoy será una noche larga,

- Es un bromista completo, pero es muy bueno. – le dije recordando como nos conocimos. Ambas nos reímos, pero nos callamos al momento y volteamos a ver a Kate.

- Es tan… no se, creo que no tengo palabras. – me dijo dando suspiros.

- Sabes que, termina lo que estas haciendo y yo voy a ponerme la pijama, ya regreso y nos vamos acostar, es tarde y créeme mañana es un día larguísimo. – le dije metiéndome al baño.

Me aliste lo mas rápido que pude, me lave los dientes y amarre mi cabello con una coleta.

Salí del baño y me fui a mi cama, Irina ya estaba acomodada, en la pared y a mi me dejaría en la orilla.

Una vez que me acoste, no paro de hablar de el, de preguntarme cosas, que yo la verdad no tenia idea, pero creo que eso la ayudo mucho a despejar su mente. Supe que se quedo dormida cuando termino de hablar y solo se escuchaba una profunda respiración acompasada a mi lado. Mis tíos harían un funeral pronto, al que yo estaba invitada y eso porque era la protagonista.

Son las 2:45 de la mañana y aun no puedo dormir, bueno eso es lo que dijo mi reloj que esta en la mesita de noche. Daba vueltas y vueltas sin conseguirlo, entonces sentí una necesidad de tomar agua, por lo que baje a la cocina, mire que las luces estaban apagadas, rogaba por no caerme, cuando llegue a salvo a la cocina, encendí las luces y me dirigí al oasis. Pero entonces sentí una respiración detrás mío que me voltee de golpe y pegue un gritito ahogado.

- ¡Ahh! Tarado ¿no ves que me asustaste? – estaba realmente furiosa, me había dado un ataque, lo juro.

- Lo siento Bella, no pensé en asustarte. – me dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que me encantaba.

- ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? – le pregunte volviendo a llenar mi vaso.

- Bueno, no podía dormir, estaba en la sala acostado en el sofá, cuando escuche que alguien bajaba, pensé en avisar, pero no me pude resistir. – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿y te divertiste no? Edward, creo que mi corazón se detuvo. – le dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

- Ya te dije que lo siento Bella, pero creo que tu tampoco puedes dormir. – me dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le pregunte levantando una ceja.

- No pareces que hayas estado dormida, es mas se te nota el cansancio en los ojos y no bajas por vasos con agua a la mitad de la noche. – me dijo con una sonrisa perfecta.

- Si, creo que no he podido dormir. – le confesé dejando mi vaso en el lavaplatos. – a todo esto ¿Por qué estas en el sofá? ¿no se supone que tienes cuarto propio? – era raro que Edward no estuviera en su habitación y mas aun que aro también estuviera durmiendo en su recamara.

- Aro esta en la habitación, como no pude dormir, decidí que fuera el a descansar allí, por lo menos una vez cada tanto, no es malo. – me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala.

- Bueno, creo que esta durmiendo plácidamente. – y ambos reímos, nos sentamos en el sillón y nos acomodamos uno a la par del otro.

- Bella, lamento lo que paso en mi habitación esta noche. – me dijo jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

- No te preocupes, creo que los dos explotamos, nada mas. – le dije intentando calmarlo.

- Lo se, no se como explicarlo, pero solo lo siento. – escuchar a Edward ya calmaba un poco mas mi alma, por sentir toda esa culpa.

- Ya te dije que no es nada. – me acerque a el y me acomode en sus brazos, entonces empezó a sonar una música de fondo bien bajita, pero audible para nosotros. – esa pieza es hermosa, Debussy es muy bueno. – le dije mientras recodaba ese arrullo que alguna vez Edward toco para mi.

- Lo se, Claro de Lune es una de sus mejores piezas. – era extraño, de repente un sueño me bajo de repente, sentía mis parpados pesados.

- Edward ¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo esta noche? – ok creo que las alucinaciones estaban presentes porque ¿DE DONDE SALIO ESO?

- Siempre te puedes quedar conmigo Bella. – me dijo colocando un pequeño beso en mis cabellos y después de eso, no recuerdo nada.

**_¡A la mañana siguiente… bueno creo!_**

- ¿tu crees que se enoje? – preguntaba una voz a lo lejos chillona.

- Claro que no, ella siempre es así, ademas lo hemos hecho una infinidad de veces, lo que no se es que si el se vaya a enfadar. – decía otra voz, muy reconocida.

- Probemos con lo tradicional. – sugería otra, esto si que era un sueño.

- ¡Bella! – me llamaban, pero yo no tenia ganas de contestar, estaba en lo mejor de mi sueño con Edward. - ¡vamos despierta! –volvia a insistir.

- No funciona, prueba con el.

- ¡Edward! – llamaba de nuevo la otra voz.

- Bueno como dije, en situaciones dificilis, soluciones difíciles. – y entonces pude sentir como un almohedaso me daba en la cara.

- ¿Qué DIABLOS…? – pregunte, pero también otra voz, detrás de mi lo hizo.

- ¡Edward!

- ¡Bella! – susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo y entonces mire que estaba apretada al pecho de Edward con mi espalda y una mano recorría mi cintura, rápidamente me separe de el y como de costumbre me caí con el trasero. Escuche unas voces reírse y me voltee, ¡TRAGAME TIERRA! Esto solo me pasaba a mi.

- Tenias razón es muy divertido. – decía Alice muerta de risa.

- Te lo dije. – decía mi amor chiquito.

- Solo espero que no se molesten. – nos decía Irina muerta de risa.

- ¿pero que les pasa? – les pregunte enojada y levantándome del suelo, esto era realmente vergonzoso. - ¿Por qué no se comportan como gente civilizada?

- ¡Buenos días! – canturreo Alice.

- No tienen nada de bueno si me despiertas de esa forma. – le dije poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

- Pero si las tendrían después de dormir en los brazos de mi querido primo. – dijo Alice apretando la mejilla de Edward.

- ¡Ya basta Alice! – le dijo Edward apartando su mano de su cara.

- Bueno, Bella apurate que tenemos un dia muy cargado así que vamos. – me dijo Alice aplaudiendo para que me apurara. – Kate, Irina, ustedes vayan primero conociendo a Bella se tardara una eternidad. – les dijo Alice.

- Si yo voy primero - dijo Irina subiendo las escaleras.

- No estas molesta ¿verdad Bella? – me pregunto Kate acercándose a mi y sentándose en mis piernas.

- No, no estoy molesta, es mas me recuerda los días que me despertabas en casa. – le dije para que no se sintiera del todo culpable.

- Y tu tampoco verdad Edward? – le pregunto con una sonrisita que adoraba.

- No pequeña, no estoy molesto, pero ahora ve alistarte, hoy será un dia muy atareado. – le dijo Edward y Kate se fue corriendo hacia arriba.

- Bueno chicos, ¿me van a decir que hacían los dos dormidos en un sofá? – nos pregunto Alice con una sonrisa de diablillo, creo que jamás voy a superar mi sonrojo.

- Alice creo que no hay nada que explicar mas que dormíamos eso es todo. – le contesto Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

- Esta bien, pero no crean que esto se quedo aca. – dijo esbozando una sonrisita y mirándome a los ojos, creo que hoy no habría escapatoria, después de eso nos dejo a Edward y a mi solos en al sala.

- ¡Buenos Dias! – me susurro dándome un beso en la cabeza. - ¿Cómo amaneciste? – me pregunto mirándome con una mirada tierna.

- Bien. – le conteste, pero sabia que había dormido muy plácidamente, me sonroje al instante. – lamento que te hayan despertado así, pero es que ellas ya no tienen solución. – le dije levantándome y empezando arreglar nuestro pequeño desorden.

- No te preocupes, Emmett es peor. – me dijo sonriendo.

- De eso no te quepa duda.

- Creo que tendrás un día muy largo. – me dijo haciéndome recordar mi futuro día.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, ¿sabes que hora es? – le dije señalando el reloj que marcaban las 6:20 de la madrugada. – esto es una verdadera tortutra, ¿para que querrán que vayamos tan temprano? – le pregunte doblando las sabanas.

- Bella, es Alice. – me respondió diciendo absolutamente todo.

Me disponía ir a cocinar cuando las chicas bajaron bañadas y cambiadas, Kate se miraba hermosa, llevaba un vestidito blanco, llena de flores bordadas, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y tenia una cintita roja que le hacia juego con el vestido. Irina por el otro lado, estaba lista para hacer babear a todos los chicos del centro comercial, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros color fucsia, con unas botas que le hacían juego.

- Se ven bien chicas. – les dije a las dos.

- Solo faltas tu Bella. – me dijo Kate, con una sonrisita. – ve alistarte. – pero quería buscar una excusa.

- Tengo que prepararles el desayuno chicas. – les dije dirigiéndome a la cocina, pero dos bracitos me detuvieron.

- Nada de eso Bella, para eso estamos Edward y yo, ve arriba y alístate, apresúrate que no hay tiempo que perder. – me dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño, créanme no es nada mas terrorífico que verla a ella así. – te deje tu conjunto en la cama. – me anuncio yo me di la vuelta y me dirigí resignada a mi habitación, me sentía realmente nerviosa por la ropa que seguramente Alice me dejo en la cama.

Cuando Salí del baño, entre a la habitación y mire la ropa que me había dejado Alice en la cama, era unas mallas blancas con una una camisa azul que al igual que Irina eran de mangas de lado, y con unas trancas, que Dios ¿Alice pensaba matarme?

- ¡estas loca! – le grite abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

- No digas nada y solo cambiate, que ya nos tenemos que ir. – me grito desde abajo.

No se porque pero al parecer yo también estaba loca por que me empecé alistar. Me termine de maquillar, me mire al espejo bien creo que una mil veces, para tratar de convencerme a mi misma que esto era una verdadera locura, tome un respiro y baje al comedor donde seguramente estaban los demás.

- ¡Buen Provecho! – les dije y las miradas se posaron en mi.

- Ves te dije que mirarías fantástica. – me dijo Alice levantándose y acercandoce a mi en brinquitos.

- Como tu digas Alice, pero no creo que aguante con estos zapatos. – le dije señalándole las sandalias que me había hecho ponerme.

- Tonterías, ademas todas las mijeres podemos usar zapato alto sin quejarnos, por lo que te ves fabulosa, ¿verdad Edward? – entonces me gire a Edward que me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Te ves hermosa. – me dijo acercándose, yo tenia mis piernas como gelatina que en cualquier momento me derrubaria.

- Vaya tortolos, dejen la cursilería para después, tengo hambre.- dijo aro mientras bajaba las gradas, yo me sonroje y lo mire como volteaba para encontrarse con los ojos de Irina, pero después se volteo a mi lado, eso fue extraño. – Bella, me cuesta decirlo, pero al fin tomaste una ducha. – me dijo el muy tarado.

- Jajaja, muy graciocito Aro. – le dije haciendo cara de pocos amigos.

- Bueno ¿Qué hay para comer? – pregunto sentándose en una lado de la mesa que no fue enfrente de Irina, aquí pasaba algo raro, ya que el asiento que quedaba frente a ella estaba vacio.

- Ya te sirvo Aro. – le dijo Alice llendo a la cocina para traer otro plato yo me senté enfrente de Irina quien apenas probaba la comida, estaba jugando con su plato Alice regreso y le sirvió a Aro.

- Ves por eso te adoro enana. – dijo con una sonrisa y empezó a bromear con Kate quien se miraba como una princesita, y ella de verdad se lo creía con los distintos halagos de Edward y Aro, quienes le decían que cuando fuera grande ningún Jote se le acercaría mientras ellos estuvieran presentes, casi todos los de la mesa estábamos pasándola bien, menos Irina y sentía pena por ella, es mas era mi prima.

- Con permiso, voy a retirarme, no tengo mucho apetito. – dijo Irina levantándose y tomando su plato.

- Pero apenas y comiste. – le reprendió Alice.

- Si lo se tal vez en el centro comercial pueda comer algo. – dijo dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo, me gire para ver a aro y este como si no se hibiese dado cuenta que ella había abandonado la mesa.

Mi corazón se partió, era muy feo ver tal vez parte de mi imagen reflejada en Irina. Termine de comer y me dirigí a lavar los platos, Edward me acompaño y como si hubiera notado también lo que paso comento.

Se fue por que Aro ni siquiera la registro ¿no? – yo me limite a asentir, aun me sentía mal.

- Creo que ella siempre ha sido parte del centro de atención y no puedo creer que después de lo que paso con ellos ayer el la trate hoy como que si nada, bueno aunque tal vez mal interpretamos las cosas. – le dije mientras secaba los platos.

- ¿quieres que hable con el? – me pregunto mirándome con una mirada algo culpable.

- No, Edward no es necesario, no te preocupes, esto lo tienen que arreglar entre ellos, no te sientas mal. – le dije mientras intentaba darle una sonrisa que creo que me salió muy bien.

- Me encanta cuando sonries, creo que es lo mas bello que puede haber. – me dijo tocando mis mejillas con su heladas manos por el agua.

- Hay cosas mas bonitas y no intentes negarlo. – le advertí y el negó la cabeza pero no dijo nada mas.

Estábamos casi listas para salir, a Irina le había cambiado el semblante y Kate estaba emocionada, mis tíos hablaron para saber como habían pasado la noche y se alegraron mucho al saber que ya íbamos de salida.

Estaba intentando prepararme sicológicamente para lo que me esperaba, además ¿Qué tan malo puede ser una tarde de compras con las chicas me pregunte?

- Chicas ¿listas? – nos pregunto Alice y las tres asentimos, nos despedimos de los chicos y nos dirigimos al auto de Alice, cuando me monte me dije a mi misma "tranquila Bells, no creo que sea tan malo"

¡Dios estoy muerta!, creo que me va a dar un ataque, mis pies ya no responden, me duele horrible la cabeza, son las 3:30 pm y según Alice nos faltan visitar cuatro tiendas, hemos comprado de todo, creo que perdi el conteo de en cuantas tiendas hemos andado, y lo peor de todo es que Alice conoce a los dueños de cada tienda y les pide una cantidad de ropa que ofende. Digamos que el 65% de las compras son mias y llevo de todo hasta lo que jamás pensé comprar en cantidades, de veras nunca había comprado ligueritos para bueno ustedes saben "Mi primera vez" según Alice tengo que estar preparada porque yo nunca se cuando se puede dar la ocasión. Bueno, llevo una infinidad de camisas, pantalones, jeans, zapatos, ropa interior, vestidos, etc., etc., etc. Yo me enoje con ella cuando dijo que ella pagaba, pero al final me termino convenciendo. No tengo idea aun de cómo lo hizo, pero creo que fue cuando yo me terminaba de cambiar. Ella aprovechaba y pagaba. Kate, Irina y Rosalie, no se que deban atrás, las tres iban con bolsas en las manos, propias debo de admitir, creo que recorrí todo el centro comercial una cuatro veces de aquí allá de allá acá, bueno me logre zafar de ellas por un momento y aquí estoy sentada en una banca mirando pasar gente, sentí mi celular vibrar y mire la pantalla de un nuevo mensaje.

"_**¿Cómo vas? ¿Alice ya te dejo casi muerta en el CM?" EC **_

Me rei cuando mire la pantalla. Rápidamente teclee.

"_**No creo que tenga fuerzas de regresar a casa hoy" BS**_

Estaba realmente agotada, solo esperaba que no se les ocurriera venir por mi ahorita.

"_**Jajajaja ¿quieres que vaya por ti?" EC**_

Siiiii, grite en mis adentros, pero sabia que nadie podía quitarme de las garras de Alice en estos momentos.

"_**Buen intento Cullen, pero creo que no, si no queremos que nuestra pequeña duende desate su furia sobre nosotros" BS **_

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas regresar a casa y descansar un poco, pero yo sabia que era una misión imposible, tenia que alistarme para la fiesta en La Push.

_**"pues tendre que arriesgarme, mira a tu derecha" EC**_

Cuando lei el mensaje mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas mirando la pantalla, pero entonces me di la vuelta y allí estaba, caminando hacia mi.

- ¡Edward! – le dije sonriéndole con una risita algo tonta debo de admitir.

- De veras te ves cansada Bells. – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba? – le pregunte levantándole una ceja.

- No lo sabia, solo segui mi inticion. – me respondió

- Pues me has encontrado, ahora ¿Viniste solo? – le pregunte mirando si alguno de los chicos venia detrás.

- No, todos me acompañaron, inclusive Aro insitio en veni. – me dijo dándome una sonrisa como de cómplice.

- ¿hablaste con el? – le acuse, sabia que le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

- No exactamente. – me contesto haciendo sus ojos chinitos.

- ¡Edward! Te dije que ellos tienen que solucionar sus diferencias además no sabemos si a Aro le interesa Irina. – le dije recordándole.

- No creo que no le interese.

- Edward, pero ¿Qué opinara su familia? Sabes que el es Un Duque. – le recordé ese gran pequeño gran detalle.

- Bella esa no es excusa, tu sabes que Aro no se fija en eso, lo sabes de sobra. – creo que no le gusto mucho mi respuesta.

- Lo se, creo que no es excusa es solo que no quiero que ella sufra Edward. – baje la cabeza, recordando parte de lo que yo sufri. Guardamos silencio unos momentos, ninguno se animaba a decir nada.

- Sabes creo que una de las razones por la que le dije a Aro que hablara con ella, es precisamente por esto. – me dijo tomando una de mis manos. – Bella, me arrepiento cada día, por todo lo que hice, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haberte dicho o insinuado nada, por mi culpa nos alejamos tanto tiempo y te veo como una estrella inalcanzable. – me dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos, con una tristeza cargada en sus ojos.

- Edward… - empecé pero el no me dejo continuar.

- Déjame terminar por favor, Bella ya no se como decirte que Te… - pero yo lo corte también, colocando un dedo en su boca.

- Edward no lo digas, por favor no ahora. – le suplique con unas pequeñas gotas saladas amenazando salir. – llevamos una semana de habernos vuelto a ver y no quiero promesas que -en un futuro tal vez se puedan romper. – le dije sintiendo mis mejillas mojadas rápidamente limpie mis mejillas.

- No quiero prometerte nada que no vaya a cumplir Bella, si te lo estoy diciendo es porque es lo que siento, porque la verdad no quiero dejar que te alejes de mi nuevamente Bella, porque no consigo pensar en una vida donde tu no estés. – Edward de verdad quería matarme, pero de la dulzura, estaba tan confundida en parte porque sabia que yo tampoco podía concebir tener una vida sin Edward, no después de encontrarlo nuevamente, pero tenia que ser consiente que tampoco quería que esto terminara mal. – por favor Bella, solo dejame… dame otra oportunidad y te prometo que no te arrepentiras. - ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo ahora? Me pregunte a mi misma. – Bella Dime que estas pensando. – me dijo acorralándome en la banca.

¿Qué hacia ahora? ¿otra oportunidad? Estaba dispuesta a dársela pero se suponía que mas adelante, no ahorita. "Pero tu lo quieres ¿no?" me preguntaba a mi misma, Dios ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Verlo así tan cerca pidiéndome otra oportunidad, yo amándolo con toda mi alma ¿Qué? No esto no podía se amor ¿o si?

- Edward yo… - tome un suspiro, no se que estaba haciendo pero seguramente no era el momento para decirlo, pero si aun no era el momento, ¿Por qué rayos no me importaba hacerlo? – Edward yo Te…

- ¡Bella! – Salvada por la campana, me levante como resorte y mire a Kate corriendo hacia mi, con unos tres globos llenos de Elio. – Bella, mira lo que el Jasper me acaba de comprar. – me dijo enseñándome sus globos, salto a mis brazos y estaba muy alegre.

- Vaya, ¿le diste las gracias? – le pregunte aun nerviosa por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, por lo que me convencí que había sido lo mejor.

- Sipi, así como tu siempre me dices. – me dijo mirando sus globitos de colores y figuritas.

Mire a los demás acercarse, Alice venia con Jasper agarrados de las manos, Rosalie con Emmett abrazados e Irina con Aro, Separados a una buena distancia, ella caminaba con gran elegancia y presumida a la vez, Aro venia atrás algo triste, creo que me imaginaba por que, tal vez Irina no le dio bola en todo el día, pero eso le pasa por ignorarla en la mañana.

- ¿ya descansaste Bella? – me pregunto Alice mirándome con una sonrisita malévola.

- Si ya lo hice, gracias, pero te advierto que no entrare en ninguna tienda mas, las compras de hoy han terminado. – les advertí a todas, pero un momento… - ¿Dónde están las bolsas? – les pregunte preocupada que las hayan roabado o algo.

- No te preocupes, ya están en el auto de Emmett, además no iremos a mas tiendas, se nos esta haciendo tarde y debemos de alistarnos para la fiesta.

- Siiii… - gritaron todos excepto yo y Edward, lo note porque su vos atercioperlada no sono. Kate se acurruco en mis brazos y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Bella. – susurro bajito. – estoy cansada. – me dijo y no era para menos la pobre de Mi Amor Chiquito, solo tenia siete añitos y si yo me sentía tan cansada, ella se tendría que sentir el doble.

- Duérmete Kate, yo te llevare a casa. – le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello. Edward se acerco a nosotras y se miraba mas tranquilo.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con ella, debes estar cansada y se que no podras. – me dijo agarrando a Kate por la cinturita, creo que ella estaba muy cansada, para darse cuenta que Edward era la que la llevaba ahora.

- ¡Gracias! – le dije tomando las bolsas que estaban aun en mi poder y siguiendo a los demás. Aro se nos acerco y se miraba realmente raro.

- ¿Cómo van chicos? Al parecer Mini Bella no aguanto. – dijo intentando que sonara divertido pero su tono de vos era muy depresivo.

- Si, mi niña no aguanto, ¿tu como vas? – le pregunte mirándolo con atención.

- Mmm… Bien, solo creo que estoy cansado, me quedare en casa, no creo ir a la fiesta. - Abri mis ojos como platos esto era increíble.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte casi sin creerlo. – vamos aro, tu y Emmett son el alma de las fiestas, bueno eso me han dicho. – le dije mirando a Edward que ahora había puesto en un solo lado el peso de Kate y con la mano libre tomo mi mano, lo mire extrañada pero no hice ningún intento por quitar su mano.

- No ando de animos Bella, además no tengo con quien ir, eso no será divertido. – me dijo intentando poner una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

- Puedes ir con todos nosotros. – le dije intentando que fuera, no es que me gustara la idea de tener que ir a una fiesta, pero seria mas divertido que todo fueramos, de eso no tenia duda.

- Lo pensare Bella. – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Irina! – exclamo una voz desconocida, yo me voltee y mire a un joven alto musculoso, con piel canela muy buen parecido. – ¡Hola Loca! – le dijo levantando a Irina del suelo y dándole vuelta yo me quede helada, Edward paso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro para sostenerme, Aro se miraba con cara de pocos amigos ya que tenia el ceño fruncido y las manos en forma de puños.

- ¡Paul! – exclamaba Irina, Tilin creo que mis neuronas volvieron a funcionar, Paul… ¿paul? ¿El niñito que jugaba con lodo no hace mucho tiempo atrás con Irina? Vaya esto si que era una sorpresa. - ¿Cómo estas? Es bueno verte, la verdad no esperaba verte aquí. – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, creo que si Iri fuera mas perceptiva tendría presente que Aro esta allí.

- Ando ayudándole a Jacob con unas cosas, pero te vi de lejos y no pude evitar saludarte. – le dijo el chico tomando sus manos, volteo hacia mi y me miro algo extraño. - ¡Hola Bella! – me saludo acercándose y dándome un Beso en la mejilla, - ¿Cómo estas? ¿sabes que eres todo un tema en la reservación no? – mis mejillas ardieron y entonces recode algo que dijo, Jacob estaba aquí.

- No, la verdad no lo sabia. – le confesé algo nerviosa. – chicos el es Paul es uno de los chicos de la Reservación y amigo de Seth. – les dije presentándoles a Paul,

- ¡Mucho Gusto! – contestaron todos amablemente excepto Aro quien aun se miraba tenso. Edward había quitado su mano, para sacar el celular de su bolsillo cuando sentí que unos brazos me agarraban por atrás la cintura y me daba vueltas haciendo que botara una de las bolsas, al principio me tense, no tenia idea de quien era.

- ¿lista? – me pregunto Jake dejándome en el suelo.

- Si te refieres a que te daré la paliza de tu vida por asustarme así créeme que me estoy preparando. – le dije dándole un toque en el brazo por haberme asustado.

- Tranquila Bells, solo era bromeando, - me dijo tomando mis bolsas. - ¡hola chicos! – saludo, Edward aun hablaba por teléfono pero su ceño estaba fruncido. Los demás lo saludaron, este empezaba o ya era un sábado de locos.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le pregunte cuando todos habíamos vuelto a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

- Comprando unas ultimas cosas para esta noche, ya sabes atrasos de último momento. – dijo levantando los hombros.

- Típico Jake. – me burle recordando que el siempre dejaba algo para el ultimo momento.

- Sabes Bells tengo que pedirte un inmenso favor y necesito hablar contigo, de veras, no me puedes dejar solo en esto. – me dijo algo nervioso. Yo lo mire extrañada, Edward iba a unos pasos delante de nosotros con los demás, y Aro iba a su lado echando rayos y centellas por el amigo de Irina.

- ¿un favor? Claro, dime que ocupas. – le dije animándolo a que me dijera.

- Bueno la verdad es que es complicado, tengo que proponerle algo a alguien y la verdad es que no se como hacerlo y se que tu me ayudaras, por que eres buena para estas cosas. – me dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y depositando un beso en un lado de mi cabeza.

- No creo que sea tan buena en esas cosas pero lo intentare, pero creo que se me hace difícil decirte que no Jake. – le dije un poco fuerte por lo que Edward se volteo y me encontré con su mirada que era de tristeza, pero su ceño estaba fruncido, ¡Dios! Solo a mi me suceden estas cosas.

Llegamos a los autos y Jake dejo las bolsas en la cajuela del carro, Edward puso a Kate dormida en el asiento del carro de Alice y nos miraba atentamente, pero después se dio la vuelta, dándonos la espalda.

- Lo eres créeme, se que no puedes decirme que no, apropósito se que en mi proposición terminaras diciéndome que si, te aseguro que te encantara. – me dijo dándome un abrazo muy fuerte que le devolví, tenia tanta curiosidad de saber que era que me moría por dentro.

- Muero por saber lo que me dirás Jake. – le dije aun abrazada a el.

Un ruido de una lata cayéndose al suelo me hizo reaccionar y mire que Edward que había golpeado un bote de basura.

- ¿pero que…? – empecé a decir pero el no me miro, y se dirigió donde estaban los chicos ya montados.

- Vámonos Emmett. – le dijo casi gruñendo. Esto era realmente incomodo, al parecer Edward sufría de trastornos bipolares, Emmett arranco el coche y se perdieron de nuestra vista.

- ¿Qué le sucederá? – le pregunte a Jake y mirando después a Alice quien miraba a Edward con una mirada de desaprobación.

- No lo se, tu paliducho creo que es muy raro. – me dijo haciendo una broma.

- No es un paliducho. – le dije empujándolo con un codo.

- Ni tampoco tuyo. – me recordó muerto de risa.

- Ja ja ja. – reí irónicamente. – no es gracioso Jake, nos vemos en la noche. – le dije mientras entraba en el coche.

- Recuerda Bella, hoy espero que pase algo muy importante. – me dijo revolviendo con su mano mi cabello.

- Yo espero lo mismo. – le dije mientras me acomodaba el cabello.

Alice y Rosalie comentaron lo bien que le había caído los chicos, Irina iba contándonos los recuerdos de ellos pequeños, aunque por su forma de hablar podía ver que ella no lo miraba mas que como un amigo, no era el mismo tono de descripción de una persona, como lo había hecho con Aro la noche anterior.

- La he pasado genial, ¡gracias por invitarme chicas! – les dijo Irina, muy sonriente.

- No es nada, es solo un tiempo de chicas muy bien aprovechado. – dijo ella mirándola por el retrovisor.

- Que bueno que la pasaste bien Irina, haber cuando nos visitas de nuevo. .- le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa muy cálida.

- Si espero que sea pronto. – dijo ella en suspiros.

- ¿chicas vieron el comportamiento de Edward y Aro? Fue muy raro. – dijo Alice mirándome por el retrovisor.

- Si, la verdad nunca había visto a mi primo tan bajado. – dijo Rosalie, algo pensativa.

- Yo me asuste cuando Edward pateo el bote de basura. – dijo Irina un poco impresionada.

- Si la verdad es que los dos estaban raros. Muy raros ¿no crees Bella? – me pregunto Alice haciendo que me enrojeciera de la vergüenza.

- Si aro se miraba algo desubicado, como si estuviera arrepentido o algo así. – dije mirando a Irina, quien me miro por unos momentos se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de mi.

- Si, pero Edward estuvo no se, mi primo por primera vez se comporta como un troglodita. – menciono Alice quitando las manos por un instante del timón,

- ¡Alice! – gritamos las tres reprendiéndola.

- Lo siento, es solo que no lo puedo comprender. – saco su celular y empezó a decir "si" "Uhum" "no te preocupes" "Bye Amor" y allí supe que estaba hablando con Jasper. – chicas al parecer Edward y Aro no estarán en su casa, por lo que nos iremos alistar allí. - ¿Edward y Aro no estarían en la casa? ¿será que no irán a la fiesta? Lo único que espero es que no intente apartarse de mi.

* * *

**_Chicas ¿que les parecio? _**

**_Me harian muy feliz si dejan un RWS_**

**_espero publicar pronto_**

**_Besos y abrazos a todas_**


	15. ¿Amor aceptas ser mi novia?

**_Chicas siento que no pude subir el dia que me tocaba pero todo es por la U_**

**_de veras he estado tan atada que no tuve un respiro para los detalles hasta ahora..._**

**_espero que les guste y que cuando aparezca alguna canción que la escuchen mientras leen_**

**_agradezco tambien a las personas que me mandan sus rws y las que me leen creanme que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo en los dias que ando falta de inspiracion n_n _**

**_los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de SM lo que si es mio es la historia. :D_**

* * *

**¿Amor aceptas ser mi novia?**

"Esto es una locura" pensaba mientras me miraba en el espejo, hasta yo podía notar que mi cara era todo un poema.

- Alice no pienso ir con esto, me queda demasiado corto. – le seguía diciendo, este vestido negro, corto, pegado, strapple, era una LOCURA.

- Pero Bella te ves muy Bonita. – me dijo Kate, para animarme, pero la verdad es que me daba un poco de temor, este no era mi estilo.

- Pero es que yo no me pongo estas cosas- seguía diciéndoles, bajando mi vestido, pero si lo bajaba mucho de abajo dejaba mucho que enseñar arriba. – además es solo una fiesta, no creo que tenga que ir tan arreglada chicas, me conformo con unos jeans y una camisa. – les dije mientras me disponía a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido para quitármelo.

- ¡NO! – gritaron las cuatro a la vez, por lo que di un salto asustada.

- Escucha Bella, no me importa que no hayas ido así vestida a otras reuniones, en esta te aguantas, debes de hacer suspirar a los presentes. – me dijo Rosalie acomodándose su vestido rojo, muy ostentoso, pues en mi opinión si Emmett no se ponía alerta pues la que iba a sacar suspiros seria Rose.

- Vamos Bella, te ves hermosa, apuesto que los chicos querrán bailar contigo, y si alguien se quiere propasar para eso están Jasper y Emmett. – dijo Alice aplaudiendo. – ¡por favor! – me dijo haciendo un pucherito, intente voltear a ver a las demás, pero al parecer el motín era en mi contra por que las otras también estaban con un pucherito.

- No puedo creer que me obliguen a hacer esto, pero esta bien, lo hare. – les dije en completa resignación.

- ¡SI! – gritaron al unísono.

- Bien chicas, terminémonos de arreglar porque se nos esta haciendo tarde. – dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Bien, no se como me habían convencido de probarme este vestido, pero lo que si puedo estar segura es que esto de jugar a Barbie Bella, fue toda una odisea, ya que ellas no cedían y yo tampoco. Aunque debo admitir que me encanto vestir a Kate y también a Irina, la cual lucia un espectacular vestido azul marino, strapple, pero Alice logro hacerle bucles en el cabello y se miraba simplemente hermosa, creo que Eleazar andaría con la escopeta en la mano.

Había hablado con Jake y le dije que me iría con las chicas, así que no había necesidad que me viniera a traer hasta Forks, estuvo realmente de acuerdo con la propuesta, una ves que ya estábamos listas, bueno yo aun sicológicamente no lo estaba, pero una vez que Alice y Rosalie habían dado por terminado el salón de Belleza, pues nos dirigimos al ostentoso auto de Alice, no había querido llevar el mío, porque aun no me animaba a manejar en carretera abierta, aunque sabia que el recorrido no era tan largo preferí dejárselo a la experta.

Las chicas estaban realmente emocionadas, Irina, se miraba mas animada, de lo que lucia esta mañana en el desayuno eso me agrado, creo que una chica de su edad no tendría que estarse calentando la cabeza por cosas como esta, Kate, pues mi amor chiquito, sabia que esta era una fiesta para grandes, pero se emocionaba por vernos a nosotras tan arregladas, Alice le dijo que Claire y Jared estarían allí y que eran casi de su edad, así que podrían jugar en la playa. Ella iba realmente contenta. Rosalie aun que se miraba muy elegante, creo que los síntomas del embarazo la estaban perjudicando, ya que no se miraba del todo bien, cuando Kate e Irina habían ido al cuarto a ver un rato televisión, Alice y yo aprovechamos para aconsejarle que le dijera la verdad a Emmett antes que este se enterara por otros medios. Ella dijo que se lo diría aunque tenia algunas dudas. Alice parecía de lo mas emocionada, creo que esto de las fiestas era su especialidad, se miraba tan ilusionada, aunque ella no la había organizado.

Una vez en camino, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, primero que nada me preguntaba ¿Cómo estaba Edward? Y ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Otra cosa que también rondaba por mi mente era la proposición de Jacob, esto me tenia realmente nerviosa aunque aun no había descifrado el ¿porque?

Cuando llegamos a La Push esta estaba completamente decorada, era increíble ver cada una de las casas con un estilo diferente. Alice se fue directamente a la playa donde seria la fiesta. Y esta estaba completamente llena de personas, habían luces por todos lados, decoraciones con cocos, piñas y algunas palmeras, había una gran barra de comida y también de bebidas, logre ver algunas caras conocidas como las de mis tíos y las de algunos chicos que conocí en mi infancia, algunas personas bailaban y se miraban emocionadas, algunas no paraban de tomarse fotografías y por supuesto, las personas mayores con las manos en la comida, sirviéndose al gusto, Kate brinco del auto y se fue corriendo a los brazos de Eleazar quien estaba bailando con mi tía Carmen un son de Salsa. Irina bajo y las miradas se dirigieron a ella, y la verdad es que se miraba hermosa, Alice y Rosalie fueron recibidas con un gran beso de parte de los chicos, Emmett se había puesto un sobrero de paja creo y se miraba muy gracioso pero al parecer para Rosalie se miraba sexy, lo acompañaban unos shorts cuadriculados y una camisa roja, al parecer combinaba con Rose. Jasper no se miraba tampoco mal, por algo era el novio de Alice, andaba con unos shorts beige y una camiseta negra, aun no me animaba a terminar de dar la vuelta para dejar mi atuendo a la vista de todos, aun las chicas estaban sacando las miradas de muchos. Pero cuando Alice me dio una mirada de pocos amigos, me acerque a ella y ahora me sentía el centro de todos, y eso en cierta parte me molestaba, mire a mi prima Leah quien me miraba con una sonrisa y se acercaba.

- ¡Aw! Chica te vez genial ¿desde cuando guindaste tu traje del convento? – me pregunto sacando la risa de varios que estaban alrededor de nosotros.

- ¡Muy graciosa Leah! – le dije rodando los ojos.

- Me alegro que hayas venido, bueno que hayan venido chicos. – dijo mirando a los Cullen y les dio una sonrisa, aun no sabia porque no se llevaban muy bien pero le restaba importancia.

- Gracias por invitarnos Leah. – le contesto Alice con una sonrisa y aun en los brazos de Jasper rodeándola por la cintura, creo que el quería dejar en claro que ella le pertenecía, bueno aunque Emmett no se quedaba atrás con Rosalie.

- Si, fue muy amable de su parte. – les dijo Rosalie.

- Bueno, disfrútenla, pero tengo que robarme a Bella un momento, así que permiso. – les dijo jalando de mi y llevándome donde se encontraba el Aquelarre de los Chicos de La Push.

- Oye cuidado, me dejaras caer. – le dije intentando no tropezar.

- No te preocupes, no lo harás, además es que estoy muy emocionada con que hayas venido Bella. – me dijo dando brinquitos.

- Te dije que vendría.

Cuando nos terminamos de acercar, Seth me miro y no lo dudo dos veces y me abrazo dándome vueltas en el aire.

- Nena, viniste que emoción, me preguntaba ¿Cuándo llegarías? – dijo algo melodramático.

- Seth si te dije que vendría, es que vendría - le recordé intentando reponerme de las vueltas que me había dado.

- Chicos ¿se acuerdan de Bella Swan? – les pregunto Leah yo los mire y me puse un tanto nerviosa y me sonroje.

- Claro que nos acordamos de ella, si ustedes dos no paran de hablar de ella. – les dijo Paul, aunque a el esta tarde ya lo había visto esta tarde.

- Si y no digamos cuando Jacob se les une, creo que solo de ti han hablado estos días. – dijo otro creo que era Embry pero no estaba segura.

- Mmmm… espero que solo cosas buenas hayan escuchado. – les dije un tanto sonrojada.

- Si tranquila, oye y ¿Qué te parece el lugar? Apuesto a que te ha encantado. – me dijo Seth dándome una bebida amarilla, creo que era una margarita, aun no la había probado.

- Me encanta, la verdad no esperaba que fuera así. – les confesé mirando las luces que cubrían una palmera pero lo que me llamaba la atención es que tenia varios palitos con Besitos* en las puntas.

- Te aseguro que estas fiestas son mejores que las de Forks. – me aseguro Paul, agarrando un palito y comiéndose el besito.

- ¡Oye! – le dijo Leah dándole un sope en la nuca. – eso es parte de la decoración no te lo comas. – le reprendió y todos reímos ante el comentario.

- Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a Jacob? Se supone que me tenía que decir algo. – les dije buscándolo con la mirada pero no lograba verlo.

- Creo que no tarda en venir, dijo que esta velada seria especial. – me dijo Leah un poco sonrojada aunque yo no sabia porque eso fue algo raro.

- Irina ¿quieres ir a bailar? – le pregunto Paul ofreciéndole la mano, la cual Irina no rechazo.

- Claro, nos vemos luego chicos. – nos dijo con una sonrisa, pero que no le llegaba a los ojos.

- Estuvimos con los chicos recordando algunas cosas que hacíamos hace años, los Cullen y los Hale se integraron a nuestro grupo y creo que los inventos de Emmett y de Paul nos hacían reir a todos, esto era realmente algo que no me espara en esta fiesta.

- ¡Chicos! Saben que seria lo mas, que nuestra querida Bella bailara. – Creo que el bebe de Rosalie se quedaría sin padre si Emmett seguía diciendo esas locuras.

- ¡No! – sentencie. – yo no voy a bailar tengo años de o bailar. – les dije muerta de miedo, "solo lo hago cuando nadie me ve" me dije a mi misma.

- ¡Vamos Bella! – me dijo Alice tomando mi mano animándome. – Rosalie y yo te acompañamos. – no pero esto debería de ser broma.

- No chicas yo… no es que no puedo… no enfrente de toda esta gente. – les dije algo nerviosa.

- Vamos Bella, en el campamento eras el Boom del baile con tus coreografías. – "Alice cállate" gritaba por dentro.

- ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! – gritaban todos, inclusive mis tios, que vergüenza, pero estaba contra la espada y la pared.

- ¡Esta bien! Pero ustedes bailan conmigo. – les dije y un grito se escucho creo que llego hasta Forks.

- ¡Ok, Dj Música! – Grito Emmett. – Mr. Boombastic…. – ¡Oh No! Esto era broma no. Esa canción era vieja y muy como decirlo delicadamente. Ya se Sensual.

_Mr. bombastic, What you want is some Boombastic romantic fantastic lover _

_Shaggy,__Mr. lover lover, Mr. lover lover, girl, Mr. lover lover_

Las chicas no esperaron mas y me llevaron a donde estaba la pista de baile y ellas empezaron a bailar, yo al principio me quede pegada en el suelo, mire a las chicas moviéndose sensualmente desvié mi mirada a Emmett y a Jasper echando babas y me sentí un poco insignificante. Pero entonces ellas me hicieron señas para que las siguiera y no se como pero me empecé a mover.

_She call me Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic, touch me in me back__  
__She say I'm Mr. ro...mantic__  
__say me fantastic, touch me in me back she say_

- ¡Eso chicas! ¡Bella enséñanos los que tienes! – gritaba Seth, pero yo estaba tan metida en mi baile de caderas que no le preste mucha atención, la verdad es que me estaba divirtiendo, las chicas aun seguían moviéndose y hubo un momento que se pusieron a mi lado dejándome en medio, Alice parecía toda una bailarina y Rosalie pareció por un momento que su pequeño secreto había sacado un lado de ella que no conocía, aunque yo me sentía un poco ridícula por así decirlo, creo que podría decir que lo estaba asiendo bien por los gritos de los chicos

_I'm ro... smooth just like silk__  
__Soft and coddle hug me up like a quit__  
__I'm a lyrical lover no take me for no filth__  
__With my sexual physique jah know me well built__  
__Oh me oh my well well can't you tell__  
__I'm just like a turtle crawling out of my shell__  
__Gal you captivate my body put me under a spell__  
__With your cus cus perfume i love your sweet smell__  
__You are the only young girl that can ring my bell__  
__And i can take rejection so you tell me go to hell_

- ¡Eso amor! ¡Enseñales quien es la jefa! . – le gritaba Emmett a Rosalie y después se escucharon silbidos.

- ¡Vamos, muévete así Alice! – le grito Jasper.

- ¡Wow Bella! – entonces me gire y me encontré con unos ojos color miel, Jacob había llegado ¡Que vergüenza! Pero esta me la quite y mientras las chicas siguieran bailando no me sentía intimidada.

_I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr.__  
__Ro...mantic__  
__say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom__  
__Boom__  
__Boom__  
__I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr.__  
__Ro...mantic__  
__say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom__  
__Boom__  
__Boom_

Entonces la música cambio estrepitosamente y nos detuvimos de una cuando vimos a Emmett, Jasper y a Jacob. La verdad no sabia que pretendían pero ni modo era una canción que jamás había escuchado, pero creo que se llamaba "En sus marcas listos fuera"* así que no lo pensé dos veces y empecé otra vez a bailar según lo que decía la canción, Jacob se me acerco y no sabia que nos sincronizáramos tan bien, mientras me tomaba por las caderas y me acercaba a el yo sabia que así se bailaba este tipo de música, por lo que no me importo seguirme moviendo. Mire que varias personas se nos habían unido, Irina y Paul estaban bailando y mire a Eleazar con ganas de sacar la escopeta del auto donde la guardaba pero mi Tía Carmen lo calmaba, Alice y Jasper bailaban bien pero quienes de verdad se llevaban el premio de la noche eran Rosalie y Emmett, creo que este par pasaba muchas horas metidos en una discoteca.

- Así que Bellaburrida se quedo en casa y Bella Swan Salió a divertirse. – me pregunto Jacob, levantándome una ceja.

- Algo así. – le dije siguiéndole la corriente.

- Me gusta que salgas a divertirte Bella y que no te encierres, por lo que se estas mejorando. –

- Jacob si quieres conservar tu carita intacta cállate si. – le dije dándole una palmadita en la cara.

- Sabes esta idea de Emmett estuvo buenísima. – me dijo dándome la vuelta y haciendo que mi espalda se pegara a su pecho, la verdad sentí rara, pero no note nada extraño, eso estaba bien.

- Jacob no sabía que eras tan buen bailador. – le dije aun moviéndome al son de la música.

- Bueno creo que no te debería sorprender pero el que esta asombrado soy yo señorita porque nunca pensé que te atreverías a bailar más cuando te quedaste unos momentos como estatua. – me dijo esbozando una carcajada.

- Ja, si creo que sola no hubiera podido bailar esa canción y menos una tan… tan así. – le dije sin saber como describirla.

- Oye se me olvidaba ¿me vas a ayudar? – me pregunto entonces mi nota mental me recordó que teníamos algo pendiente.

- Claro, por un momento lo olvide, pero créeme que estoy ansiosa por saberlo. – le dije quedando frente a frente a el y entonces me regalo una sonrisa y tomo mi mano.

Cuando salimos de la pista de baile mire a Leah que nos miro algo triste, esto era raro, generalmente Leah siempre estaba de buen humor. Me llevo a dentro de un salón que creo que era mas un Living, mire a Jacob algo nervioso.

- ¿me vas a decir que pasa? – le pregunte cruzada de brazos esto me estaba matando de la ansiedad.

- Bueno mira es que es algo complicado y no se por donde comenzar. – me dijo mas nervioso de lo común.

- Jake sabes que soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mi. – le dije dándole animo, me acerque a el y apreté suavemente su hombro.

- Lo se por eso te lo pido, mira ayer… pues ayer estaba yo en la playa y llego tu prima Leah. – ok eso empezaba a explicar porque las miradas tristes de Leah ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- ¿No le hiciste nada malo verdad Jacob Black? – creo que mi voz salió demasiado acusadora.

- Bueno no es algo malo, pero mira estuvimos desde la mañana empezamos a hablar y jugar algunos juegos que la verdad son de niños como atrápame y cosas así. – ok esto era algo raro de asimilar pero no dije nada. – el caso es que la pase muy bien con ella ayer y empecé a sentirme algo raro, y mas cuando clavo sus ojos en mi mirada, eso fue como perderme en alguna parte del universo. – creo que no quiero entender esto pero lo se, Jacob esta enamorado. – entonces no lo pensé dos veces y bueno yo… bese a tu prima. – ¡Bingo! Un momento ¿Leah y Jacob? ¿No se suponía que el me estaba Flirteando a mi? Bueno eso era lo que decía Edward, pero esto era genial, esto hacia que siguiera teniendo razón.

- ¿la besaste? – le pregunte casi incrédula pero dándole una sonrisa. – ¿Qué paso después? ¿han hablado? ¿son novios? Rayos ahora entiendo porque cuando nos vio salir de la pista de baile estaba tan triste. – le dije dándole un empujón.

- Bella son demasiadas preguntas a la vez, cálmate, mira aunque te voy a confesar que me dolió la cachetada que me dio, te juro que no he dejado de pensar en ella, hasta me pareció sexy que me golpeara. – me dijo esbozando una sonrisa de embobado y no pude contener las carcajadas.

- ¿te golpeo? Vaya creo que es típico de ella. – y el asintió.

- El caso es que no la pienso dejar escapar Bella, por lo que le pediré que sea mi novia esta noche. – y cuando me dijo eso, creo que entendí porque era importante que yo estuviera aquí. – escucha, necesito practicar con alguien como pedírselo y como tu eres la única mujer que no se burlara de mi pues… por eso es que necesito tu ayuda. – me pidió casi en suspiros.

- Claro que te ayudo, estaré realmente contenta que mi Prima y mi mejor amigo estén juntos. – le dije dando saltitos de emoción.

- Bien escucha, cuando salgamos se lo propondré en frente de todos, creo que así no me dirá que no de una, solo espero 2 respuestas, si y déjame pensarlo. – me dijo algo dolido, pero yo le di animo moral

- Tranquilo, por como te miraba hoy creo que te dirá que si. – le dije emocionadísima, creo que aunque yo no tuviera suerte en esta área, me encantaba ser algo así como la asistente de Cupido. - ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? – le pregunte sentándome en un sofá que estaba allí, los zapatos me empezaban a molestar.

- Bien mira en ves de un anillo, le daré una rosa roja, la hice esta mañana, créeme cuando te digo que no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo. – me confeso, pero el y yo sabíamos que las rosas raras eran sus favoritas mas si estas llevaban algo de rojo.

- Bien, si a ella le fascinan las rosas rojas. – le dije empezando a imaginarme la escena.

- Bella, ¿puedes guardar silencio mientras me concentro? esto no es nada sencillo. – me pidió, entonces mire que sus manos le temblaban. Lo mire acercarse a una grabadora y darle Play entonces una melodía empezar a sonar, mi corazón latía fervientemente, no sabia que Jacob era tan romántico.

La canción "Estabas Ahí" empezó a sonar solo, y mire a Jacob acercarse hacia donde yo estaba con una rosa amarilla en la mano, lo mire levantando una ceja mirándolo interrogante.

- La rosa roja es solo para Leah. – me dijo quitándome la duda. Entonces empezó a cantar y mire que la letra era exactamente la historia de ellos dos, mis ojos estaban empezando a amenazar con salir, estaba realmente emocionada. Cuando termino la canción Jacob estaba arrodillado enfrente de mi. Suspiro muy fuerte antes de comenzar – Eres la mujer mas maravillosa que existe y que he conocido, he pasado tanto tiempo buscando a alguien a quien amar, sin saber que esa mujer ha estado tanto tiempo enfrente de mi, nos conocemos desde pequeños, conoces todo de mi y eres Mi Mejor Amiga, créeme que después que nos besamos, no pienso dejarte escapar, por lo que quiero hacerte la pregunta que hará que este Idiota que esta arrodillado enfrente tuyo y completamente enamorado cambie completamente su vida, por lo que ¿Mi Amor quieres ser Mi Novia? Por que te amo y no se como vivir sin ti – cuando dijo eso yo lo mire y creo que mis lagrimas rodaban mis ojos. Entonces lo abrace y empecé a reírme.

- ¡Si! – le dije con alegría, entonces Jacob me levanto y empezó a darme vueltas entonces escuche un sonido de una puerta cerrándose y voltee pero no vi a nadie por lo que no le tome importancia y segui celebrando. – Dios este lado tuyo no lo conocía créeme, esto saldrá perfecto ¡Si! Por fin se darán una oportunidad, ¿recuerdas que de pequeños yo los molestaba? Creo que me declaro oficialmente la asistente de Cupido. – le dije con una sonrisa, estaba tan contenta solo esperaba que Leah dijera el si. Sino tendría que escuchar toda una cátedra de parte de todos nosotros creo.

- Bien, estoy tan nervioso, créeme jamás pensé hacer esto con nadie. – me dijo dándome la rosa amarilla.

- No Jacob tranquilo y gracias por la rosa de verdad que no esperaba que me tomaras en cuenta para esto, gracias por incluirme. – le dije dándole un abrazo.

- Aun no se como te gustan esas flores, ¿no se supone que son las que les llevas a tu abuela cuando estas en un hospital? – me pregunto empezando a mirarse en un espejo del salón.

- Muy gracioso creo que los nervios te tienen de Mr. Bean. – le dije haciendo que el frunciera el ceño.

- Oye, Mr. Bean no es tan malo. – me dijo fulminándome con una mirada.

- Como digas Jake. – le dije volteando mis ojos.

- Bien, ire a arreglar todo y uff después el gran paso. – me dijo nervioso.

- Y eso que aun no te casas. – le dije casi a carcajadas.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, esto me esta comiendo por dentro y eso que aun no le pido permiso a Harry. – dijo sentándose en un sofá.

- No creo que sea tan malo. – le dije dándole ánimos, pero es que uno no sabia que esperar de sus reacciones.

- Prométeme que me incineraras y lanzaras mis cenizas al mar. – me dijo muy melodramático.

- ¡Tonto! No digas eso, porque créeme que si no yo misma te disparo. – le advertí apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Mejor me voy, no me gustan las mujeres enojadas son un peligro ambulante. – dijo haciendo una cara muy divertida. – ¡Gracias Bells! – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

- No hay porque Jake, eres mi mejor amigo. – le dije abrazándolo. – suerte, se que todo saldrá bien. – le prometí y es que sentía en mi corazón que todo iría bien.

Jacob salió del salón con un CD y una mochila donde creo llevaba la rosa. Me sentía muy bien de ser parte de esto, solo que ahora sentía un vacio y no era por Jacob, era mas que todo por que Edward no había llegado y pues creo que aun seguía pensando que entre Jacob y yo había algo, lo que estaba por comprobar en esta noche que no era así, estuve un rato mas allí en el salón cuando entonces mire que entraron Irina y…

- ¿Aro? – pregunte incrédula, ellos me miraron algo asustados. – No sabia que vendrías. – le dije cruzándome los brazos pero levantando una ceja, interrogatoria.

- Bella, no sabia que estabas aquí, pues es que una fiesta sin mi no es fiesta. – me dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegro que hayas venido, ¿viniste solo? – le pregunte, quería saber si Edward había asistido.

- No, convencí a Edward para que viniera conmigo, pero la verdad es que algo le paso porque esta muy molesto. – me dijo entonces la duda volvió a hacer nido en mi cabeza, si había venido ¿Por qué no me había buscado? "sencillo Bella, esta molesto contigo" me dije a mi misma.

- Pues veo que ustedes ya se arreglaron, la verdad estaban muy tensos hoy. – les dije y ambos se sonrojaron, y se dieron una mirada cómplice. – bueno no los interrumpo mas y me voy, espero que estén afuera en unos pocos minutos y pórtense bien. – les advertí cuando salí por la puerta, tenia que buscar a Edward, me sentía algo inquieta.

Camine entre varia gente que se encontraba en la playa, esta fiesta se miraba que era todo un acontecimiento en La Push, mire a los chicos hablando alegremente con varias personas pero no mire a Edward, esto era realmente raro. La música sonaba fervientemente y había gente que seguía bailando. Entonces decidí ir por algo de tomar a la barra improvisada que estaba allí en la playa, pero vi una imagen que aunque estaba de espaldas aun podía reconocer, pero nunca había visto que bebiera el tequila así, me acerque lentamente y la verdad se miraba algo molesto.

- ¡Dame otro y que sea doble! – le dijo dándole el vaso que se había tomado de una.

- No le des nada Tony. – le dije al Señor de la barra que conocía hacia años, pero mi atención no estaba en el precisamente ya que mire como Edward se tensaba y me miraba de reojo por encima del hombro.

- Me trae otro por favor. – le ordeno y Tony solo asintió y se fue a preparar lo que le había pedido. – Bella, hoy no soy la mejor compañía, deberías de estar con Jacob. – me dijo irónicamente.

- Edward no sabia que tenias problemas con la bebida, detente Por favor. – le pedí, la imagen que me había relatado Rosalie en el restaurante vino a mi mente.

- Bella, solo tomo cuando quiero olvidarme de cosas que me lastiman. – dijo mirando un vaso transparente.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – le pregunte acercándome mas a el y colocando la rosa amarilla que me dio Jacob en la barra y apoyando mi mano en su hombro. Pero el se movió y la aleje.

- No quiero problemas. – me dijo levantándose de una y alejándose de mi, esto no tenia sentido.

- ¡Edward! – le dije, pero se limito a ignorarme. - ¡Edward Cullen! – le volví a decir y se detuvo de una, creo que atrajimos varias miradas, pero no me importaba, esto tenia que arreglarse, no soportaba su rechazo.

- ¿Qué quieres Isabella? – me dijo fríamente, no podía pensar con claridad, inclusive sus palabras en parte me afectaban.

- Dime ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le pregunte acercándome a el muy molesta. – no puedo creer que seas un completo inmaduro, la verdad me sorprendes sabes, jamás pensé que solo porque no acepte venir contigo a la fiesta, te estés comportando como un completo imbécil, sabes tienes razón hoy no eres una buena compañía y sabes que mas, me arrepiento de haber venido a buscarte yo solo quería pasar un tiempo contigo, pero anda sigue embriagándote, pero te voy a decir una cosa, tus problemas y las cosas que te lastiman no se olvidan con alcohol. – le dije casi gritándole y cuando me di cuenta que estaba frente a frente a su rostro, me aparte, me sentía tan molesta.

- Tienes razón no puedo olvidarte solo con el alcohol. – me dijo acercándose rápidamente a mi y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, colocando sus labios sobre los míos, los reclamaron con desesperación y yo le correspondí el beso, me sentía tan molesta con el que por un momento todo se olvido y se convirtió en deseo, deseo de estar con el, de que nunca se apartara y que no intentara dejarme a un lado, el beso fue mejor que los anteriores, era como si todo el mundo se detuviera y se detuviera a vernos a nosotros. Todas mis dudas por un momento se fueron y recordé lo que haría Jacob con Leah esta noche, también las cosas que habíamos pasado con Edward esta semana y hace cuatro años desfilaban entre mis pensamientos, me aferre mas a Edward y el tomo mi cintura y me apretó mas contra el, cuando necesitamos aire nos separamos y entonces pegamos nuestras frentes.

- Debo de estar soñando. – le dije en susurros pero aun con la respiración entrecortada.

- Pues entonces que no nos despierten Bella. – me dijo abrazándome y hundí mi cara en su cuello, pude respirar su aroma delicioso que me embriagaba.

- No me alejes Edward, ¡por favor! – le pedí, creo que una vez mas temía perderlo.

- Me tendrás a tu lado hasta el día que tu quieras Bella. – me dijo acariciando mi espalda con una de sus manos. – solo que creo que le vas a tener que avisar a tu novio que…

- Un momento. – le dije deteniéndolo, ¿de que novio me estaba hablando? – Edward yo no tengo novio, nunca lo tuve después que estuve contigo. – le aclare, el tenia que saber que solo había sido el, nada mas que el-

- Pero yo… estabas con Jacob en el living y lo mire arrodillado y tu le dijiste que si. – me dijo mirándome con los ojos algo dolidos. Pero yo no pude detener mi sonrisa y empecé a reírme. – puedo saber ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Porque créeme que han sido las horas mas dolorosa de mi vida.

- Edward, Jacob y yo solo estábamos practicando La Propuesta que le hará a Leah, nada mas. – le dije en susurros en el oído para que las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor no se dieran cuenta. Me aparto un poco y me miro a los ojos como buscando la verdad en ellos y después me abrazo.

- ¡AH! No sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi lanzándote a sus brazos con un ¡Si! – dijo remedándome, - créeme que pensé que me moría en ese mismo instante. – entonces tome su rostro y deposite un casto beso en sus labios, algo que no había echo ya que siempre el era el que tomaba la iniciativa.

- ¿por eso estabas bebiendo? – le pregunte levantándole una ceja y el se sonrojo y asintió, creo que estaba avergonzado. – no lo hagas, no me gusta verte así. – le dije acariciando su mejilla.

- Te prometo que no beberé de esa forma otra vez, además llegaste a tiempo, era el segundo Shot. – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Pero entonces me percate que no estábamos solos, varias personas nos miraban y yo me sentí realmente avergonzada y cuando quise separarme de Edward empezó a sonar una canción pero el colmo fue que el DJ solo puso el coro y todos empezaron a cantar.

"…_Que estoy enamorado_

_Y tu amor me hace grande_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte…"_

Me sentía realmente avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que Edward estuviera a mi lado, un reflector se puso sobre nosotros y eso hizo que la gente se apiñara mas contra nosotros.

- Se lo tenían bien guardado tortolitos. – nos dijo Emmett con Rosalie abrazada entre sus brazos.

- Yo ya me lo sabia. – dijo Alice dándonos un guiño

- Yo lo supe hoy en la mañana cuando se besaron en el pasillo. – nos acuso Kate, la cual estaba en los brazos de Eleazar, todos se empezaron a reir y yo la mire con una ceja levantada en señal de traición.

- Bueno, pero ya no los avergüencen, estoy segura que todo estará bien. – dijo mi tía Sue, entonces las luces se pusieron sobre un mini escenario que estaba a un costado de la pista de baile.

Ah estaba recontenta, este era el momento en el que Jacob se le declararía a Leah. Que emoción, se puso en medio del escenario vestido con un traje muy formal jamás había visto a Jacob de traje, mas en una playa, pero por la ocasión no desentonaba.

- ¡Buenas noches! – saludo se le notaba realmente nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo creo que se notaba decidido. – no se si se pueden acercar acá un momento ¡por favor! – nos pidió, mire a Edward, el cual me levanto una ceja y yo solo me limite a asentir. Entonces el me dio un tierno beso en mi frente y después mi espalda descansaba en su pecho.

- Creo que ahora admiro mas a Jacob. – me susurro al oído.

- No todos los hombres tienen el valor de hacer esto. – le dije mirando a Jake, pero entonces me acorde que aunque estábamos abrazados y que nos habíamos besado, aun lo nuestro no quedaba en nada, por lo que di un suspiro y creo que el me oyo.

- Si, tienes razón, no todos los hombres tienen el valor, pero habremos algunos que esperamos la ocasión correcta para hacerlo, mira a Jacob, el momento correcto, el momento justo. – me dijo balanceándome en sus brazos se estaba incluyendo en ese grupo pero este era el momento de jacob.

- Si, estoy muy orgullosa de el. – le dije a Edward y sentí como me apretó mas contra el.

- Voy a pedirle por favor a Leah que suba al escenario. – pidió, creo que solo Edward y yo sabíamos lo que estaba a punto de hacer porque las miradas de los demás estaban muy interrogatorios, mas las de mis Tíos Sue y Harry, Seth estaba cerca y estaba cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Qué pretende? – pregunto solo para el, pero yo lo escuche y me arriesgue a decirle.

- No te preocupes, te sorprenderás, todo esta bien. – lo calme, el me miro algo interrogante pero después puso su atención en Jacob.

Leah no tenia idea de que pasaba, lo notaba en su rostro y cuando subió hasta donde estaba Jacob,

- Mmm… no tengo palabras de verdad para decirte, tantas cosas Leah, por lo que opte por hacerlo con una canción. – Jacob se miraba realmente enamorado, esto era como una de las tantas historias que generalmente leía, solo que de la vida real y mucho mejor. Jacob miro al DJ y las luces se volvieron tenues. La melodía empezó a sonar aunque al principio sonaba algo triste sabia que era exactamente lo que pasaba y entonces comenzó la magia.

_**Jacob:**__ Estabas ahí_

_Por donde tantas veces he pasado_

_Cuando te vi sentí que dios me dio la mano_

_Eres tan simplemente bella_

_Eres mi luna, mi doncella_

_Estabas ahí_

_Cuando la vida se me estaba derrumbando_

_Y tu mirada acariciándome los labios_

_Fue derribando las fronteras de mi corazón_

_No te alejes, no te vayas,_

_Deja que el destino_

Los aplausos y los silbidos no se hicieron a esperar, la verdad es que todos estaban realmente emocionados, algunos creo que ni se lo esperaban, pero lo inevitable sucedió, lo que alguien pudiera decir que estaba mal, sabia que no era así.

_Nos abrace el alma y nos quite el miedo_

_Como un par de niños bajo un aguacero_

_Pero no te vayas porque yo me muero_

_Eres mi luna en altamar, mi primavera mi verdad_

_Te quiero_

Jacob, tomo las manos de Leah, la cual estaba llorando pero podía ver la sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, Jacob estaba muy seguro, aunque conociéndolo estaba segura que estaba igual de nervioso o inclusive mas que cuando ensayo conmigo Edward me apretó hacia el, y es que el momento era perfecto para todas las parejas, aunque nosotros no éramos una en concreto.

_Y sigues aquí_

_En un espacio de mi alma te has quedado_

_Desenredando los fantasmas del pasado_

_Acariciando mis latidos, mi desolación_

_No te alejes, no te vayas_

_Deja que el destino_

Todos los presentes empezamos a cantar al unísono, empecé a ver a los demás y note que mis tías tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, pero abrazadas a sus esposos, Irina y aro estaban no tan acurrucados, pero estaban uno a la par del otro, con sus manos entrelazadas disimuladamente, Alice y Jasper acaramelados como siempre, Rosalie y Emmett estaban abrazados casi de la misma forma que nosotros solo que Emmett tenia sostenidas sus manos en el vientre de Rosalie, pero creo que aun no sabia el milagro que le estaba dando la vida, Kate se nos acerco y Edward la levanto y la puso en su brazo, pero paso el brazo libre alrededor de mi cintura por lo que me recosté en su pecho y mire a Kate, la cual estaba contenta.

_Nos abrace el alma y nos quite el miedo_

_Como un par de niños bajo un aguacero_

_Pero no te vayas porque yo me muero_

_Eres mi luna en altamar, mi primavera, mi verdad_

_Te quiero, yo te quiero_

_Te quiero_

_Eres mi luna en altamar_

_Mi primavera, mi verdad_

_Te quiero, Te quiero._

Entonces Jacob quedo de la misma forma que lo habíamos ensayado, arrodillado enfrente de ella, y comenzó con la propuesta.

- Leah Clearwater, Eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe y que he conocido de verdad, he pasado tanto tiempo buscando a alguien a quien amar y que esta tambien me ame, sin saber que esa mujer ha estado tanto tiempo enfrente de mí, nos conocemos desde pequeños creo que crecimos en la misma cuna. - dijo entonces todos los presentes no reimos ante su comentario, era tan tipico de Jacob, cuando estaba nervioso. - conoces todo de mi y eres Mi Mejor Amiga, créeme que después que nos besamos, no pienso dejarte escapar, por lo que quiero hacerte la pregunta que hará que este Idiota que esta arrodillado enfrente tuyo y completamente enamorado cambie completamente su vida, por lo que ¿Mi Amor quieres ser Mi Novia? Porque te amo y no sé cómo vivir sin ti. – la tensión estaba sintiéndose en el aire, pero no era una tensión de miedo, sino de ver que le contestaba mi prima que tenia clavada sus ojos en Jacob.

- Yo… yo ¡si quiero! – dijo, entonces Jacob la levanto y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire, y se besaron, los aplausos volvieron hacerse presentes, todos estábamos tan emocionados que esto era simplemente perfecto.

Nos acercamos, junto a los demás chicos, Seth fue el primero en abrazar a Jacob y le dijo.

- Cuñado, que calladito te lo tenias. – le dijo. – eres mi mejor amigo pero has sufrir a mi hermana y te juro que hare que pagues como un perro. – le advirtió y todos reímos.

- Yo te ayudo. – le dijo Emmett levantando una mano como si tenia que anotarse en algún lugar.

Me acerque a Leah y la abrace.

- ¡Felicidades! – le dije y ella me abrazo mas fuerte.

- ¡Gracias Bella! – me dijo entonces se alejo un poco y me miro algo triste. – lamento…. Escucha hace algunas horas yo… pues… ¡ay! ¿Cómo decirte esto? Yo… pensé que tu y Jacob… - no la deje continuar y le dije.

- Leah, ya sabes que quiero a Jake pero como mi mejor amigo nada mas, me alegro haber sido parte de esto, el tipo estaba nervioso. – le dije abriendo y cerrando mi mano en piquito y ambas reímos.

- ¿tu sabias? – me pregunto sorprendida.

- ¿Quién crees que le quito el miedo? – le dije entonces nos volvimos a reir, Alice y Rosalie se acercaron y también la felicitaron, si antes habían discrepancias esas habían quedado en el olvido, hoy solo era felicidad y amor, mucho amor.

esta noche estaba segura que era inigualable, me sentía a gusto y estaría en mi mente por mucho tiempo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, ahora solo tenia la absoluta certeza de algo, Edward me pertenecía y quería pasar con en cada momento de mi vida, ahora solo faltaba dar el paso.

* * *

_**¿chicas que les parecio?**_

_**espero realmente que la espera no haya sido desespera y haya valido la pena :D**_

_**¿me haces feliz con un rws? Gracias de anticipado :D**_

_**bueno la cancion Mr. Boombastic es vieja, pero la escuche esta semana y la inspiracion vino como por arte de magia jajajaja**_

_**despues la cancion de Daddy Yankee de en sus marcas listo fuera la verdad tenia mis dudas pero creo que quedo bien puesta :D**_

_**la cancion de Jacob la verdad me costo un poco por el ritmo de la cancion, pero era la descripcion perfecta de su relacion, ademas que Alejandro Fernandez esta dentro de mis 10 prospectos de hombres perfecto LOL **_

_**bueno ya no las aburro mas y espero que les haya gustado de corazoncito **_

_**besos y como publique hoy no esperen publicación el martes u_u pero plis pasen por mis otras historias estoy comenzando dos proyectos nuevos, el 1 es la Propuesta, pueda que algunos estén de acuerdo otros no, pero el caso es que es algo diferente ya que los papeles son invertidos :D**_

_**y el segundo proyecto es ¿te casas con una princesa? esta me encanta, porque es una historia de una princesa moderna, en un mundo donde al parecer esta prohibido en cierta forma para ella.**_


	16. ¿Como Negarte Algo?

**_Chicas yo se que me quieren asesinar, pero es que les voy a contar porque tarde._**

**_el motivo es porque TERMINE LA HISTORIA SI de veras ahora no habran retrasos en las publicaciones :D _**

**_por lo que espero que no desesperen._**

**_Bueno y la otra noticia es que tenia mucho trabajo en la U por lo que mi cerebro tardo un poco en procesar _**

**_e inclusive hice un One Shot que era en compensacion para ustedes pero adivinen que..._**

**_EL FANFICTION NO ME DEJA CREAR NUEVAS HISTORIAS. ASI QUE POR FAVOR SI ALGUIEN SABE ALGO... PLIS AVISENME PORQUE ME URGE DE VERAS _**

**_bueno no las aburro mas y aqui esta el sig... cap besos :D_**

**Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de SM, solo la historia es mía :D**

* * *

**Como Negarte Algo**

Un olor de panqueques recién hechos inundo mi habitación, olía simplemente delicioso y con el hambre que tenia, pero aun no quería levantarme de mi cama, la verdad ayer había sido un día muy ajetreado, pero termino siendo una de las mejores fiestas a las que había asistido, estaba simplemente recordando la declaración de Jacob, la reacción de Leah, pero también podía acordarme de Edward y sus besos embriagadores, aun podía sentir sobre los míos, estaba simplemente algo emocionada por todo esto, aunque el resto de la noche la pasamos bailando, riéndonos, besándonos, bueno era por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz.

- ¡Buenos días Hermosa! – dijo una voz aterciopelada entrando en la habitación con una bandeja llena de panqueques, dos vasos de jugo de naranja y una rosa.

- ¡Buenos días! – le dije sonrojándome, mire a Edward el cual aun estaba con su ropa de dormir, lo que significaba que no estaba tan mal vestida para este desayuno. – bonita rosa. – le dije y el me sonrió.

- No tan bonita como tu ¿dormiste bien? – me pregunto dejando la bandeja en una mesa y acercándose a la cama, sentándose en un lado de ella quedando enfrente mío, su mano agarro un mechón de mi cabello suelto y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja, el solo contacto, me hizo estremecerme-

- Si, ¿y tu? – le pregunte tomando su mano y jugando con sus dedos.

- Excelente. – me dijo y deposito un beso casto en mis labios, aun no podía creer que esto estaba pasando. – prepare el desayuno, como miraba que no bajabas pues decidí venir a comer contigo ¿te parece? – me pregunto acercando la charola.

- Claro, se mira delicioso, solo que creo que exageraste con los panqueques. – le dije mostrándole la torre. Entonces el me miro con unas facciones en su rostro algo divertidas y ambos reímos.

- Bella… olvídalo. – me dijo como siempre dejándome en duda.

- ¿Qué? Vamos dime que ocurre no me dejes en ascuas. – le pedí mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

- No, dejare que mejor sea sorpresa. – me dijo con una sonrisa divina, yo intente no seguir preguntando total, no conseguiría que me dijera nada.

- ¿Planes para hoy? – le pregunte levantándome y colocándome enfrente del espejo, para hacerme una coleta alta.

- No lo se, creo que Jasper vendrá ¿para lo de mañana verdad? – me pregunto colocándose detrás de mi y abrazándome por la espalda y colocando su cabeza en mi cuello.

- Si, eso fue lo que me dijo, ¿tu ensayaras con Zafrina? – le pregunte mirándolo por el espejo.

- Si, aunque créeme que ninguna interpretación será superada con la nuestra el viernes. – me dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

- Si creo que tienes razón.

- Bien, me iré alistar, entre mas rápido salga mas temprano regresare para la cena. – deposito un beso en mis labios, pero un momento había escuchado bien ¿hasta la cena?

- Mmm… ¿hasta la cena? – le pregunte enarcando una ceja, pero no quería sonar muy mandona ni que le estaba prohibiendo algo.

- Si, es que recuerda que hoy es domingo y almuerzo con mis tíos. – me dijo tomando mis manos entre las de el. -¿quieres venir? Apuesto que les hace mucha ilusión verte.

- No lo se… ¿crees que se molesten? – le pregunte algo sonrojada, respondiéndome a mi misma "te dijo que le hace mucha ilusión verte, no que están molestos"

- No claro que no, tu les caes bien. – me aseguro entonces yo acepte.

Beso nuevamente mis labios y con eso salió de la habitación tarareando una canción que no conocía, aproveche para terminar de recoger los platos que había dejado y baje para lavarlos, entonces me fije que hacia falta un integrante ¿Dónde estaba Aro? Escuche como Edward salía del baño y termine de lavar el último plato.

- Oye se suponía que los del desayuno me tocan a mi. – dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mi.

- Hiciste el desayuno es lo justo. – le dije mientras colocaba el plato en el escurridor.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – me pregunto entonces me di la vuelta y lo mire di un suspiro verlo con esa camisa gris, unos jeans rectos y ese pelo -desordenado.

- Sexy. – susurre, pero me arrepentí que mi boca haya repetido lo que mi mente pensó y me sonroje.

- Aja así que la señorita piensa que soy sexy, interesante. – me dijo acercándose y mirándome con una ceja levantada.

- Yo... yo… bueno, ¡Edward! Se te hace tarde. – le dije y me zafé de su brazo.

- Tu también eres sexy. – me dijo tomando mi rostro y dándome un beso embriagador. Creo que podía acostumbrarme.

Nos separamos cuando ambos sabíamos que estaba llegando muy lejos ese beso y reímos.

- Me tengo que ir, pero quiero que sepas que vendré por ti para ir al almuerzo con mis tíos. – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- No es necesario que regreses por mi, Jasper creo que también va para allá, por lo que el me puede llevar. – le dije aun con mis manos en su -cuello me encantaba acariciar su cabello.

- Entonces te espero pero antes me llevo esto conmigo. – me dijo dándome otro beso, aunque este fue corto, pero aun así lleno de ternura.

Y Edward se fue, esto era simplemente increíble, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace dos semanas que esto ocurriría me hubiera reído en su propia cara del mal chiste que estaba haciendo, pero esto, simplemente era real, tan real como que Jasper llegaría en cualquier momento a la casa, por lo que opte por arreglarme, una vez que estuve lista escuche el timbre de la puerta sonar.

- ¡VOY! – grite bajando las escaleras. – Jasper estaba a punto de creer que ya no…

- ¿señorita Swan? – me pregunto un hombre parado en la puerta y con un ramo de rosas amarillas.

- Si. – conteste casi en susurros ¿rosas? ¿para mi? Era… era…

- ¿puede firmar? - me pregunto extendiéndome un tablero con una pluma el cual agarre torpemente por los mismos nervios. – gracias pase una feliz tarde. – me dijo entregándome el arreglo.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! – grite emocionada cuando cerré la puerta. Entonces rápidamente tome la tarjeta que traía el arreglo y la leí.

_"¡Hola Hermosa! Se que no te gustan las sorpresas, pero ¡SORPRESA!"_

_Atte. Edward Cullen._

Cuando deje de leer la tarjeta estaba tan emocionada, esto era increíble ¡Edward me había enviado flores! Y eran Rosas Amarillas, era realmente un sueño, aunque a muchos no les llamen la atención a mi no me gustaba ser del montón y ser diferente y esto era algo que me personalizaba.

Estaba por marcar el celular de Edward cuando mire la pantalla y sentí mi celular vibrar, con una llamada entrante.

- ¡Gracias! – le dije emocionada mirando las rosas.

- Veo que ya te llego mi regalo, se que odias las sorpresas, pero tenia que arriesgarme. – yo sonreí ante su comentario.

- La verdad es que me encanto, son hermosas. - Le dije sintiendo mi corazón rebosante.

- Me alegro, me encanta darte cosas Bella.

- Solo espero que no se te haga costumbre gastar tanto en mi. – le advertí.

- Bella tu sabes que no es gastarlo, me gusta…

- No me arruines el momento con una discusión. – le pedí, la verdad sabia que si empezábamos, me enojaría y no quería eso.

- Esta bien. – me dijo con un tono de voz que puedo jurar que estaba sonriendo, ¿Cómo lo se? Ni idea, pero estaba mas que segura que era el gesto que había hecho. – bueno hermosa espero verte pronto. – me dijo dando un suspiro. – ya te extraño.

- Yo también. – conteste de corazón.

- Me encanta escucharte decir eso.

- Edward yo… - no se que era lo que iba a decir cuando…

Ring, Ring, Ring la puerta empezó a sonar, debía de ser Jasper.

- Tengo que cortar, tocan la puerta. – le dije algo nerviosa ¿había estado a punto de decirle a Edward que lo amaba?

- ¿Jasper?

- Mmm hum… - le conteste mirando una pantallita de seguridad que tenia la casa. - ¡Ya Voy! – canturree fuerte, para que me escuchara Jasper, pero tape el auricular para que el pobre de Edward no se quedara sin tímpano.

- Te mando un beso. –

- Igual, Bye. – y corte, quería seguir hablando con el, pero Jasper me esperaba.

Salí corriendo a la puerta y la abrí.

- ¡Hola Bella!

- Hola- le conteste haciendo un ademan que pasara. - ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunte mirándolo como entraba con una guitarra en el hombro.

- Cansado, la verdad ayer fue un día de locos. – me dijo desplomándose en el sofá, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando sentí una mano que lo impidió.

- Oye no me dejes afuera. – me dijo esa voz chillona.

- Hola Alice, no sabia que tu también venias. – le dije dándole un abrazo. – pero me alegro de verte.

- Lo se, y vengo porque si mi novio me acompaña a mis prácticas lo cual agradezco porque no soporto al estúpido de newton, yo lo acompaño a ver a mi mejor amiga aunque esto sea mucho mejor. – me dijo sentándose a la par de Jasper y este acunándola en sus brazos.

- La verdad no puedo imaginarla cerca de newton. – dijo Jasper depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Creo que ninguno puede imaginarse eso. – le dije y reímos. - ¿quieren algo de tomar? – les pregunte dirigiéndome a la cocina.

- Si, te ayudo Bella. – me dijo Alice llegando como un relámpago a mi lado. Me jalo para que entráramos rápido a la cocina.

- Tranquila Alice. – le dije tropezándome.

- Ups, lo siento, es solo que ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya estaban bien las cosas con Edward? – me pregunto cruzada de brazos, pero con una mirada cómplice.

- Pues, es que hasta ayer arreglamos muchas cosas, tu lo viste como se puso en el centro comercial, pero después bueno… creo que lo sabes. – le dije sonrojándome.

- Pero me alegro que seas su novia la verdad… - pero se cayo al ver mi expresión de asombro. – no me digas que no… ¡Diablos! Edward Cullen me vas a oír. – dijo Alice muy enojada y subiendo el tono de voz.

- Alice, cálmate, es solo que creo que a un no…

- ¿aun que Bella? ¿Qué estas esperando? No puedo permitir que ocurra lo mismo que hace cuatro años, no lo voy a permitir.

- No debes presionarlo, el encontrara el momento, no pienso dejarte hacer una locura, se darme mi lugar y además va por buen camino, recuerda que todo esto es muy reciente además… - me detuve para tomar aire y ver que igual ella en parte tenia razón. – Alice de verdad que Edward esta intentando conquistarme y lla verdad lo esta logrando. – le dije sonrojándome, y esto creo que la calmo.

- Eso ya lo sabia Bella, ósea es que es tan evidente se les nota a los dos. – me dijo sacando el jugo de la nevera.

- Como sea creo que lo esta logrando y hace que mis inseguridades empiecen a desaparecer.

- Lo sabia. – exclamo Alice muy emocionada. – eso te convierte en mi cuñis segunda. – entonces ambas reímos ante su locura

Llevamos los jugos y las boquitas que preparamos a la sala y Jasper estaba escuchando mi repertorio de música en el equipo de sonido. Y casualmente era una de mis canciones favoritas.

- Creo que tengo la canción. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Aw me encanta esta canción y da muchos suspiros. – exclamo Alice emocionada.

- La verdad me gusta mucho pero ¿crees que nos saldrá bien?- les pregunte un poco asustada si bien había cantado el viernes pero lo había visto mas como algo de Edward y yo, no lo tomaba como mi gran carrera artística.

- Claro Bella, te prometo que todo saldrá muy bien. – me animo Jasper.

Y así comenzamos a ensayar, Alice nos felicitaba y eso hacia que nos animáramos mas. Una vez que terminábamos Alice me obligo a alistarme para el almuerzo en casa de sus padres, no perdió casi nada de tiempo y se dirigió a mi armario, y la verdad su cara de horror no tuvo precio al ver mi closet, buscaba y buscaba y yo solo escuchaba "no, no, iw claro que no, definitivamente descartado" y cosas así, pero descubrió la maleta en la cual tenia guardada y su rostro fue iluminado.

Creo que tendremos un "No te lo pongas" y esto es maravilloso, mira estos estilos. – decía Alice mirando las maletas que a mi me causaban escalofrió.

Nos terminamos de arreglar y me hizo ponerme un jean azulado pegado y a la cadera con una camisa blanca d tiritas y encima una chaqueta fucsia y unos zapatos altos con diamantitos en el frente.

Salimos de la casa y Alice iba contándome algunas novedades, Jasper y yo reímos muchas veces por sus ocurrencias. Y miraba que Jasper y Alice eran diferentes a todos en todos los sentidos de personalidad, no me imaginaba como estos dos polos se atrajeron tanto.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión aun no mire el auto de Edward, por lo que me decepcione un poco, pero al mismo tiempo eso me daría tiempo para hablar con Esme y Carlisle sin tener toda mi atención en Edward.

- Bella hija, que alegría tenerte aquí. – me saludo Esme cando entre a la sala, llevaba sus brazos abiertos y me infundieron en un abrazo.

- ¡Hola Esme! Me alegro tanto de verle otra vez. – le dije con educación.

- Para nada el gusto es nuestro, que hayas aceptado venir al almuerzo es simplemente fantástico. – dijo con una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro, la verdad me agradaba mucho Esme, era como alguien que se volvería con el pasar del tiempo en alguien muy cercano, me inspiraba tanta confianza.

- ¡Hola Bella! – me saludo Carlisle., yo le conteste el saludo y nos pusimos a hablar en la sala, estaba muy entretenida la platica cuando Alice nos interrumpió.

- ¿Emmett? – pregunto mirándome atemorizada, yo la mire y caí en cuenta entonces que Rosalie se había decido en decirle.

- Salió con Rosalie. – informo Esme de lo mas tranquila, pero si supiera que es abuela o que lo seria pronto en 7 meses no creo que respondiera tan tranquila.

- ¡Hola Familia!- saludo mi ángel entrando por la puerta de la sala e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Hola! - Contestamos todos, se acerco a nosotros y se sentó a mi lado, pasando sus manos por mi cintura y me dio un tierno beso en la frente. – ¡hola hermosa! – me susurro seductoramente y con una sonrisa que me ato a sus ojos.

- ¡Hola! – le conteste sonrojándome.

- Bueno, Rosalie dice que no alcanzan a venir por lo que creo que tenemos que almorzar nosotros. – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y cerrando su celular.

- Bien porque el almuerzo esta listo. – dijo Esme abrazando a Carlisle, pero después se puso de pie y se fueron a la cocina, yo me levante y me acerque a Alice.

- Emmett y Rosalie ¿están bien? – le pregunte mirándola a los ojos, pero esta torció el rostro.,

- No lo se bella, me dijo que comenzáramos sin ellos, algo no me suena bien, pero no e preocupes, tardara en asimilarlo pero… - nos interrumpió una aclaración de garganta a nuestras espalda.

- Alice, Jasper y yo aun seguimos aquí ¿Qué pasa? – nos pregunto Edward levantándonos la ceja interrogadoramente ¿Qué le diría? Yo no podía mentirle pero…

- Primito ¿no te sabes el dicho, "No te metas donde no te llaman"? – le pregunto Alice en tono de gracia.

- ¿Y tu no sabes el de No digas secreto frente personas que no se tienen que enterar? – le pregunto Edward acercándose a ella rebatiéndole y revolviendo su cabello juguetonamente.

- Ya déjame. – le dijo Alice sacándole la lengua y arreglándose el cabello. – bien ¿saben guardar un secreto? – les pregunto Alice seriamente yo abrí mi boca no creía que fuera capaz ¿o si?

- Claro que puedo- dijo Edward seguro de si, yo en mis adentros la verdad no quería que supieran, no era correcto que por nosotros.

- Sabes que si amor. – le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y satisfecha para si.

- Bueno esta bien acérquense- les dijo Alice y los chicos se acercaron. Los que dicen que a los hombres no les gusta el chambre son unos mentirosos. – seguro que pueden guardar un secreto? – les volvió a preguntar y ambos asintieron, entonces iba a replicar y Alice me miro a los ojos y le fruncí el ceño en señal que no lo hiciera, pero ella me miro con una mirada malévola de broma. – pues… yo también. – les dijo palmeando sus hombros y acercándose a mi en saltitos, me tomo de la mano y me jalo a la cocina, no pude evitar reírme y ver la cara de desencajo en los chicos.

- ¡Alice!- gritaron ambos.

- Sabes que lo averiguaremos. – le advirtió Edward gritando, pero se notaba en el sonido de su vos que estaba bromeando.

- Tarde o temprano lo sabré. – le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

- Hasta entonces no sabrán nada. – canturreo Alice y entramos a la cocina para ayudarle a servir a Esme.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, nos sentamos en la mesa y almorzamos animadamente, Edward no paro en ningún momento de mirarme y como se había sentado a mi lado pues de vez en cuando me tomaba de la mano, podía ver las miradas sorpresivas de Esme y Carlisle, pero no eran juzgadoras, eran mas tiernas y comprensivas, por decirlo así, pero me sentía bien, era como si todo ese amor no correspondido al final era el mas respondido de todos, aunque no había nada en concreto.

- Bella comienza a trabajar mañana en su nuevo empleo. – dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, un momento ¿trabajar? ¿mañana? ¿biblioteca? ¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado?

- Oh, si bueno… eso creo. – les dije mañana definitivamente seria un día muy movido.

- Seguramente te ira muy bien eres grandiosa, además de una gran lectora de libros, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien. – me dijo Esme tomando mi mano derecha y apretándola tiernamente para darme ánimos.

- La verdad eso espero aunque estoy emocionada. – les confesé con una sonrisa, me hacia mucha ilusión trabajar en algo que me gustaba.

- Bueno además de bibliotecaria una gran cantante. – dijo Alice que estaba enfrente mío con una sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. – me susurro Edward cuando se acerco a mi oído, definitivamente amaba a este hombre.

Iba a decirle algo, cuando Alice dijo casi en un tono de horror.

- ¡Oh NO! – la miramos y mire que sostenía su celular. Eso solo significaba algo…

- Es Emmett. – dijo Esme cuando escuchamos la puerta de la sala abrirse.

- Se puso de pie y nosotras la imitamos y nos dirigimos a la sala, Alice y yo no paramos de mirarnos, ella me paso su celular y mire el texto "Emmett se fue" de Rosalie. ¡Diablos! Esto no me lo esperaba, solo rogaba que su reacción no le hubiera hecho mal a Rose.

- Hijo que alegría verte. – le dijo Esme con una sonrisa pero este tenia una seria expresión en su rostro, figuraba que esto no era nada bueno.

- ¿Dónde esta Rosalie? – le pregunto Alice y este nos miro con una expresión con el ceño fruncido.

- En el restaurante – respondió con tono frio.

- Si que eres bruto. – exclamo Alice muy enfadada.

- ¡Cállate! – le grito Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Carlisle, entraron a la sala y mire a Edward con cara de incertidumbre, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando, lo mismo con Jasper y Carlisle. – ustedes dos lo sabían, todo este tiempo me vieron la cara de imbécil. – Emmett se miraba realmente cabreado, hasta con la forma de apuntarnos con el dedo.

- Vámonos Bella, quiero ver a Rosalie. – me dijo Alice y yo asentí.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Carlisle con la misma mirada desencajada que los demás.

- ¿no se lo han dicho? – pregunto Emmett con cierto sarcasmo, pero al ver que no le respondió nadie dijo – al parecer no soy el único tonto en esta sala, vamos Alice o Bella díganles su secreto. – yo no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando.

- Si que eres idiota, díselo tu de todos modos eres el padre ¿no? – le dijo Alice muy molesta. – vámonos Bella hay que ir a ver a Rose. – busqué mis cosas y Edward se me acerco.

- ¿padre? – pregunto Esme en susurros.

Emmett se dejo caer en el sofá e hizo la cabeza para atrás y las manos colocadas en su cara.

- ¿este era el secreto? - me pregunto Edward bajito y yo lo mire a los ojos y solo asentí.

- Rosalie esta embarazada. – dijo Emmett al fin.

Todos guardamos silencio en la sala por unos minutos y entonces Esme exclamo.

- AAAAAHHH, seré abuela, que emoción. – entonces todos exclamaron satisfactoriamente excepto Emmett- ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo? – le preguntó Esme abrazada a Carlisle.

- Yo… ella… bueno ellas supieron antes que yo… esto…

- Emmett- le dije por fin hablando. - ¿sabes porque ella no quería decirte nada? – le pregunte y este me miro con una mirada fulminante. – por esta misma razón. – le dije ahora yo fulminándolo con la mirada, pero este me miro como sin comprender lo que le decía. – sencillamente ella tenia tanto miedo que actuaras de eta patética forma y yo que te pase defendiendo- le dije irónicamente. – sabes el día que Kate y tu estuvieron interactuando en el restaurante, le dio mucha ilusión a Rosalie, ahora lo que no puedo entender es ¿Por qué actúas así? – Dios jamás se me había salido lo de dar sermones no era mi estilo, pero esto era diferente. – Emmett me miro y note en su mirada la tristeza.

- Yo… creo que… te lo dije Bella no creo que este capacitado para ser padre… no quiero que se decepcione de mi. – dijo en susurros y me acerque a el hincándome y quedando frente a el.

- Emmett, nadie viene con un manual de instrucciones de la vida. Créelo, además te apuesto que ni siquiera tus padres tienen uno. – le dije mirando a Esme la cual estaba llorando en los brazos de Carlisle. - Emmett tu hijo o hija no se decepcionará de ti… te conozco hace poco lo se pero la razón por la que te defendí fue porque creo en ese gran corazón que tienes. – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Hermanito… - susurro Alice acercándose con lagrimas en los ojos. – no quería decir esas cosas es solo que no puedo entender ¿Cómo no puedes estar contento con mi sobrino? Si yo ya lo amo con todo mi corazón pues…

- Yo quiero a mi hijo Alice es solo que… - no dijo nada mas y se puso de pie.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunto Alice mirando a Emmett dirigirse a la puerta.

- Voy por mi hijo y mi mujer. – dijo Emmett saliendo entonces Alice y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos detrás de Emmett .

- ¿Dónde van chicas? – nos pregunto Carlisle

- No pensamos perdernos esto. – dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- ¿vienen? – les pregunte levantándole una ceja a Edward entonces este me dio una sonrisa y se acerco a mi tomando mi mano y los demás también.

El auto de Emmett se escucho alejarse a toda prisa. Edward y yo nos fuimos en el volvo y los demás en sus autos.

- No puedo creerlo, seré una especie de tío. – me dijo Edward con una sonrisa entonces yo lo tome de la mano.

- Si, lo serás, pero Emmett será papá. – le recordé, sentía una gran felicidad en mi interior, si todo salía bien ¿Cómo se pondría Edward en un futuro que tuviéramos un hijo? "Bella deja de fantasear, mas allá del presente" me reprendí. Sacudi mi cabeza y mire a Edward que tenia una enorme sonrisa y si mirada iba puesta en la carretera.

Llegamos al restaurante de Rosalie y nos bajamos, miramos que Emmett ya estaba allí y estaba en la puerta con Rosalie también afuera.

- Ah esto es realmente emocionante. – le confesé a Edward tomando su mano y mirando la romántica escena.

- Si que lo es mi niña. – me dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle se nos acercaron y todos miramos la expresión de Rosalie a l ver que Emmett se ponía de rodillas y le mostraba un anillo que tenia en la mano. Su cara no tenia precio.

- ¡Di que si! – le grito Alice sonriendo.

- ¡Vamos Rosalie!- le animé y entonces Edward me apretó mas contra el.

Rosalie volvió su mirada a Emmett y se dijo que si. Y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Todos gritamos y no cabíamos de la emoción, en lo personal, tenia tanto tiempo de no sentir esto por tantas personas, era como si mi vida se hubiera desconectado pero que ahora de alguna manera había vuelto a vivir, nos acercamos a los novios y nos lanzamos a Rosalie abrazándola y felicitándola, realmente todos estábamos emocionados, porque nos pusimos a llorar las mujeres de tan sentimental. Mas Esme que no paraba de abrazar a Rosalie. Entramos todos al restaurante e hicimos un brindis, Rosalie con jugo de naranja y los demás con champagne.

Una vez que terminamos de felicitarlos cada quien nos fuimos, además teníamos que regresar porque mañana seria un día largo, todos excepto Emmett que se quedo con Rosalie. Diciendo que después llegarían a la casa. Nos despedimos de los demás porque nosotros nos íbamos a nuestra casa. Vaya nuestra casa eso se escuchaba muy propio. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto como era costumbre y me dio un tierno beso. Nos pusimos en marcha la verdad ya quería llegar.

- Bella… - me dijo estacionándose a un lado del camino.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte mirándolo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

- Mira se que esto es muy pronto y no quiero hacer las cosas mal… - Dios ¿iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer? – pero ya te lo dije una vez y quiero volver a hacerlo, porque la verdad es que lo siento muy dentro de mi, Bella yo Te Amo y espero que aceptes ser mi novia. – me dijo tomando mis manos. Yo lo mire por unos instantes y me lance a su cuello en un abrazo.

- Claro que quiero. – le dije no podía creerlo esto era simplemente maravilloso.

- Te amo Mi Bella – y entonces tomo mi rostro y me beso.

- Yo también te amo Edward. – le dije después de tanto tiempo y me beso con fervor, amaba estos detalles de Edward.

- ¿Dímelo otra vez si? – me pidió con mi rostro rosando el suyo.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

- Por favor. – me pidió acariciando mi mejilla con su dedo, el cual me hizo estremecer.

- Te amo Edward. – le dije acariciando su cabello y me volvió a besar.

No podía negarle nada, y no porque era por obligación, sino que era mas por el amor que sentía dentro de mi floreciendo después que se encontraba prácticamente marchito.

- Prométeme que haremos que esto funcione sin lastimarnos. – le dije cuando el me tuvo abrazada a el.

- ¿Cómo negarte algo? Bella, te amo y haremos que esto funcione, no importa que. – me dijo dejando un beso en mi cabello.

Nos dirigimos a la casa e íbamos jugando entre nosotros con abrazos y besos cuando entramos miramos a Aro que la verdad me asusto, porque no me acordaba que el también vivía ahora aquí, pero…

- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunte acercándome y mirando que tenia una ceja partida.

- Créeme Paul quedo peor. – dijo con un pedazo de hielo en la parte afectada.

- ¿Pero que hiciste? – le pregunto Edward.

- Bese a Irina y… - no necesito decir mas porque esta entro por la puerta.

- No me arrepiento que lo hayas hecho. – Ok ¿estaba en problemas? No estaba segura pero de lo que si… era que en cualquier momento entraban por la puerta mis tíos, Dios aquí se armaría la de Troya.

* * *

**_ y ¿valio la espera?_**

**_Pues yo creo que si Por Fin se hicieron Novios _**

**_YUPI _**

**_jejejejejejeje Bueno espero que les haya gustado_**

**_ y que me animen para que suba lo mas pronto posible :D _**

**_Besos de adelantado y gracias también :D_**


	17. Noticias Predecibles

**_Holaaa! hay alguien por aquí espero que si :D buenos chicos aquí los dejo con otro capitulo de esta historia se que es corto pero prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible por fin encontré mi fuente de inspiración y vengo con mucho animo y algunos proyectos en mente espero que les guste :D _**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa SM que nos llevo por un mundo de sueños que se volvió en un estilo de vida, la historia si es completamente mía. _**

* * *

_- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunte acercándome y mirando que tenia una ceja partida._

_- Créeme Paul quedo peor. – dijo con un pedazo de hielo en la parte afectada._

_- ¿Pero qué hiciste? – le pregunto Edward._

_- Bese a Irina y… - no necesito decir mas porque esta entro por la puerta._

_- No me arrepiento que lo hayas hecho. _

_Ok ¿estaba en problemas? No estaba segura pero de lo que si… era que en cualquier momento entraban por la puerta mis tíos, Dios aquí se armaría la de Troya._

**Cap No. 16 Noticias Predecibles **

- ¿Irina? ¿Qué haces acá? – le pregunte mirándola con los ojos hinchados, eso solo significaba algo, mucho llanto.

- No debiste haber venido Irina, tu papá… - empezó Aro acercándose a ella y abrazándola pero ella lo detuvo.

- Tenía que verte, saber que estabas bien. – empezó a decirle con su cabeza hundida en el pecho, yo en lo particular me sentía como una intrusa invadiendo un espacio que no era mío. Edward, me rodeo la cintura con un brazo y me acerco a él, creo que se sentía igual que yo.

- Estoy bien, pero si Eleazar se da cuenta que viniste sin permiso, el problema se hará mayor. – le seguía diciendo Aro, tiernamente y mire como las lagrimas de mi prima rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Chicos creo que nos deben explicar que pasa, antes que aparezcan más personas y nosotros no sepamos que responder. – les dijo Edward tranquilamente a lo que ellos solo asintieron la cabeza.

Nos sentamos en la sala, y nos empezaron a contar como había comenzado todo. Aro había ido a la reserva para poder pasar más tiempo con Irina ya que ella tenía entendido viajaba mañana, de regreso al colegio y todo eso, bueno por lo que logre entender es que empezaron a jugar en el agua con los demás chicos, pero entonces se separaron del grupo para ir a dar una caminata, en la cual termino con un beso, pero que fue interrumpido por Paul, con un puñetazo en la ceja, Aro logro defenderse y como no, si había tenido experiencias de todo tipo de autodefensa, por su cargo, era algo así como en caso de emergencia saca la bestia que hay en ti, y así fue según relataban ambos, como es típico de los hombres cuando pierden sus cabales, se ponen a pelear con puñetazos, y ambos quedaron mal parados en cuanto a los golpes, Irina dijo que Seth y Sam tuvieron que separarlos, porque estaban fuera de si los dos.

- Aro se vino para la casa, e Irina se quedo en la reserva escuchando todas las cosas que mis tíos empezaron a decirles, esto si era como mi peor maldición, creo que estaba hasta el cuello. Si se aparecían ahora en casa y miraban a Aro dentro con Irina, Adiós Isabella Swan, de tan solo pensarlo, creo que me empezaron las nauseas.

- Me escape, mi papá me dijo que no quería verme cerca de Aro, porque era solo un… - se detuvo sonrojada, pero yo sabia como terminaba la oración "Vago sin oficio, con las hormonas revueltas"

- Tu papá querrá matarme princesa. – le susurro Aro abrazándola.

- Sobre mi cadáver. – dijo Irina, con ternura en sus ojos.

- Después de que pase por el mío. – susurre irónicamente, ellos me miraron con el ceño fruncido, como no entendiendo de que hablaba. – chicos por favor, no me digan que no van a saber que yo tuve que ver en esto, ¿saben lo que me hará Carmen y Eleazar por esto? – no los estaba regañando porque todos rieron, pero era verdad, aunque por experiencia propia sabia que por el amor se corren peligros y obstáculos que uno termina venciéndolos, con el tiempo.

- Bueno, lo que sabemos, es que no pasaran sobre el cadáver de nadie. – dijo Edward, mirando a Aro. – debes tener presente que si el consulado y la prensa te miran con ese… golpe en la cara Sr. Duque hasta aquí llego tu estadía en Forks. – le dijo Edward irónicamente y los tres reímos ante el comentario, excepto Irina.

- ¿Duque? – le pregunto en susurros y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Irina yo… - empezó Aro pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. – solo es un titulo. – le dijo después de un largo suspiro.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le pregunto algo triste y con el ceño fruncido. – Bella ¿Tu sabias? – Ahhh Odiaba estar entre los problemas amorosos de las personas, pero no dije nada solo asentí la cabeza.

- Irina no te lo dije porque yo no quería que estuvieras interesada por mi solo porque soy un "Duque" la mayoría de personas que me rodean en los lugares, son personas que no me valoran por lo que realmente soy, mientras que tu… tu me aceptas tal como soy. – le dijo acercándose a sus labios pero yo no pude evitar aclararme la garganta y ambos se separaron avergonzados.

- Bueno creo que mis tíos no tardaran en venir a aporrear mi pobre puerta. – dije algo irónica pero la verdad es que estaba que moría del miedo,

- Chicos creo que los dejaremos para que aclaren varias cosas, Bella y yo estaremos arriba, nos llaman cualquier cosa. – dijo Edward agarrándome de la cintura, para indicarme que lo siguiera.

Así que no me quedo más remedio que seguirlo, nos dirigimos a su habitación y entre primero decidí que necesitaba aire, por lo que el balcón era una buena idea, escuche como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mi y una respiración se situaba exactamente detrás de mí.

- ¿estás bien? – me pregunto rodeándome con sus brazos.

- Si – le conteste, pero mi vos sonó un poco apagada, por lo que Edward levanto una ceja – solo un poco… no se… - aun no podía predecir qué dirían mis tíos con todo esto.

- Tranquila. – me dijo pasando una de sus manos por mi espalda, su solo roce me tranquilizaba.

- Espero que no se molesten demasiado. – le dije hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, se sentía realmente relajador.

- No lo creo. – me dijo Edward con un tono de seguridad. – Bella el puede ser un loco y todo, pero recuerda que es un duque, sabe comportarse, además de todos los años que llevo de conocerlo jamás lo había visto reaccionar así, creo que de verdad quiere a Irina, así que no debes de preocuparte. – Edward esbozo una sonrisa de en sueño, lo que me hizo sonrojarme.

- Gracias por estar aquí. – le dije a Edward depositando un beso en su cuello, lo que hizo que Edward diera un pequeño gemido, eso hizo mirarlo interrogante.

- Amor, subestimas mi autocontrol. – me dijo acariciando mis mejillas, las cuales estaban prendidas.

- Lo siento – le dije avergonzada, - fue un impulso. – le dije encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia pero me abrazo dejándome muy pegada a él y depositando un beso en mi frente.

- No sabes cuánto te amo Bella. – me dijo tiernamente, pero podía saberlo, si era de la misma forma que yo también lo amaba.

- Te amo Edward. – le dije abrazándolo también

Edward y yo nos sentamos en un sillón que había en su habitación y empezamos a ver una película realmente buena, entonces escuche como el sonido de un auto se estacionaba en frente de la casa, empecé a sentirme algo nerviosa.

- Son ellos Edward. – le dije con mi voz temblorosa.

- Amor, cálmate no creo que pase nada malo. – me dijo dándome una sonrisa que no creía mucho.

- Será mejor que baje porque…

- ¡Bella! – escuche como me llamaban cuando el timbre sonó.

Baje las escaleras a toda prisa, estaba realmente nerviosa, cuando abrí la puerta estaba Eleazar mirándome con una cara de pocos amigos, y mi tía Carmen detrás de él un poco más relajada.

- ¡Hola! – los salude algo nerviosa.

- ¿Esta Irina aquí? – me pregunto con voz algo cruda.

- Si, hum, ella llego hace unas cuantas horas. – le dije intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible.

- Ves te dije que estaría aquí. – le dijo Carmen colocando su mano en su hombro.

- ¿Está también _él_? – sabía que no se refería a Edward sino que se refería a Aro y solo me limite a asentir.

Pude escuchar como ambos daban un suspiro pero no de tranquilidad.

- Queremos hablar con ambos. – dijo Carmen mirándome con una serenidad algo dudosa, la verdad no supe interpretarla.

- Claro pasen. – les dije y ellos entraron.

Llegamos a la sala donde estaban ellos dos y Edward.

- Mamá, papá. – saludo Irina algo cohibida.

- ¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? – le pregunto Eleazar con una voz dura pero no tan pesada.

- Ah me puedo hacer a la idea, lo siento, pero…

- Lamento mucho la actitud que tomo Irina al venir hasta aquí sin su autorización. – intervino Aro mirando a mis tíos con una mirada muy segura de sí mismo. – la verdad no sabía que lo haría, aunque me gusta tenerla aquí no fue lo más apropiado. – siguió, sabía que tenía una actitud de Duque pero no pensé que fuera para tanto.

- Si lo sabías jovencito, ¿Por qué no detuviste esto a tiempo? – le pregunto Eleazar.

- Papá yo lo lamento, pero…

- Ningún pero Irina, no puedo creer que te comportes de esta indecente forma y menos con este… este… - Eleazar destilaba rabia por los ojos, mi garganta estaba casi cerrada.

- Eleazar, cálmate, venimos a hablar no a armar una gran pelea. – le dijo mi tía colocando una mano en su hombro.

- Tu… - le dijo señalando a aro. – ¿qué es lo que pretendes con mi hija? – le pregunto con voz escueta.

- Señor, yo no tengo malas intenciones para con su hija, la verdad es que nunca me había sentido de esta forma, creo que yo... – aro miro directamente a Irina y con un suspiro dijo. – nunca me había enamorado de nadie hasta ahora.

Irina, Carmen y yo dimos un suspiro de enamoradas, pude sentir a Edward sonreír, y mire la expresión seria de Eleazar.

- Pero es que no lo entienden, Irina eres muy joven para empezar una relación y usted no sabemos de donde es, ni siquiera se su apellido y… - miraba a Eleazar un poco atormentado pero entonces aro se adelanto quedando enfrente de el y extendiéndole la mano.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi III, Duque de Volterra, Primo de Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Amigo de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan y espero ser el novio de su hija Irina si me lo permite. – todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por su presentación tan formal, la verdad no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Edward, porque Eleazar tenía una expresión realmente divertida.

- Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba. – dijo mi tía Carmen, acercándose a Aro. – pero te advierto, lastima a mi pequeña y te juro que te arrepentirás como nunca y te castrare, así que tu decides. – le dijo ella, arreglándole la camisa, el solo esbozo una sonrisa.

- Un momento. – dijo Eleazar. – a mi no me han pedido permiso, además aun así no sabemos nada de usted. – la voz de Eleazar era un poco de nostalgia.

- No le estoy diciendo que voy a casarme inmediatamente con Irina, aunque espero hacerlo algún día, pero aun así claro que le pediría permiso a usted antes.

- Hija, estas completamente segura de esto? – le pregunto Carmen acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano.

- Mamá tu sabes que sí, me conoces y… también creo que estoy enamorada de Aro. – le contesto mirándolo a él tiernamente, con un leve sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas.

- Bueno, creo que hay que tenemos que preparar la comida porque son demasiados hombres en esta casa y si yo tengo hambre lo mas seguro es que ustedes tambien asi que chicas acompañenme a la cocina y ustedes se quedan aqui en la sala y te dejo a ti Edward como arbitro.- dijo mki tia Carmen apuntandolo con un dedo y con una ceja levantada como en advertencia la cual nos saco risas y un pequeño bufido de Eleazar.

- No te preocupes tia Carmen creo que tendre todo bajo control.-Edward se acerco a mi y deposito un suave beso en mi frente

Dejamos a mi tío con los chicos en la sala y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

- Chicas que les parece si hacemos pasta? - nos preguntó mi tía empezando a buscar cosas en la alacena.

- ¡Mamá! - La llamo Irina acercándosele, Carmen volteo y la miro - ¿no me vas a decir nada? - le pregunto ella algo tímida.

Carmen solo la quedo observando y sus ojos empezaron a acumular lágrimas que fueron rodando por su mejilla.

- No estoy llorando de tristeza, es solo que mi pequeña está creciendo. - le dijo abrazándola y pude mirar que ambas estaban llorando y una lagrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla.

- Te amo mucho mamá, gracias por apoyarme en esto.

- Yo también te amo mi vida y siempre estaré aquí en lo que pueda apoyarte.

Ese momento lo sentí tan privado que lo mire con mucha alegría pero a la vez mi mente solo pensaba que me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran aquí conmigo y que mi madre pudiera ver lo feliz que era con Edward, pero quite ese pensamiento para que no pudieran notarlo.

- Bueno, fuera las lágrimas. - dijo mi tía mirándome con ternura. - manos a la obra porque conociendo a Eleazar como lo conozco tendrá hambre. - mi tía me extendió una mano para que la alcanzara y me atrajo hacia ellas y nos dimos las tres un fuerte abrazo, era bueno sentirse así. - mis chicas, crecen tan rápido que ya ambas tienen novios, Dios ¡me estoy volviendo vieja! - exclamo ella y nos echamos a reír.

Preparamos la comida y de vez en cuando íbamos a espiar a la sala para ver cómo estaba la situación, estaban viendo un partido de futbol americano y al parecer Eleazar y Aro iban con el mismo equipo, mire fijamente a Edward y este se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me dio una sonrisa levantando sus hombros en señal que la situación marchaba bien.

La comida paso en paz, Aro contestaba interrogantes de Carmen y ella al parecer quedo fascinada con su nuevo hijo por así decirlo, Eleazar siempre pasaba atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y de vez en cuando reía ante los comentarios que se hacían.

Cuando llego el momento que mis tíos e Irina se tenían que marchar nos despedimos y prometieron regresar mañana con mi amor chiquito y esto les alegro a Irina y a Aro. Y así milagrosamente la tormenta había pasado y mis tíos se fueron. Dejándonos con un enamorado suspirando en la sala, con una sonrisa imborrable.

- ¿es así como debe sentirse? - nos preguntó a Edward y a mí con un pequeño humor.

- Amigo creo que te pego fuerte. - le dijo Edward dándole un golpe en el hombro. - pero si así es como se siente estar completamente enamorado de alguien, ¿verdad amor? - me pregunto Edward besando mi mano.

- Es algo parecido. - le conteste con una sonrisa. - es algo inexplicable que solo se da y lo que te queda es sentir.

- Bueno me voy a dar un baño ha sido un día muy muy muy largo. - nos avisó Aro levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. - Chicos gracias! - y desapareció por las escaleras.

- Creo que van por buen camino y mis tíos aprueban esa relación bueno Eleazar es lo que intentara. - le dije a Edward el cual se rio ante mi comentario.

- Igual que nosotros, me dijo abrazándome a él. - sabes quiero proponerte algo pero solo si tu estas dispuesta. - me dijo mirándome con ternura pero sabía que me ocultaba algo.

- ¿Y que será eso? - le pregunte dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Pues me gustaría que esta noche pasaras conmigo Bella. - yo me quede helada por un segundo y sentí un escalofrió en mi columna es decir yo quería estar con él pero no me sentía aun preparada y creo que mi temor lo percibió. - Amor, no es lo que estás pensando yo te esperare el tiempo que tú quieras pero quiero que pasemos una noche como la que amanecimos aquí en el sillón recuerdas? - me pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- Si, como olvidarlo si ese día me caí. - le dije y ambos rompimos en carcajadas.

- Entonces, qué opinas? - me pregunto tomando mi mano y besándola.

- Me encantaría Edward, me siento segura contigo. - le dije acurrucándome en su pecho y el solo se limitó a besar mi frente y abrazarme.

Empezaba a sentir que todo tomaba su lugar y este era el lugar al que pertenecía.

* * *

**¿Merezco algún Rw?**

**Nos estaremos leyendo :D **


End file.
